Happily Ever After
by DreamtimeDancer
Summary: The team has now been on Arus for five years, attacks from Doom while not as frequent are an ever looming threat, hope for the future still prevails. The team is growing into adulthood, what will their future hold, and will it be a happily ever after?
1. Prelude

((Before this tale begins, first I feel a bit of an introduction is in order.

While I'm new to FFN as an author (been a lurker/reader FOEREVER), I'm not new to Voltron fan fiction and have penned a few stories before. As child in the 80s I grew up on the cartoon so that has become my frame of reference for my writing, though I may nab bits from here and there at times as well. (I'm mean really, those old flight suits have got to go.)

Disclaimer: I am a rabid K and A mush maker so if you hate mushy go ahead and move on now. Alright, so its more mush with an edge most of the times, but it's still romanticized drivel!

This fic has been in my head a loooong time so its probably going to end up being a loooooong one, Ill try and keep posting in small bites as regularly as I can so long as life doesn't get in the way.

And the standard don't own it, didn't invent it, just having fun adding twists, turns, and a heavy seasoning of spice to it.

Enjoy  
>DreamtimeDancer))<p>

**Prelude**

"You are a misguided fool!" The witch growled out from the tome she was reading as her nail drug along the archaic symbols describing the ingredients of the spell.

"You are not here for your opinion on its merits, Old Witch. Just tell me if the spell can be done?" The Prince of doom stood tall, fists tightening and licking his lips at the possibilities.

The witch's angry eyes rose up to lock with his overly ambitious ones. "Yes."

The tip of Lotor's tongue paused on a fang as a smile grew across his lips. "Then stop wasting my time and make it happen!"

"Yes, your Highness." The witch snarled. "But I again must warn you, this spell will work but it may not have the expected outcome that you…"

"Shut up, old Witch, and do my bidding!" He flung his cape back over his shoulders and strode towards her, his long legs closing the distance quickly. Standing across the narrow table where the tome laid he loomed over her shorter form and glowered down into her eyes. "You will do my bidding, Witch, and just as I ask. I will not have you meddle with my plans like my father has." He forcefully jabbed his finger to the open page of the book. "This is brilliant and you don't want to admit it…" He crooked his head shifting to a predatory gaze. "or is it that you do not wish me to succeed?"

Haggar's jaw clenched. "You want this spell?"

He pulled back slightly grinning. "Yes."

"Just as it is?"

"Yessssss." He hissed out.

She pulled out a sheet of parchment and made some scribbling, folded it and passed it to the Prince. "Then get me these things!"

He took a step back, unfolding the paper to read. "Hmmm, difficult, but not impossible. You will have your ingredients, Old Witch!" Tucking the paper away he spun on his heal and stormed out of the witch's layer.

A quiet fell over the room, just the sounds of various pots gurgling filling the void. The witch again looked down into the tome and skimmed the ancient and powerful spell. "Misguided Fool!" A mirthful smile slowly grew and she begin to cackle gleefully, her chilling laughter echoing off the walls.


	2. The Arus Midnight Book Club

**The Arus Midnight Book Club**

It was very late but how late, Keith didn't know. The lights were dimmed in their night cycle in the windowless old library and he had lost all track of time. He glanced up from his book to roll his head, feeling every muscle in his neck protesting. _Enough reading for the night_, he thought to himself as he pushed his chair away from the desk. He closed the book and stood to stretch up to the ceiling. After a few shoulder rolls he picked up the book and walked to return it to its shelf. Sliding it in he then ran his fingers along all the leather bindings of a shelf full of old Arusian tomes. "So much to tell." He smiled. "Until tomorrow, my friends."

"Do you normally talk to books?" An old familiar voice came from across the room.

Keith let out a soft chuckle. "Coran? What brings you here at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same?" Coran smiled back as he walked up to the man.

Keith's hand went to rub the kink still in his neck. "We've been here for five years now, and I still have so much to learn, your planet's history and legends fascinate me."

Coran grinned, "And yours me." He chuckled as he held up the book he was reading, a fiction on Arthurian times.

Keith laughed heartily. "I know all these books are on the computers and I can pull them up and read them anywhere, but something about this place, being surrounded in the books themselves, and…"

"… holding the book in your hand, smelling the pages." Coran fanned the pages of the book in his hands letting the age waft up to them.

"Exactly!" Keith grinned.

"So what was it tonight, research, history or legend?"

"A bit of all three, a collection of old bards poems about the origins of Arus and its Lions power."

"Ahh yes. May I suggest…" Coran's nimble fingers danced along the familiar racks. "This one." He pulled out a nondescript once black but long faded book. The cover was no longer legible and heavily water stained and many of its pages were torn or missing.

Keith took it in his hand not knowing how it had not caught his eye before, mystery books were a guilty pleasure. He cracked it open and looked at the pages. He translated the handwritten ancient arusian the best he could manage, speaking each word slowly and deliberately. "The earth, the wind, the sky, will always be here as will the spirits of the lions, they are eternal, like the burring fire of the soul and the continual beating of the waves. They cannot be taken from us."

"I'm Impressed!" Coran clasped Keith on the shoulder. "Our scholars could not have done as well."

Keith reverently closed the book as if it was too precious to hold and motioned to hand it back. "What book is it?"

Coran put his hand up refusing to take it back. "Take it to your room, you should read it."

Keith's fingers gingerly wrapped around it fearing to would turn to dust in his hands. "If you think I should."

"Its King Alfor's personal journal."

"King…?" Keith gasped, "I, I cant…."

"Keith you should, there are probably insights in there we could not make heads or tails of that only you would understand as head of Voltron."

Keith swallowed hard in understanding of Coran's meaning, over the five years there were many things that he could not explain nor talk to anyone else about that happened while connected to the black. Who else would know of these things but the past king? Perhaps in this journal were some of the answers to the thousands of questions he had. He nodded in understanding. "Ill keep it safe."

Coran chuckled, "Son, you keep us all safe." He gave Keith's shoulder a squeeze. "Before you go, any recommendations for me?" He then wandered over to the earth section to return his book.

Keith looked up from the journal in his hands and followed. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Well how about history or another adventure?"

"Hmmm," Keith pondered as he walked the rows of books pausing here and there. "mhhh, no you've probably already read these …. Ahhhhhhhh. Well if you haven't read this… " Keith pulled out a large book and passed it to Coran with a crooked grin. Keith made a slight bow to Coran and took his leave cradling the old journal tight to his torso.

Coran called after him. "Laurence of Arabia?... This better not be a book about harem girls and sirens."

Keith laughed and turned back at the doorway, "Nothing so exciting. It's about a man in a foreign land in time of war who falls in love with its people."

With a growing smile Coran looked to the cover again. "Ah, well then it must be a good story indeed! Goodnight, Son."

Taking a walk to loosen up his tight muscles before bed Keith decided to make one quick round of point checks. He stopped in control to see all was quiet. He leaned forward on the main consol about to speak.

"The Princess has been in her quarters since nine. She seems to be sleeping soundly." The head man on duty said without looking up from his station before Keith could even ask his predictable question.

Keith nodded. "Thank You." He knew full well they all jested at his expense of his overprotective nature, but they all were very protective in their own ways of her safety too and they appreciated his continual concern for their Princess.

He glanced over the monitors and noticed some work lights still on in one of the small maintenance bays the boys use for their pet projects, not a usual thing. He smiled, _someone else also unable to sleep_, he decided to take a walk down to take a peek before heading to bed, knowing Hunk or Pidge must be busy on some interesting side project as he didn't have them scheduled to work on anything.

As he headed down to the maintenance levels his thoughts were drawn back to the journal in his hand, on the one hand feeling very guilty at the thought of intruding on a mans private thoughts, but on the other completely fascinated by the possible revelations that may be in store. As he entered the maintenance bay he mentally promised himself he would not start reading it tonight, he needed to put it away till tomorrow or else he would get no sleep. _But what would reading one page hurt_ he thought, fingering the cover as he walked to the lights. He slowly pried the cover open too sneak a peek as he rounded a corner when Pidge's deep pained groan snapped his gaze up. Keith was about to ask if he was alright but froze in his tracks. Pidge was more than alright, Keith swallowed and slowly backed away as another groan escaped the boy. Keith shook his head trying to clear it of the image of little boy Pidge giving very intimate attentions to a curvaceous red head_. Boy? Not boy, He's a man now._ Keith thumped himself repeatedly in the head with the journal to try and re-program the image of boy Pidge with that of now nineteen year old adult Pidge in his mind but to no avail, he couldn't help but to still think of Pidge as a kid.

Then his companion cried out his name, "Pidge!" Keith almost laughed out loud but his hand snapping to his mouth to catch it saved him. He was in a battle between being utterly stunned and yet completely amused. He knew who the gal was. Pidge had been seeing her for a long time, Keith really liked her, she was a good person, funny, but with a gentle heart and an intellect to keep up with Pidge's ramblings. A great match for Pidge. Apparently Pidge thought so too Keith mused as he quietly made his exit.

Keith made it back to his quarters and collapsed onto his bed, laying the journal down on the mattress beside him as he stretched out flat staring up at the ceiling. His mind was still refusing to give up the images scorched onto his retinas in the maintenance bay. "Dang it, I'm going to have to talk to him." _Me talk to him? What a laugh, Pidge now officially has more experience in the girl department than I do. Maybe I can get Lance to talk to him… ughh forget that, Pidge would be mortified if Lance knew. Hunk, god hunk would be too embarrassed to talk to him, he sees Pidge as younger than I do._ "Ughhhhh." Keith rubbed his temples knowing now getting any sleep would be impossible. His head slowly rolled to one side, eyes focusing on the journal. _Maybe a few pages will get my mind off it..._

Was it minutes or hours, in either case his eyes seemed to be only closed for the briefest of moments when his Com chirped an alert and he was up with a start, "Yes?"

"Sir, there seems to be a disturbance in her highness's quarters."

"On my way!" Keith hurdled himself off his bed grabbing his weapon belt and was out the door.


	3. Good Morning Fair Princess

**Good Morning Fair Princess**

Allura woke smiling and refusing to open her eyes, she rolled over grabbing a pillow to snuggle into, the scent of lavender from the bedding enveloping her.

"I see you moving in there, time to be up for breakfast! We have a lot of preparations to do today!" Nanny's heavily accented and overly cheerful for seven in the morning voice was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Didn't we agree that my rooms were off limits unless you were asked in or scheduled?" Allura grumbled into her pillow.

"Of course we did but today we have…"

Allura was suddenly sitting up, not amused in the least. "I said you will wait outside until asked or scheduled to come in!" She climbed out of bed and angrily approached Nanny.

Nanny laughed. "Don't be silly girl, and put your robe on, that old nightgown is very thin and…"

"I said outside!" Allura fumed.

"Such INSOLENCE!" Nanny screamed. "Young lady you will not…"

Allura was turning crimson. "I am not a 'young lady' anymore, and you will do as I ask!"

"I will not leave!"

Allura growled. 'If you won't listen to an order than perhaps you'll listen to this." She spun on Nanny coming up behind her and putting her into a decisive arm lock and began wrestling her to the door.

"Ouch you hurting my…" Nanny tried to fight back, and although she was many times the size of the Princess, Allura's dexterity with the arm lock overpowered her.

Arm lock or no, Nanny wasn't going down without a fight, she tried to grab hold of the Princess and get free but all she was able to grab was gown as Allura was able to easily twist and turn within it to avoid her reach.

Holding Nanny firmly against the doorway Allura kicked the sensor which opened the door to the hall and both women, clothes and hair now looking utterly disheveled, tumbled out onto the floor and into the crowd of onlookers that had gathered to listen to the screaming coming from Allura's room.

Allura easily recovered into a smooth roll and was just as quickly on her bare feet, and adjusting her twisted sheer sleeping gown as if it was the most regal dress.

Among the hall onlookers were Lance, Hunk and Pidge, who could never resist spying on the now infamous Allura vs Nanny rounds that had recently begun, each one seeming to escalate from the last. They probably were there listening from the moment Nanny entered waiting for the sparks. The three of whichs jaws were seemly welded to the floor getting far more of a show that they could have ever expected.

Coran hearing the commotion from his room down the hall was soon with the group, his large hand unsuccessfully attempting to hide his chuckles. Soon down the hall came a sprinting Keith who skid to a graceful stop landing in a low defensive stance in front of Allura hands on weapons only to see her adversary, is again, just Nanny. He relaxed with a sigh and slowly turned only to look up to see every curving inch of his fair princess silhouetted in the hall lights. "I… are you…." he swallowed audibly. "Are you alright Princess?"

Alllura looked as calm as can be. "Commander, I am hereby requesting that the locks to my quarters are changed and only you, Coran and myself know the codes. No one is to enter my rooms without my expressed permission."

Keith swallowed again knowing full well not to argue proper security protocol when she is in such a mood. He stood up from his crouch and nodded, while valiantly fighting the urge to blatantly glance up and down at what he was seeing in front of him. "Yes, Your Highness." He managed to say. His teammates however had no such willpower and gawked openly at her much matured from the old swimming hole days womanly form.

There was a sudden heavy rustling of skirts and Keith spun to see Nanny now on her feet and fast approaching. He put his arms out to his sides to block her approach to Allura and growled. "Stand down, Nanny."

Nanny's nostrils flared, as Keith gave her the 'go ahead try it' look.

"I will see you at ten." Allura calmly declared from behind Keith's shoulder.

Nanny snorted then curtsied. "I will see you at ten." She then tossed her nose high and strode down the hall.

Keith sighed and muttered half under his breath as he turned back to Allura. "Why exactly is it you still keep her around?"

He met her eyes to see Allura looking at him as if he just tortured a space mouse. "Because she's my Nanny!" Allura pushed passed him and into her room, pausing to shoot him a last nasty glair and then closing the door.

Keith sighed again, "Well that went… well."

Coran's muffled chuckling grew louder and became infectious, soon all gathered in the hall were laughing and patting each other on the back.

Keith just stood there eyes closed, utterly exhausted. Today was going to be a long day.


	4. Breakfast of Champions

**Breakfast of Champions**

The team minus the Princess had made their way to the dining hall for breakfast. Instead of focusing on their own meals most of the eyes in the room were focused on Hunk to watch him eat. No one knows exactly what switch had been thrown in him but for the last few months he had become fixated on improving his diet, no carbs, no sugar, none of the stuff Hunk used to eat with reckless abandon.

Lance had insisted it was a girl. 'Oh come on it has to be a woman, what else would be worth such a sacrifice!' Lance had said with a wink and a nudge one night. Keith had to acknowledge that as annoying as Sir Lancelot could be he was probably right, there was a med tech health nut Hunk had been spending extra time with. Keith smiled at the thought, good for him, hell how many years had Keith tried and failed to get Hunk into shape, So long has Hunk's motivations were for his own benefit, inspired by her not just doing it to impress her.

"Hey Cap" Hunk looked across the table in-between bites of his spinach and tofu salad.

Keith looked up, his own mouth chewing on some toast. While hunk may have to cut carbs out, if Keith didn't have them his metabolism would soon waist him away.

"You interested in going for a hike with me this morning? I want to try Alfor's Rock trail."

Keith almost choked on his toast. This was the trail he used to torture the team on training days when they were being idiots, Hunk never made it the first quarter mile, let alone the three miles of steep switchbacks to the top of the overlook. He took a drink of water to clear his throat. "Shure, I'm game if you are, I could use some fresh air and adrenalin to wake up."

"Anyone else game?" Hunk asked gesturing to the others with the butt of his fork.

"Not me." Lance waved his hand then leaned back in his chair. "It's my day off and I am going to enjoy it!"

Pidge looked up and yawned. "Count me out too. I pulled an all-nighter in the shop, I need some sleep!"

Keith began fully choking on his toast, a few swift thwacks from Lance and a swig of water clearing it free.

"Dang Cap." Lance chuckled "Eat slower, you starving or something?"

"I guess I am." Keith lied, picking up another piece of toast. "Hey Hunk, you want to see if Nanny will toss together some lunch for us, just uh, don't mention it's for me, she doesn't like me, be nice to have actual food rather than kitchen scraps."

"Will do, Cap." Hunk grinned, "Putty in my hands."

"I wouldn't say she doesn't like you oh fearless leader." Lance said with a sly smile, leaning in to put an arm over Keith's shoulder. "I think the issue is jealousy."

"Jealous?" Keith laughed. "What in the worlds would she have to be jealous about?"

The three men all whistled and looked away at the same time, Lance leaning back in his chair to tisk him.

Keith put his toast down eyeing them all. "Mind filling me in?"

"Ohh lets just say, a certain someone who Nanny used to be the center of their universe is more interested in spending time with someone who is ohhh…" Lance trialed off.

"Tall…" Pidge grinned.

"Dark.." Hunk added with a wink.

Lance leaned in batting his eyes. "And handsome." He then blew Keith a kiss.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." Keith shook his head at them all, pushing Lance's beaming face away with his napkin. "You all saw that fight in the hall, Allura is pissed at me and loves Nanny, no matter what that crazy woman does to her."

"Ohhhh, I saw that fight alright, mee oww." Lance snickered. "Huh, but who said we were talking about Allura, hmmmmm?"

Keith's jaw set, "Quit while your ahead bub, or ill have an emergency come up that will need your 'special' attention all day."

Lance tossed his hands up in defeat, "Just calling em as I see em."

Keith looked across the table to both Hunk and Pidge chuckling at their plates. No help whatsoever. "And how long were you all standing at Allura's door listing in?"

"Oh not long." Hunk shook his head.

"No, not long at all." Pidge agreed.

"So when I go review the tapes to make a report I'll see that?" The two across the table looked ashen.

"Captain, Captain" Lance stood moving behind Keith's chair and leaning over. "Don't you worry yourself about making reports, you and Hunk go on your hike. I'll take care of filing the incident report before I head into town. You do look like you need some fresh air."

Keith sighed, not so much defeated, just not seeing the point in continuing this circular discussion. The fact that Lance would be volunteering to do any paperwork on his day off was victory enough. "Fine you win." Keith slowly stood to make his leave. "Hunk, I'll see you in an hour, does that sound good?"

"Sounds great cap, I'll get the lunches."

Keith then looked to Pidge. "Pidge, I'd like to have a meeting with you at some point today about… a ummm…project I've been thinking of."

"Shure thing Keith, just get hold of me when you get back."

"And you." Keith turned to Lance but just shook his head then turned to leave.

"So guys should I describe Allura in the report as smoking hot and almost naked or almost naked and smoking hot?"

Keith closed his eyes and kept walking, but the shivering wave of tension that washed over him was apparent to all. The room erupted into ruckus male laughter when the door closed behind him. Keith leaned up against it for a brief moment to get his bearings…. Smoking hot and almost naked.,, even though he knew Lance was just trying to egg him on he truly couldn't argue that description.


	5. The Present and Past Meet

**The Present and Past Meet**

Allura pulled herself out of her bath, stepping onto a soft towel on the floor and lifting another off a nearby rack and started patting her milky skin dry. She then wrapped her hair in it and pulled on a soft cream silk robe and made her way to her vanity to sit down and prepare herself for the day.

She took a good long look at herself in the mirror. A wash of crimson came over her cheeks as she replayed the morning in her head, now utterly mortified that she was out in the hallway, in basically nothing at all. She buried her smoldering face in her hands. But then she started to smile, looked up and grinned at herself, _Oh but it felt so good to kick Nanny out._

She sighed. He was right in asking her 'why'. Why does she put up with it? Every day the over mothering. Heck she was in her twenties now. _My mother was already a mother at my age! I can't imagine Nanny mothering her like she still does me._

She let her damp hair down to let her locks naturally loop into wavy curls on their own. She then began to apply a floral scented cream to her face, neck and chest. She sighed again. _I owe him yet another apology. _Seems of late every exchange with him is either an argument or an apology. She rolled her eyes at the thought of the next thing she wanted to ask him for, civilian dress for the picnic tomorrow._ He's going to have a fit but I really want just a normal day, try and forget we're always at war for one afternoon? Ohhh that's good. _She grinned. She practiced a pout in the mirror. "Keith, I really want just a normal day, can we try and forget we are always at war for one afternoon?" She rolled her eyes at herself. _Gods I'm so pathetic, no wonder we argue._

The chime on Allura's clock chirped and at that same moment the chime of the door rang. Ten O'clock. "Enter" Allura called out. She stepped into some slippers and walked out of the bathroom to meet Nanny in the sitting room.

The main door opened and Nanny stepped in holding a tray. "Princess, I have brought you something to eat. Is now a good time to go over tomorrow's plans?"

It took all of Allura's focus not to outwardly acknowledge Nanny's sudden change in demeanor. She chose to play the same game as the woman, refined and dignified and pretending nothing happened just a few hours ago. "Yes, now is a good time." Allura gestured to her desk where Nanny could put the tray down and took a seat behind it.

Nanny set down the tray in front of Allura and then took an opposite seat. "I believe everything is in order. The village picnic will be casual as you requested. We have staff arriving in the morning to set up tables and a cooking area next to the new school. Most of the supplies are already loaded in wagons and ready to transport."

"Good." Allura smiled. "I believe Coran and Lance will be heading up the security detail as the Commander will be on the ground and unable to oversee our defenses."

Nanny scowled at the mention of the Commander but recovered quickly. "Yes that is correct. Pidge, Hunk and the Commander will be accompanying us as our personal ground support in case anything happens."

Allura was impressed, Nanny was playing her poker face well, she managed to say 'Commander' without making a face. "That, and it's good public relations. It is good for the people to see the faces of their sworn protectors and it will be good morale for the team to see that appreciation on a personal level."

Nanny nodded her agreement. "Do you have your gown selected for the picnic?"

At that Allura's brow rose. Was Nanny actually acknowledging that it was Allura's choice? She decided to test her. "Yes, I believe so." She stood up and went to her closet and pulled out the most risqué thing she owned, hardly risqué by anyone else's standards, but for Nanny it would be shocking. Allura held up the yellow full length summer dress in front of her, letting the soft flowing volumes of silk fabric drape all around her. While the high waisted dress was far lower cut than anything else Allura owned, that it was held up by just narrow strings of silk made it seem more exposing than it actually was, but it was still quite tasteful. Allura had fallen in love with it when she saw it in a shop many months ago, intending on just wearing it for walking in her private garden but the reality was she never had the guts to wear it. Truthfully she was almost hoping Nanny would call her bluff and shoot it down right now. Thinking being dressed in layers and layers of her heavy safety blanket clothes may indeed be a better choice.

Nanny's jaw twitched three times, then she smiled. "It's lovely, and a wonderful color choice as yellow is the color of the flowers we have selected."

Allura gulped, _oh dear_. "It.. it is?"

"Oh yes!" Nanny came around behind Allura pulling her damp loose hair this way and that. "We should leave your hair down, and just pull up a few pieces here and there. I will bring extra flowers we can add to it."

Allura turned to regard her image in a tall mirror across the room, the dress draped in front of her and Nanny holding her hair and froze letting out a gasp.

Nanny quirked her head to also look. "Oh…" Her hand suddenly letting go of Allura's hair and letting it fall all around her. "… oh my."

The decision then was sealed, any insecure doubts, or masked disapproval drained away. They both slowly turned to the opposite wall to regard the paining that was also being reflected in the mirror, Allura's mother, in a very similar dress looked out from the canvas to them.

Nanny turned back to the mirror to see the image in the painting and Allura side by side again. "You are as beautiful as your mother was."

Allura turned back, her hand reaching up to touch her own face still disbelieving the likeness.

Nanny wiped a tear. "You have become a beautiful woman, Allura." Nanny cried out and then pulled away turning to the window to look out.

"Nanny!" Allura rushed up to the now weeping woman. "Nanny, please, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Nanny tried to put on a show of protocol but failed miserably. "But tomorrow..."

"It will be fine. Tomorrow, is just the celebration of the rebuilding of a school." Allura rubbed Nanny's back. "Tomorrow it will have been twenty years ago when it was destroyed. Finally it is being reborn."

"The school is reborn, but us, we just have to go on."

Allura's lips parted in thought and then realization… "NANNY!, my god, your son! Why didn't you say anything? I, I…" She wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry!"

"Nanny dropped her head. "It's been twenty years."

Allura guided the other woman down to a nearby settee. "How old would he have been?"

Nanny looked up at Allura, motheringly brushing a few lose golden strands off her face. "He was only two, You were barely an infant at the time of that first attack."

Allura smiled. "So about the same age as three of the boys, no wonder you give them such a hard time."

Nanny scoffed, "Those hooligans have no manners!"

Allura smiled at seeing a glimpse of her Nanny coming back. "Those hooligans are my friends and the saviors of this planet need I remind you."

Nanny rolled her eyes, then rubbed her hands on her skirts and got up, picking up the yellow dress and draping it over her arm. "If that is all you need of me I will go tend to the rest of the preparations. I will have the dress pressed and returned to you in the morning."

"Nanny please, you don't have to do all this, or even go tomorrow if it's too painful."

"Yes… Yes I do, I made a promise." She looked again to the painting. "A promise I intend to keep." She curtsied and left the royal suite.

Allura turned back to the painting of her mother, pondering what that promise was.


	6. Lunch with a View

**Lunch with a View**

Standing atop Alofr's rock Keith looked out across the valley that had become his home to take in the splendor of it all. He pulled his damp white t-shirt off tucking a corner into his hiking shorts pocket to let the breeze whipping all around him dry off the thin layer of sweat that covered him.

Below him on the ground at the base of the tall rock outcrop shaded by the branches of the trees of the cliff top lay a sprawled out Hunk, drenched in sweat and still gasping for air. "I… I can't believe I did it! This is amazing!" He had long ago shed every garment he could on the hike up and just lay there in his own shorts and hiking boots, beads of sweat dripping off him, hair completely drenched.

"It's more amazing if you climb up here above the trees and take in the full view." Keith smiled as he pulled out a water bottle out of each of their packs that he had been long since carrying. He tossed one down to Hunk and opened the other to take a slow sip.

Hunk chuckled, catching the water and opening it, lifting his head up just enough to take a swig. "For now…" He let his head drop back. "I'll just have to trust you on that one."

"Hunk, I have to say you're impressing the hell out of me getting in shape like this, Please don't tell me it's for a girl!"

The was a brief silence hanging in the air then Hunk sighed. "It's for a girl." He admitted.

"Ughhhhh. Why oh why did Lance have to be right?" Keith groaned, and started picking his way back down the giant boulder. Tossing his damp t-shirt onto a nearby bush to dry, he cleared a spot next to Hunk and set down their packs between them, He then sat down on the grass and began unlacing his hiking shoes.

"Come on Cap, really? What chance did I have with a wonderful girl the way I was? Pidge has the cute market cornered. Lance, the dashing rouge with a silver tongue to go with it, You, well look at you, you could bed any woman, and hell if you wanted too half the men on Arus!"

Keith sputtered, tossing his boots and socks aside. "Hunk, I think you might be exaggerating that quite a bit."

Hunk rolled onto his side propping himself up on one elbow to regard Keith. "Am I? Am I really?"

"Hunk I bet there are plenty of girls who would love to get to know you for you. Pidge is the too brainy conversation one, Lance is Mr one night stand… Me?... well I'm the idiot who is married to work. You… hell, you're the nicest guy of us all."

Hunk laughed hard. "Right, sure. Girls don't want 'nice' they want sexy, they want unattainable… they want Lance… they want you."

"Bahhhhh!" Keith grumbled as he stretched out to wiggle his now freed toes. "What about the brunet you were seeing, Sandy was her name wasn't it?"

"Used me to try to get to Lance."

"April?"

"Same"

"Danyella?"

"Same Same Same" Hunk grumbled.

Keith got quiet. "Wait, what ever happened to you and MaryAnne? You two were getting along so great, had so much in common."

Hunk fell back, laughing hard. "You really are blind. Totally, utterly, and completely head over heals in love with YOU!"

"ME!" Keith gasped. "I hardly had any words with her after we left her planet."

"Ahh but you were her dashing hero…" Hunk patted his own chest and wilted. "Swoon! I hated you for that for so long. You say a few flattering words to her and she's yours forever. You really have no idea the effect you have on women?"

"I'm sorry Hunk, I didn't mean to cause issue with you and MaryAnne."

"I know that now… then however." He shook his head. "No matter, Lance set me straight. The past is the past." Hunk sat up and started setting out some of the food he got from the kitchens. "Here." Hunk passed Keith a covered bowl and spoon.

Keith opened the plastic bowl and inhaled the signature scent of Nanny's cooking. "How in the heck did you score this?" He inhaled the concoction again.

Hunk grinned opening up his own bowl. "I have my ways. Woman I don't get, but Nanny, she's a pushover."

"Pushover?" Keith shuddered. "That woman scares the hell out of me!"

They both burst into laughter. Hunk shook his head. "You just don't know her, all you see is the monster, under that shell, she's really nice."

Keith almost spit out his mouthful of soup. "Your kidding me? That same woman from this morning? I swear sometimes she wants me dead."

"Well sure she does, you're a marked man, enemy number one. Biggest threat to her bar none, even bigger threat than Lotor!"

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Unggghhhh". Hunk tossed up his hands. "You really are blind aren't you."

"Okay, so yeah this morning I did say that I didn't know why Allura kept her around but that was just in anger of the moment, I didn't mean Allura should fire..."

"Utterly clueless." Hunk sighed. "Anyway, if you were able to get to know Nanny, when she doesn't have her guard up and hackles raised she's really nice. I have even convinced her to cook up some new low calorie stuff for me." Lifting up the bowl to display the soup. "Tastes just like her normal hearty fair but hardy a carb in it!"

As if on cue Keith's stomach protested with an audible growl.

Hunk laughed and looked around the spread, "There should have been some bread in there for you, I knew you'd need something more than just no carb soup and fruit."

Keith grabbed the sacks and reached into them, the first one had nothing but when groping in the bottom of the second one around some apples he fingered a roll. He pulled it out eyeing it joyfully "Oh thank the gods!" and took a big bite then looked across to Hunk nibbling on Arus's version of a carrot. "Ughh, sorry, I.."

"Don't worry about it, we all know you need to eat like a squirrel or get grumpy then pass out."

"A Squirrel?" Keith then laughed as he took notice of his rapid nibbling on the roll. "Alright, I can accept that." The roll soon finished he then started looking around at what else Nanny had packed.

"Looking for something like this?" Hunk dangled a pack of walnuts.

"HA HA" Keith looked indignant but then sighed dropping his head as he extended his palm out.

Hunk dropped the bag of nuts into Keith's palm. "Squirrel."

They both laughed and then sat in silence enjoining the rest of the meal and the fresh air. The meal finished and cleared Keith laid back to look up through the branches at the clouds absentmindedly nibbling on the remaining walnuts. "So tell me about this girl now, the med tech right?"

"Lori. She is amazing, teaching me so much. I'm her special project. She's really into fitness"

Keith's brows furrowed and he turned to regard Hunk. "You know that's not healthy right? You should want to do this for you not for her. Don't be something you're not."

"But if it's what we both want, what's the harm?"

"Hunk. Look at me and tell me this is the lifestyle you really want?"

Hunk looked at Keith but then looked away. "I've never felt better, look at me, I look great, I'm on the top of this trail!"

"But are you happy? Not just now but day to day?"

Hunk tossed his head back, "Oh this is priceless. Am I seriously getting relationship advice from you?"

Keith grew quiet…"Touché my friend… touché. Dropping subject now." They both sat in silence for a long time, just listing to the wind rustling the trees.

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, how do we get back?"

Keith started to chuckle. "We run."

Hunk colorfully grumbled out his sudden realization that they had only hiked half the way, the other half, heading home, was still ahead of them. "Damn Squirrel!"

"How bout this." Keith sat up. "If you want we can radio Pidge to come pick you up. Seriously Hunk, you did amazing getting this far. I don't want you to push it just to prove something that doesn't need proven."

"Prove something?" Hunk laughed flipping on his com. "I'm no fucking squirrel, run back? pffft, you're on your own!...Hey Pidge buddy! I need a pickup!"

Keith stood up and stretched looking up at the large rock. He looked to Hunk as he gestured to the top of the tall rock. "Would you mind if I?" All he got from Hunk was the look of 'you are out of your fucking mind' and waved Keith away as he continued to listen to Pidge starting to talk on and on about some project over the Com.

Keith approached the stone putting both hands and his ear against it, listing to the stone. He then finger and barefoot toed his way back up to the top of the giant rock to take in the view again, the conversation on quantum particles fading away below him. He sat down in a cross leg lotus, and took a minute to calm his mind. He soon was hearing Alfor's words on the spirits in his head, the prose of the journal flowing back to him.

The overly longwinded Com conversation over, Hunk looked up at Keith perched up there like some kind of statue and smiled as he whispered. "Damn Squirrel."

Around twenty minutes later Pidge's glider appeared, Keith waving to him from the top of the rock. The small glider carefully picked its way down through the trees to hover at their lunch spot. "WOW you guys picked a nice spot!" Pidge grinned.

"Amazing isn't it," Hunk breathed it in one last time before moving onto Pidge's glider.

Keith climbed down again and sat on a low rock to pull back on his socks and lightweight hiking shoes. "Thanks for inviting me Hunk, this was a real nice treat."

"Yeah, this was real nice, but I'd hardly call that hike a 'treat'. Next time, maybe I'll be in better shape, maybe even for the second half."

"Well whenever you want to try it the squirrel is ready!" Keith pointed his thumb at his chest with a proud grin, He then pulled out a water bottle and tossed Hunk the remaining lunch packs. "I'll see you guys back at the castle."

"Se ya later, Cap." Pidge called as the glider rose into the air.

Keith waved as the glider floated off and watched as they disappeared out of view. He opened up the water bottle and took a sip, closing it to slide it into the pocket next to the remaining bag of nuts he squirreled away. He then pulled a bit of string out of his other back pocket and put it in his teeth to hold as he picked up his still damp tee off the nearby bush, shaking it off as best he could gathered the top to tuck it partially into a back pocket so the rest could hang free and hopefully dry. He then pulled the string from his mouth and began to bind his hair back off his neck. Once done he took a few deep cleansing breaths and some warm up stretches then he was off down the trail, slowly allowing his gait to open up to full speed, and enjoying every squirrel like bound and step of the way and laughing at himself for it.


	7. Apologies

((Alright you K & A peeps, this chapter is for you! I giggled writing it so hopefully you'll get a good giggle too. Enjoy!))

((Thanks for all the kind words of support for my first fiction on FFN. Always nice to hear folks are reading and enjoying it, may even bring over some old finished stuff for you to snack on. Thanks Again!))

**Apologies**

In the afternoon Allura decided a trip down to see how the preparations were going was in order. The hanger bay turned staging area was a bustle of activity. Four wagons were well filled with supplies for the celebration. The royal coach stood proud among them, a few techs buzzing about it. Nanny and Coran had insisted it be going and Allura had to concede, as much as she wanted everything to be casual sometimes the people just needed to see a little pomp. Keith had also agreed it was a good idea, not for the pomp, but because Pidge and Hunk had completely retrofitted it. They had nick named it the 'Aston Martin', Allura reminded herself again that she needed to ask them what that meant.

She made her way around the hanger to personally thank the workers as they went about the final stages of organization. After making her rounds she approached the grand coach.

"Hey Princess!" A low dolly rolled out from under the royal coach revealing a grease smeared Pidge.

"Hey yourself" She smiled brightly at him. "So how is she?" Allura had learned that the boys tended to call all their project vehicles 'she' and this one was no exception. She found it cute so had picked up the habit.

"She's great!" Pidge smiled as he stood, revealing a line of white teeth on his dirty face and began wiping his hands on a rag. "Just doing some standard fluid top offs and seal checks, all systems are in working order." He let his eyes float up and down Allura dressed now far more modestly in one of her usual around the castle gowns. "You're looking great too." He winked. "But not as great as you were looking this morning!"

"Pidge!" Allura blushed to match her pink gown.

A serious sounding clearing throat behind the blushing princess snapped Pidge to attention and he blushed brighter that she was. "Cap." He then looked down to his toes. "Sorry, Princess."

Allura laughed, reaching out to touch one of the few clean spots on Pidge's shoulder. "Its alright, Pidge. I'm sure I was quite the sight."

Pidge looked up positively beaming. "I'll say!"

"Pidge!" Keith cautioned again.

Pidge's eyes snapped to the captain and then back to Allura to sheepishly shrug. "I think I'm going to go, run some final diagnostics, yeah diagnostics."

Allura giggled watching Pidge walk over to a cart full of equipment across the hanger. "He's going be cute forever isn't he?" She slowly turned around, and it was her turn to be taken aback.

Keith shook his head. "He may be cute, but he's no kid anymore." He called after Pidge. "Hey Pidge, my quarters, in an hour?"

"Sure thing Cap!" Pidge called back then went back to looking at some readouts.

Keith's eyes then shifted to find Allura who was openly gaping at him. "What?" He looked at her puzzled.

Allura sputtered. "You, your… you not in uniform."

"Oh yeah" He looked down and tugged out his once pristine white but now dirt stained shirt from his skin and shook his head at it, he then let it free, it snapping back almost in place. He looked back up to her self-consciously. "My apologies, I just got back from a hike and I'd figured I'd check in here real quick before heading up to clean up, I didn't think I'd really run into anyone."

"It's, fine… I… it's a nice… change." Allura found she could barely think, let alone form a coherent sentence. Luckily for her Keith entirely misinterpreted her blank gawking stair at him just in hiking shorts, tight clinging dirty damp tee and his hair wet and tied back. Trail dirt was still clinging to the light sheen of sweat on his body.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't really mean you should fire Nanny. She just frustrates me to no end when she treats you like a child."

Allura slowly nodded pretending she heard what he said. "No really, no uniform is fine… it's a nice change."

"What?" Keith blinked.

"Uh Huh." Allura's eyes were locked in on a bead of sweat slowly rolling from behind his ear down his neck about to disappear in the neckline of his tee. She unconsciously sucked in her lower lip to taste it.

"Allura?" Keith reached out to touch her arm. "Are you alright?"

Allura jumped at the touch, quickly coming to her senses and snapped her eyes up. "No uniform, No… Oh yes and No uniforms tomorrow too, can we do that?"

"What?" Keith cocked his head. "Tomorrow? Wait, I was talking about Nanny."

"Nanny won't be in uniform either." Allura smiled, desperately trying to get a grip on herself.

Keith laughed. "Wait wait." and waved his hands between them. "Can we start over?"

Allura let out a great breath as if she hadn't been breathing the whole conversation. "Yes Please!" and bounded on her heals a couple times. She focused intently on his eyes_, just his eyes_, she reminded herself.

"Hi." Keith waved sheepishly.

"Hi," Allura smiled back.

He cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize to you. When I asked why you don't fire Nanny I didn't mean to really…"

Allura rolled her eyes with an exhale. "Keith, you don't need to apologize for that, I was out of line, and you were right. Nanny has been way out of control lately. I'm the one who needs to apologize to you. I'm sorry."

A soft smile tugged on Keith's lips. "So we're okay?" he pointed to her and himself a few times with his finger and thumb.

"We're okay." She grinned at him.

"Good. So what is this about no uniforms tomorrow?"

_Ahh well So much for being okay, here we go_. Allura took a deep breath. "I would really like it if everyone, including you, were not in uniform tomorrow."

He cocked his head at her. "Any particular reason why?"

Allura thought of her rehearsed plea and then tossed it aside. "I just thought it would be... a fun change."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, fun." She shrugged.

"Well I suppose if it's for fun."

"Really?" She clapped.

"You're serous?"

"Of course I'm serious!"

"Allura, I don't think..."

Allura frowned "Fine Fine, come as you."

"Wait, you didn't let me finish."

"I don't need to, by the book, follow the rules. I understand."

"Allura!"

"No, I don't want this to become another argument. Can we just end this discussion here?"

"Allura, I wasn't going to… I just wanted to say that…"

Allura's hand shot up between them, her palm to his face. "Please."

Keith sighed, giving up. Both of them began looking at anything else in the room so as not to look at each other.

"So what do you need to talk to Pidge about?" Allura asked, desperate to fill the silence and change the subject to anything else.

"Oh a umm, just a project I want him to work on." Keith shifted awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and avoided her eyes.

Allura frowned. "I see."

Keith fidgeted a bit more then looked at her with a soft smile. "Hike with Hunk went great, he made it all the way up to Alfor's Rock."

"Oh wow. I heard he was going to try that today. That's great! Good for him!"

"Yeah"

"Mmmm."

Silent moments again started ticking away between them, then the same time the both spoke. "Well I guess I should…" They both shared an awkward laugh.

"Go check on the kitchens." Allura finished.

"Go clean up." Keith added with a chuckle. Keith slightly bowed and gestured to the door and Allura took the cue leading the way, Keith falling in just behind her. They reached the hall and turned towards the kitchens, wordlessly walking the halls. At the kitchens door they nodded to each other and split ways.

Allura paused at the door. "Keith?" She called after him.

Keith turned to see a sweet smile and smiled back.

"We're still okay right?"

He nodded. "We're okay."


	8. And the Flowers and the Trees

((How can anyone not love writing Lance I say!))

…**And the Flowers and the Trees**

Keith made his way to his quarters to find Lance leaning casually against the wall by his door. "Well you're the last person I thought I'd see today, what happened to the day off in town?" Keith keyed the door entry and it slid open.

Lance spun off the wall and followed him in carrying in a digital report reader, the doors swishing closed behind them. "Well after I finished the report for you I thought I should go over the itinerary for tomorrow once more and lost all track of time. Had a question on it for you so when I saw you walking up figured I'd catch you."

Keith turned back to Lance to study him. "You can't be serious? You were working?" He sat down on the edge of his bed began taking off his shoes. "Why in the heck would you choose work over a day in town?" He watched Lance's lips about to form a word. "And don't tell me you all of a sudden have a newfound dedication to your job."

Lance's face fell. "I'm hurt, I can be dedicated at times. I just felt the need to go over the paperwork versus rush off to town."

Keith cocked his head and rolled his eyes. "And what prey spurred this sudden newfound dedication?"

Lance threw his arms in the air. "Fine, I got a message from my lunch date, apparently her sister told her I was also having dinner with her tonight and she was not happy about it."

Keith's brow shot up. "Two dates? And sisters? Boy your luck shot you in the ass that time." Keith shook his head and then jokingly added with a chuckle as he stood and walked into his bathroom. "Perhaps you should get more than just their first names before you ask them out." He popped his head out to eye Lance. "You do bother to at least get their first names don't you?"

"Ha Ha." Lance moved to Keith's desk. "Oh I knew they were sisters." He grinned as he set his reader down then plopped himself into Keith's chair, leaning back in the chair and propping his feet up on the desk. "Twins Actually. Identical twins."

Keith stuck his head back out the open doorway. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah." A wistful look washed over Lance's face. "Funny, the idea of twins and the reality of it are apparently quite different."

Keith just shook his head in utter disbelief and retired back into the bathroom to finish peeling off his filthy clothes. Having been cadets together and teammates for a decade meant that any locker room hang-ups on nudity were long ago dissolved away and they easily fell back into the comfort of the old locker room talk days. Keith walked out pausing to shoot Lance a look, eyes reprimanding but his smirk was wistful. "You sir, are insane." And he tossed his dirty clothes into a bin by his closet.

"Ah yeah, but if you don't walk the line you never know what's on the other side!" Lance grinned.

Keith rolled his eyes and headed into the shower turning the water on and letting the soothing flow and generous amount of soap wash away the grime of the hike. Lance proceeded to go on and on to expound on the fair virtues of his twins, raising his voice to be heard over the water.

Lance gave quite graphic observations of their looks and then when on to describe their other 'qualities'. "… but my god, yeah I thought the first sister could kiss, but the second one, whew, she's got a naughty streak. It wasn't five minutes into that first kiss that she had me pulled into a back room and was reaching into my pants."

"How traumatizing for you." Keith laughed as he rinsed his head clean under the stream of water.

"I know! And that was WHEN I was on the date with the first one, so naturally I had assumed that there would be a possibility for some tag-team action." Lance closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling dreamily.

Keith then turned off the water stepping out and grabbing a towel. "Not so much eh?"

Lance frowned. "Not so much."

Keith quietly laughed as he toweled off in the bathroom.

"So how did the hike go? Hunk seemed all pumped when he got back with Pidge." Lance asked.

Keith was rubbing his hair with the towel. "Went great. He made it to the top, impressed the hell out of me. It's just…" He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out to lean against the doorway looking deep in thought.

"Just what?"

Keith sighed. "I think his motivations are all wrong, you were right, he is doing this to impress his girl."

Lance's brow shot up and he leaned forward. "Wait, can I hear that again?"

Keith looked puzzled. "His motivations are wrong?"

"No No the other part, the part about me, being right." Lance beamed.

"Oh get over yourself." Keith walked up to his desk and pushed Lance's feet off to lean against it.

"Hey!" Lance repositioned himself and made a show of replacing his feet next to Keith.

"Seriously though, I think this is going to turn out bad. Just be ready to be there for him okay?"

Lance nodded. "Hate seeing the big guy hurt like that, Ill be there if it falls apart. Can't be any worse than the MaryAnne breakup."

Keith's brow rose and he stood up and went to his closet. "Speaking of that, why did you not tell me I was part of the reason for that?"

"Pffffff, like you didn't know." Lance readjusted himself so his feet were back where they were originally.

"I had no idea the girl even thought about me at all let alone thought of me…" He pulled out some briefs and his standard red uniform pants. "…You know, that way." He began to pull them on then tossed the towel aside.

"You've got to be joking." Lance laughed for a solid minute. Coming up for air to see a now red panted Keith walking over to his sofa and collapsing onto it. He focused on deep breathing to get control of himself a chuckle here and there escaping.

"Finished?" Keith asked and then gestured to see the reader.

Lance tossed the reader across the room, Keith snatching it out of the air. "You seriously had no clue?"

Keith tried to ignore him pulling up the itinerary. "What part did you have a question on?"

"Page four, line seven, that security staff count doesn't seem right." And without missing a beat he added. "But she was totally into you! How did you not see that?"

"Dang, good catch, I'll have security update their numbers." Keeping his head down his eyes shot across the room to pierce into Lance. "I didn't see it."

The door chime rang before Lance could retort. "Come in." Keith called to the door, the door swooshing open to reveal Pidge.

A changed but still a little grime stained Pidge looked in. "Hey Guys!"

"Hey Squirt, your just in time." Lance grinned.

"In time for what?" He made his way across the room plopping down on the sofa next to Keith.

"A quick quiz."

Pidge's face lit up like a light bulb and he sat forward. "Ask away!"

Lance grinned. "Question one. Why did hunk and MaryAnne break up?"

"Geesh, I thought you said this was going to be a quiz, come on ask a real question!"

"It is a real question, one that apparently someone in this room didn't know the answer of."

Keith let out a groan and rolled his eyes.

"You're Kidding!" Pidge giggled and turned to Keith who seemed to be now more concerned about if the white stripes down the sides of his pants were strait than the conversation in the room. "Oh that is fricken priceless!" Pidge laughed. "Hey, I may be the youngest one but I sure as heck know when a gal is into me… speaking of…" He turned back to Lance and leaned way forward. "You should have seen Allura looking at Keith in the hanger bay! I wish I had thought to whip out my vid cam. Holy crap!"

Lance's feet dropped off the desk and he leaned in towards Pidge. "Do tell!"

Keith groaned. "It's fine, she was just still pissed about the morning, we talked it out."

Pidge waved Keith's words off. "Drool o' Ramma! But this time right in front of his face and everyone!"

"No Shit?" Lance grinned.

"She was not drooling!" Keith's brows knit together.

"Okay okay, so maybe not drooling but she had THAT look, ya know." He nodded at Lance.

Lance pulled back grinning. "Ohh yeah, I know that look. Dang!"

"What look?" Keith crossed his arms across his chest with a scowl.

Pidge looked up dreamily. "Ya know THAT look… The one when a woman looks at you like you're a popsicle and it's a hot summer day."

Keith's jaw hit the floor. His mouth then seemed to be trying to remember how to talk but no sounds were coming out.

Lance beamed with pride at Pidge then glanced over to Keith. "Wait a second, so your saying Allura had that look, yet what Keith saw was that she was pissed at him. Dude, you need rewired!"

"I do not need 'rewired' thank you very much." Keith growled. "I know what I saw and what I heard."

"Pfff," Lance waved a dismissive hand at Keith and then turned to Pidge pretending Keith was no longer in the room. "Yah know what it is don't ya? He's afraid"

Pidge nodded. "Yeah, sometime its easer to hide behind regulations than to risk. Glad I gave that up and asked Jenny out. Rules are meant to be bent!"

"I'm going to sit here and pretend I did not here you say that, Pidge." Keith grumbled.

Lance continued on ignoring Keith. "Please, it's not that there are any real regulations in his way, he's just been bending them to fit his needs."

Pidge perked up. "Really? But what about the Garrison rules on fraternization?"

"Yes, do tell, Lance." Keith added with a challenging stare.

"Well first off the rules only apply to Garrison officers and their non officer enlisted subordinates, it's meant to stop a higher rank using their rank for special favors, if ya know what I mean." Lance raised his thumb. "A, Allura is not a official member of garrison ..." He added his index finger "and B, if she was to be made an honorary member she would be given an officers rank. And thirdly..." He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back. "We are Space Explorers, and as such that rule is specifically overridden as it is not only understood but expected that hanky panky will occurred between enlisted men and officers on extended missions. So long as no complaint is issued on abuse of rank, the higher ups cannot prosecute."

"Dang! How do you know all that, Lance?" Pidge looked at Lance with a sort of awe.

"Because he got called up before a discipline counsel many times on these very issues and proceeded to fine print weasel his way out of it every time." Keith snorted. "Are you finished?"

"The floor is yours." Lance grinned.

Keith shook his head. "Firstly I'm not one to weasel around in fine print and secondly, who said the regulations were on the Garrison end?"

"HA!" Lance leapt to his feet and pumped the air. "So it is that you can't be with her, not that you don't want to. I KNEW IT!"

"I said nothing of the sort!" Keith flared in a way that Lance would know enough was enough.

"Didn't have too." Lance snapped the reader from between Keith and Pidge on the sofa with a cheshire grin. "And with that I'm out of here." He waggled his fingers at them both. "Have your little geek tech talk, would put me to sleep anyway."

Keith called after Lance as the hall door opened for him. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass."

"Oh, don't worry, it won't." Lance made a show of jumping out into the hall with one bound then looked back to them over his shoulder. "See these doors move like this." He criss crossed his hands back and forth behind his butt a few times to demonstrate just as the doors slowly swooshed closed.

"Remind me to kill him." Keith muttered.

"Sorry Cap."

"It's alright, not like its anything new. Lance has always been a bit of a dreamer."

"He may be" Pidge nodded. "But I know I didn't dream up what I saw."

Keith shook his head dismissively then exhaled. "Let's just move on shall we? I asked you up here because…" Keith then remembered why he truly asked him up here and blanched. "Well what it is was, well…"

"You said some sort of tech project?" Pidge perked.

"Yeah well… right. What I'm thinking of is some sort of proximity alarm, small, maybe something that can be clipped on someplace, that would let the wearer know in some unobtrusive way that a body was approaching. Doesn't need a huge range, maybe 100 feet or so."

"Heck that would be easy! I could whip something like that up in a few hours!"

"Ah great, do you think you'd have time to make one anytime soon?"

"Shure, heck I could probably do it tonight if you want."

"Good good, perhaps you can test it first? Perhaps next time you are entertaining in the maintenance bay, so if I walk in on you again like I did last night you can try and save me from having another heart attack?"

Every bit of color drained out of Pidge and he sat motionless for many moments. "You, you saw me?"

Keith nodded. "Pidge, I saw more of you than I ever intended to ever see."

Pidge dropped his head into his hands, mortified.

"Look, I don't care that you're sleeping with someone. I just want you to be a bit more… watchful if you can. You're lucky it was me who walked in and not Hunk or Lance."

Pidge's head snapped up. "Oh no! You didn't tell them did you? I figured with Hunk having his new girl and Lance, well, never caring a bit about our projects they wouldn't find out… I mean not that I care so much but… well they can be… ya know."

"Tease you relentlessly when you'd rather your personal life stay personal?" Keith said raising an accusatory brow.

Pidge swallowed. "Yeah, gee I'm sorry cap."

"It's okay, I've grown a thick skin. I assumed they didn't know yet as I hadn't heard any teasing and I wasn't going to be the one to tell them."

Pidge looked utterly guilt ridden. "Thanks Keith."

Keith straightened up. "Okay time for all the mandatory big brother bullshit. I'm sure were well past the birds and the bees stuff so I will spare you that. Are you two being safe?"

Pidge flushed. "If you mean birth control, then yeah, we already talked about that and took care of it. I've been on the standard garrison male anti 'little pilots' birth control shot they put us all on when we turn eighteen and she gets monthly injections."

"Sorry, I had to ask. I can't go losing my chief tech to diaper duty until he's ready for it."

Pidge laughed. "Me changing diapers! Ick!"

Keith laughed. "Could happen." Keith said with a wink. "Well I think I have embarrassed you thoroughly enough."

"I think you have, yep." Pidge nodded and stood up and made his way to the door.

"If ever you need to talk and not get the hell teased out of you, you know where I am."

Pidge smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Cap. That means a lot."

"Oh and Pidge…" Keith smiled. "I really like her."

Pidge grinned as the door opened. "So do I."


	9. Dream a Little Dream

((**whistles innocently**))

**Dream a Little Dream**

"You're still up?" Coran entered the observation deck seeing Nanny uncharacteristically standing at the window, looking out at the night sky.

Nanny just nodded continuing to look out.

Coran moved to stand beside her, picking a group of stars to look upon. "I often look out and wonder if by one of those stars my son is looking back at me."

Nanny took a slow breath. "At least you still can have the hope that your son and wife may still be alive."

Coran sighed. "I don't know how much of a blessing that is, every night spent wondering, Are they alive? Are they safe? Are they happy? Just to wake up the next morning to find no more answers than you had the day before."

Nanny turned to him. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to say that your suffering was less than mine."

"I Know." Coran closed his eyes.

"On this day I always wonder, what kind of man would he have been?"

Coran chuckled, "Probably just like his father. A boisterous ladies man, outgoing, a daredevil, running up headfirst against every rule and tearing it down!"

Nanny flushed crimson. "Coran! Brice was a complete gentleman… I do not see how you could say such things!"

Coran burst into laughter. "If you say so… If you say so." He grew quiet playing back the many fond memories he had of Brice and he and their many misadventures as young men. "I do miss him. He could make me smile like no other."

Nanny smiled at that. "Yes, he did have a way of doing that about him."

_And other things_ Coran thought to himself as he remembered how quickly the prim and proper Nanny dissolved into mush from the intense attentions of Brice. From prim and proper to pregnant in a very short time he recalled with a chuckle.

"What?" Nanny asked looking at him quizzically.

"Oh, just remembering some good old times." Coran smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Yes, they were good times."

"I think that's the secret really. Just live each day to its fullest, remember the fond memories of the past, and have hope for the future." Coran looked back out to the stars. "It's what Brice would have done, and I'm sure his son would have done too."

Nanny nodded. "I believe you are right." She smiled. "Thank You. I think it's time I head in. Early start tomorrow, it's going to be a busy day."

Coran nodded. "Goodnight Nanny." He watched Nanny go and then turned back to the stars to dream.

* * *

><p>Hunk lay back in his bed, a beautiful brunet curled up next to him. He was grinning like a fool.<p>

She let her finger trail soft circles along the bare skin of his sweat glistening chest. "What ya thinking?" She asked.

"Thinking how I'm the luckiest guy on the Planet." He reached over to pull her atop him.

She leaned down kissing him on the lips. "You may just be." She giggled at him then playfully bit at his lower lip then pushing up to sit up on top of him. She began kneading his tight chest and shoulder muscles. "So tell me more about tomorrow, I can't wait!"

Hunk closed his eyes, enjoying the advantages to dating a med tech who was also a skilled physical therapist. He let out a laugh. "You do know I'll be working half the time."

"I know but it will still be fun." She went to work on a particularly stiff knot in his neck. "It just sounds so beautiful, a royal procession to a garden picnic."

Hunk groaned at her strong knowledgeable fingers. "Yeah, the Princess loves this stuff, getting out among the people. Ya know."

"Turn over." She told him lifting her body so he could flip under her, she then sat back down to continue working on the knot from the other side. "I bet she is going to be beautiful. I can't wait to see her."

Hunk laughed. "You see her all the time in the halls of the castle."

She reached back and smacked him on his bare ass. "It's not the same thing!"

Hunk continued to laugh. "I'll take your word for it."

She sighed. "She's going to be enchanting, I know it." She rubbed her hands deep up and down the length of his spine. "Though I don't know why she wears those god awful pink dresses, they don't do a thing for her and the color is all wrong."

Hunk let out a chuckle, "You want me to send her a memo?"

"Don't you dare!" She scolded him, "Last thing I need is her looking any better than she does!"

Hunk turned his head. "Whys that?"

She pinched him and laughed. "Because she gets plenty male attention as it is, leaving us girls to pick up the scraps."

"Gee thanks." Hunk sighed.

She leaned in to kiss his neck. "Aww I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She lay down on top of him exhaling to relax into him. They were soon drifting away together when she softly muttered in her half sleep. "I wonder if he is going to be there?"

Hunk kept his eyes closed, his jaw slightly twitching, hoping soon sleep would take his mind away from where it was going right now.

* * *

><p>Keith leaned over and attempted to take another bite of the sandwich on his nightstand, the hard two day old bread doing nothing to help the taste of the bland dry chicken in it. He grimaced setting the sandwich back down and lay back on his bed looking up, Alfor's journal propped open laying face down on his stomach as he reflected again the scrawled words on the page that had so captivated him.<p>

_Hope, that's all I have, all I can hold on to. I look into her beautiful eyes and all I can see is her mother, her mother's looks, her mother's spirit, her mother's fire. She is my hope. I must gather my strength for her. Please let the promise of peace survive in her dreams. I cannot survive without her light._

Keith closed his eyes confessing, _I cannot survive without her light either_.

His mind began to wander back to Pidge's words and Lance and Pidge's teasing. He breathed deeply playing back the conversation with Allura as he remembered it, trying to remember the look in her eyes. He keenly remembered his discomfort, his confusion, his fear of her disapproval. He then locked onto the eyes from his memory and they sucked him in. He was suddenly drowning in them. _Could it be true, could she have been looking at me that way?_ He felt a sudden wash of discomfort, a throbbing in his head. Those beautiful blue swimming pool eyes were in pain, real pain. _No noooooo noooooooooooooooooo_ he heard in his head. He snapped to sitting up, the journal falling aside. "Allura?" He started to breathe heavy, listening keenly again. He didn't here so much as feel something grabbing at his chest, like is heart was being ripped from him. He pulled on his robe and grabbed his com and gun and made for the door.

Moving quickly down the hall he radioed into control. "Keith here, is everything okay up there."

"Yes sir. Everything is normal." Then after a pause. "Sir is there something we should be concerned about?"

"Don't know, just a feeling, I'm on my way to check on the Princess now."

He made his way up the few levels to Allua's door to see four palace guards approaching from the other direction. He nodded at them. "This may be nothing."

"Sir, we have learned to trust your gut." They formed in around him, readying their guns.

Keith keyed the lock and the door swished open revealing a darkened room, only the light of the moon illuminating it. Keith cautiously stepped in smelling the air. No smell of the outdoors to indicate a breach, no smell of brimstone to indicate a spell. He slowly padded his way across the room to the bedroom door. Peering inside to see a sweat soaked princess tangled up in her sheets on her bed.

"No, nooooo." She murmured. "Noooooooo" Allura thrashed about pushing at the pillows.

"Allura?" Keith dropped down his weapon to his side, the four guards behind him keeping theirs up at the ready. Keith stepped into the bedroom carefully approaching the bed. "Allura?"

Allura screamed. "No!" then began to whimper turning into wracking sobs, all while pushing harder and harder on the pillows.

Keith moved in putting his gun into his robe pocket and sitting down on the side of the bed. He reached out to touch her arm. "Allura wake up." He watched her continuing to struggle ever more forcefully in her dream. "Allura, please." He dared to move his hand up from her arm to her face, pushing away her damp golden locks to stroke her cheek. "Allura I'm here, you're okay, please wake up."

With a sharp intake of breath her eyes blinked open with a start and then snapped to him in an utter panic, then as if finally seeing him, they softened and just stared into his, their pools turning to liquid.

Keith swallowed, _was that the look Pidge was talking about?_ He looked back into their depths. "Allura, are you alright?"

Her breath was still ragged. "Keith?" She continued to look into his eyes when she suddenly pushed herself upright and into him, burrowing her face into his chest, her hands grabbing at his robe and began to sob uncontrollably.

Keith froze then slowly moved his arms around her to pull her in closer, wrapping her up in a protective embrace. He rested his chin on her head. "I have you, it's okay, your safe." He then turned his head to look to the guards who seemed just as worried as he was.

The lead guard spoke softly. "Sir, if it is aright I would like to keep two guards here and two guards in the hall."

Keith nodded his approval, "Will you also radio control with an update?"

"Yes sir." the guards moved back into the main room. "Control, unit seven here. Condition is green. The princess does seem to be in some sort of distress, but it appears to have just been a bad nightmare. We are going to stay on post here with the commander in case it proves to have been more than that."

"Thank you for the update, we will remain on high alert. Control out"

Keith was glad to know so many trusted dedicated men had his back. They had learned to be extra cautious, with Doom as your enemy you never could know how an attack could materialize. He turned his attention back to Allura who was still sobbing but not as uncontrollably. He reached up to stroke her hair. "I'm here." He whispered. He felt her whole body shudder against his then relax, he pulled her in tighter.

Her breathing gradually slowed to a more regular rhythm as the sobbing ebbed away. "He wouldn't let me go, he kept pulling me and pulling me." She whispered.

Keith didn't have to ask who the 'He' was. "Shhhh, I'm here now."

She inched her way closer and closer to him to the point that he had no choice but to pull her into his lap. He lifted her up standing to his feet and carried her to a nearby overstuffed chair and sat down, settling into it and her against him, one arm still holding her tight, the other, its hand's fingers of their own volition slowly weaving their way through her sweat soaked hair. Her face found the crook of his neck. She exhaled a deep breath and nuzzled in like a scared kitten.

He let his head fall against hers, and closed his eyes and just listened to her breathe. Sometime later after she had long settled into restful sleep he lifted her up and carried her back to her bed laying her down gently upon it, then reached up to pull her hands free from him. When he released her hands they reached out grabbing a pillow and pulled it in, replacing his warmth with that of fluffy down. He glanced down her body looking to grab the sheets only to stop midway. He swallowed hard, noticing now she was it the same very sheer gown of this morning. He impulsively let his eyes linger for far longer than he should have, selfishly taking the time now to take in every inch he wouldn't allow himself in the hall. Blinking back his control he denied his hand's need to touch and instead forced it to reach for her sheets and pulled them over her. He protectively pushed the covers in around her, then leaned in, close enough to leave a kiss, but instead just took in the scent of her hair one last time. "Sweet dreams, My Princess."

He tore himself away from her bedside, left her bedroom and nodded at the two guards still standing alert in the main room. Speaking softly he walked up to them. "I think it was just a nightmare, I hope that is all it was."

The two nodded and followed him out into the hall to meet the other two guards standing on alert at her door. "Sir in any case we will stay on watch here. If we hear her in distress again we will call you."

"Thank you." Keith nodded to them. "I will be in my quarters." He was about to leave when one of the guards spoke.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

The guard looked at him curiously. "How did you know?"

Keith blinked, _how did he know?_ He knows he had somehow heard her but he can't tell them that. "Just a gut feeling I guess."

The guards all nodded in understanding, one speaking up. "Thank you, Sir."

Keith nodded back then turned to head back to his quarters. Reaching them he tossed aside his robe and collapsed face first onto his now suddenly feeling very cold and empty bed. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, not even the mysteries of the journal could pull him away for where his mind was now. He slowly drifted away, swimming in the memory of the sent and the feel of his Princess in his arms, and that look… the look of her looking into his eyes. Soon his imaginings wandered to the image of her laying there in that nothing of a nightgown and he began to dream of much more tantalizing things.

* * *

><p>On another planet another man was having a very similar dream. "Allura." He purred out from his tangle of sheets.<p>

"Your Highness." A woman's lips whispered into the curve of his pointed ear and then licked the arch of it.

He stirred awake and frowned, grabbing her by the neck, his fingers wrapping around it, nails biting skin and yanked her off him. "Why do you disturb my delicious dream!" He snarled at the blond beauty.

All the woman could do is gag, clawing fruitlessly, his iron strong fingers still tight around her neck.

Another woman tentatively approached. "Your highness." She was wise enough to stay out of arms reach. "You asked to be informed the moment Witch Haggar departed."

His grip loosened on the woman, discarding her now unconscious form, some robed servants appearing from the shadows to drag her away.

Seemingly drawn by some unseen force he stood and walked to his window, the long flowing curtain of his white hair the only thing covering his muscular form. His keen eyes spotted the lone space coffin ever so slowly disappearing from view. He reached up and touched the window. "Soon my love, soon you will come to me as you truly want to and we can be together forever." He closed his eyes and let the vision of his fair princess wash over him.

A pair of dainty hands came around from behind him and started caressing him, her bare breasts tangling in his hair as they pressed against his back. Her hands began roaming him fully to find his firm desire. He allowed the sensations of the knowing hands work their magic on his velvet skin. His mind replacing the body and face with that of his love. "Allura." He reached down to put his hands over hers to increase the pressure. He cried out again then turned, grabbing the mop of blond hair and forcing her to her knees where she did his bidding, His body leaned back against the cool window as he intently watched the blond head work its magic on him.

His whole body shuddered at his release and he cried out her name one last time. The blond head then looked up at him to smile and the illusion was destroyed. He growled out in a fierce rage and backhanded her off of him sending her flying into a wall. "Leave Me!" He bellowed and turned back to the window to touch the glass. "Soon, soon my love."


	10. Bacon and Eggs

**Bacon and Eggs**

Keith awoke to a chirping com, it wasn't an emergency chirp tone and it was early so he was in no rush. He pawed around on his nightstand and keyed it without opening his eyes. "Keith here."

"Ah good." Coran's voice came in on the other end of the call. "I know it's early. May I see you in my office as soon as you are available?"

Keith squinted open his eyes to see the time was not even six yet and stifled a yawn. "Yeah, Coran. Give me a few?"

"Thank you, Commander. I'll see you when you get here. Coran out."

Keith grimaced as he sat up, his body tight and aching as if he had thrashed all evening. He sat on the edge of the bed and rolled his neck as he began wondering when exactly it was that Coran slept. He turned to feel around on his mattress for the journal to put it away but all he found was a disarray of lose sheets.

He reached to his nightstand to flick on the room lights, recoiling from their sudden brightness. He then stood up walking around the bed to find the journal on top of a blanket on the floor that he must have kicked off some time in the night. Picking the book up he turned to a nearby wall cubby and tucked it in, his mind then going back to the night before wondering how Allura was, if she had another nightmare.

_I hope you're alright _he thought to her. His mind continued to wander to how she felt in his arms, his body's response quickly answering any question as to why his bed was in the state it was. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against his forearm on the wall as a wash of euphoria rushed though him at his memory of the look in her eyes and the scent of her hair. A hot flush rose across his whole body settling into his ready groin. He took a few deep breaths dropping his free hand down onto himself, trying to will away his carnal thoughts to no avail. He exhaled and closed his eyes again. "Allura" He whispered and allowed his imagination to ride him and take him away.

* * *

><p>Allura stirred awake, her internal clock somehow knowing the time. Her eye snapped to her clock on the wall as it the minute and hour hands clicked in place to form one long line. Six in the morning and no Nanny. She watched the second hand go around once, twice, and then a third time, and still, no Nanny. She rolled onto her back and beamed. <em>No Nanny!<em> She wanted to scream it but instead stretched out in all directions, then grabbing a sheet and upping it over her she curled up onto her side and let her eyes drift shut to revel in the moment.

In that quiet place between awake and dreams her mind wandered soon recalling images that she did not want to see. Flashes of her dreams. A blue skinned hand grabbing onto her wrist and dragging her through a dark hallway. Then flashing to those same hands reaching towards her to touch her arms her face, her body. A flash again, only being able to see an evil mouth parting and exposing its sharp teeth as it descended towards her. Allura shuddered at the memory of it all, she knew in her conscious mind that this didn't happen, that it wasn't real, but her body reacted as it if was, and shivered. She then felt in her mind a wash of comfort, of different hands… her body being cradled firmly, safe, protected. She pulled her legs in tighter recalling the feeling of being all wrapped up in those arms. The feeling… She shot upright… _someone was here!_

She stumbled out of bed, grabbing her robe and wrapping herself up in it as if it were a cocoon to protect her. She looked around the room, the first light of predawn leaving most of the room still in shadow she reached over and tapped the on the lights. The shadows disappeared to reveal, just her room, just as it had been before she went to bed. She slowly made her way into her sitting room, tapping those lights on as well. Again, nothing unusual or out of place.

She then went to the hall door and keyed the panel to opened it and peer outside. She let out a slight shriek and surprise of seeing two guard's imposing backs standing right in her doorway.

"Your Highness." One called as they spun to face her. "Are you all right?"

She quickly recovered herself, clutching closed her robe. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to see you standing right here."

They nodded apologetically. "You seemed to be having a rough night." One answered. "We remained here in case you were in need any assistance or in further distress."

Allura blushed at the idea of her guards having to come to aid her because of a dream. "Thank You." She nodded her head to each of them. "I believe I am fine now."

They both bowed to her. "Your Highness." And took their leave. She retreated back into her room and locked her door.

_If Nanny was here_… she almost slapped herself for even starting that train of thought. Then she started to laugh at her self, a genuine happy laugh. _What a silly girl I am._

Now wide awake she decided to begin the long process of preparing for a trip out into the villages as Her Royal Highness, Ruler of the Castle of Lions and sole heir to the Arusan Throne. She chuckled again at herself, using Nanny's long winded description of Allura's role in life.

She began drawing her bath and pouring into it a thick creamy liquid that turned the water a lustrous pearl shade. Her body glided into the warm milky water disappearing into its opaque depths. She slid her whole body under and then her head, lingering under as long as her held breath would allow, then rising her head up out of it, her hair hanging down in a wet sheet behind her. She leaned back against the end of the tub, closed her eyes and tried to go back there, to that feeling, of being wrapped up, protected.

She softly exhaled as the feeling of comforting warmth grew to something much more, something alive, something heated. Her hands ran down her belly along her tingling skin and she let out a soft moan, one hand coming back up to cup her own breast, the other sliding lower, her fingers touching other places. Her breath quickened as she moved against her digits as trembling waves of pleasure rolled through her body. She closed her eyes again, her mind going back to the feeling of those arms around her, holding her. Her memory flashed to a pair of eyes, deep, dark, penetrating to her soul, _those eyes…_ Her body went tense, peeking with a final violent shudder. _Keith's eyes!_

Her mouth fell open as she gasped for breath, tremors fluttering through her depths and radiating out into her limbs. She grabbed onto the sides of the tub to center herself. A soft blushing smile began pulling at her lips, Nanny free mornings were going to be very nice indeed. She laughed at herself again at her imagination dreaming up that Keith had been the one in her room. _Silly girl!_

* * *

><p>Coran sat behind his large antique desk, surrounded in bookcases on all walls. Each bookcase stuffed with books and unusual trinkets.<p>

Across from him at attention stood two of the guards that had gone to Allura's room last night as well as Nanny who was looking utterly peeved.

"Sir." The lead guard said. "We all believe now that it was probably just a nightmare. But we still think it would be pertinent to make a room change."

Keith entered the room, His hair brushed back and glistening wet from a shower. He moved to stand at attention next to the guards, even with the damp hair looking imposing in his standard red uniform. "Sir, I'm sorry I'm late. What is this about a room change?"

Nanny snorted, shooting waves of anger towards Keith, he diplomatically choosing to ignore it.

Coran cleared his throat to bring Nanny back under control. "Thank you, I appreciate you coming up here so early and on such short notice, Commander." Coran stood up and walked around to the front of his desk holding a report reader. He leaned back against it to glance down at the readout. "I read the report from the incident in Allura's quarters last night."

Keith swallowed wondering how detailed that report had been and how deep he was in it now. By the waves of anger fuming off of Nanny he knew this wasn't going to be good.

"After reading it I asked the men to come up and discuss the situation and how we could better deal with future similar situations." Coran looked up from the screen to Keith. "From the report and their personal accounts, you somehow sensed the Princess was in distress, radioed in and made your way up to her quarters."

"Yes sir." Keith answered, his wet hair well hiding the perspiration forming on his temples and neck.

Coran looked down to the screen again. "You met up with the guards that control dispatched, entered the Princess's chambers to find her asleep but in visible distress."

Keith swallowed again but maintained his military discipline.

"You were able to wake her, calm her down and then sat with her until she settled back to sleep. Once sure she was settled you all left her quarters, the guards staying on post in the hall for the rest of the night."

Keith blinked at the very accurate yet intimate detail omitting description of the events. "Yes Sir." He nodded.

"How long did it take you?"

Keith tilted his head at the question. "I don't know, it took a while for her to settle down from the nightmare."

"No, that is in the timestamps of the report." He looked down to the reader. "That took 45 minutes." Coran then looked back up to Keith. "How long did it take from you feeling something wasn't right to get to her?"

Keith blinked again. "I… well..." He lifted his hand to his now soaking neck. "I suppose about five, six minutes?"

Coran leaned back pulling on his mustache, deep in thought.

"No! Absolutely not!" Nanny stepped forward, fisted hands on her hips.

Coran looked over to her. "Nanny, a whole lot can happen in five minutes."

Keith watched the exchange puzzled.

Coran looked to Keith seeing his confusion. "Commander what the guards had suggested, and I'm leaning to agree with them on is that it would be a good idea if your quarters were moved closer to her highness's so if and when this happens again you can get to her sooner."

Keith's mouth hung open as he took a deep inhale of breath, unconsciously holding it at his surprise.

"This is outrageous!" Nanny fumed. "I can move in next to her and help her if this happens again."

Coran smirked. "Nanny we know full well Allura would never allow that."

"We can have her ladies in waiting move in next to her and they could…"

Coran put his hand up. "And what would they do if it wasn't a nightmare but an actual attack?"

"They would call for help!"

"Which would take an additional five minutes to get to her." Coran added.

Keith watched the exchange in utter befuddlement, not daring to get in the middle of it more than the subject of him was.

"I will continue to think on this." Coran brought the conversation to a close. He looked to Nanny. "Please think of the safety of her Highness over any personal feelings you may have on the matter."

Nanny glowered turned, flashed daggers at Keith then lifting her skirts stormed out of the room.

Coran called out to the guards as he skimmed the report again. "You are dismissed."

"Yes Sir." The guards responded, nodded to Keith with utmost respect who reciprocated the nod and then walked out leaving Keith and Coran alone.

Keith was still feeling a bit numb from the whole exchange. He took a breath and then turned to leave.

"Keith?" Coran called out.

Keith paused and turned to regard his elder.

"Thank You." Coran smiled. "Thank you for caring for her."

"I wouldn't know how to do anything else, Sir." Keith admitted.

Coran bowed his head. "I know son, I know."

* * *

><p>"Hey." A pair of waking deep green eyes glanced to find Pidge awake and twirling something back and forth in his fingers. She was curled up tightly in the crook of his arm, a warm blanket wrapped snugly around them to protect them from the chill of the morning air.<p>

"Morning." Pidge grinned at her and gestured out to the sun just starting to rise on the horizon.

She looked up and gasped, taking in the sweeping view from their perch beside one of the castles immense defense cannons. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He dropped a kiss on her red hair causing the skin of her cheeks to match its shade.

"What is that?" She asked looking at the small thing twirling in Pidge's fingers.

Pidge looked at her with a grin. "This, means were no longer relegated to the maintenance bay." He winked at her. "It's a proximity alarm, will give a chirp whenever someone gets close enough to see what may be going on." He pressed the button to demonstrate and it let out a soft sound.

"That is brilliant!" She beamed at him reaching out to hold it to get a better look at it. She also being a tech appreciated the clean looking and compact design, no bigger than a coin. "How did you ever think of something so simple like this?"

It was then Pidge's turn to blush. "I, well… It just kinda came to me I guess."

She laughed handing it back to him. "The best ideas do don't they? Just spur of the moment."

His eyes narrowed and he smirked at her. "Yeah, I think they do." He rolled over to push her onto her back, positioning himself above her to lower himself down to her lips, lips brushing just as the chip let out a soft chirp.

They both laughed as they were then quickly scrambling to replace lost clothing, zipping up un-zipped zippers and flattening hair into place. She grabbed the blanket and tossed it into a pile and sat down on top of it, patting the other side for Pidge to sit on too.

He sat down just as the sound of guard boots became audible. Pidge turned to see the morning guard patrol looking out to see them sitting there watching the sunrise together. The guards smiled at them and then the unit went on its way.

They both couldn't stop laughing. "Okay, so maybe this isn't the best spot." Pidge shrugged.

She looked back out, the sun almost fully visible now. "I don't know, it's not that bad."

He reached out and pinched her waist earning a swat and a giggle. Knowing that that seeing the morning patrol indicated the castle was stirring to life, doing anything close to where his mind was would be risking far too much. He scooted over to her side and draped his arm around her shoulders and they watched the rest of the sunrise.

"You will be careful out there today right?"

Pidge shook his head at her. "It's just a picnic."

She leaned her head against his chest knowing full well the constant threats they face. "Promise."

He leaned his head on hers. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Having hardly touched his dinner Keith was starving and was hoping against hope that after this morning's encounter Nanny would be busy down dealing with the picnic or up with Allura rather than in her usual spot, overseeing breakfast for the senior castle staff.<p>

It was still very early and most were not stirring yet. He entered the empty dining hall hoping against hope and then immediately wanted to make a U-turn and get out for walking out of the kitchen was Nanny.

Her cold, ice dagger eyes found him before he could bolt. "What do you want?" She snipped at him.

"I thought you would be off preparing Allura for the day." He glared back.

Nanny's face pinched but she quickly recovered putting on a haughty air. "I will not be seeing her until nine."

Keith pulled up every bit of self control he had not to beam at that. Before Allura put her foot down on Nanny's morning wakeups she would have been there fussing over Allura hours ago. He resisted the gut-twisting urge to rub that in but thought better of it, Allura was just now gaining control over Nanny, he did not want to tip that balance. "I see."

"What do you want?" She asked again sharply.

"I was just looking for something to eat." He sighed not wanting to deal with the woman at all. "It's aright, I won't bother you. I'll find something elsewhere."

"It's still an hour before service." She glared at him. "Fine! Sit down. I'll bring you something." Nanny grumbled and stormed off into the kitchen.

Keith went over to a side table were the morning beverages were already set out. None of the other guys sans Lance had to battle to get a meal on off hours. Lance he could understand, the guy picked on her and teased her relentlessly. He disserved all he got. But himself? He had no idea why Nanny had put a big bull's-eye on his chest which just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as the years went by. Picking up a glass and filling it with juice he went to sit down at the large table and took a long sip, the pulpy liquid helping to satiate him a bit.

In a few minutes Nanny had returned putting a plate down in front of him. "There. Now if you don't mind I am rather too busy to be cooking for everyone individually today."

Keith looked down onto the plate. "What exactly is this?" He questioned, genuinely not knowing what it was.

"Bacon and eggs."

"Bacon and… Eggs?" He looked down closer, picking up a shriveled looking piece of thin black charcoal to just put it back down. He then picked up his fork and probed the grayish gelatinous mass that he assumed was the 'eggs' portion of the meal which seemed both hard and runny at the same time. He put his fork down and glared up at Nanny who was now refusing to look at him. "You can't be serious?"

Nanny turned and began striding out of the dining area towards the kitchen.

"This!" Keith's legendary self control snapped. "This is what you call food?"

Nanny spun around. "There are people out there..." She gestured to the window. "That would consider themselves fortunate to have such a meal!"

"I, am not out there, I am in here! What? Do you want me to give food poisoning? Bed rid me for a week?"

"How dare you insinuate such a thing?" Nanny flared, coming up to the opposite side of the table from him.

"Then you eat it!" He pushed the plate across to her. "Go on, take a bite." He flung his fork over, it clanging loudly against the plate.

Her body trembled and she snatched the plate away from the table. "Perhaps if my cooking is not to your standards then you SHOULD go elsewhere."

Keith slowly rolled his head to try and calm himself. He closed his eyes. "What exactly is your problem with me, Nanny?" He snapped his eyes open. "What have I done to you?" He watched as many emotions passed over her face.

"I do not have a problem with you, Commander." Her obviously lying eyes shimmered in a stewing rage.

"Fine" He stood up. "I don't have time for this game of yours. Either you serve me a proper breakfast, get someone in here who can or let me in that sacred kitchen of yours and I'll cook it my damn self!" He threw his arm out pointing at the kitchen door.

Nanny flared. "YOU… will… not… enter… my…. kitchen!" She snarled out each word then stormed off into it.

Keith was just about over this power struggle. If it had been any other day but today he would be ending this here and now. He tossed up his hands in defeat. He made his way out and into the hall hoping to find something he could scrounge up somewhere as he sure as hell was not coming back here in an hour. Perhaps there was something in the recreation room's cooler or if nothing else there was always the general commissary, in an hour or so they would be serving. He would at least be able to get a decent meal at lunch he reminded himself.

"Commander." A whispered voice called from a side doorway as he passed. The man looked back in the doorway then up and down the hall. "Here" he tossed Keith a bag with a sealed container in it then waved at him to hurry away.

The surprised smile in Keith's eyes spoke more of his thanks than any words could. He nodded to the palace prep cook with a sly grin and walked quickly away. He made a b-line to the nearby recreation room, sat down on the sofa and placing the container on the low table in front of him he leaned forward and opened it up letting the warm smell wash over him. He peered in and smiled, _now that is what bacon and eggs is supposed to look like._


	11. A Coach with a View

**A Coach with a View**

"And you will remember to properly greet the neighboring kingdom's ambassador's party?"

Allura rolled her eyes as Nanny paced about in front of her. One of her two young ladies in waiting putting the final touches on her hair. "Yes, Nanny."

"And you remember your speech for the opening of the school?"

"Yes, yes and yes, Nanny. I'll be fine." Allura looked up to regard herself in a hand mirror. "Oh that looks beautiful." She reached up to clasp the girl's hand. "Thank you." Her eyes taking in her golden locks, loose and tumbling down all around her, a few parts here and there pulled up to frame her face and gleaming crown, with a few yellow blossoms peeking out here and there.

"You look wonderful, Your Highness." The young woman curtsied.

Allura stood, soft volumes of yellow silk flowing with her as she walked in front of her tall mirror to regard herself. She couldn't help but to smile. The bias cut of the fabric allowed it to drape against her skin in a soft caress, clingy but not tight. She took in a deep breath and reveled in the feeling of having no corset restricting her.

One of the young ladies came up behind her adjusting the thin silk straps at her shoulders so they lined up just so, while the second bent down to pull out the hem on the flowing skirt, inspecting it for any wrinkles.

It was then Allura had realized Nanny had stopped her endless line of questioning. She looked over to see Nanny looking at her with tears in her eyes. "Nanny!"

Nanny smiled at her. "Beautiful. Just like your mother." She then snapped back to task. "Come. We mustn't be late!"

Allura laughed. "Nanny, it's still early!"

"It's never too early!" Nanny exclaimed as she went to the bed and lifted up a long hooded cape, its fabric a rich cream crushed velvet and walked behind Allura placing it over her bare shoulders, the length of it cascading down to brush the floor. One young lady came around the front of Allura to pull the hood up very carefully so as not to disturb the artistry of the hair, adjusting it here and there so it sat over her crown and it framed her face just so.

Allura again looked into the mirror, no longer recognizing the woman in it as herself, all she could see now was her mother.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cap!" Pidge grinned as he walked up to Keith in the middle of the hanger bay, the bay doors had been opened and the rays of the morning's sun were streaming in as most of the supply wagons already having departed to the picnic.<p>

Keith turned just as Pidge tossed him what looked like a small coin, his automatic reflexes catching it out of the air. He looked at it, turning it in his fingers. "What's this?"

Pidge beamed. "Your little project." He then reached into his own pocket pulling out an identical one. "Tested fully and works like a charm." He grinned with a wink.

Keith laughed and shook his head. He flipped the chip up, caught it and stuffed it into his pocket only then really noticing Pidge's clothing. He was not in his usual grease stained fitted overalls that he lived in, instead he was wearing a long-sleeved dark green tunic, rust pants and soft leather low cut boots. His tactical belt tied around the tunic the only thing making him stand out from the gathering of workers who too were just dressed in everyday clothes. He looked around the room with new eyes only then noticing the only ones in uniform were Allura's elite guard, and they were not in their standard uniform but in full military dress. He then looked down at himself, head to toe in red, white boots gleaming up at him and let out a groan. He had been putting off having to change for as long as he could, not seeing the point of it at all. "Hey Pidge, will you oversee things here for a bit? I think her highness will be a bit miffed if I go in this thing." He tugged on his sleeve.

Pidge laughed. "Oh yeah, she was pretty insistent with me that I don't wear my 'second skin' as she called it. I'll hold down the fort!" He said with a snappy mock salute.

Keith shortly was in his room and stood staring into his closet for the longest time. _Damn I guess I hardly ever do wear anything else_. There before him hung the visible proof of that. He moved aside the several uniforms hanging there revealing the few other clothes he had that had been pushed aside long ago. He started to laugh as he pulled out a pair of jeans that had been sent from Galaxy Garrison with the rest of his belongings after they had arrived and settled on Arus. He held them up in front of him. What fit him comfortably when they first arrived, now he wouldn't even be able to squeeze a leg into and even if he could the paints would cut off mid shin. He shook his head and laughed at himself, imagining that he in skintight water waders is not what the princess had in mind. He then pulled out the few of his other civilian clothes, all with the same hysterical results. _Have I really grown that much in the last five years? I wonder, when was it I last wore civilian clothes? Must have been years ago._ Looking at the pile of un-wearable clothes now on his bed there was no arguing it. He has literally been in uniform for years. For a very brief moment Keith considered to go to Lance and see if he could borrow something to wear for the afternoon. But, the thought of the line of questioning that would open up quickly changed his mind.

He then pushed all the clothes the other way to look at his various work out and training attire. Knowing he was going on horseback his eyes were immediately drawn to some of his riding gear that he wore when working with the mounted infantry._ Hmm, this just might do. _He pulled out his tall boots and a pair of riding pants. He eyed the riding shirt and jacket he had too but that was far too military looking, even to his eyes_. Hmmm, Casual casual casual…. Ahhh_… he reached up on a shelf yanking down a white tee shirt from a stack of them. _Can't get more casual than that._

He got dressed and looked at himself and shrugged, _well I guess that will do._

Needing a jacket or sweater he let his eyes wander over the hangers again then grinned seeing the black leather jacket that he had gotten from Sven back in the academy days when he was in a purge mood after he had evolved passed his brooding period. Keith remembered loving it, but it was always too big on him but he couldn't get rid of it as it reminded him too much of Sven's 'blue period' as they used to jokingly call it. … _perhaps now_. He slid the jacket on and it fit him as if it had been tailored for him, the hem of it just skimming his hipbones, the cuffs long enough to reach just past his wrists.

He eyed himself again, _good enough I suppose_. He then went to his weapons locker and began gearing up. Going 'casual' was one thing, being unprepared was something entirely different.

He made his way back out to the Hangar bay, smiling and nodding to those who acknowledged him as he passed. When he arrived he saw all was on schedule, the royal coach had been pulled outside and was in the process of getting its horses hitched to it. The royal party was standing off to the side of it, well ahead of their arrival time schedule_, just as Coran had anticipated and scheduled around_, Keith mused. He wanted to make a b-line for them to see how Allura was, but seeing Nanny hovering around her he quickly pushed that need aside, there would be time for that later.

He instead tapped his com. "Hey Pidge. I'm back. Is everything going alright?"

Pidge's voice came back. "All fine here. Just going over the defense systems with Allura."

"Good good, I'm going to go check in with the guard."

"Alright, Cap."

Keith headed off to meet up with the mounted light infantry who he would be riding with today. They greeted him with welcome arms, back slaps and smiles. He always had a blast training with these guys. The Daredevils on Steeds. If he ever couldn't fly, he would be knocking on their door he was sure. They too were not in uniform, not that they truly needed one anymore. Since the war decimated their ranks a decade ago they tended to prefer civilian garb so they could blend in better as their tactics evolved to a more hit and run style over the years.

The men walked him over to an old friend who he had trained with many times. "Well hello there handsome." Keith smiled as a deep brown but very intense eye quickly turned to regard him. Keith couldn't help but grin as the powerful beast lifted his front feet off the ground, flicked his head high and let out a whinny at recognizing him.

The stallion began stopping at the ground as Keith walked up to him to run his hand along the horse's jet black mane and coat. "Yeah, I missed you too."

* * *

><p>Allura rolled her eyes as she listened to Pidge go over the coach's systems yet another time in far more detail than she would ever fathom, let alone need to know.<p>

"The power array is designed with parallel power sources, each driving a defined grouping of system but when needed they can be re-aligned. This allows for redundancies as well as to be able to exponentially increase the energy when needed. So when the main system is engaged it will only draw on the axillary power core, leaving the main power core available for…"

"Pidge!" She finally gave up, he blinking in surprise at her. She smiled at him. "I push the button and it goes vroom?"

He laughed. "Yeah I guess that's about it." He stood back to admire it again, truly one of his favorite projects. While it looked outwardly like the royal regal open air and open sided carriage that it used to be it now held many secrets. The horses, he chuckled, those were now just for show, so were its wheels for that matter. He beamed like a proud parent.

"Where is Jenny Pidge? Isn't she coming?" Allura asked.

Pidge turned to her. "Ahh, she was going to come but with me on coach duty she knew we wouldn't have much time together so she took a shift so that some on her team could come. That and she's in the middle of synthesizing this amazing synthetic fiber that she's really excited about." He grinned. "It can be one eighth the thickness of our standard Kevlar but it has a hundred times the strength." He started weaving his fingers together and lifted them up to show Allura. "Yah see it's all in the molecular structure of the micro fibers. When they lay across one another they…"

"You really like her don't you." Allura interrupted.

Pidge blinked, blushed and then grinned like a fool. "Yeah, yeah I do."

Allura smiled. "I'm so happy for you that you found each other."

"Thanks." Pidge's eyes then glanced over to Nanny who was beginning to look like she was going to explode, he was about to dare to ask her what was wrong when she blew up.

"Ohh what is taking so long, this is inexcusable!" Nanny exclaimed from Allura's side.

"Nanny please." Allura sighed. "We got here a half an hour early. Everything is fine."

Nanny shook her head then started adjusting Allura's cape for the umpteenth time since they got there.

"Nanny! I'm fine, stop fussing. The girls will take care of that."

"Hey Nanny..." Pidge piped in then looked down the line of carriages focusing on Nanny's one as they were packing it. "Did you see how they were loading your baskets? I didn't think you would want the fruit bags on top of the bread like that."

"What!" Nanny's neck craned around to the coaches lined up at the back of the procession. "Allura I hope you don't mind but I must see to this immediately, I will not have crushed bread! I will see you at the picnic." She stormed off in a flurry of skirts.

"How on earth did you see that at this distance?" Allura turned to Pidge amazed.

He grinned at her. "I didn't."

Allura sucked in her lips to hold her breath and when she couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>As the cooking staff were now cowering in fear there was only one person left brave enough to help Nanny. Hunk stayed by her, after talking her down he was now making sure all was in proper order for her. He too was in casual fair, not that he was ever one to like a uniform. He had chosen to wear the style that was common to the people of Arus, Simple linen pants and a loose shirt. He had removed everything from the carriage for her then replaced it one bag and basket at a time, under her specific direction. "I believe that is the last of it." Hunk said, brushing his palms.<p>

Nanny looked at the organized load in the carriage appreciatively. Having not trusted her special ingredients to go on the main wagons she was relieved to see them treated with the utmost care. "Thank you Hunk, you are always such a gentlemen."

Just as the words came from Nanny's lips Hunks girl came bounding up to him and wrapped him up in a big hug. "Hey there!" She grinned up at him, pouting her lips for a kiss.

Hunk tried to extricate himself from her arms as smoothly as he could. "Lori, I'm working." He whispered to her.

She frowned, turning away from him like a petulant child only to see Nanny glowering at her. "Young lady, I do not think that kind of behavior in public is appropriate."

She snapped up a bit taller, knowing full well, Nanny was not one to mess with. "Yes Mam." She curtsied.

Hunk looked down at her, hating to see her upset like this. "Hey, do you want me to take you to see the Princess?"

She looked up to Hunk positively beaming. "Really? Oh yes please!"

Hunk smiled. "Well come on." He reached his hand down to take hers. "I'll be right back, Nanny."

Nanny looked stern but then smiled when they were no longer looking at her. _So nice to see Hunk with such a beautiful girl. _She then turned back climbing into the coach to fuss with her belongs again.

Hunk walked with Lori hand and hand towards the royal coach. "You look beautiful." He eyed her deep blue low cut dress appreciatively.

"Thanks." She grinned back. "You don't look so bad yourself." She gave him a playful shove.

Hunk made his way through the circle of elite guards who nodded to him as he past and walked up to Allura who was talking to Pidge and framed by her two ladies in waiting by the coach. "Hey Princess." Hunk called out to them.

They turned, Pidge unable to hide the goofy grin he always got at seeing Hunk showing any public affection to a woman, and holding hands in public no less, this was huge! "Hey big guy!" He grinned.

Allura turned to greet them and they both gasped at the sight of her.

"Something else, ain't she?" Pidge grinned.

Lori's mouth was open in awe. Then remembering herself she lower her eyes and curtsied deeply. "Your Highness."

"Hello." Allura greeted her with a genuine smile. "Lori isn't it?" Allura had known of her and seen her on occasion, but as the case with many of the castle staff she had never spoken to her one on one before.

Lori stood back up. "Yes, Your Highness."

Allura reached her hand out to the woman and they clasped hands. "Please, call me Allura. If you're dating Hunk then your family."

Lori blushed. "Thank you, Allura." She then smiled. "If I may say you look stunning today, simply stunning."

Allura's eyes twinkled a soft smile on her lips. "Well I had a lot of help." She giggled gesturing to the two young ladies at her side.

Pidge checked the time and nodded to a nearby coachmen. "We better be getting ready to depart." He agilely leapt up into the coach to peek under a panel.

"Alright Pidge." Allura turned to the coach and then turned back. "Lori, would you like to ride with me?"

"Oh would I!" Lori squealed, the excitement on her face transparent for all to see.

Hunk smiled at Allura and mouthed a thank you. He then extended is hand out to Allura and helped her step up into the coach followed by Allura's ladies in waiting.

The ladies quickly arranged Allura's cloak and dress so she could sit down without wrinkling it. Making a few more adjustments to the few strands of hair peeking out from the robe they nodded to the princess and took their leave and Hunk helped them both down. He then extended his hand to Lori and she carefully climbed up into the fine coach as if afraid to touch anything in case it broke.

Pidge looked down from his perch on the front of the coach and grinned at her. "Don't worry she looks fragile but she is tough as steel." He knocked hard on a particularly delicate looking piece of filigree and it echoed back with a ring of metal.

Hunk grinned up to them. "Have fun!" He then walked back down the line towards the carriages.

Allura patted the seat next to her for Lori to sit down on. "Its better to sit on this side facing the way were going, otherwise you can get a little motion sick."

"Thank you, your… I mean, Allura."

Allura giggled again. "I do have to say that is a lovely dress you have on, I love that color."

Pidge rolled his eyes as the two begin talking about fabrics and trims and other fashion topics that didn't interest him in the least. He stood up on the edge of the coach's driver's seat, nimbly balancing there to look along the procession.

He first looked to the rear of the procession, his eyes spying some of the light infantry mounted guard interspersed with the closed passenger coaches and carriages filling with guests and support staff. Directly behind the royal coach were a few lines of the elite mounted guard, looking spit and polish in there full dress uniforms and on their black steeds. He then looked at the coach itself to which was hitched six white draft horses who stomped their large hooves restlessly, ready to get underway, the coachmen skillfully keeping their anxious energy in check. In front of the royal coach were more lines of polished guards, and at the front of them were the rest of the light horse infantry, their nimble horses spinning and slightly rearing ready to go. At the very front was the color guard and flying above them the large standard of the royal house, waving proudly in the soft breeze.

Pidge spied out the captain among the infantry rank at the front and waved to him while at the same time keying his com open. "Were all set back here, Cap."

Keith's voice came in over the com. "We're ready up here and we have the green light from control to get underway." Pidge watched as Keith began to sidestep trot his anxious black horse up and down the ranks. Keith's voice then came in again. "How we doing back there, Hunk?"

"Looks like were almost ready here. Just a few more stragglers to load up." After a few moments his voice then chirped in again. "That's it, were all set. Wagons Ho!" Hunk yelled so loud they could hear him without the com.

Pidge laughed. "Alright you heard the man." He chuckled. "We're underway!" He then jumped down to sit beside the driver sitting at the front of the wagon, his eyes scanning the horizon, always alert.

The coach lurched forward and then was smoothly rolling across the ground. Soon the tone of the horse's hooves changed as they started across the long bridge to the land across the Blue's lake.

The conversation on clothing in the coach faded, Allura softly exhaled relieved that Lori seemed more focused on the spectacular lake view from the carriage than continuing in idle chat and she could be alone in her thoughts. Allura closed her eyes feeling safe knowing he was out there, watching, she dropped her head imagining those warm dream arms around her again. The coach suddenly rocked unnaturally and her eyes snapped opened to the deck of the carriage to see a black leather boot. With another rock of the carriage its mate joined it.

She heard Lori gasp next to her and then manage a breathy. "Hi."

"Hello." A very familiar voice answered but that voice did not match the boots. "Hey Pidge"

Allura's eyes slowly rose following the boots up to just above the knees where they ended and black riding britches began. A large gun was strapped tightly to one thigh. She blinked past his groin to his hips where a low slung tactical belt hugged him with various weapons and pouches attached to it, noticing the cut of his black jacket just brushing over it allowing easy access to it. Her eyes then rolled up the white line of a simple t-shirt peeking out from under open the jacket. And then she looked to his face to see an utterly amused Keith looking back into her totally stunned face. His hair was loose and wild flowing all around him in the breeze.

"Hi." He said to Allura. Suddenly the world shook around them as the Black lion let out an earth shaking roar when they passed under it. The horses lurched at the unexpectedness of it, Keith grabbing a nearby railing to ride it out. The horses soon settled and relaxed back into their rhythm. Keith grinned up to the Black with a laugh. "And hello to you too, my friend." He then looked down to Allura who was sill staring at him in utter shock. "What?" He looked himself over. "Is this not okay?"

"Its…" she jumped up out of her seat losing all sense of propriety and hugged him so fast he had no time to think on how to react. "It's perfect!" Then as if remembering who she was supposed to be today she slowly slid off him and back into her seat, Pidge starting to giggle at her from his perch.

Laughing Keith sat down onto the seat across from them and took in Allura for a moment, after a few breaths he met her eyes. "You look beautiful, Princess." He smiled but it faded "I would have come up to talk to you earlier but Nanny was hovering over you so much I didn't dare. We had a bit of a… disagreement this morning." His eyes then as if just remembering Allura wasn't alone in the carriage blinked and glanced over to Lori. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I'm Keith. Your Hunk's girl, right?"

"Oh I know who you are" She coyly smiled at him adjusting her posture to showcase her ample assets to their fullest potential. "I'm Lori." She winked at him as she made no attempt to hide her eyeing appreciation of his physique.

"Nice to finally meet you." Keith politely smiled oblivious to her overt flirting and turned back to Allura. "Anyway, I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you."

Luckily for Lori Allura's eyes were focused on Keith as well, and she didn't see the other woman's obvious and continued attempts to catch his eye. "Why would I think that?" Allura asked.

Keith looked like he was about to explain but then thought better of it. "We can talk about it later." He then stood up, his legs automatically flexing to absorb the rolling of the coach. "So this is okay?" He looked again unsure to his clothes.

Allura laughed, "It's perfect, really. You know, I did wonder where you were. I was looking but couldn't see you anywhere." She grinned eyeing him up and down. "Well now I know why I didn't see you, I could have been looking right at you and not realized it was you!" She giggled.

"And that's a good thing right?" He smirked.

Allura just laughed at him as he then stepped to the side of the coach and leapt off it landing astride a jet black horse that had been obediently trotting alongside them.

"I'll see you when we get there. Enjoy your coach ride. It's a beautiful clear day and the view is amazing." He grabbed up the reins and the horse leapt forward.

"Oh I'll say it is." Lori said aloud without seeming to realize it as her leering eyes watched him ride away.

Allura seeming not to have heard Lori's comment just watched him go, a smile etched on her face that was not leaving any time soon.

Pidge from is high perch had seen the whole exchange, his jaw muscles flexed in his building anxiety. He was going to have to talk to Hunk.


	12. Sowing the Seeds

**Sowing the Seeds**

Keith leaned back against the Royal Coach and smiled. It was a beautiful day, the chill of the morning air slowly giving way to the spring's afternoon sunshine. The air was intoxicatingly sweet with the scent of spring flowers and the smell of lush grass.

Allura's opening of the school speech went flawlessly. As the reopening of this school was so symbolic, the first place destroyed in the first attack from Doom, dignitaries from neighboring kingdoms had also come and gave their blessing as well, in a new hope. As well as words they had brought with them various supplies and equipment that the school children were too young to have ever known_. Too young to have ever known peace_, Keith sighed with a heavy heart. Though he soon was smiling again as he saw a group of young boys out in a field trying to figure out how to throw and catch a proper football, only to grin bigger when he saw Hunk jogging out to join them, Garrison's own all-star center fielder, and start to show them the finer points of finger placement.

He watched them play, each taking their turn throwing and catching the ball with varying levels of success, Hunk grinning at them all, correcting form and posture and the kids getting better and better at it with each try. Keith then laughed then seeing Hunk now showing them that the ball could also be kicked. The kids were all trying their best but the ball was going in absolutely every other direction but forward. Hunk took in their frustrated faces then looking up and seeing Keith watching them from across the field by the coach he grinned big. Keith shook his head and tried to wave him off but it was of no avail. With three steps Hunk punted the ball high, long and straight towards him.

Keith let out a chuckle, then shook his hands to get some blood into them as he trotted forward to where the ball was arching. Jogging back a few steps he snatched in out of the air, feet quickly planted he took a side step and threw a high spiral back at Hunk. Keith then shot Hunk a _that's enough_ look but had to grin afterwards for Hunk got exactly what he wanted, the kids were amazed and were eager to try kicking again.

Keith walked back to the royal coach his attention then drawn away from the field to where the royal party was. Allura was standing proud with her royal guard at her back as she was seeing off some of the neighboring kingdom's nobility.

He noticed with a grin that Nanny was not hovering by her. Another victory for Allura in that seemingly never ending battle for power. He shifted back to lean against the coach again to reflect. Those victories were now becoming more the norm, Nanny conceding to Allura's authority more and more often. Letting out a sigh he then remembered while Allura was having many small victories his own personal battles with the infuriating woman had just been getting worse. Either he was going to have to learn to ignore it, do something about it himself, or take it up with Allura or Coran, neither of who he really wanted to bother with such a seemingly petty problem.

His eyes then sought the woman out, and there among the tables with some of her Kitchen staff she stood behind a large grill, happily passing out food to a line of families. He'd seen that nice Nanny change in a blink to the monster so he decided no matter how nice of a mood she seemed to be in today he was going to continue to give her a very wide birth, he'd just have to get Pidge or Hunk to grab a plate for him.

His eyes then scanned around the surrounding picnic tables where most of the gathering were now eating, then seeing the Green's pilot sitting down with a group of kids his age. The chip in Keith's pocket softly chirped as it had been all afternoon, an instant reminder to him… _ughhh…. Not Kids. _None of them were Kids. They were all young men, all older than he was when he first arrived on Arus. They were all engaged is some active conversation, _probably about servos_. He chuckled. Keith did have to hand it to Pidge, because of his age and approachability he had been able to recruit some real talent from the young people of Arus. Young, brilliant minds, with big dreams of the future. His Jenny a prime example of that. She was living with her family on a farm near an abandoned cave complex and had managed to piece together just from scraps a very elaborate warning system that had alerted her family and kept them safe for years in one of the most war torn areas of Arus. He grinned, no wonder it was love at first sight for Pidge.

His cheeks flushed, then remembering his own love, or what's it lust at first site just a few hours ago, when Allura's ladies in waiting helped her out of her cloak to reveal the dress she had been wearing. He thanked the gods again that he was still mounted on horseback at the time, or he might have fallen over at the sight of it. He closed his eyes to see it again. Yellow fabric caressing her curves. The soft skin of her shoulders, the long line of her neck smoothly gliding down to… His eyes snapped open. Someone was…

"Hello Again." A soft voice called to him.

Keith's eyes turned and focused in on the woman in a deep blue low cut gown approaching the royal coach. "Hello." He eyed Lori curiously wondering why she wasn't with Hunk.

"I saw you throw that ball, pretty impressive." She grinned at him.

"Oh, um yeah, well that's more technique than anything. Hunk was the real football player. I didn't play, just helped him train sometimes when he wanted extra practice. He really loved the game. I think he misses it more than he lets on."

"Hm, he never mentioned it."

Keith looked at her oddly as Hunk would tell anyone who'd listen about his old Football days from the academy. The only reason Hunk was even at the Garrison academy in the first place was he was on a full football scholarship ride. Hunk had found his love for all things mechanical only well after their first season was over. A season in which he had helped lead the Academy's team to victory against all the other military teams. It was something to brag about. "Really, he never said a thing?"

"No, never mentioned it," She shook her head as if to free her of that thought. "So tell me, what are you doing alone way over here when the party is way over there?" She gestured to the tables as she closed the last distance to him.

"I will be able to join them later." He said matter-of-factly.

"Duty first is it then? That is what I've heard about you." She smiled keeping a respectable distance.

Keith didn't know what to say to that. Duty was like breathing to him, of course his duty came first. He just managed a shrug.

She laughed and tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder while at the same time bushing her shoulder with her hand, her fingers catching her gown in a way as so that her dress fell down off her shoulder, exposing much of her skin that had be covered before and she made no move to pull it back up. "You are cute." She giggled Then hunched her shoulders forward so that the front of her dress gaped open to answer any question as to if she had chosen to wear undergarments or not. She took a step forward. "Real cute."

"Excuse me?" Keith tried to step back only to hit the cold steel of the royal coach.

"You're so tense." She closed the gap the between them, reaching up to try and dig her strong therapeutic fingers into a tight muscle of his shoulder.

Keith pushed her hand away his mind spinning. _What the? This is Hunks girl?_

She smiled coyly at him. "Trust me, I can give a great massage…. But my hands can do other things too." She purred at him as her one hand then reached down to teasingly almost touch his stomach the other hand pushing the other shoulder of her dress down so it gapped down further in front of her. "And my body…" She stepped towards him.

"What is wrong with you?" Keith gasped and pushed her back.

She put on a pout. "You're wrong with me." Her hands then moving to cup her half exposed breasts pushing them up so the top of her taught nipples peeked above the fabric. "Do you not like what you see?" She eyed him up and down. "Hunk wouldn't have to know."

"What!" Keith's eyes began to burn with fury.

She ran her hands down her torso the dress riding down with them. "Hunk is amazing don't get me wrong, but he has no…." She looked Keith up and down then licked her lips and took a step forward. "Stamina."

Instead of pushing her back again Keith sprung up and back into the royal coach, hoping the height would offer a better escape from her intensions.

"Mmmmm, and so nimble too." She purred, now looking up and straight at the zipper of his pants. "I bet you're an amazing lover."

Keith had to admit to himself most any guy would have taken her up on her offer right then and there. She was jaw dropingly gorgeous, but he was not most any guy and she was not just any girl, she was Hunk's girl damn it. The only rise this woman was getting out of him was pure unadulterated rage. He glared down at her but her eyes were too focused on his lower regions to look back at him. "You need to go. And you need to go right now." He snarled.

She finally looked up to his eyes wetting her reddened lips. "Mmmm perhaps your right" She put her finger in her mouth to slowly pull it out, letting her wet lips linger in a pout. "Later then."

Keith's fists clenched as every muscle in his body tensed. "There will be no now. No later. No ever. Do you understand me?"

"So tense you are." She looked at him with her lingering pout as she began to climb up to him. "Here, I can help you relax."

Keith quickly sprang off the other side of the coach landing in a low crouch ready to bolt.

"Hey Cap, you all-right?"

Keith's head snapped to his side to see Pidge now jogging to him looking concerned, the Green's Pilot's hand reaching down to his weapon at his belt. "It's alright Pidge. It's just…" he let out a huge breath.

"Just what?" Pidge visibly relaxed but when he got to the captain he put a concerned a hand on his shoulder still seeing Keith was in some sort of real distress.

Keith stood up straight and then pointed to the woman now standing in the coach, her arms around her middle obviously the only thing holding her dress up. "Just that."

Pidge's eyes swung to the coach. "Fuck." He rolled his chin on his neck. "Fuck… fuck… fuck."

Lori smiled down at them both, pouring it on full throttle. "Aww come on Pidge. We were just having a little fun."

Keith's nostrils flared. "We what? Are you insane?" He lurched forward, his hands of their own accord now wanting to grab onto that neck and strangle some sense into it, Pidge's sudden iron grasp on his arm the only thing that stopped him from doing just that.

"Keith!" Pidge snapped, getting his captain's attention. He then picked up his com flicking it on. "This is bullshit, Hunk needs to know…"

"Hunk needs to know what." A grass stained Hunk walked up to the group.

"Baby!" Lori cried leaping out of the carriage to run up to him, nonchalantly pulling the shoulders of her dress up as if it was nothing. "Saw you playing ball with the kids, it was so cute!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't want to interrupt your game so I just came here and got up in the coach to get a better view.

"Really?" Hunk glowered, his body as cold as stone, not retuning the hug.

"Better view of what?" Pidge half muttered under his breath, still sure to keep an iron grip on Keith's arm to remind his captain not to be stupid. He flexed his hand around the arm whenever he felt the muscles twitching to life within it.

"Funny, the game ended fifteen minutes ago as the kids all got called to eat lunch." Hunk looked down into her eyes and all he saw was lies…. Lies… lies and more lies. "Did you ever love me?" He asked her, the tone of his voice remarkably even.

"Baby! What a silly question." She hugged him tighter.

"That is not an answer."

She looked up into his cold face and into his cold eyes. "Oh come on. You're being silly." She winked at him her strong hands reaching down and around him to give his rear a firm squeeze to pull him to her as she pushed her pelvis into the meat of him and began to move against it. "Maybe we can go find a quiet place huh, that would be fun wouldn't it?"

"Get…" Hunk breathed slowly. "The fuck…" He pushed her back. "Away from me."

"Baby!" She moved back in to wrap him in her arms again.

"What's going on?" Allura's concerned voice called out to them as she regally walked towards the group, she could see the obvious tension but had no clue as to what was going on. Her guard stopped well clear of them, knowing not to intrude on a personal matter. Her eyes swept the group trying to puzzle it out. Pidge was clearly holding Keith back, and Keith, jaw locked and twitching was in a fiery rage. She then looked to his focus which seemed to be Hunk with is girl draped around him. Hunk himself was embodying an ice cold rage. She glared at them both putting on her most regal bearing. "I ask you again, what is going on here?"

Pidge glanced over to Lori nonchalantly pointing to her. "In a nutshell." He shrugged letting go of Keith's arm. "We've got another MaryAnne. Only this one decided to try and do something about it."

Allura looked to Keith's angry face, and then to the woman's poor attempt at an innocent one, then up to Hunk's stone cold expression. Then she unprincessly could only think of one word that was appropriate for the moment. "Shit."

Keith's eyes snapped to Allura, not at the word but at what that meant, it meant that she too knew about MaryAnne's feelings for him. "You…? Wait….?" He backed away from them all. He then looked to Hunk. "Hunk I didn't… I …. I'm sorry." He then looked to Pidge, "Can you take point I need to get some fucking air." Pidge nodded at him as he backed away.

"Keith!" Hunk called after him. "Wait!" But Keith ignored his call and continued to walk off towards some nearby trees. Hunk then looked down to those lying eyes again. "So help me if you ever come near me or any of my friends again…"

"Hunk!" Allura moved up to him and put a calming hand on his arm. She then looked to Lori. "I suggest you walk away from here right now and everyone cool off."

Lori obediently peeled herself away, curtsied to Allura and then walked off towards the picnic, her obvious attempt to put extra swing in her hips just earning her rolled eyes instead of the desired result. Allura then looked up into Hunk's still cold face. "You okay?"

Hunk nodded. "I'll be fine. Not like I didn't see this coming."

Pidge walked up to them to put a hand on the big man's back. "Hunk. I should have said something this morning, had a hunch, I just never thought she'd try… ughh… I'm sorry Hunk."

"Try what?" Allura's curious eyes met Pidge's who instantly blushed at the thought of how explain to Allura all of what he saw and had pieced together. Allura's mouth gaped, reading his face perfectly.

Pidge tried to scramble a recovery "Allura I don't think, I mean, its Keith, he wouldn't. I mean she was trying, oh gods was she trying" His eyes then shot to Hunk. "Ahh, I mean it wasn't , well it was well…. Aww fuck me."

Hunk looked to Allura's crushed expression and took her hand in his. "Allura, I may make stupid impulsive judgments at times, but one thing I do know is that Keith doesn't. I trust him." He smiled at her. "You can trust him too."

She nodded and in her heart she knew Hunk's words were true. "I… I need to…" She started sidestepping towards the tree line Keith had escaped too.

They both nodded and watched her go off, her private guard following her but continuing to keep a respectful distance.

Hunk then looked down into his hand only to see what had once been his com now a deformed misshapen mess. He let out a pathetic chuckle.

Pidge clasped his arm. "I'm here, buddy."

"Ya know I think I was more in love with the idea of loving her, that someone that looked like her could love me." He shrugged. "I just don't know." With MaryAnne I was livid and all she did was think about him." He shrugged. "Right now I just feel cold."

Pidge nodded. "Love can make you do some crazy things. It's not logical. I think trying to logic it out at all is futile."

"I know I know…. Ya know it's kind of funny in a way, I was just talking about this very thing with Keith yesterday…." Hunk stuffed his broken com into his pocked then snapped his head up suddenly remembering the confessions he made in that conversation. "Shit."

* * *

><p>Keith had retreated under an ancient shady tree, leaning up against the enormous trunk he let out an epic breath of frustration.<p>

_What the fuck was that?_ What had he done to give that woman the idea that he would have been remotely interested in anything close to that? And where the fuck did she get off doing that to Hunk, with a friend of his no less? He tried to replay the few words he had with her in the morning and couldn't remember a thing that would have set her off. All he remembered well was talking with Allura. _Oh Fuck, Allura. What does she think of me now?_

As if hearing his silent fears Allura's soft voice spoke to him from the shadows of the leaves as she walked up to him. "It's not your fault." She watched the pain and confusion roll over his face.

"I don't know what got in that woman's head. One minute she was just saying hello the next she was…" He took a few cleansing breaths then looked up into Allura's shimmering eyes. "Ally, I didn't touch her."

Allura sucked in her lip overcome, first at his uncharacteristic use of her nickname, and second to his worry for her feelings. "I know. I believe you."

Keith looked away to avoid those blue eyes. "She wouldn't stop, she wouldn't let up."

"Keith." She moved closer grabbing his chin and pulling his ashamed face to hers. "I said it's not your fault." When his eyes finally met hers she dropped her hand away.

"I know that in my head." He raised his fist to his heart and pounded it a few times. "But in here." He looked away again.

She reached up and clasped her hands around his hand still fisted at his chest. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Keith looked down to their hands and let out a pathetic chuckle. "Tell that to Hunk."

Desperate to find any words to comfort him Allura blurted out the truth they all knew. "Is just because you're… well… you… Every girl fantasizes of winning your heart." Then realizing what she said a rush of crimson washed across her cheeks.

He let out a sigh absentmindedly asking. "Why do they assume my heart is available for winning?" He then glanced up from their hands and looked into those intoxicating blue eyes and was instantly lost.

Allura swallowed, he wasn't looking away. _Please look away_ she prayed. She didn't want him to see her disappointment in his words, she tried to smile and failed, he kept looking, she wanted to pull her hands free but she couldn't find the power to do so, he kept looking.

"Hey Cap!" Hunk called into the shadows breaking the trance between them. Keith shook his head clear as Allura took a step away. Finding them under the tree Hunk walked up to Keith and shrugged his big shoulders then dropped them with a deep exhale.

"Hey Hunk, look I'm really sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I know." Hunk turned and leaned up against the trunk next to Keith and tossed his head back. "I kind of saw it coming from the way she was talking last night. I just didn't want you thinking anything bad after our talk yesterday. I don't blame you man."

"I'm real sorry, Hunk." Keith said with real pain behind it.

"I know." Hunk sighed. A few moments of silence hung in the air between them.

The three stood there in the shadows for the longest time, just listening to the leaves rustling eventually Hunk pushing himself off the tree. "Brush yourself off and start over eh? I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Coming?" He walked off towards the picnic area.

Allura and Keith watched him go. "He's hurting bad." Keith said with a shimmer in his eyes watching his friend walk away as if nothing had happened.

Allura watched Keith watching his friend with true concern etched on his face. "Hey." She finally managed to say.

He turned to her with a soft smile that in no way matched the pain in his eyes. "Hey."

She then smiled at him. "Come on, I haven't eaten yet and you haven't eaten yet so let's go see what there is to eat too."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Keith then shuddered at the thought of after all this now having to come to blows with Nanny. "You go ahead, I'll just…"

She looked at him with a sidewise smirk. "Nonsense. Come on!" She looked into his eyes pleading with him.

Without conscious thought he started to tentatively move his hand out to grab hers, then catching it he lifted it up to rub his neck in a pathetic cover move. He nodded and then gestured for her to walk in front of him.

She couldn't help smile at the picture he made… of who he was, awkward and mortified over the whole fiasco, yet with a powerful protective streak for Hunks feelings. She made a slight curtsy to him but the smile that went along with it was nothing but slight, it radiated out such warmth.

Keith couldn't help but to lean back from the heat, a slight smirk tugged on his lips. He then looked down to hide the wash of embarrassment over the whole situation that came over him.

She let out a chuckle. "Come on." She took a step forward grabbing his arm and proceeded to pull him out from the shadows of the tree towards the picnic trying to hide her grin the whole way.

When they arrived at the heart of the picnic they spied out the table where Hunk was sitting to see Nanny piling and piling extra food on his plate, and there was nothing healthy about it. Hunk grinned grabbing up a huge gravy slathered rib and tore into it like a starving man as Nanny patted him on the back and then returned to her cooking area.

Keith looked horrified as they approached. "Hunk, do you really think you want to…"

Allura stopped him with a sharp squeeze on his arm and a look that screamed don't you dare say one word.

Hunk looked up at him licking gravy off his fingers. He then reached down for another rib. "What was that, Cap?"

Keith swallowed. "So you don't mind if we join you?"

Hunk smiled and slapped the table, "Pull up a chair! Nanny!" He bellowed over his shoulder "I have guests. More food please!"

Nanny turned to see Allura and beamed, noticing the handsomely built gentlemen in black regally helping her sit down onto the picnic bench next to Hunk. She gasped and clutched her chest as he took a cloth napkin from the table opening it up and laid it down on the wooden bench for her to sit upon. She began filling a large plate with all the choices bits from the kitchen. She watched him as only once he had made sure Allura was settled comfortably did he slid in to sit next to her. Allura was obviously enchanted. Nanny couldn't believe this good fortune. She eyed the large plate with a critical eye adjusting a few things here and there and then adding a yellow flower to the side. She made her way to the table pausing to grab up a bottle of their best wine. She walked up behind them and reached between them to set the plate down on the table.

Allura smiled, smelling the food as it made its way past her nose. "Mmmmmmm, Thank You, Nanny."

"Yes, thank you." Keith added. "It looks wonder…."

Nanny let go of the platter and it dropped to the table, the bottle of wine in her other hand dropping to the ground.

Keith with his automatic reflexes was able to lean back and snatch the bottle just before it smashed. He stayed leaning suspended back, holding the bottle in his hand, his gaze slowly turning back to see Nanny looking at him with a sour face. "Nice to see you too." He muttered, contracting his muscles to slowly come back upright.

"Shouldn't you be out… Protecting?" Nanny grumbled.

"Nanny stop!" Allura paused from her clearing up the mess on the table from the food that had jumped from the platter on impact. "Hunk AND Keith are also here as guests!"

Nanny harrumphed and crossed her arms.

Allura pushed down her anger and pulled up all her strength and with the most regal bearing she spoke. "Nanny. Will you please sit down and join us. You too are also here as a guest and it would pleasure me to have your company."

Silence hung in the air as Nanny visibly struggled between emotion and propriety, she finally curtsied, "Thank you, Your Highness." and moved to sit down on the other side of Hunk, using his sheer size to block out having to look at Keith. A servant soon appeared with a plate for Nanny. She graciously acknowledged it.

"So Nanny." Hunk always the brave one where Nanny was concerned attempted to diffuse the situation. "Tell me how you made this amazing barbeque sauce!"

Nanny's ice wall quickly shattered diverted by Hunk's interest in one of her true passions in life, cooking. "Oh that sauce, it's all about the right sugar preparation…" She then when on in great detail on how the recipe was made. Hunk and she both in desperate need for a distraction soon were absorbed in a debate over types of sugar.

Keith bit down on his lower lip trying not to snicker at Allura's victory but it felt too good and considering his mood he just couldn't help himself. A swift elbow it the ribs got his attention as Allura leaned over to whisper. "Don't you dare or I'll start laughing too."

He also couldn't help but to smile at her, a genuine real smile. "Thank you" he whispered to her.

"For?"

"Understanding, being you." He swallowed then quickly looked away looking for his own distraction and found it sitting right in front of them.

Keith and Allura both eyed the single plate nervously, obviously prepared with sharing in mind, its meticulously arranged contents were now a comical yet still delicious looking lopsided mess. Keith reached out a finger to poke a particularly delectable looking morsel to see if it was real.

Allura lightly smacked his hand and spoke softly, not wanting to disrupt Hunk and Nanny's continuing conversation. "Will you stop it?" She giggled.

"Sorry." He licked his lips as he grabbed the piece in his fingers to lift it to his nose. "For you this may be an everyday meal, but for me, this is a very rare treat." He inhaled the sent. "Especially compared to the gruel I got for breakfast." He wrinkled his nose at the memory.

"What is gruel?" She asked as she watched him put the piece in his mouth then shook her head. "No, don't tell me, I don't think I want to know. I'll have to talk to Nanny about that." She adjusted her napkin. "She should be feeding you like a king…" She looked over to him again to find him looking at her. "…not a…a"

He swallowed the piece he was savoring and licked his fingers. "A rival?" He offered.

Her eyes stared at his fingers at his lips, then when he dropped them away she met his eyes again. "A rival." She agreed.

He swallowed hard and unconsciously wet his now parched lips looking at hers as if they were the only thing that could quench his sudden thirst. _Thirst, thirsty._ He shook his head clear and looked for the wine bottle and smiled. He spun it around to see the label fully, a rare Aursian blend. "Oh nice." He glanced around for a bottle opener but found none. "Be right back."

She smiled up at him as he stood. "Don't be too long." She looked on him with her own kind of thirst… then recovering herself… "Don't want the food to get cold."

He smiled and nodded, walking to the kitchen area only to be stopped there by some children. She turned to watch him as he took the time to kneel down and answer their many questions. _This may take a while_ she grinned, as more kids seeing him ran up. Then giving up waiting she turned and dug into the meal.

The debate on the finer points of a good barbeque sauce now over Hunk had gone back to his plate. As he was leaning down to take a bite Nanny had looked over him to see that Allura was sitting alone. She followed her gaze to its obvious target, the Commander of Voltron who had become the princesses' best friend, her confidant… her world. He was kneeling down talking to some children his hand going out to shake the small hand of a bashful toddler. Her eyes landing on the boy, couldn't be more than two, with messy sandy brown hair and a sideways smile... she couldn't take her eyes off the child.

* * *

><p>In the shadows looking over the picnic a robed figure stood watching the peaceful gathering, they all looked so happy. She grinned wickedly. A blue cat weaved its way around her legs as she knelt down and ran a hand along its velvety fur. Spying a dandelion bloom she plucked it from the ground and stood up. With her dexterous fingers she plucked one plume free discarding the rest then dropping the seed into her wrinkled palm. She reached into a pouch to produce a vile, uncapping it with her teeth she sprinkled a fine dust onto the feathery seed.<p>

"Dreams desire, passions need, all one focus, all one need. Find its source. Feed this hunger. Fill thou's greatest want to quiet this seed." The seed slowly began to glow. Eyeing her target, the beautiful blond in the flowing yellow dress she blew, the seed going aloft and floating on its way.

"Misguided Fool." She growled then smiled as she watched the seed floating away. "Sweet Dreams fair princess. Sweet sweet dreams," She cackled then spun on her heel and she and her cat disappeared in a cloud of black.


	13. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

Keith kneeled down on one knee as he listened to a small boy's greatly exaggerated tale of a robeast attack on his village. He grinned at the beaming child as he waved his small arms all around. "…an dat's when the Black Lion swooped in an ate him!" The boy opened his mouth wide and bared his teeth with a growl to illustrate.

Keith gasped and slapped his hand over his gaping mouth then let his hand slide down in mocked horror. "He ate him! All it one bite?"

The boy took a bite of air followed by a big swallow then rubbed his belly. "Yep, all at once!"

"Wow, no wonder the Black Lion didn't want to eat his dinner. He must have ruined his appetite." Keith chuckled reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair. How the children managed to casually cope with skyscraper sized monsters rampaging their planet was beyond him. _I suppose if that is all you ever knew_…. The little chip in his pocket Pidge made chirped, nothing unusual, it had been chirping all day with the large gathering of people, but this time, he didn't know why, something was different. He inhaled and his mind snapped into instant focus. He sniffed again…. something wasn't right.

Keith stood up while thanking the kids for the stories and sending their grinning faces back to their families. He sniffed the air again trying to filter through the smell of the barbeque right next to him. He passed the bottle in his hand to the kitchen staff manning the grill. "Can you please open this and serve a glass to her Highness for me?"

"Yes sir, the woman nodded with a sparkling smile." As she went right to the task.

Keith wandered away from the barbeque and its powerful scent, but he could smell nothing odd now. He began to causally walk out into the clearing away from the tables so as not to cause any undo concern. It was as if it was there and then wasn't. _Must have been imagining…._ He walked further into the field scanning the area.

Allura's private guard who were standing unobtrusively out of her way took note of Keith's behavior and they too began to fan out through the tables looking for anything out of the ordinary. The lead guard approached Keith. "Sir, is everything alright?"

"Not sure." Keith replied nonchalantly but his eyes were keen as he scanned about. "Have you seen anything unusual?"

"No sir." The guard watched the commander's focused eyes intently. "But we all know your gut is rarely wrong." He turned to his guards and nodded to them to continue looking as he wandered off in a different direction to observe there.

"Hmmm" Keith lifted his com and radioed in. "Keith to control. Lance, anything up?"

"Commander" Coran's voice answered. "Nothing to report. We had a little fade out on the scans but it was small, cleared up real quick. I didn't think it was anything but Lance insisted on going to check it out. Let me loop his com in. Lance, what is your status"

Behind Lance's voice the hum of the Red Lion could be heard. "Not seeing anything, I don't know, something just doesn't seem right. Switching to full spectrum scan."

Keith continued to search the area, opening his gaze up to take in the surrounding trees. Keith hit a few buttons on his com and he opened the link to include Pidge. "Pidge, we may have a situation here. Stand by in case."

"On it captain." Pidge replied over the com.

The hairs on the back of Keith's neck began bristling. He looked all around but could not see, smell or feel a thing to account for the tingling of his skin. Then his keen eyes somehow saw it. A small dandelion seed floating high in the breeze as it floated up high then swirled past him in several graceful loops. He watched it a few seconds then noticing that it somehow seemed to be glowing more than the golden rays of sunshine hitting it could account for. He turned on his heel to line up its trajectory, his eyes glancing down to focus on none other than... "Princess..." He gasped.

"Shit." Lance growled over the open com link. "Coffin! Small one, hull still cooking from entry so it hasn't been here long."

Keith started to sprint after the seed and keyed his com to an open channel. "Evacuate the Princess and these people, NOW!" The princess's guard all stopping there search and began ordering at people to clear the area.

"It's Haggar! I see her fucking cat!" Lance snarled to the sound of the Red's weapons charging in the background. There was a sudden burst of static, then silence.

"Lance!" Keith shouted into his com as he sprinted back to the Princess, trying in vain to get ahead of the seed, which just seemed to float on ahead of him effortlessly. "Lance come in!" His eyes then dropped back down to the seed's target. "Princess…" and with that word all his emotions flooded out giving him a burst of speed. He leapt into the air trying to grab it, but the air currents he made caused it to spiral out of his grasp. He landed hard on their table, rolling off it to grab the arm of a very startled Allura. "RUN!" He shouted and everyone around him scattered in all directions as he scooped up Allura and leapt away.

Hunk, com still busted and so focused on his plate was oblivious to what was going on, snapped up on Keith's loud landing on the table. His eyes then focused on the small glowing seed softly falling. It started pulsing hypnotically glowing brighter and brighter. "Shit." He spun to see Nanny still sitting next to him in paralyzed fear for her princess. "Nanny!" Hunk bellowed and leapt up to grab her when an all engulfing explosion of light flashed over them then went out, the now normal looking seed sitting atop the platter of food that was sitting in front of Allura. That platter now sitting on the ground was the only thing left of the table they were sitting at. The table's remains and the grass all around it lay in radiating lines from the epicenter, Hunk and Nanny's still forms among it.

* * *

><p>Keith slowly pushed himself up slightly. His body lying sprawled flat surrounded in yellow silk from where he was thrown by the blast. He looked down to stare into the black centers of those blue eyes, seeing all his hopes and dreams and fears reflected back at him all at once. The eyes were not scared but worried... worried for…<p>

"Keith?" She reached up to touch his face. "What was that?"

He took a few deep breaths his adrenal rush still at its peak. "… spell… Haggar…" he looked down into her eyes. "Are you… alright?" He pushed himself up onto all fours to glance over her to check her for any injury.

"I'm okay." Her eyes were instantly scanning him for the same. He pulled back only so he could lean back in and reach under her back and pull her up into his arms. "I said I'm fine, really." She said breathily as he proceeded to scoop her completely off her feet as he stood. Her body did not argue and melted into his arms, those oh so familiar arms.

Keith blinked a few times to center himself as the wash of euphoria of holding her as he had done last night hit him full force. He fought off the deep need to nuzzle in and smell her hair again. Shaking it off he got his wits about him and turned to the coach now turned hovercraft that was floating nearby.

Allura was back in her dreams, in those arms, she then too blinked her head free her eyes then focusing on the table where they had been and she saw them.

All around them the people were in a panic, grabbing family members and evacuating the area. Palace guards were busily trying to keep order. The medical specialists that had been with them including Lori were now at the center of the flash, huddled over the only two people that were down, Nanny and Hunk, and they were fully unconscious. The medics rolled Hunk over carefully to get to Nanny.

"HUNK… NANNY!" Allura cried out and desperately fought her way out of Keith's arms and rushed for them.

"Allura!" Keith lunged out after her and grabbed her wrist as she tied to sprint away. He pulled her tight to him. "No Allura, let the medics…"

"Let go of me!" She fought him again with inhuman strength. "Nanny!" Allura cried. And with that unnatural strength ripped her wrist free and took off.

Keith ran up behind her grabbing her firmly by her waist and plucked her feet from the ground just before she could reach the pair, pulling her back to him. "No Allura."

She continued to fight him as he spun her around and the hoisted her up over his shoulder and moved toward the coach that Pidge was readying. "NO! Put me down!" She continued to beat on his back. "I command you as your…."

Keith suddenly lost his feet from under him. Wobbling a bit and dropping to his knees her body sliding off his shoulder as his vision went hazy.

Allura's rage at him switched to panic. She grabbed his face looking into his distant eyes. "Keith. Keith, are you okay?"

He shook his head blinking a few times, his head clearing. "Yeah, fine… soft grass." He stood up snatching her wrist again. "Come on."

"No!" Her voice snapped back into the defiant one and snarled. "I will not go!" She dug in her heels leaving two grooves of fresh earth as he continued to drag her onward.

"Pidge!" Keith called as he got closer.

Pidge's head snapped up from the controls to see them and he leapt down to help Keith. "Where's Hunk?"

"Down." Keith said simply as he bodily and very un-chivalrously heaved the princess up into the now floating coach. "Stay!" He glared at her, his eyes on fire.

She glared back but with the look he gave her she did his bidding.

Pidge jumped up into the coach after her. "Cap, you coming?"

Keith shook his head, "Faster for me to get to the Black from here."

Pidge nodded his agreement and keyed a few buttons on the control panel. "See you in the sky." He then grabbed a joystick and the hovering coach quickly shot off towards the castle.

Once the coach was moving Keith spied out the horses, running up to his mount he untied it and with a leap was galloping off back towards the base of the long bridge to the castle, to the Black.

* * *

><p>In the rocketing coach Allura was kneeling up on the back the seat, looking back completely fuming. "I can't believe him!"<p>

Pidge shrugged. "You know the protocol. Your safety first… then the Lions… then …."

Allura glared at Pidge. "Yes yes! I know the proto…"

Pidge turned to see Allura starting to lose her balance. "Allura!" He quickly put the ship into hover, keying a few more buttons so a giant energy shield bubbled up over them. "Allura!" He went to her side, easing her down into the seat.

She shook her head pushing him away. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Pidge frowned at her and then reached down in between the seats on either side of her, pulling free a seatbelt and snapped her in. He then went back to the controls and urged the floating coach forward again, dropping the energy shield to divert full power to the engines it shot forward towards the shimmering blue lake.

Allura tuned to look back. Praying Hunk and Nanny were okay.

* * *

><p>It was a gamble and he knew it, but it would take him precious minutes longer to get to the castle, up to control, down the shoots to change, and then back to the Lion, he had to try it. If it didn't work at least Pidge and Allura would be in there Lions soon enough. <em>The key is only for unlocking your mind…. The key is only for unlocking your mind…. The key is only for unlocking your mind…. <em>He urged his horse to move faster as the words from reading of Alfor's journal rang loudly and decisively in his head. At his first few readings of the entry he tried and tried to figure out what Alfor's veiled words were trying to say but the more he read it and repeated it in his mind he began to hear it for what it was, in his gut and as crazy as it seemed he believed it was not a metaphor.

The sweat soaked horse soon came to a sliding stop at the base of the Black Lion monument, the big metal cat letting out a roar and then a protective rumble. He looked across the large expanse of water, eyes spying out the shape of the hovering coach now shooting across the far end of the great blue lake towards the castle.

A unit of guards ran up to meet him, taking the reins as he leapt off. He made his way quickly into and up the monument. Reaching the top he keyed the door and was inside. Sitting down with no key in hand he instead closed his eyes and focused his mind. The large cat growled and purred at the touch of his mind. Its eyes flashing to life as all the electrical systems inside sparkled. Keith eyes opened to see the cockpit all alight around him and it was if Alfor's own voice was speaking to him. _The key is for only unlocking your mind…once your mind is unlocked the true power is within your grasp._

"Alright my friend." Keith grabbed onto the controls. "Let's find Lance."

With a roar and a grumble the Lion leapt into the air then slightly turning its head to growl back down to the men holding the horse below, the men jumped back in sudden fright, but the horse just snorted and stomped its feet.

Keith chuckled feeling the raw emotions poring through the metal cat and into him. "Jealous, my friend?" his eyes set on Lance's last coordinates that were being sent to him from control. "Nothing to be jealous about, he can't do this." He thrust the cat forward ripping a line through the air and cracking the sound barrier with it. He only then saw the com's red light flashing at him "Shit." Completely lost in the euphoria of the moment he reached down and flipped on his com. "Keith here and in flight."

"Commander! Thank the gods. I thought there was something wrong with your lion, its readings are highly irregular." Coran's worried voice answered. "We still have no communication with Lance. Pidge and Allura's transport has just arrived in the hanger and they should be up shortly."

"Good, I want them both in their Lions and with me ASAP." His eyes seeing a sudden pulsing glow of power looming on the horizon. "Lance, if you can hear me, we're coming."


	14. The Witch

**The Witch**

The cloud of inky blackness slowly dissolved away on the wind to reveal swirls of white. The blue cat yelled out a protesting whine, its small paws no match for the fluffy fresh white powder of snow. It began to bound like a rabbit off towards the coffin laying mostly wedged under a snow drift a few hundred feet away. The witch pulled her robes in tightly around her and began to pick her way through the white flakes floating on the air. She squinted at the brightens as she took in the icy splendor of the northern lands of Arus. Towering ices spires shot up through the ice pack all around her, looking much like sculpted ice sentinels, generations of melts and freezes carving them into frost monoliths.

It was in one word, beautiful. The witch grimaced and pulled her robe in tighter. Arus in all things was a place of beauty, its lands, its people, its princess. It reminded her much of places she did not want to remember, of memories of a former life willed to be forgotten, the sooner she could get off this planet and quiet those thoughts the better. She staggered a bit, not so much from the cold or from the soft footing, but from the total exhaustion slowly creeping up on her.

She pushed on, knowing she needed to be resting soon. It had been unwise to come on such a fool's mission to tax her energies so drastically on such a powerful spell. Her lips curled into a cruel smile, oh but to have it backfire on the Prince in any number of glorious ways was just too much of a temptation to resist. The Prince was a spoiled deluded fool, he would have been turned into roabeast lunch long ago if she had her way. He was too much like his father… foolish, short sighted, led by passion over logic, and unaware and worse uncaring of the great costs of their frivolous decisions. Her pace was slowing, now cursing at herself, the cost of this fool's errand and her pride in an opportunity to scorn the prince had gotten the better of her. The coffin was closer now. Just a bit more and she could rest. She made it to the distortion field stone she had set when she landed in the desolate frozen lands of the north. Touching it with her bony hand she pulled forth all the energy she could from it, knowing it was foolish to expose her hidden ship, but also knowing the chances of surviving the trip back to doom, completely drained was far worse of a risk.

The last wisps of energy dancing over her skin the stone faded and with that the snow that was swirling all about dissipated as well as the unseen layer of energy that was bending around the landing site. A quiet fell, a deathly silence, she froze, feeing it before hearing it. The unmistakable sound of the engines of a flying beast. She snarled and spun to see a fast approaching flash of glimmering metal, the sun rays reflecting off it, blinding her sight. She reached into her robe and pulled out a small pebble. "Fear's illusion, illusions might, dream's horror come to life!" She tossed the pebble at one of the tall ice outcroppings where it exploded.

The giant pillar began to creak and groan shattering into something that neither was ice nor beast, but a grotesque combination of the two. It let out an earthshaking roar as ice breath shot forth from its crudely shaped maw. Hagar cackled with satisfaction as the Lion changed course to the creature of dreams letting loose a volley of missiles sending a shower of snow and ice shards into the air.

She couldn't help but to pause and admire the spectacle of it all, her knowing eyes then focusing to see through the illusion that the Lion could not. She watched whimsically as the lion danced around the ice pillar sending volley after volley into the ice. Weak and drunk on her own power she cackled with glee remembering what she had done and the disarray soon to unfold in the Castle of Lions. "Seed's desire passions need, What is her passion? What is her need?" She cackled wildly as her mind ran through all the possible outcomes, none of which involved the Prince of Doom. Her mind landed on one image and she purred at the thought of Allura curled up on her bed longingly admiring her mangy space mice with pathetic devotion. The increasing onslaught of ice shards pelting her body snapped her from her inebriated state. She pulled her cloak around her to shield her from it and turned away, a wave of exhaustion taking her, she dizzily focused on the coffin that lay just a short distance away and made haste to it, cursing herself for her own foolishness.

Almost to the coffin the blue cat who was perched on its lid suddenly arched its back with a vicious hiss. Hagar's head spun to face the hot roar of the Red lion. With a pure instinctive reaction she managed to levitate just out of range as a blast of fire ripped through the snow and over the coffin. The curdling scream of a tortured blue cat bringing forth her last reserves of energy, she raised her staff above her and pushed back with an energy blast that tapped her last magical reserves completely, the now liquefied snow bursting back at the lion and pushing it back with it, the cold water freezing on its cold metal skin. The lion froze in place as she dropped heavily from the sky landing in a heap of cloth and and tumbled her way into the blackened coffin, pulling in the singed and now whiskerless cat with her. She reached up a shaky arm and keyed in the launch sequence to send her back to doom and then fell unconscious within it.

* * *

><p>"Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Lance growled as he tried redirecting the power of his frozen Lion again. "Common baby, you can do it. Let's see some of that heat!" He glanced up to see the flash of the doom coffin launching off into space. "Shit!" The earth beneath him suddenly shook as a sonic boom cracked over his head as the Black rocketed over his him and then shot straight up after the coffin. Glancing back down Lance saw the red light flashing on his com that he had muted when is radio had gone out from interference to kill the racket of static. He flipped it back on. "Keith! Get that bitch!"<p>

"Lance!" Keith's relieved but obviously feeling the g-force strained voice rung into Lance's cockpit. "Ughh… don't think… I can make it before… shit!"

Lance looked down to his radar to now only see the blip of the Black, the coffin's blip nowhere to be seen. He slammed his fist down on the control panel.

"She jumped." Keith grumbled.

Coran's voice rang in. "Yes, whatever dampening shield she was using is gone now, I can easily track her from satellite. The ship is now well out of our reach, you would be in Doom space before you could catch up with it. Stand down."

Keith called back as he yoked his Lion around to make a slow atmospheric re-entry. "Allura, Pidge, when you get there I want a full sweep of the area just in case she left us any more surprises."

"On it. We are in the air now." Allura called. "Ten minutes out."

"Ughh I can't believe the wrinkled wart got away from me." Lance's lion began to shift as its core temperature started coming back up, melting out the ice from its joints. "Princess are you okay? She was muttering something about She and a seed, I can only assume she meant you."

"Yes, there was a spell aimed at me but…" Allura's voice cut off overcome with emotion.

Keith answered for her. "Her spell hit Hunk and Nanny, we don't know the damage yet."

Lance took a deep breath. "Dang witch tricked me, some illusion, by the time I figured it out… ughhhh." Lance slumped in his seat and fisted his hands. "If I had figured it out thirty seconds earlier and I would have had her! Thirty godamn seconds!"

"Lance." Keith's voice took on a serious tone. "I need you to remember everything she said, what did she say about the spell?"

Lance leaned forward resting his helmeted head in his hand as he keyed is flight recorder to playback but it was mostly noise and static. "Recording's no good, too much magical interference. I'm sure it was something about a seed? Ughh, or was it need?"

Pidge's voice rang in. "I'll see what I can get off the recorders when we get back, with some passes through the image and audio recovery software I may be able to get more data."

"Sounds good, I was so focused on the fight I didn't register all she said." Lance's lion began to walk, slowly at first and then at full speed, once he was sure all was back to normal he leapt it into the air to joined Allura and Pidge doing sweeping scan passes.

The team regrouped in a large circle as the Black Lion landed from its reentry pattern on the snow in the middle of them, touching down with catlike grace, and stooping into a low crouch. It's hot metal skin turning the snow around in into instant steam sending up an ethereal cloud of mist all around it. It almost appeared to shake as a reaction to it.

Lance watched from his cockpit in awe of the sight, he had never seen any of the lions move so, well, lion-like before, the mist of steam just accentuating the image, softening the metal form so it was half visible half in silhouette. "Keith?"

"Go ahead Lance."

Lance shook his head, must be the snow, and maybe a bit of that illusion spell was still hanging on. He focused his mind back on task. "Scans didn't turn up anything. From the heat the coffin was given off when I found it she couldn't have been here long."

Keith nodded over the screen to Lance. "Let's hope that that spell, whatever it was, was the only reason why she was here. Coran I want to include this area as well as the picnic area in the air patrol's regular route in case we have missed something."

"Agreed Commander. I will see to it now." Coran nodded to them over the screens. "As for now you should return to the castle immediately. I want you and her royal highness fully checked out. I don't what to take any chances where Doom and that witch is concerned."

Keith swallowed then nodded. "Understood Coran, Keith out."

Lance watched the wave of discomfort wash over Keith with amusement, knowing Keith's love for medical procedures but his mind soon wandered to his friend, Hunk, who he really wanted to see with his own eyes right now. "Come on, Hunk is waiting for us!"

"Alright team, back to the castle." Keith agreed as the Black Lion let out a roar and then sprung effortlessly from the ground.

Lance rolled back in his seat as he watched it go. _And maybe I'll get my head checked out too._ He launched his lion into the air with the rest of the team flying in a tight formation together, then as if on an unspoken cue splitting off to each find its den.

* * *

><p>Coran sat atop the control platform as the pilots started emerging from the shoots beneath it. "It is good to have you home." He acknowledged the four pilots once they all arrived and the platform slowly descended. He stepped off it to walk up to them as they fell in at attention in front of him. "Hunk and Nanny are in the medical bay, they are stable but there has been no change in their condition." He scanned their worried faces. "I have summoned a spiritualist to see if she can gleam anything from the residue of the spell." His eyes fell on the Princess now clad in her trademark pink flight suit as none had bothered to take the time to change. He walked up to her to place his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright, your Highness?"<p>

Allura met his concerned eyes and nodded. "I'm fine, the spell missed." She turned to look at Keith standing at attention beside her. "Thank you Keith."

Keith blinked then looked over to her with a soft smile. He nodded at her and then turned to Coran. "Sir, we would all like to see them now if possible. Pidge will then start analyzing the Red's fight recording chip to see if any data can be recovered that would give us any more information."

Coran nodded and then gestured to the door. "Go on."

The four pilots took off at a run to the medical bay. Coran sighed and then started walking after them. Having a team that was as close as a family was truly a blessing, but then at times like these, watching them worry for each other as if they were siblings was agony for him. He worried for them all as if they were his own. In a way they all were, so young when they arrived here, and still in need of a father figure in their lives, he easily and willingly slid into that roll for the young men. As their surrogate father he could not be prouder of the men they had all grown into, not that he could take credit for it, they were all upstanding young men when they had arrived, so young and yet dedicated their whole lives to a planet and its people they had just met. He reached the medical bay and walked into the ward where Nanny and Hunk lay in a deep magical sleep. Keith, Lance and Pidge huddled around Hunk's bedside, Allura sitting on Nanny's bed holding the woman's hand. He closed his eyes, _Ancestors, please help us._

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(( Notes on this chapter: As you may have noticed, I am enjoying taking some time exploring each character to see a little bit into who they are and why the behave as they do…explore those who in the show were just stereotypes and flesh them into more dimension. Thought for this encounter it would be fun to see the world from Haggar's eyes. I wanted to give her magic a serious cost, a reason why she just didn't use her powerful spells all the time and the show end at episode 1 'Space explorers captured and turned into Robeasts.'<em>

_I will be visiting the minds of more rarely explored characters as the fiction evolves, including some Doom favorites, as well as when the plot thickens… *drum roll*… the Explorer's team ;) ))_


	15. Watching and Waiting

**Watching and Waiting**

Allura sat on the edge of the table in the small examining room still clad in her pink flight suit as Doctor Gorma looked her face over again, shining a light in her eyes to study her reactions.

"Doctor really, I don't feel anything, I really don't think…"

"Your Highness, you of all people should be acutely aware of what these spells can do to a body so you will have to excuse me for wanting to be extra careful."

Allura sighed. "I'm sorry, I understand. It's just I'd rather be in with Hunk and Nanny, I'm worried about them."

"Rest assured, if there is any change in their condition I will be notified. Now if you can just relax and take a few deep breaths for me." The doctor's fingers reached to lay gently on her back to feel her ribs as he listened to her breathing. "Sounds normal." Allura then flinched as his hand skimmed a sensitive area of her skin on the sides of her ribs. "What was that?"

"Nothing, just a bruise, not related too…"

"Princess I really think I should look at it."

"Fine." Allura rolled her eyes knowing arguing with doctor Gorma was as about as useful as arguing with Nanny. She unzipped her flight suit and pealed her arms out of it trying not to groan at the sensation of the fabric brushing over bruises, soon sitting exposed from the waist up in just a sports bra. She looked up to the ceiling and exhaled.

The doctor bent over to look at her skin, pulling the sports bra this way and that to look around it. "Hmm some light superficial bruising on your ribs." his hands then glanced down to her wrist showing a red mark blooming to life around it. He lifted up her arm to regard it closer. "If you weren't effected by the spell or part of the fight with Haggar do you mind telling me how exactly this happened?"

Allura ignored the question and continued to look up at the ceiling, admiring the craftsmanship of the metalsmith that installed the ceiling tiles there.

"Princess Allura, as your physician I need to know what happened to you."

Allura swallowed and then looked down to meet the concerned doctor's eyes. "Keith and I had a bit of a disagreement."

The doctor's brow shot up. "Keith? Keith did this to you?"

Allura shook her head. "No... well yes… but no… not exactly." She took a deep breath. "He tried to stop me from helping Nanny and I fought him. It became a physical struggle." Allura clenched her jaw, the raw emotions of the afternoon rising back up again.

The doctor knowing full well of her highness's headstrong nature was able to read her face for what it was, embarrassed pride. He chose not to pursue any further questioning on the matter. "Other than the bruising I've seen is there anything else? Soreness? Feeling ill? Lightheaded?"

Allura shook her head. "No nothing. Are we done here?"

The doctor sighed. "Yes I think so."

Allura pulled her flight suit back up and zipped it. "May I return to the ward and see Nanny?"

"Of course, Your Highness." He bowed to Allura.

Allura quickly strode out of the examining room and across the hall into the medical ward where Nanny and Hunk still lay. Allura stormed right past Keith who at first looked at her puzzled but the look she shot him from Nanny's bedside turned that puzzlement into a glower.

"Commander?" The doctor tentatively asked, earning the sharp turn of Keith's head and the glower full force aimed at him. The Doctor swallowed hard. "I… can see you now."

Keith's, fists clinched at his sides, closing his eyes to take a few deep breaths, he then took off the leather jacket he was wearing and tossed it onto one of the empty beds. "Fine, make it quick." He marched out of the room and into the examination room.

The doctor stood for a long moment to look around the room. Allura still obviously pissed and fuming was fussing with Nanny's blanket. Pidge sitting in the middle of a sofa off to the side had his head buried in his portable computer. Lance leaning against a window by Hunk's bedside had his head down and was softly chuckling. The doctor swallowed again, unable to stall the inevitable any longer he slowly turned to walk to the examination room, he waved off a nurse who looked at him with genuine concern. The door swishing open he raised his head and with a silent prayer he carefully stepped inside.

* * *

><p>"Got it, well I think I have it." Pidge looked up from his screen.<p>

"What you got squirt?" Lance asked as he walked over to sit beside Pidge on the sofa.

"Lance." Allura rolled her eyes as she joined them, sitting on the other side of Pidge, "Don't call him squirt, he's as tall as you!"

Lance grabbed Pidge into a brief friendly headlock and ruffed his hair. "A squirt is what he will always be to me. So squirt he is!"

Pidge just chuckled and rolled his eyes as he straitened his hair back down. "Anyway, here is what I've been able to get off your recording, Lance. One second while let Coran know I have it." He shot off a quick message and then keyed up the playback. A grainy image appeared on the screen.

The image occasionally sharpened showing the view from the Red Lion as it viciously launched photon missiles after photon missiles into a very innocent looking ice pillar.

"You can fast forward past this part." Lance shooed his fingers at the image and glanced away.

"Lance." Allura looked across to him. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Haggar's illusions can be very convincing."

Lance regarded her and suddenly all the teasing he had given her on about running off into the woods after a white lion came back to him. Her soft understanding smile relaxed him and he looked back to the monitor. Then he began to see the humor of it all as the red made a sweeping ion blade pass against the menacing ice. As the lion's camera view swooped around his eyes then saw her. "There" He pointed to a shadow off to the side mostly obscured by the spray of snow and ice in the air. "That's her."

Pidge nodded. "I wasn't able to enhance it any more, too much magic in the air disrupting the recording. But I was able to get some of the audio back." He keyed up the audio and they all three leaned in to listen.

Behind waves of crackling static the witch's voice could be faintly heard. "Seed's desire passions…" _*crackle*_ "… her passion. What …" _*pop*_ "…need."

"Play it again." Allura leaned in even closer.

"Play what again?" Keith's voice called from the doorway of the med bay, white tee-shirt now un-tucked and he looking extremely irritated, the Doctor quietly stepping out of the examining room behind him wiping off the beads of sweat running down from his brow.

Lance couldn't help but to grin as he watched a nurse come up to the doctor to make sure he was alright. Lance then looked back to Keith who was making his way to them and nodded at him. "Pidge recovered what he could from the recording."

"Ahh good." Keith walked to the sofa instinctively heading to his usual spot by Allura and then thinking better of it veered over to sit next to Lance instead to Lance's amusement.

_Trouble in paradise again_ Lance mused. He continued to watch Keith as Pidge played the whole clip of the encounter over again noting his face held no hints of amusement or admonishment to what was for Lance a screw up worth great many a tease. He then realized with a bit of disappointment that he wasn't going to get teased at all. Oh it would eventually come from Pidge and Hunk… Lance swallowed as he looked up to his friend still sleeping soundly in the hospital bed near them. _He will get over this_, he promised himself. He then looked back to Keith studying the images, but the teasing would never come from Keith, oh sure Keith had a devilish streak and could tease ruthlessly with the best of them, but he never would on something that was genuinely embarrassing for someone. He grinned to himself looking back at the screen, _that is unless Keith was given permission to tease_. "I think I can start a training session on how to take out rouge ice pillars." Lance let out a chuckle.

Keith looked to him with a slight grin. "Yes, I have been admiring your proficiency at it." He smirked with a raised brow. "Perhaps hand to hand against snowmen may be in order as well?"

Lance grinned and nodded in agreement as Allura and Pidge both snickered. Pidge's hands then danced over the keys to raise the sound up as Haggar's voice came in. He then set it to loop just that part.

"Seed's desire passions…." _*crackle*_ "…. her passion. What …." _*pop*_ "…need." Click. "Seed's desire passions…" _*crackle*_ "… her passion. What …" _*pop*_ "…need." Click. "Seed's desire passions…" _*crackle*_ "… her passion. What …" _*pop*_ "…need." Click.

As they were all focused on the loop Coran entered the room and walked up to them, taking a seat on a stool near them closed his eyes and listened as well. After listening to it many time he sighed. "Not much to go on is there? I finished running the scans the castle had and there was nothing of note there either."

Pidge stopped the recording and brought up a blank screen to type out the words they could hear and then spoke them allowed. "Seed's desire passions… Her passion… What need."

"Anything?" Allura shrugged.

Keith shook his head. "I've got nothing."

Lance rubbed his temples trying to replay her voice from memory. "Ughhhhh… maybe if I sleep on it it will come back to me."

Coran nodded. "I believe rest is in order for us all, it has been a long day." The four nodded.

The doctor approached the group. "I am fine with discharging these two if you are Coran." He pointed to Allura and Keith who were still sitting on the sofa, still focused on the words Pidge had typed.

Coran looked at Allura with a speculative eye. "Allura, are you sure you were not hit with the spell at all?"

Allura looked up and shook her head. "No, I don't believe so. We were well clear of the table when it went off, didn't lose consciousness or feel anything."

"And no symptoms?" The doctor added.

"No, nothing I can think of."

The doctor then shifted his gaze to Keith. "And you?"

Keith glared up "No… nothing." his eyes steadily looking more and more agitated.

"What about when you nearly fainted in the coach?" Pidge asked glancing to Allura.

Keith eyes whipped to Allura and glared at her. "Allura! You nearly fainted?"

Her eyes flashed to meet his in a challenging stare down, Pidge and Lance trapped between them. "Well so did you!" She fired back.

Keith's muscles tensed and he leaned back. "Me! When?"

"When you were 'escorting' me to the coach, you nearly fell over!"

"I dint fall over, just tripped." Keith snorted.

"Since when do you 'just trip'?" Allura snarled back.

The doctor cleared his throat. "I think it's settled then, both of you are not leaving this room and are spending the night in here so I can monitor you." His eyes flashed to meet both of their defiant ones. "Consider it an order."

They were both about to speak when Coran interrupted them. "No arguments." He added sternly. "Were already one pilot down, I don't want to take any risks."

The doctor nodded. "You are to stay here with Hunk and Nanny in observation for the night. I do not want you leaving this room for any reason. I will be coming back to take some blood samples…" the doctor felt the beads of sweat coming back to his brow as he saw Keith flinch, then amended. "…from her highness. If the spell was made for you, you are the most likely to be having more of a reaction."

Coran nodded. "I do believe caution is our best coarse at this point. The spiritualist should be here in the morning. Hopefully we will get some answers then. Pidge, if you can send me a copy of that file I would like to study it further."

"Sure thing, Coran." Pidge nodded, his fingers dancing over the keys again and then shut down his computer. He stood up and then went over to sit by Hunk.

The doctor motioned to the nurses in the hall to begin preparing two more beds in the room. He then turned back to the team. "There is a full bathroom behind that door, feel free to clean yourselves up. Buzz the nurses if you need anything else. I will be in and out checking on your vitals and cognitive skills throughout the night. I suggest a change into more comfortable clothing that I can easily examine you in unless you'd prefer sleeping in hospital gowns."

Both Keith and Allura let out a groan at the thought of having to sleep in hospital gowns.

Coran stood up. "Allura, I will have one of your ladies bring you what you may need for sleeping in."

"Thank you Coran. Will you also have them bring me the tray that is on my bedside? There is some paperwork and a book in it I would like to go over.

"Yes, Your Highness." Coran bowed and took his leave.

Lance stood up grinning at the memory playing over and over in his mind of seeing Allura in the hallway in a very sheer nightgown. He glanced over to Keith who was still sitting on the sofa and seemed very far away. Lance kicked his boot to wake him out of it. "Don't worry, Cap, I'll bring you something to sleep in." He shot Keith a wink.

Keith started then rolled his eyes shooting Lance a don't push me glare. "Thanks, your all heart."

* * *

><p>Keith took the folded up sweatpants and tee shirt with the report reader on top from Lance. "Didn't think ta bring a me a book?"<p>

"Yeah right, that was on the top of my mind." Lance rolled his eyes. "Can't you just read on that?"

"Yeah…sorry, just pissy being stuck in here all night."

"Thanks." Allura muttered from Nanny's bedside.

Keith turned to her. "You know I didn't mean, I didn't ughhhhhhhhh, forget it." Keith tossed the reader on his hospital bed took the offered clothes and stormed off to the bathroom, the sound of a shower running soon emanating from it.

"He always this charming?" Lance grinned at Allura.

"Lance, leave him be, he's just frustrated as I am too." Allura grumbled.

"Yeah I can see that." Lance waggled his brows. "Locked it a room all night together it must be torture."

"Lance knock it off." She snapped and then turned away.

Lance snickered to himself but knew not to push it too far, the increasing tension it the air between Keith and Allura was palpable. He wandered over to Hunk's bedside where Pidge was sitting quietly. "How's he doing?"

Pidge looked up. "Alright I guess, doesn't seem any worse, guess we won't know what hit them till they wake up."

Lance nodded, pulling up a chair to sit beside them. "He's a tough headed guy. He'll pull through."

The door to the med bay opened again and one of Allura's ladies in waiting curtsied at its opening. "Come in." Allura called from across the room.

The girl entered carrying a tray with some neatly folded sleeping clothes on top of it.

Allura smiled and gestured to the empty bed by Nanny. "You can set it there, thank you." She stood up and walked over and smiled at the modest sleeping gown and pink robe the girl had brought, and then seeing her tray with the papers and book in it nodded her appreciation. "Thank you again."

"Your welcome, your Highness. If there is anything else you will need just let us know. Please get well soon."

Allura took the young girls hands in hers. "I'm fine, really, the doctor just wants to keep me in here as a precaution."

The young lady smiled back and then curtsied and took her leave. Allura began the task of preparing her bed. She pulled up a nearby table and put the tray on it then sitting down she began thumbing through the papers.

The bathroom door eventually opened and Keith walked out, now changed out of his picnic attire and in a pair of grey workout sweats and a clean tee. His hair was still wet from the shower, a towel draped around his neck. He walked up to his bed and tossed his discarded clothes onto a nearby visitor's chair. Sitting down onto the edge of his bed he bent over, rubbing his air vigorously with the towel. Once it was as dry as he could get it he flipped his head up only to have his eyes land right into Allura's blue ones which had been staring at him. "What!" He snapped.

"Nothing!" She snapped back.

Keith tossed the towel aside. "Alright, let's have this out now, Your Highness, or this is going to be a long night."

"Fine!" Allura tossed her papers down on her bedside table, crossed her arms in front of her chest and stuck out her chin.

They stared at each other neither one blinking nor backing down.

Lance leaned over and whispered to Pidge. "Damn, did he not get lunch?"

"Nope?" Pidge grinned, eyes now riveted, not looking away from the fuming pair.

"Figures." Lance smiled and then leaned back in his chair to watch the show.

Keith finally squinted at Allura. "I am not apologizing for what I did if that is what you are waiting for. And I will do it again if you dare do that again on my watch."

"Dare to do what?" She challenged. "Dare to want to help when someone is down! When that someone is a friend!"

"Yes." He snarled.

"How dare you! How dare you drag me off to the castle when my people are hurt!"

"How dare I.. How dare I!" Keith stood up and rolled his neck his fiery eyes focusing on her. "Yes people were hurt, but there were specialists attending to them that know far more about medicine than all of us put together." He gestured to all of them in the room. "We are not medics, we are defense pilots. We defend!"

Allura also stood up, her hands fisting at her hips and clenching her teeth in an obvious attempt not to run over and smack him.

Keith dared to take a challenging step towards her, his own arms and torso rippling with tension. "It's time for you to decide, Your Highness." Her title left his mouth with a hiss. "When we are under threat are you the people's loving princess or are you the pilot of Blue Lion? When we are under attack I'm not going to coddle you like your Nanny does. You are on my team and I expect no less from you than any of the men. The pilot of Blue Lion needs to be able to not think about what else is going on, no matter who is down, and do their job, and that job, fair princess, is defending this planet!"

She took a step back. "Do you…you honestly expect the same of me as you do from the guys?"

Keith crooked his head with a piercing stair. "Sorry princess, like it or not when you signed on you became one of the guys, I need you safe, yes safe and out of immediate harm's way but also safe to fly the blue. I will not risk losing the Blue Lion's pilot due to your reckless sentimentality!"

Allura suddenly lunged forward and wrapped him into a huge hug not letting go. Keith, stunned still and trapped, unknowing what to think or do froze in place. Allura pulled him in tighter and burrowed her head into his chest. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! Thank you." Pulling back with a beautiful blush she looked up into his puzzled face.

Keith's mouth tried to remember how to speak. "What? Wait? I"

"I'm the blue lion pilot?" Allura questioned him with a soft smile.

Keith's brow lifted in confusion. "Yeah."

"I'm the blue lion pilot!" Allura cried out with glee then spun and grabbed her change of clothes and skipped off into the bathroom. The door closed behind her and the sound of the shower being turned on met their ears, the faint sound of her voice musically repeating that affirmation continuing well into her shower.

"What just happened?" Keith rubbed his temples.

Lance grinned as he stood up, tapping Pidge on the shoulder and gesturing for him to follow. "In short." He walked up to Keith and clasped him on the shoulder. "You just told her she really matters, not for who she is, but for what she does. Made her year, you sly dog you."

"What?" Keith fell back to sit on the end of his bed. "Wait, I thought we were arguing?"

Lance gave him a pat on the head. "Ahh grasshopper, good gut instincts but so much to learn… So much to learn. Anyway, were out of here, let us know if there is any change." He nodded to Pidge with a wink and the two walked grinning to the door. Lance turned back at the doorway. "Have a good night, mon capitan."

Keith watched them go not really hearing what he said. His mind continuing to replay back the argument and still not understanding why Allura reacted the way she did. He eventually gave up the pursuit of applying logic and collapsed back onto his bed, his stomach letting out a groan. He pushed that thought away and instead closed his eyes and guiltily allowed himself to listen to her in the shower. He thought he might have heard humming or perhaps even singing, he wasn't sure if it was real or imagined, either way, he liked the sound of it very much and let it wash over him.

The shower turned off and the bathroom grew silent. With a start Keith snapped his head up suddenly realizing how much he allowed himself to be taken, and then seeing how much of that fantasy the sweatpants showed he scrambled up into is bed, pulling a pillow into his lap and took a few cleansing breaths. His eyes spying the reader he picked it up, sent it down on the pillow in his lap and keyed up the list of reports he needed to go through. Supply requisitions… training logs…. diagnostic reports…. _Ahhhh yes, just the thing_…. Sewage Recycling and Energy Recovery Program. He clicked that one open and was about to read when he heard the door open.

"Hey." Allura peeked her towel wrapped head out the doorway.

He looked up to her and smiled. "Hey."

Her eyes danced over him for a moment and then went back to his eyes. "We okay?"

Keith chuckled, the sensation of her gaze still tingling his aroused skin. "Yeah." He smiled. "We're okay."

She walked out of the bathroom and up to his bed sitting down on the side of it. Her thick pink robe tightly wrapped around her and covered her from neck to toe which while very modest only made him wonder what was under there all the more. She laid her hand on his which was on the reader. "I apologize."

Keith was never so thankful for a pillow in all his life as his body throbbed at her touch. He bit his lip, then smiled. "Apology accepted." In fear of getting trapped in her eyes he quickly looked down, his eyes landing on their hands and then he saw it, the bright red mark above her wrist just peeking out from her robe. "Allura!" He took her hand in his pulling it up, pushing her sleeve down with the other. He paled. "Oh gods, Did I?"

Allura tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let her. "It's fine, it's my own fault for trying to get away from you." She sheepishly glanced down then looked up to him through hooded eyes. "I'm really sorry."

Keith bit his lip again getting a hold of his body which was screaming out to just yank on her arm so she would fall into him. He instead got control of his baser desires gently placing the arm back down. "I'll try and be more gentle restraining you next time." He then blinked, _hell that came out the wrong way_… his mind scrambled for a recovery.

"It's okay, I know what you meant." She blushed beautifully. "But if you are more gentle I'll get away" and it was her turn to blush at the unintended double meaning.

Keith laughed at her thoughts. "It's okay I know what you meant too." He then blinked realizing she never said what he thought he heard. "Wait, did you just…"

A soft knock came at the door, it opened as a small cart came wheeling in being pushed by one of Nanny's cooks. Allura looked over and smiled. "Good evening, Angela."

Keith who also had glanced over as well was suddenly so focused on the lid covered trays on top of the cart that all other thoughts drained from his head and body.

"A certain pilot in blue told me I better get some food up here quickly before there was 'another starving madman incident' as he put it."

Allura giggled as she looked to Keith's suddenly ravaged looking face. "Oh thank you so much, I haven't eaten a thing since lunch." She grinned.

Keith's eyes shot from the trays to Allura with a petulant pout. "And I bet lunch was sooooo good too."

Allura grinned. "Mmmmm The best, I can still taste it." Allura gestured to Angela to serve Keith first.

Keith leaned back shooting Allura a challenging smirk, but the tray being carried to him instantly captured his attention. Angela set the tray down on a bedside table and rolled it up to him. She uncovered it to reveal a plate with a huge steak, heaping helping of Arusian sweet potatoes and a collection of colorful vegetables, the steam still rising from it met Keith's nose and he let out a guttural groan. "I think I love you." His eyes instantly snapped up to a bemused Angela. "I'm sorry I met… I mean, I didn't mean…."

"You're Welcome." She grinned and handed him a knife and fork wrapped in a napkin. "We've all been seeing what Nanny has been sending you, we sometimes try to do a switch on her, but that woman..." Angela shook her head as she looked across to Nanny's bed. "I swear she has eyes in the back of her head."

"Oh she does, trust me" Allura grinned then looked back to Keith whose eyes were now jumping between their conversation and looking longingly at his food, rolled napkin sill in hand. "Will you go on, don't wait for me, eat already, I think you earned it."

The women laughed as he flung open his napkin and dug in. Angela then brought the other tray around to Allura, who scooted back a bit on Keith's bed to make room for the tray table. The lid being removed to show the same meal but in a much more realistic proportion. Allura looked up and smiled. "It looks wonderful, Thank You."

Angela curtsied and then lingered silently for a moment as if to try to find her voice. "Your Highness?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind… If it wouldn't be a bother… if I…." she glanced over to the two other beds and the sleeping forms in them.

Allura beamed. "Oh, of course. Take your time, you won't bother us at all." Allura looked over to Keith ravenously devouring his plate and grinned with a giggle. "Not at all."

"Thank you, your Highness." Angela curtsied again, then walked over to Nanny's bedside to regard the woman. She reached down to straighten the sheets so that they were neat and tidy, just how Nanny would want them. She then crossed over to Hunk's bedside, pulling up a nearby chair and sat down on it so she could sit there. She watched him for the longest time her face transparently showing the concern she felt for him.

Allura watched with great interest from in between bites of her dinner. When Keith finally came up for air and looked to her she quietly pointed over to Hunk's bed. He looked back over to Allura and smiled with a shrug.

After quite some time Angela finally stood, leaned in and whispered something into Hunk's ear and then turned to leave. "Thank You, your Highness. I will give you your privacy."

Allura smiled. "Thank you again for the lovely dinner, Angela." She then looked to Keith who's mouth was too full to speak. "And I'm sure Keith thanks you too." She added with a wink.


	16. A Quiet Night

**A Quiet Night**

"You there?" A delicate hand waved above Pidge's eyes.

Pidge turned to Jenny laying curled up in the crook of his arm as they both lay back on the sofa in the teams rec room. "Yeah, sorry, just worried."

She snuggled in tighter. "I know, I'm worried too. He's strong though, strongest guy I know, he'll pull through."

Pidge looked off and out the large window and to the stars of the night sky, defocusing his eyes. "I really can't remember not knowing him. My parents sent me away so young to get away from the increasing dangers on my planet." Pidge closed his eyes to fight back the wave of emotion that always came with the thought of his home world. "My brother and I both arrived at the academy very young. He was always bigger and a lot more mature than me, that and a great pilot so was able to fit in more. I… well I never fit in anywhere."

Jenny watched the emotions roll over his face and pulled him in tighter.

"Then in a third quarter engineering class I met Hunk, the all-star hero of campus. He didn't have to do well in class, he had a guaranteed grade, but for some reason, he really wanted to learn mechanics so he sought me out as a tutor. He went crazy for it all, eating up all the knowledge I could toss at him soon surpassing me, his pure intuitive mechanical instincts were astounding. Soon we were spending late nights in the lab building all sorts of crazy experiments, he doing the mechanics, I focusing on the electronics and programming. Fizz the covert beer bot being a dorm favorite."

Jenny Laughed. "A beer bot? But you don't drink."

Pidge grinned. "I didn't. but a lot of the cadets did. Spending time with Hunk, and making stuff like that was my instant pass to cool. No longer was I that weird little kid genius. I was then Hunk's pal the kid wonder." Pidge smiled. "He always loved the game of football that got him to Garrison but he got bored with the other stuff… the endless parties, the rabblerousing, the social stuff. More and more instead of sneaking off to the parties he would seek off to the lab, and of course I'd be hiding out in there… Ultimately we pretty much became best friends."

"Hunk's a good guy. We're all lucky to have him in our lives."

"Mmmmhmmm." Pidge agreed. "He's become my big brother, especially since Chip and I got deployed to opposite ends of the universe."

"What's he like? Your real brother?"

"Chip? Aw he's amazing. Much better pilot than I ever was. I may have gotten the agility, but he got the dexterity. You should see him fly!" Pidge began gesturing with his hands. "I mean he was no Lance or Keith but they were upper classmen and on piloting focused training tracks so they were in a different league. The junior cadets would always have these obstacle course races on the simulators. I designed an all new custom simulation for them where the obstacles were randomized and progressively got tighter and tighter and Chip was always finishing in the…" Pidge's brow furrowed. "Hey wait a minute. You're trying to distract me?" He tickled her ribs.

Jenny giggled. "And it was working!" she poked him in his sensitive stomach, laughingly stopping the tickling barrage. "I bet that obstacle course simulator program was amazing to write."

"Oh boy was it… Ya see the one Garrison provided was so rudimentary and predictable, you could easily memorize the routes, the patterns repetitive…."

Jenny closed her eyes and snuggled in for a long story.

* * *

><p>Lance sat leaning over the command center in control, replaying the recordings of the day before over and over again.<p>

"Son, you need your rest." Coran walked up behind him laying a hand on his shoulder. "You won't be able to force a memory, it will either come to you or it won't."

Lance raked his hands through his hair. "It was my watch and I didn't see it."

"Lance, none of us could see it, but your instincts were true. You were able to discover her and get excellent readings of the distortion and now we know a new cloaking signature to look for. The perfection you are demanding of yourself is an impossibility."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. But that won't help Hunk lying in that hospital bed, but my memory might."

"Please son, rest. With Hunk down and Keith and Allura in isolation I need you now more than ever to be in peek and well rested form." Coran patted his shoulder.

"Understood Coran." Lance nodded. "On that, I was thinking we should contact Pollux and see if Sven is available, I would hate us to get caught one lion down."

"Agreed. Let us see where we are in the morning. If Hunk's condition has not improved we shall call him." Coran then gave Lance the fatherly eye. "Now please go to bed."

Lance sighed, knowing full well the elder was right. He rubbed his eyes then slowly stood up and nodded. "Good night Coran."

"Good night, son." Coran watched him go then he too rubbed his strained eyes from repeatedly watching Pidge's enhanced recording in his office, then taking his own advice headed to his room.

* * *

><p>The lights had faded into their night cycle in the medical ward Keith and Allura had each settled into their beds across from one another, each intentionally loosing themselves in reading to avoid looking at each other and more to the point the long awkward silences that accompanied them. The doctor had been coming in every hour on the hour to check on them all, taking the time to examine Hunk, Nanny and Allura but avoiding Keith's bed.<p>

Allura found herself becoming keenly aware of the quiet sounds Keith made, his breathing, his mutterings over what he was reading, his ever increasing shifting in the bed. She heard Keith shift in his bed again and fought the urge to look, keeping her eyes focused in her book rereading the same passage for the tenth time.

Keith tossed his reader aside, it thumping on his bed and he rubbed his eyes. "Ugghhhh, I wish I had a real book." He muttered.

Allura finally couldn't take it and looked up from her own reading. "What?"

"I said I wish I had a real book."

She laughed. "There are books right over there." She pointed to a cubby in the wall by the door.

Keith glanced over at the low bookshelf in the wall with some stuffed toys tucked in the top shelves. "Hospital books… ughh either on some crazed medical condition I don't want to know about, some outdated texts, or else they've been handled by people with who knows what was wrong with them." He shuddered as if he tasted something bad.

She tossed a pillow at him. "Will you stop, I'm sure they're sanitary or they wouldn't have them in an isolation room."

Keith caught the pillow with a pout, then looked at the books again and shuddered a second time.

"Will you just go and pick out a book!" Allura grinned at him.

"Fine!" Keith rolled off his bed, tossed the pillow back at her and went to the shelf, pulling up one of the doctor's wheeled stools to sit on then bent over to look at them. "Great… so do I want to read about caterpillars, wild things or Ethel the aardvark?"

Allura started giggling at him earning a well aimed backhand toss of a stuffed pink mouse in her face. "Hey!" Allura grabbed the mouse and pulled it into her lap and watched him as he perused the shelves, smiling at seeing him in this different light as not 'The Captain', she had always known he loved books, but hadn't understood the depth of that passion until now. How nice would it be if they could spend more time, just chatting about ordinary things like books, but Nanny would never allow that. She barely allowed them the few moments they had and those had to be in some kind of official capacity. Nanny was always like that, trying to keep her isolated. _Nanny _she glanced over to the bed next to hers and watched the woman's sleeping form. She knew as overprotective and annoying the woman was, she did it all out of love. _Please get well, Nanny._

"She's going to be okay you know. It will be fine."

Allura's eyes snapped back to Keith who still had his back to her and his nose deep in the bookcase. "How did you?" Allura blinked.

"How what?" He said pulling a book out here and there and pushing them back in. "Ohhh…. What are you my little friend?" Keith pulled out a smaller but much thicker book, fanning the pages approvingly to see all text with just a few illustrative images vs giant colorful graphics with a short sentence a page.

"What did you find?"

"Looks like short stories but I'm not familiar with these ones. The author is Sir Tommas Gween?"

"Ahhh yes! He'd be like your Brothers Grim."

Keith spun around on the stool and shot up a brow. "You know the Grim fairy tales?"

She laughed. "Of course I do, I may have grown up on an isolated war torn planet but we still had terran books."

"Well yeah I know that, I just didn't know you…"

"Could read?" Allura teased him.

Allura earned the matching purple stuffed mouse that suddenly came flying at her face. "You know what I meant, that you read Terran books, especially that kind, they're not history or politics or whatever other topics Coran has you reading all the time."

"Mmmm, I don't know, I find I can learn a lot more about a people and its culture by reading their fiction. It's fascinating, most nights I go to bed curled up with a book."

"Really? Heh, most nights I'm in the royal library doing much the same."

"How is it you could have been here five years and I not know that?" She put up a hand, "Never mind, don't answer." She sat up straight and put her hands on her hips in a perfect Nanny impersonation. "Because it's not proper for a royal personage to be wandering the castle at night."

Keith couldn't help but laugh. "And probably how I didn't know you were an avid reader too" He put on a smirk and a teasing tone. "A Princess being all locked up at night and all." He chuckled "How very Grim of you." then scrambled to just dodge the two stuffed mice flung in his direction.

She giggled then smiled. "I don't know how you couldn't have known my passion for books? I mean I have bookshelves full of them all over my quarters."

"Truth, I hardly know what your room looks like. All the times I've been in there it's been for some kind of emergency or another. Not really a chance to take a good look or really remember the details of what I've seen. I remember seeing books but not what those books were." Stuffing the book under his leg he reached down to pick up the two stuffed mice and held them up as if they were sniffing noses. "Do you want your friends back since you'll not be having the real ones in here?" He turned them to look at her and wiggled them like they were talking at her.

She laughed, sucked in her lips then reached out for them with an embarrassed nod earning a laugh from him as he pitched them back across the room to her. She nestled them in next to her pillow. She then looked at him with a puzzled face. "You know I don't think I've ever seen your room."

Keith laughed then mimicked her, sitting up strait. "I should think not! That is highly inappropriate!" They both laughed for a long while slowly fading into shared smiles. Keith then exhaled and shrugged, his hand moving the book to his lap. "Not much to see really." He pondered that for a moment while fingering the books worn binding. The other guys had all made great efforts to personalize their spaces, making them home. Lance's room was the unquestionable bachelor pad, elegant yet casual, soft sofas for entertaining in all forms. Bits of handcrafted furniture and artworks he had collected from here and there were artfully placed, not that Lance collected anything in particular or that he truly loved any of them, more loved the conversation starters the pieces were. The impact of it all making one want to curl up and never leave. Hunk's room was relaxed casual, come in, have a beer, put your feet up. His is where they ended up on many nights, especially if there was a big game on, it just invited you in to let your hair down, nothing in it was fancy, so there was nothing in there to worry about getting ruined. Pidge's room, well it just looked like a science geek's dorm room explosion. Every surface, and they were many of them, were covered in projects and parts for future projects. He didn't even think Pidge knew how many computers he had in there. His mattress was the only clear area in the whole place. _No wonder he has to entertain elsewhere_, at that thought Keith paled at the memories of catching Pidge.

"Hey? You okay?" Allura looked at him with genuine concern.

He looked up and half smiled. "Sorry was just thinking on how the guys have all made their rooms their homes, yet mine." He sighed then looked up to her sheepishly. "Don't think much has changed since I moved in."

"Afraid of putting down roots just to have them torn up?" Allura studied his face, a wash of sadness coming over her. "I would imagine it's hard not feeling at home."

He looked up with a start. "No no." He stood and move to the side of her bed to sit on it to look into her sad eyes. "Arus has become my home more than anyplace I've ever known. I love it here, I couldn't imagine living anywhere else." He smiled at her reaching out to touch the face of a stuffed mouse. "Everyone here has made me feel like family, even your little friends." He pursed his lips. "Well everyone but Nanny over there." He shook his head with a shrug. "I thought she was going to have a coronary this morning when she found out I had been with you in your room last night."

Every ounce of color drained from Allura's face. "You… you were…"

"Chocolate mmmmmmm extra chocolate please." Hunk muttered from his bed.

"Hunk!" Keith spun off Allura's bedside and crossed to Hunk's bed to sit down on it and look in his teammate's still asleep but very happy looking face.

Allura paged the doctor then got up and came up to Keith's side to lean in and look at Hunk as well. "Is he awake?"

Keith smiled. "No, but at least he doesn't seem to be suffering."

The doctor and a nurse were soon in the room. Gorma coming up to the other side of the bed from them as the nurse checked the computers and IVs. "What happened?"

"He started muttering." Keith continued to study his friend's face.

"About chocolate." Allura added with a grin.

"Ah that is a good sign." He looked at some readouts by hunks bed. "The sleep is less deep now." He reached for Hunks IV and pulled out a needle. Keith flinched and turned away. "Sorry Commander."

Keith stood up and walked to the other side of the room and practiced some deep breathing meditation as he focused on a seam in the wall.

The doctor's eyes followed him with a slight humor shimmering in them. He then injected Hunk's IV. "I'm still going to keep a sedative in them both, as we don't know the nature of this spell I don't want them coming fully conscious until Coran's spiritualist is here. If you don't mind I would like to keep a nurse by Hunk's and Nanny's bedside to watch them in case either stirs again." He looked to Allura who's attention was still focused on Hunk. "You two should really try and get some rest."

Allura smiled. "Thank you doctor."

From across the room Keith turned and watched the doctor leave, the two nodding to one another. He let out a breath then walked back to Hunk's bedside to lay a gentle hand on Allura's shoulder as he looked down onto his friend again.

Allura turned to look up to him and caught him in a rare unguarded state. Concern, worry and fear were in place of his usual stoic façade. She turned to him. "Come on, the doctor is right. Thank you, nurse."

The nurse nodded. "If you need anything at all your highness, just ask."

Allura smiled and nodded back then guided the quiet Keith away from Hunk's bedside and to his bed. She then walked to her own bed to pick up the book he had left there, walking back she handed it to him. Their fingers touched and she was suddenly finding it impossible to let go, feeling a small teasing taste of that same comforting warmth she had in his arms. She looked up to see his eyes focused down on the book. "I do think you'll like it, it is all just children's fairytales but they are about the Lions, the Tiger Fighters and other legends." She watched his face as a soft childlike smile appeared on his lips.

Keith slowly tore his eyes away from looking at her fingers interlaced with his and met her eyes. "Sounds perfect for a night trapped in a hospital." He smirked. "Thank you." Feeling the nurse's eyes upon them he took a step back and climbed into his bed and then watched Allura do the same across the room from him. He adjusted his pillows behind his head then opened the book. While he did miss the feel of the now familiar nighttime companion of Alfor's journal and its secrets in his hands, he didn't mind its absence too much for tonight for the first time in his memory he didn't feel alone. His eyes lifted from the words on the first page to see Allura curling up on her side with a book of her own, her hand absentmindedly ruffling the fur of the purple stuffed mouse, his mind now rattled, painfully curious as to what it was she was reading.

"A collection of Arusin sonnets on spring." She answered his unasked question not looking up from the pages.

_How did? _He felt the nurse's eyes on them again and thought better of asking. "Goodnight, Princess."

Allura looked across and smiled. "Goodnight, Captain."


	17. Planet Doom

_(((Thanks all for the supportive reviews and messages! The motivation to keep on going comes from knowing all of you are enjoying the ride too! Thanks!_

_Just a time line note: This is based in the 80s cartoons towards the end of the series, though I will borrow concepts from the later shows and the comic, as such the last episodes and 'Fleet of Doom' never happened as were taking a time warp twist well before then. Zarkon never was defeated, Lotor was never king. I am also taking artistic license in this fic in saying that damn castle can't fly and neither can the space mice! So go ahead and erase all those thoughts from your minds! Neither will be happening in my world, heh._

_Our stock pot now at a slow simmer, it's time to stir in some more ingredients. (I did say this was going ta be a looong one ;) )_

_You all know the tv show and I know you all know THAT music… Cue doom theme music and sweeping camera shot! )))_

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Doom<strong>

The King of Doom sat at a long table in a shadowed room, the only other person in it a human in a Garrison uniform, four stars gleaming at each shoulder, who sat at the other end. The king leaned back to study the man. "You took a great risk in coming here, Admiral Hale."

The admiral's mouth pulled into a slight smile. "What better way to ensure you that my supporters are serious."

The king's eyes narrowed, lifting his glass to sip some wine. "You ask me to pay a great price in resources and men to fight a battle that is not mine, why should I even bother being involved in something across the galaxies?"

The admiral leaned in with a leering grin. "Revenge."

Zarkon laughed roariously. "I've already had my revenge on the Drules." He gestured around him. "I have more power now than I ever had under the thumb of the Drule Empire. I ignore them and they ignore me. They are far too weak to stand against me now and they know it."

The admiral quirked a brow. "Personal revenge."

Zarkon paused and leaned back. "Go on."

"My supporters have an interest in removing a thorn in their side, someone who's newfound principles do not agree with their beliefs… Someone you too have had a history with. His removal from office would be of benefit to my Garrison and Drule supporter's interests."

"I find it hard to believe that the Drules and the Alliance would work together on anything, they have been fighting endless turf wars for decades, nothing is going to change that."

"Ah but you see, something is going to change that, or should I say someone." The admiral looked at Zarkon with a nod. "Peace is truly looming on the horizon, and with that peace power is lost."

Zarkon snarled, "So what my Drule spies have been telling me is true, they are talking treaties? Those weak fools! The Drule empire is fading, grown soft, it is nothing like it was before!"

"Exactly, and there are many of us on the Alliance end who feel the same of our own leaders."

Zarkon's eyes narrowed. "What you propose is stoking a full out Drule and Alliance war."

"Sometimes it takes a fire to allow a weak and bloated forest to rebuild." The admiral's eyes sparkled. "And leaving the few left with power to take the spoils." The admiral leaned in. "Let me be frank, I have no interest or love for the Drules but if aiding them in ousting their problem will also destroy the plans of the Alliance officers in our way, then I am more than happy to assist them."

Zarkon shook his head dismissively. "The Alliance won't go to war over just a few random attacks."

"Ah, but they won't be random, appear random yes, but orchestrated in a way that key Alliance personnel and political leaders are removed from the equation. The people will soon become outraged and demand war."

"And how do you propose you remove." Zarkon paused having not spoken the foul name in decades… "Hazar"

"Your men do the attacks as I design and I will guarantee you Hazer will soon be taken down from within. He may have the majority of the people's support now, but once the Alliance begins to fight back his peace preaching days will be over."

Zarkon sat and allowed that pleasant thought to dance in his imagination. His brows then furrowed. "Why is it you need my forces? There are plenty of mercenary bands that would be able to do the same thing for far less a cost."

"We are in need of your unique skills, you have an innate knowledge of Drule tactics so the attacks will seem authentic, and your men can pass as at least half blooded Drules." The admiral smiled. "That and you are in the unique situation as to have under your command the one person that can do a particular task we need."

"I'm listening"

"Destroy Voltron."

Zarkon laughed boisterously, "It cannot be done, not as it was done before. That menace is now far too powerful for Haggar to blow apart again."

"Who said anything about Lion Voltron?"

At that Zarkon's brow shot up in amusement.

"For our plan to succeed we need the hope and promise of my Admiral's pet project to be removed from the equation. With it destroyed so are destroyed the foolish ideals of daydreamers."

Zarkon pondered the possibilities for a long while then licked his lips. "Tempting, ah so tempting." He then frowned. "But the cost is too great, fly across the galaxies to start a war and leaving me depleted."

The admiral reached into his coat and pulled out a small computer chip and then slid it across the table to Zarkon.

Zarkon looked at it then looked up. "And what's this?"

The admiral grinned like a cat about to catch its prey. "The top secret supply routes of Garrison's lazon shipments for the next six months. I do realize it will take time for you to learn to trust me, as well as to prepare for such a campaign."

Zarkon paused, taking that in as he leaned back and rubbed his chin. "So I send my forces to aid you in your cause, get my revenge, to what ultimate end for me? I still have my own battles here."

The admiral laughed and then smiled with a toothy grin. "As soon as war breaks out the first thing the Alliance will demand is for its top men to be at the front of the battlefields so I ask you… Who would be left here to fight you?"

Zarkon began to chuckle, Admiral Hale joining him, their giddy laugher building and building to fill the room.

* * *

><p>Lotor stood on the landing tarmac his yellow eyes spying out the glint of the coffin's approach. <em>Soon, soon my Princess you will be mine<em>. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift away. Awoken from his fantasy by a foul stench he twitched and without looking over grumbled. "Don't you ever bathe?"

"Don't you ever work?" Cossack snarled back. "Or must you spend all your time daydreaming over a Princess that doesn't even like you?"

Lotor spun and stared at the blue skinned underling. "Lies!"

Cossack took a step back, knowing far too well from experience the Prince's temperament, but also knowing he just could never resist to push it. The volatile Prince was balancing on the edge and all knew it. The Prince of Doom was the only one standing in his way from commanding Doom's forces and it would only take a little push to send Lotor into insanity. Cossack pulled up his cocky mask. "Your father was looking for you. You never responded to his summons so he gave your mission to me."

"Mission? What Mission?" Lotor hissed.

Cossack crossed his arms across his chest and put on his trademark stupid grin. "Confidential."

"You Fool! As Prince Lotor, sole heir to the throne of planet Doom I order you to tell me!" Lotor hand went to the hilt of his laser sword.

Cossack grinned like an idiot. "Sorry highness, ordered not to."

"WHAT!" Lotor's eyes blazed. His fingers wrapping around the handle of his blade.

Cossack looked past the fuming Prince to see the coffin gliding onto the tarmac. "That's not on the schedule." He then looked back to the Prince with the realization that the Prince is rarely ever on the the tarmac. "Waiting for someone?"

The Prince's face contorted, the last person he needed to know of his secret plan was loud mouth Cossack. "It's nothing, just a reconnaissance flight."

Cossacks brow shot up in amusement. "Recon in a coffin? Fancy! I would think you would just send drones for that?"

"Who told you to think?" Lotor snapped and strode off to the coffin.

Cossack chuckled and followed behind. His eyes then seeing the scorched and battered hull. "Doesn't look like your 'recon' went unnoticed, tisk tisk tisk."

"Shut up, you idiot!" Lotor snarled. He paused just clear of it, taking in the blackened hull, the lid not opening. He barked to the droids standing near it. "Open it!"

"Yes Sire." The droids mechanical voices rang back and then went to the coffin and keyed the locks open. With a hiss, the lid slowly lifted and then a looming silence hung in the air.

"Out of my way!" Lotor pushed the droids aside to peer into the coffin, the stench of burnt circuitry and flesh meeting his nose. He recoiled bringing his gloved hand to cover his nose. He moved closer and looked inside, in among the blackness lay the witch, her charred black robes covering her. He reached in a hand to poke at her form when suddenly her cat sprung from beneath the fabric and lashed claws at him. He leapt back as it took position over her body, back arched and hissing, its whiskerless face and singed flesh making it appear all the more demonic.

A laser gun bolt shot out and across the top of the coffin and the cat sprung away. Cossack holstering his gun walked up past the Prince to look inside. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." He reached a hand in to pull the hood off her face then to feel for her pulse. "Damn, the old hag is still breathing. Better luck next time."

"Fool!" Lotor moved up and pushed Cossack aside reaching in to grab a fistful of the witch's charred robe and shook it. "Wake up! Tell me if it worked! Tell me!"

Suddenly with a gasped inhale of air the witch shot to sit upright, her eyes flashing open then narrowing in on the Prince. She slowly stood up and the burnt robe fell partially away.

Cossack screamed and cowered. "My eyes, my eyes! I'm blind!"

The witch spat at him as she adjusted the tattered robe to cover her, then with a weak snarl she regarded the Prince. "Your Princess is bespelled." She wavered a bit on her feet. "Now if you will excuse me… I…. I must replen…" She collapsed into a heap back into the coffin.

Lotor gasped, then began to smile with a soft chuckle, soon to be overtaken by riotous laughter.

* * *

><p>The entire Castle of Doom shook and trembled with the roar of rage that echoed down from the throne. "She WHAT!"<p>

The witch Zandra lay in a low crouch at the base of the steps to the throne, her flowing white hair and red robes billowing out around her. Her face plastered to the floor to hide her beaming grin. "The witch Haggar has stretched herself too far, she will be in hibernation until her body and energy replenishes itself."

"And how long with that be!" Zarkon bellowed from his throne, a robed figure at his side looking on curiously.

The witch dared to look up. "I do not know… Weeks, Months…. Years. She is old and weak, it is possible she may never wake."

"Intolerable! Bring me my fool son!"

"I am already here, Father." Lotor snarled the words as he arrogantly walked into the throne room and approached the throne. "My perfect plan has been launched soon Arus will be ours."

"Perfect? Perfect" Zarkon bellowed. "Haggar lays useless to me and you dare boast of perfection!"

"It is done, Father. Soon Allura will be mine, and so will…"

"You Fool! You dare talk of spoils when the battle has not been won! So help me if this interferes with my plans you will be dead to me, DEAD! TAKE HIM AWAY AND LOCK HIM IN HIS ROOMS!"

"Yes, sire!" The palace guards obediently replied and closed in around Lotor. "Drop your weapons and come with us."

Lotor reached for his sword and drew it, instead powering it up, its laser's glow lighting up the dim room. "Come on then, what are you waiting for?" He slowly turned around himself challenging all the guards.

Suddenly there was a red blinding flash and the Prince of doom fell back onto the floor unconscious, his laser sword falling from his grasp, fading out, its light leaving the room. All eyes turned to the red witch standing at the base of the throne her crooked wand sparking. Zarkon began to laugh then he waved his fingers at his son's body. "Take him away!" His eyes narrowed down on the red witch, then speaking in a hushed voice to the cloaked figure next to him. "Perhaps we have a second choice." The cloak figure nodded in agreement. "Witch Zandra, I wish to speak to you. Everyone else leave us!"

Quickly the throne room was empty of all but the three. Zarkon and the cloaked figure descended the throne and walked up to the witch. Zarkon walked around her as if stalking his prey. "Impressive, but can you do that on a larger scale... much larger."

The witch dropped to her knees and cast her eyes to the floor. "I can do that and much more, Your Majesty."

Zarkon Smiled. "Do you have the power to repeat the spell Haggar once did a lifetime ago against Voltron?"

The witch laughed. "That was an old spell designed specifically for a long dead foe. That weak Voltron no longer exists. It is impossible!"

The cloaked figure spoke. "What about on a different Voltron."

The witch looked up with a cruel smile. "A second Voltron?"

Zarkon grinned. "Can you do it?"

The witch slowly stood. "I do not know, it would take much study. Where is this Voltron?"

"Across the galaxies." The cloaked figure replied.

"Too far, my magic is rooted here, I could not travel that far for any length of time. Without extended close study it would be impossible" The witch snarled at the lost opportunity to prove her worth to the king. "Aghhhh, if only it were closer."

The cloaked figure laughed. "That can be arranged."


	18. The Crone

**The Crone**

The crisp dawn air met Coran's nose as he stood at the front of the castle watching the old war ravaged cruiser descend, the insignia of the the Arusan Royal House on its side barely visible, long worn away. As it landed and began powering down he approached.

The passenger door to the curser opened and its ramp slowly lowered to the concrete, a slender faded grey robed figure stood at its top. Her almost white grey hair was pulled back into a loose bun and rouge strands framed her withered face that showed lines of history etched into its skin. The elderly woman carefully picked her way down the ramp.

Coran bowed deeply. "You honor us by coming, Liadan."

The woman's voice was old yet laced with the ringing strength of wisdom. "I promised myself I would never set foot on this tainted ground a lifetime ago." Her feet reached the ground and paused before taking a step onto it. She approached Coran then took a deep cleansing breath and closed her eyes. She opened them to regard Coran looking suddenly puzzled. "There is new life here?"

Coran looked up not quite sure as to what she meant by 'life', the planet was indeed blooming with new life all around them, that was plain to see. "Yes, Arus is being born anew. Both its people and its landscapes are free to grow in the sun again."

The woman looked at him, it clear on her face she was speaking of something else entirely, she blinked that away. "Yes, the land is as beautiful as I remember it."

Coran nodded and then gestured to the castle. "If it pleases you I can take you to see her royal highness now."

"Yes I would like to see her as soon as possible." The woman stepped in alongside him, her old legs while long showed their years and the two walked slowly to the castle. "I would have come sooner but this old body needs rest more often than not. I would have been no use to you unrested."

"I understand." Coran nodded, being careful to slow his pace to hers. "It now appears that the Princess herself has been spared the brunt of the spell, but her companions were not as lucky."

The woman suddenly stopped at the doorway. "If the Princess is fine then I would rather take my leave, I have a debt to Alfor and as such to his daughter, but I have no such debt to the people of this world." Her face began to contort the lines deepening.

Coran turned to her. "Please, Liadan. I know the people of this world have done some great injustices to you and your kind. But her highness may still be in danger. Please, I beg you."

The woman stared at Coran yet her eyes looked distant as if seeing into the past. She nodded. "As you wish, I will see her, ascertain what I can and then I will be gone, my debts repaid."

Coran nodded. "Thank You, you honor us."

The woman scoffed and then continued on. Once inside the castle she grew anxious, eyes darting and shifting.

Coran looked at her with sudden concern. "Liadan, is everything alright?"

The woman took a few more breaths. "I am sorry, I am just not accustomed to being surrounded in such energy, I've never felt such power in a long time." She walked to a wall to touch it. "I can feel tendrils of life pulsing through it."

Coran Nodded. "The castle is empowered with the same magic as Voltron himself, though not nearly the levels of it.

The woman spun to face Coran. "And the people know this?"

Coran shook his head. "Better for them to believe it is just science. I don't think our people are still yet ready to accept there are greater powers flowing around them every day. Even my mind has a hard time grasping the whole of it all." He walked them to an elevator beckoning the woman inside.

"They are closed-minded fools." The woman growled. "They will never change."

Coran sighed, wishing he could disagree with her, but knowing by his now curling gut at memories past atrocities, she was right. Fear was too powerful a foe. "Perhaps hope lies in the next generation."

The woman laughed. "Dear Coran, this is the next generation."

* * *

><p>"Will you stop you're going to wear a hole through the floor." Allura laughed as she watched Keith agitatedly pace past the foot of her bed yet again, he still dressed in his sweats and tee, she still in her sleeping gown and robe, hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She was sitting up tall in her bed, papers strewn all over her lap.<p>

"Ughhh, can't help it." He raked his fingers through his hair. "I need to move, don't like being cooped up."

Allura shook her head with a laugh looking up from the paper she was reading to track him. "Then how can you stand being in a cockpit for hours if not days at a time?"

He spoke as he strode by her bed again. "Well then I have a purpose, a reason to be cooped up in there, I'm in there to do something." He glanced to Nanny and Hunk's beds as he passed them. "In here I'm just useless." He paused at the window wall to look out then turned to walk to the opposite wall.

Allura tossed her paper down with an amused grin. "Will you stop already!"

He froze at the end of her bed with a sheepish apologetic smile. "Sorry, I just wish I could do something useful."

"Here." She tossed over one of the papers from her lap.

"What's this?" He reached down to the foot of her bed to pick up the paper.

"Something I can't make heads or tails of. Some of the elders still insist all their official correspondence be written on parchment and in ancient Arusan. My ancient Arusan is good but some of the words in there I need to look up. Perhaps you can use your reader and translate it for me?"

His eyes glanced over it. "It's just an invite to a festival in a few months in the town of Seven Waters. The Summer Blossom Festival? Haven't heard of that one. We humbly request the presence of her royal highness Princess Allura to attend this joyous celebration of fertility and bounty. It has been over twenty years since we last hosted this event and…." His eyes lifted from the page to look at her and froze mid sentence.

Allura stared at him dumfounded, her mouth gaping. She shook her head and blinked a few times then raised a palm to him. "Wait."

"What?" He walked up to the side of her bed passing the paper back to her. "Is that not what it says?"

She took it and looked in over again then glanced up to him. "How?"

His brow qwerked. "How what?"

"How on arus could you read this? Scholars spend lifetimes studying this and couldn't translate it as fluidly." She passed the paper back to him.

He shrugged glancing down at it. "Just always liked languages. Kind of a hobby I've had since a kid. I prefer reading books in their native tongue, so when I came here I just started picking it up. The formal stuff is a lot easier to read than informal writings though, more proper in structure."

Allura frowned. "Keith, this isn't something you just pick up. There may be ten people on this whole planet that can do what you just did."

"Pffff, you should try reading some earth languages." Keith chuckled. "Or Druleish." He shuddered. "Though Arusan seems to have a lot of ties to earth's ancient Gaelic and Gallic. I'm convinced some of the early settlers had common ancestors."

Allura smiled beautifully at him at his interest in her history and nodded her head. "Yes you are right, we also have very strong Greek ties."

Keith smiled back and sat down on the side of her bed. "Yes I have seen that a lot in the architecture and style of dress of some of the villages, a lot or Arusan deities and lore seem also based on the Greek ones. But there are also a lot of European influences as well." He gestured around. "This castle for one, and you, well not you specifically but the whole feudal system." He rubbed his stubbled chin. "You know I bet they chose those as the inspirational language for this stuff just so it couldn't be easily read and seem more..." He waved his hands through the air. "Mysterious." He snickered. "Perhaps similar to the practice of modern science still continuing to use the dead language of Latin to describe things just to make them sound more ominous."

Allura giggled, her hand dropping down to pat his on her bedside.

"Primum est non nocere" The doctor spoke as he entered and walked up to the bed having overheard the last of the conversation.

Keith flinched and whipped his head around to the approaching man.

The doctor laughed, "And I mean it. Keith, you can relax, I'm just here to check on the others."

Allura's hand on his was the only thing holding him there as the doctor walked up to the side of her bed. Keith sat frozen and alert like a squirrel ready to bolt. Allura's thumb stroked his hand and his entire focus suddenly shifted to that minute sensation. In that second all he became aware of was her. His mind reeled as if being swept away in some storm. His eyes scorched up from their hands along her arm to her shoulder, across her neck, then followed the line of her jaw to her lips which were speaking to the doctor but he didn't hear the words. All he could think of was possessing those lips, those lips that were for him and him alone. His body began to lean forward then he abruptly blinked, shaking his head clear. He ripped his eyes away and focused on the wall, the haze fading as their conversation slowly became audible to him.

"… appear to be normal. I've been alerted that Coran's spiritualist has arrived so hopefully you will not have to be in here much longer." The doctor patted Allura's arm.

Allura smiled at the doctor and then turned to Keith. "That is good news." She then looked to him puzzled as he seemed to be trying to avoid looking at her. "Keith? You okay?"

The doctor chuckled as he stood. "I'm sure he's fine. I'll go check on the others."

Allura squeezed Keith's hand and his eyes shot back to her, she recoiled from the sudden intensity of them but soon recovered. "Hey, you okay?"

Keith relaxed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He took a deep breath and let it out trying to center himself. A soft smile tugged on his lips. "Don't like doctors much."

Allura giggled. "I can see that." She watched him as his gaze then shifted to watch the doctor at Hunk's bedside, concern then etching his face. She gave his hand a squeeze again and his hand turned in hers to give a returning squeeze. That subtitle movement sent a jolt though her, her skin instantly tingling to life, screaming out to be touched. She leaned back against her pillows and closed her eyes as the sensation rolled over her pooling deep within her, her mind soon imagining that hand tracing blazing patterns across her flesh.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Your Highness." Coran called to Allura from the doorway to the room seeing Keith sitting on Allura's bedside comforting her as the Doctor was tending to Nanny.<p>

Allura's eyes snapped open and she gasped.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to startle you." He bowed.

Keith stood up then reached down to place the paper he had read back onto the pile of them then nodded to the man. "Good morning, Coran."

Allura shifted and gathered up all the papers and put them on her bedside table, then swung herself around to sit on the edge of her bed and stand, pulling her robe tight around her. "Please, come in."

Coran nodded. "I have brought an old friend who is wise in the magical arts. Princess Allura may I present Liadan." He took a step back and bowed allowing the old woman to pass in front of him.

Allura smiled. "It is my pleasure to welcome you. Thank you for agreeing to help us."

"Thank you, Your Highness." The woman curtsied and then her slender robed form glided slowly into the room and her faded blue eyes scanned all in it. Her eyes then focused on Keith standing by Allura's bedside. "Who are you?" She asked as her eyes bore into him.

Coran came up to her side. "This is Commander Keith Kogane, Captain of the Voltron force and highest ranking officer of our military."

"Yes yes, but who are you?" The woman angled her head as if listing to some unheard noise.

"I'm sorry? I do not understand your question." Keith apologized with a slow confused shake of the head.

The woman studied him a moment longer and then looked away. "And those two are the ones who were hit?" She gestured to Hunk and Nanny.

Keith followed her eyes and looked to them. "We were all four in the area of the spell, but they were at the epicenter of it and the only ones who seem to be affected."

The doctor added. "I have kept them under mild sedation until you could arrive. We were afraid of what would happen when they awoke. This is nothing like the spell they used to put Allura into a living death, all their vitals appear normal and healthy."

Keith's eyes closed as the memories of that day hit him. Coran seeing him waver at the memory of failing to protect Allura walked up to him and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Coran then nodded in agreement. "Yes, it seems they had a very different intention, but as to what that intention was, we have no idea. Their witch spoke of a seed, passion and need."

The woman touched a bony finger to her thin lips. "A seed could mean many things, to plant, to grow, to nourish, it is often used as a metaphor."

Keith nodded. "Yes, but it was an actual seed that the spell was attached to."

"Sometimes the delivery method and the intent are one and the same. It allows the caster to better focus the spell."

Allura suddenly went pale walked to the two men coming up to Keith's other side and leaned into him. "The seed was meant to grow in me?" She gasped. "Grow what?" She shivered as Keith's arm instinctively came around her shoulders and he took on a protective stance.

The old woman looked up to Allura. "Not necessarily a what, Your Highness. Yes, it could have planted a thing, but it could also be a thought, an idea, a compulsion, a command."

Keith sighed. "Unfortunately we can't assume the spell was not met to physically harm her, while Lotor would not have allowed for such a thing if the witch was acting alone or on orders from another anything is possible." He tightened his grip around Allura as she shuddered at his words then tilted his head down to whisper. "I'm sorry." He gave her a weak but reassuring smile.

Coran let out a breath. It wasn't long ago that Allura would have come to him for such comfort. He had to admit that it pained him to not be that for her as much anymore but he was also happy to know she had such a trusted and strong friend in her life. The boys had all become so invaluable to them all and not just as pilots. His eyes drifted to Hunk. _Please be well Hunk._

The woman approached Nanny's sleeping form and walked up to the side of the bed, Coran, Keith, Allura and the doctor walking up to the other side. The woman raised her hands to float over her sleeping body. She closed her eyes and focused. The room grew quiet as they all watched in a looming hushed silence. The woman's eyes suddenly flashed open and onto Keith. "You need to leave."

Keith took a step back and shook his head. "Leave? I don't understand."

The woman pointed a crooked finger at him. "Your energy is too strong, I cannot feel anything else."

"My …Energy?" Keith raised up his arms and looked at his hands. "Like chi?"

The woman sighed. "Yes, something like that."

Coran looked to Keith with a fatherly nod. "It's alright son, we can trust her. I would trust her with my life and have many times over." He glanced back to the woman. "How far do you need him to go?"

The woman waved him off. "A hundred feet or so should be fine."

Keith utterly bewildered turned to look at Allura who gave him a nod. He sighed. "Alright, I'll head to my quarters, that should be far enough. Please contact me as soon as I can return."

Allura smiled at him knowing he would be going mad with worry. "I'll do better than that." She keyed open her com to him. "So you can listen in."

Keith couldn't help but smile as his com sparked to life. He touched it to open the channel. "Thank you." He went to his bed snatched up his belongings and left the ward.

The woman's face slowly softened as she took a deep cleansing breath. "Ah yes, much quieter now. I have not felt that strong of a power since… " she pondered that a moment. "But he is not Arusain?"

Allura lifted the com to her lips. "What is your ancestry Keith?"

The com chirped back. "I'm of mixed heritage, Japanese, Celtic, there is a bit of Native American in there I think? Ahh sorry" He chuckled, "I'm from Earth if that's what she needs to know. No other planetary races that I am aware of."

"Hmmm." The woman's brows furrowed, she then blinked her head free to instead focus on the woman lying in front of her. She lifted her palms back up to hover over Nanny and closed her eyes.

"Mmmmm, I feel something, very faint, but it is there." Her brows knit together. "This was an attack?"

Coran nodded. "Yes."

"This does not make sense." The woman frowned. "I feel longing, hope, I feel love." She shook her hands out then walked over to Hunk's bedside to read him. The doctor, Coran and Allura with her white knuckles still held the com to her lips and watched. The woman slowly lowered her hands. "Why would witch Haggar cast a seed hope and longing?"

Both Coran and Allura shook their heads. Coran thought a moment. "Perhaps to distract you from flying the Blue?"

Allura shook her head. "But flying Blue is one of my passions that I long for, would that not be amplified?"

"Hmm, perhaps." Coran then bit down on his lips at seeing her tightly gripped com, the voice link to Keith, his mind jumping to one of his long assumed passions he believed Allura held very deep. Shaking that thought off he looked to the doctor. "Doctor Gorma if Liadan agrees I think we should allow them to wake, I don't think we will get any more answers until then."

Liadan nodded. "Agreed. Even if it is a spell focusing on hopeful thoughts, the results could be dire, there is a short leap from hope to obsession."

Coran swallowed hard. "Can you feel any traces in her Highness?"

The woman walked past the doctor who was tending to Hunk and up to them She walked around Allura who was looking more and more anxious, clutching at her com for dear life. The woman looked back to Coran. "I do not feel it in her." Seeing Coran relax she added. "But that does not mean a trace of it is not there. I would be cautious."

Coran nodded reassured but concern still etched the wrinkles around his eyes. He looked to Allura who was still looking sick with worry, her eyes focused back on Nanny. He then sighed knowing the one thing that would comfort her in her panic. "Commander, you may return to us now."

The com chirped back. "Thank you, Coran, I have Lance and Pidge here who nearly tackled me for info when I got to my room. Would it be alright if they came with me?"

The woman and the doctor nodded their approval. Coran then looked to Allura who suddenly looked much more relaxed now with a slight smile on her face. He sighed again. "Yes, please. I think the more here watching the better."


	19. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

Keith walked with Pidge and Lance back to the medical bay. Deciding that half dressed was more comfortable to him, yet would still somewhat comply with the doctor's orders. He had pulled on his uniform pants and boots, a fresh tee, and carried his uniform jacket and sweats flung over his shoulder and report reader in hand so he would be prepared either way. He sighed as the unrelenting questioning continued. "I said there is nothing to talk about, so both of you just drop it."

Pidge grinned from Lance's amused face to Keith's frustrated one. "Come on, as Lance said, how can you have spent all night in there and there be nothing to talk about?"

"Nothing Happened!" Keith shot Pidge a challenging look. "Did you want to talk about what you did last night?"

Pidge swallowed and sheepishly dropped his eyes. "Sorry cap."

Keith stopped and turned on Lance whose lips were about to speak. "Don't. Whatever it was you were about to say just drop it." He then stormed off down the hall.

Lance called out, his smug smile lacing his words. "So we shouldn't see to a special breakfast then?"

Keith froze then spun mid step to glare at the grinning blue pilot.

Lance smiled wide. "I just thought maybe a batch of Hunk's favorite may help wake him up."

Keith had to admit even though it was an obvious diversion to throw him off balance, it was actually a very good idea. The corner of his mouth tugged up into a slight smile as he glowered at Lance. "You're such an ass sometimes."

"Just one of my many charms." Lance beamed. "So that's a yes then?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Come on." And led the way to Nanny's kitchens, the other two pilots falling in behind him. Every time Keith felt Lance was about to utter something he raised a silencing finger in the air earning frustrated grumbles from Lance and snickers from Pidge.

The trio reached the kitchens, Lance then taking lead and walking boldly into the back door, a place where Keith never dared to tread. They heard some sounds of movement in the back as Lance called out. "Hello? Another huge favor to ask."

Two cooks and Angela poked their heads out from a back room. "Lance? What is it now?" Angela walked out wiping her hands on her apron.

Keith sheepishly looked to her. "Sorry to impose on you again, Angela. You all must be extra busy with Nanny not here."

The cooks chuckled. One man Keith recognized as the one who snuck him breakfast the other morning spoke. "Actually, it's been nice and quiet." He said with a wink. "Did you need breakfast, Commander?"

The three pilots nodded, Lance then grinning. "Yes, but not just any breakfast. A special breakfast."

"For Hunk!" Pidge added.

"Hunk! Is he awake?" Angela eagerly searched their faces.

Keith shook his head. "No, not yet. But we were hoping with some of your special cooking…." Keith smiled at her. "Thank you for dinner last night."

Angela grinned at Keith. "You're very welcome."

Lance pushed Keith back and moved in close to Angela who rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah enough of that. Was my idea, do I get a thank you? Noooooooooo." Lance draped his arm over her shoulders pulling her in close to his side. "My dear Angela." He sniffed the air around her. "You smell wonderful is that a new perfume?"

She smacked him across the face with a kitchen towel. "Cornstarch." She then looked to Keith and Pidge. "How exactly is it you put up with him?"

Keith chuckled. "Lots of patience."

Angela looked back to Lance. "No one has that kind of patience, you must be saints."

"Hey!" Lance put on a comical fake pout. He then batted his eyes at Angela. "So, will you do us this favor? Sweetie? Pleeeeeeeeeese?"

Angela pushed him off her. "A favor yes, but not for you, for Hunk. What did you have in mind?"

"French toast!" Pidge squealed.

"And eggs." Lance beamed.

"And Bacon." Keith added with a wink.

Angela and the cooks all grinned. She nodded. "Oh he would have loved that." She then frowned. "Are you sure? I mean he hasn't been coming around here much for such since he and that woman hooked up." She glanced down at the floor.

Keith stepped in before Lance could speak. "As of yesterday I don't think they are an item anymore. And the smell of some good cooking may be just the thing he needs to wake him up."

Angela looked up to Keith's reassuring eyes a feint blush growing on her cheeks. "Give us ten minutes and we can have it ready for you." She smiled at him.

Keith smiled back his tone soft. "I'm sure he'd love that."

"We'll also need plates for us and Allura too." Pidge beamed.

"Not a problem." One of the cooks grinned as he grabbed a pan of a rack. "Nanny's special French toast Breakfast for five then is it?"

"Five and a half." Angela added with a wink to Keith. "The Commander here is making up for lost meals."

Keith shrugged and patted his stomach. "I better enjoy it while I can, I'm sure Nanny will be back on my starvation watch soon."

The cooks laughed. Angela came up to the three pilots and shooed them out into the empty dining room. "You can wait in here." She then smiled to Keith. "Thank you commander for letting us do this for you."

"My idea." Lance pushed in front of Keith with a grin.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, your idea."

Angela shook her head then went back to the kitchens to help prepare the meals.

"I like her!" Pidge pulled out a chair and sat down as she left the room.

Keith chuckled. "Heh, so do I. She doesn't put up with Lance's bullshit."

"Yeah yeah… but they all succumb eventually!" Lance grinned then his lips went soft as he rubbed his chin, studying the kitchen door. "Ya know, she is kind of cute."

Keith glared at him as he pulled out a chair to sit down. "Lance, please, don't."

"Don't what?" Lance sat down next to him.

"You know perfectly well what."

"Give me one good reason why!"

Keith shook his head with a glower. "Because."

"Pfff, because is not a reason."

Keith leaned in lowering his voice. "Because she likes Hunk and Hunk needs all the friends he can right now. Last thing we need is you complicating things between them or breaking her heart."

Lance laughed. "Oh come on, She and Hunk have been close friends for years and nothing has ever happened between them. She's like a sister to him. Anyway, Hunk goes more for the…." Lance held his hands out in front of him and bounced imaginary balls in them. "You know."

Keith rolled his eyes and turned away.

Pidge leaned in. "I donno, I think best friends make for great romances. Look at me and Jenny. We were just friends for a long time before that one night when we both were delirious from no sleep and the whole world unraveled. Keith may be on to something here."

"Pfffff, well as Keith has his head up his own ass I won't be taking any relationship advice from him. I say she's fair game."

"No." Keith's eyes flashed to Lance.

"Yesssss." Lance purred.

"No!"

"Yesssssss!" Lance looked up past Keith glowering eyes "Hey there." He beamed putting the charm into overdrive, and then gentlemanly stood up with a slight bow.

"Oh please Lance, save it for one of your groupies." Angela snickered as she pushed a cart into the dining room. "It's all here, and there are some juices below."

Keith stood and bumped into Lance just enough to throw him off balance. "Thank you very much Angela. Please tell the staff we appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Commander."

"And Lance. Don't forget Lance." Lance walked up to take the cart from her. "My idea." He winked to Angela.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Just go, it's getting cold."

Keith gave her an apologetic smile as the trio left the room.

* * *

><p>Allura sat by Nanny's bedside across from the old woman, her eyes drifting from the elder to Nanny, hoping to see a flash of anything from them but there was nothing. Allura watched with a soft smile as the old woman occasionally closed her eyes in visible exhaustion. Allura didn't know why but she fully trusted this woman, it was beyond just Coran's assurances, it was something about her that radiated from her, she just felt like she belonged. Watching her eyes drift shut again Allura reached across to her and placed her hand on the woman's withered one. "Liadan. The journey as well as the energy you have expended here has exhausted you, you should rest."<p>

The woman opened her eyes and looked back into Allura's eyes with a twinkle in them. "Yes, you are right, Your Highness, It probably would be best if I rest."

Allura smiled then looked to her adviser. "Coran, please see to it that Liadan is given our full hospitality."

Coran nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. We will set you up in our best accommodations."

"Coran, please there is no need to do so much. I am used to living humbly, that is unnecessary. I just request that the room is far enough from here that I can meditate."

Allura looked up to her in concern. "Is this room uncomfortable to you?"

The woman smiled at her. "It is not uncomfortable and not the room…" She turned to the door. "he comes."

Allura and Coran glanced over to the door just as it opened and a beaming Lance appeared pushing in a cart followed by Pidge and Keith. "Breakfast has arrived!" Lance announced to the room.

Coran smiled. "Good morning. Liadan, may I present the rest of the Lion Force. This is the Blue Lion's pilot, Lance, and the Green Lion's pilot, Pidge."

Liadan walked up to the two men to assess them. "It is my pleasure to meet you. Your bravery is renowned, Arus thanks you."

Lance smiled with a nod. "Thank you."

Pidge glanced to Coran and the woman then frowned. "Oh I'm sorry, Coran we didn't think to get you anything, we can share."

Coran smiled. "It's alright, son, we were just about to leave." He extended his elbow to the woman who took it. "We are both heading to rest, please enjoy your breakfast." He began to lead them to the door but the woman stopped at Keith.

Keith reacting to the intense focus of the gaze shifted his weight back into his heels. "Is everything alright?" He asked puzzled.

The woman intense eyes met Keith's then softened. "Lion spirits bless us."

Keith nodded curiously. "Lion spirits be blessed." He answered her in the ancient traditional blessing's response then escorted them to the door as the two left the room.

Allura watched Keith as he stepped out into the hall to watch them go trying to understand whatever it was the woman was seeing but couldn't. She couldn't help but to smile at the frustrated pout on his lips.

"Having a good morning I see." A covered tray appeared in front of her nose. She glanced up the arm holding it to see Lance's smug face.

Allura well used to Lance's teasing just rolled her eyes and took the tray, setting it down on a nearby table. "Thank you, Lieutenant." She casually reminded him of his station.

Lance beamed and bowed dramatically. "You're welcome, your highness." He then spun on his heel to formally nod to Keith who was then re-entering the room. "And where would the commander like to dine this morning?" Lance beamed, motioning to an open seat next to Allura.

Keith sighed and then clenched his jaw as he walked over and lifted his tray off the cart and then with a nod to Allura walked back to his own bed to sit down into an adjacent chair pulling up a table there.

Allura looked to Lance as he began to fidget like a small child about to explode and tried not to giggle at him. Lance finally burst. "You are just impossible! Impossible I say!" and threw his hands into the air.

Keith then glanced his amused eyes up to Allura with a slight smirk and she winked back at him her hand covering her giggles.

"Lance, leave him alone." Pidge admonished from Hunk's bedside and then walked over to the sofa at the end of the room to eat his own breakfast.

Allura watched as Lance calmed down and then went to sit down next to Pidge. She then uncovered her own tray and began to pick at her food. When she was sure Lance wasn't looking she dared a few glances up and across to Keith, who was likewise doing the same, their eyes occasionally meeting across the room. His eyes were growing more and more concerned eventually locking with hers disapprovingly. He pointed at her, then her plate and then his lips. _Eat_, he mouthed to her. She glanced at her plate which looked like space mice had been nibbling on it and then back up to him and blushed with embarrassment. Keith quickly looked down and she followed his cue and quickly looked to Nanny.

"Allura, don't like your breakfast?" Lance asked.

Allura darted her eyes to Lance. "I'm sorry Lance, its lovely, really, I'm just not very hungry, worried I guess." She looked back to Nanny.

"So, what's the story on the woman that was here? Was she able to help?"

"She is an old friend of Coran's who knows of the magic arts. She did feel the spell in them but could not divine anything else yet. I don't know what it is about her, but I trust her."

"She is of pain but of pure soul." Keith muttered into his plate.

"She what what?" Lance asked.

Keith blinked up trying to remember what he said and shrugged.

Pidge looked over to Hunk. "I just hope she can help."

* * *

><p>Hunk licked his lips, the scent of Nanny's sweet maple syrup drenched toast hanging in the air. He reached out to grab a slice and it dissolved away. He let out a sigh.<p>

"Hunk? Hunk buddy, you there?" Pidge's voice called to him in his hunger induced fog.

"I think he's waking up. Call the doctor." Lance's voice joined Pidge's. "Hunk wake up, it's time for breakfast!"

Hunk's heavy lids slowly opened to a foggy view, the room was bright and he could see shapes moving around in it, but couldn't focus on anything. He reached a hand up to rub his eyes and tried and rid himself of the sharp pain behind them. "Hey." He finally muttered opening his eyes slightly then grimaced, closing them again.

"Are you in pain?" A voice asked Hunk, and it took him a moment to register it as doctor Gorma's.

Hunk nodded. "Whopper of a headache." He spread his hand to rub his temples then swept it back into his hair as he opened his eyes again to try and see the room a bit more clearly. "What happened?"

"Haggar." Lance answered as he scooted in closer. "She cast a spell and you and Nanny got hit. Both were out for the count."

Hunks eyes danced around the still fuzzy figures in the room. "Is the Princess okay?"

"I'm fine Hunk." Allura wrapped up in a robe walked up beside Lance and reached down to give Hunk's hand a squeeze.

Hunk smiled at her, the pain in his head quickly drifting away, his eyes beginning to focus more. He looked over to see Gorma pulling a needle free of his IV. "Thank you." He nodded to the man.

"How do you feel?" Doctor Gorma asked as he began a quick physical evaluation of Hunk.

"Hungry." Hunk smiled earning laughter from all in the room.

Pidge grinned big. "We figured you would wake up just in time for breakfast. We have a plate of your favorite, French toast."

Keith walked up to stand behind Lance, Pidge and Allura . "Doctor, is it alright if he eats something now?"

The doctor looked Hunk over again. "Well if you feel alright, I think some nourishment would be good. Please let me know if you feel any more pain or other symptoms." He then wandered over to Nanny's bed where the woman still lay asleep.

"Is Nanny okay?" Hunk asked now seeing her laying across from him.

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know yet, hopefully she will wake up soon."

Allura nodded and grinned. "Be right back." She squeezed her way out past Keith soon reappearing with a covered plate of food. Keith seeing her intent turned to grab a nearby tray table and push it up to hunk. The plate set down in front of him Allura lifted the lid to Nanny's signature French toast bacon and eggs recipe which had been expertly prepared for all of them by Nanny's kitchen.

Hunk grinned. "Wow! Looks amazing."

Keith nodded. "Tastes amazing too." he patted his belly.

Pidge laughed at Keith. "Yeah good thing Angela made you the king sized portion."

Hunk grinned. "Oh wow, Angela made this, she's the best."

Lance nodded. "And a great cook too!" He waggled his brows.

"Lance, knock it off." Hunk grumbled. "She's too good for the likes of you anyway."

Lance began to slowly sit down on the doctor's stool as he looked up dreamily. "Donno, with cooking like that I may have to make an…" A sudden crash and flurry of curse words drew all eyes sans Keith's to Lance's sprawled out form on the floor.

Keith who was occupied examining his fingernails shifted his weight back under him as he unhooked a foot from under the doctor's wheeled stool as the team roared with laughter at Lance.

Lance sputtered from the floor as Pidge and Allura still laughing bent over to help him up. "Oh you are so gonna get it!" Lance challenged Keith as he brushed himself off.

Keith nonchalantly looked up from his nailbeds, with an oblivious look. "Get what?" He shrugged.

Lance grinned, his eyes lighting up as his mind began plotting.

Hunk had to smile with a nod to Keith, who gave him a wink back. Hunk didn't mind hearing of Lance's boastings, but when those boastings involved a dear friend such as Angela, he did not want to hear it, he was thankful that Keith was now the focus of Lance's plotting.

"Come on, give the man some space to eat his meal in peace." Keith waved the others to move back and give Hunk some room.

Pidge and Lance moved over to the side sofa where there mostly eaten breakfast laid and resumed eating. Allura patted Hunk's arm and then moved back to her place at Nanny's bedside, the Doctor finished up his checking her gave Allura a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left the room.

Keith shook his head noticing she still had hardly touched her meal, then headed back to the chair by his own bed to polish off his own meal.

Hunk began devouring his meal, he knew he was hungry, but as much as he ate, he just didn't seem satiated. He had been on such a strict diet for a few months now, he had learned how to trick his mind into transferring hunger into other needs, needs for exercise, needs for work, need for sex… but with none of those options available to him, he ate. As those baser thoughts spun in his head his mind wandered to the day before, Lori's betrayal a bitter flavor on is tongue, he was alone again. He forked a piece of French toast and smeared it through the sweet syrup desperate to get rid of the foul taste of Lori and he ate with abandon. Soon his plate was clean.

* * *

><p>The doctor occasionally glanced at the monitor and the readings displayed on his desk in his private office as he was filling out his reports. Hunk was awake but not showing any symptoms, now the waiting game begins.<p>

The door chime buzzed. "Come in, Coran." He called knowing the advisor was coming to speak to him after settling Liadan in for her rest. Coran entered and took the seat across the desk from him. Gorma looked across to the man who looked exhausted and anxious. The Royal Advisor rarely allowed anyone to see his true feelings, his position simply did not permit it. Gorma smiled to himself at being one of the few who Coran would allow in to see his true emotions and likewise Coran was one of the few the doctor could confide his uncertainties with. The doctor gestured to the screen on the table showing Hunk and the others eating their breakfast. "And now we wait."

"All we can do at this point. I know you've done all you can, Gorma."

The doctor leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. "It's just so frustrating to have to admit that this magic stuff is out of my league. I can treat the medical symptoms as they appear, but there is nothing I can do about the cause or what may happen."

"I understand." Coran stroked his mustache. "I am still hopeful Liadan may be able to help."

"I must admit I was very surprised to see her here."

Coran frowned. "As was I, she has every right to refuse us. I truly asked her more out of vein hope, I didn't thing she would actually come."

"And now that she is here, do you think she will stay? It's been a long time since we've had magic on our side."

Coran chuckled. "You know as well as I, we've always had magic on our side, even if the people choose to reject it let alone even acknowledge it still exists."

"Coran, I may be a man of science and I want to know how everything works, but living here one has to come to the understanding that some things will always defy definition, that does not mean I have to fear it. I don't think you give the people enough credit, they have grown since then. War and rebirth can change a people."

"I wish I could believe that Gorma. But you were also here twenty years ago, you know the evil that can come over rational men. You too have seen the horrors that fear can do."

The doctor closed his eyes and stayed quiet in thought as he replayed the atrocities he had seen with his own eyes. "I cannot believe she came." He sighed. "Perhaps she has hope in Alfor's daughter."

Coran nodded. "Hope, is all we have. Hope."

"Perhaps." Doctor Gorma smiled and then watched as various emotions played across the advisers face as the man glanced to the vid display of the young people in the med bay quietly eating their breakfast together. Hope was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Lance was busily regaling Pidge, and Hunk with his recent misadventures, however he was keeping it to a much more family friendly version, not so much due to Allura, Allura was one of his favorite audiences and he loved to make her blush with his bawdy stories, but more so for Nanny being in the room. Even unconscious the woman's mere presence demanded a certain level of decorum.<p>

Keith guiltily caught his eyes drifting up to look at Allura again as she hovered over Nanny. He wanted desperately to get up and walk over to her but with the others in the room, especially Lance, he didn't trust himself to do so. Lance's ribbing this morning making him more acutely aware to edit his behavior.

Keith instead focused on his meal so as not to get sucked back into fantasy land again. Why was he having such a hard time to focus? Didn't help that he spent a few hours last night reading fairy tails of knights and damsels. _Must not have gotten enough sleep_, he thought, then chuckled at that, last night was probably the soundest he had slept in memory. Knowing she was safe, sleeping peacefully, just steps away. How many nights had he found himself unable to sleep just by not knowing? He sighed, _every night_. What a blissful feeling to lay and watch her eyes flutter closed and drift away to sleep, her still open book dropping from her hand, just to then close his own eyes and drift off with her, then to wake up in the morning not to panicked unknowing but instead to a softly spoken 'Good morning, Keith.' He closed his eyes wanting to treasure that peaceful sensation for as long as he could. As much as he longed to be fully discharged, part of him longed for another night… he swallowed guiltily… and another.

He had always imagined himself more of a machine that a man. His duty defined him, his life focused on work. The few diversions he allowed himself were all to the same goal. Physical training while for him a pleasurable escape, also improved his performance. His love for history and literature heightened his wisdom, cultural knowledge and diplomacy skills. He sighed at how empty the thought of that life now felt to him. He glanced over to Pidge and Lance sitting by Hunk's bed. The three of them knew the value of true escape, of reveling in the simple pleasures. If he ever took a moment to try and smell the roses his mind would instantly take off analyzing all the possible scenarios if attacked right then, so worried about keeping the rose safe he would never actually bend over to sent it. He flinched at his mind's feeble attempt at an analogy to try and disguise the obvious from himself. He looked across to his rose and in that instant her eyes lifted from Nanny to meet his then darted away. He closed his eyes as the memory of the scent of that rose's hair washed through him and he smiled, at least now he knew what his rose smelled like, what it felt like to hold in his arms. He allowed his imagination to wander where his body dare not tread, for his heart to feel that warmth again.

* * *

><p>Allura dropped her eyes to her lap as a flush came over her. It was bad enough letting her mind wander to thoughts that it shouldn't but to look up and see him seeing her as such thoughts were playing out in her imagination… she shivered, her mind again feeling those arms wrapping around her keeping her safe. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of them envelope her. She still was having a hard time coming to grips with the fact that Keith had come to her the night before last and quieted her nightmares, that it had been real and not part of her dreams. Her mind felt those arms holding her, imagined the warmth.<em> Mmmmm, don't let go.<em>

_Never, my rose, my sweet smelling rose._

Allura's eyes blinked open and her body trembled. She guiltily shot her eyes around the room. Keith sat with his eyes closed quiet in thought, the muscles in his face soft. Lance, Pidge and Hunk were still engrossed in conversation, Nanny was still asleep. She shook her head, it was like he was right behind her, whispering into her ear. She had been imagining hearing his thoughts for a long time now. It all started back when they had gone to Balto against her orders, and in her guilt over it imagined him calling to her, it just always got more acute when they spent any time together. This was no different just instead of needing her aid, she was imagining he wanted… he needed…. She blushed_. Get yourself together Allura_. She straightened up in her chair and glanced back down to Nanny.

_Don't go, please. Not yet._

A wash of goosebumps rose across her flesh, it was if she could feel his breath across her skin. Her eyes shot across to him again to see his eyes still closed and lost in thought, though now his brow furrowing. She breathed heavy as she watched him growing more agitated. She shook her head, _no, it couldn't be_, it couldn't really be him, heart voices were Arusian fairy tale stuff. Just to prove to herself how silly she was being she first checked to see that Lance was suitably distracted with his back to her, then she focused on Keith and imagined falling into those arms again, intoxicatingly loosing herself there as she watched him_. I would never leave you_. With that unspoken thought she saw the lines on his face instantly dissolve away, again bearing that rare soft expression as his lips parted. She turned away and shook her dreamy head. _No, no, no. Silly girl, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be_…

"Couldn't be what?" Keith asked to no one in particular from across the room.

"Sorry cap?" Pidge turned to him.

Keith shook his head. "Sorry, just thinking aloud." He stood up and moved over to them to join their conversation.

_No, no, that was just a coincidence_ Allura continued to tell herself. In spite of willing herself to dismiss it she felt like a corset was tightening around her chest. The tightness growing, she blinked then realizing the squeezing was also on her hand. She glanced down to see Nanny's hand gripping hers. "Nanny? NANNY!"

Keith was instantly at her back. Pidge and Lance joining them across the bed, Hunk sitting up in his bed as far as his IV would allow. Keith looked down at Nanny from over Allura's shoulder. "Is she waking?"

Allura took a breath and leaned in. "Nanny, can you hear me?"

Nanny's eyes slowly opened to look around, her eyes seemed unfocused for a time but then they zeroed in on Allura and her face began to contort from that of soft sleep to a trademark Nanny scowl.

"Nanny!" Allura cried and squeezed the woman's hand.

Nanny pulled her hand free and scooted herself back a bit in her bed still glowering at Allura.

Keith leaned down to Allura's ear and whispered. "The spell?"

"No, not the spell…" Allura slowly shook her head and whispered back to him "….three… two…" _one._ and smile grew on her lips as the tirade flood gates opened.

"Young lady! That is hardly how to be dressed when in the company of others, a robe in public! Aghhhh! And you're not wearing your crown! How can you expect to receive proper respect if you do not dress for proper respect? And you!" Her eyes flashed to Keith eyeing his tee shirt. "Why are you in the presence of her royal highness and not in uniform?" She then let out a strangled gasp noticing how close he was to Allura. "This behavior is unacceptable!"

"Nanny shhhh, were not in public." Allura moved in trying to comfort her. "You're in the medical ward and we all…"

"Nonsense!" Nanny bellowed causing Allura to jump back with a start and into Keith who steadied her. "You are of royal birth and as such should look like and be treated as royalty at all times! A person of royal heritage has they duty and responsibility to carry themselves with the utmost dignity at all times, as well as all around her!"

Allura tried not to snicker as the scolding continued. She glanced across the bed to see Lance and Pidge turning red holding in their breath and then to Hunk in his bed across the room where he had his fist in his mouth. She then dared to glance her amused eyes over her shoulder to Keith who was equally struggling not to laugh. She pleaded with him with her eyes not to. He nodded and placed a steadying hand on her back where Nanny and Lance couldn't see it. She swallowed as she reached a hand up to a golden lock of wavy hair that had strayed from her loose ponytail to tuck it behind her ear as she looked back to Nanny. "Nanny, please."

"Aghhhh, young lady! What is wrong with your hair! Did you even brush it?" Nanny raged crossing her arms across her chest. "I demand that you change immediately and make yourself presentable!" She then pointed a challenging finger towards Keith's nose "And it is unseemly to be in such proximity, and dressed as if? Aghhhhhhhhhhh!"

Through the touch of his hand on her back Allura felt Keith's whole body start to shudder. She spun and grabbed his arm to try and stop him but he lost it, his hand clasping his mouth as his whole body trembled in silent laughter. She made a valiant attempt to stay composed as she looked at him and into his amused eyes but soon burst in into giggles those giggles quickly turning into relieved sobs, the tears overtaking her.

Keith's eyes flashed over her and he quickly took a step to her wrapping her up in his arms. "Shhhhh." The room which had also been silently laughing burst into laughter as Nanny screamed at the indecent display, her fuming became so enraged that the stream of words came so fast and so heavily accented that they were incompressible.

Allura found herself overwhelmed by different emotions. Her cheek and palms were planted firmly against Keith's now tear damp tee shirt, she listened to his heartbeat, its steady rhythm soothing her as her relieved sobs faded freeing her heart to feel other things. She pleaded for time to stop at this instant so she could enjoy what would the brief moment of comfort he was allowing her. _Don't let go_... she silently asked him and then felt his arms tighten around her melting into him.

_Shhhh, my rose_

Allura sighed at her imagination,_ your rose?_… she then blinked her eyes open. Was that her mind dreaming again or was she really hearing his thoughts? She pushed herself back from his chest to look up at him.

Keith looked down at her with a lopsided soft smile as he wiped her tears as he tucked back in the stray golden lock which had worked loose again. "You okay now," _beautiful_?

Allura's eyes sparked at the unspoken word and she gently nodded a soft blush coming to her cheeks. It took all her resolve not to lose herself back in his arms, instead she swallowed and turned to face the storm only to see the storm was over. They both gasped as they looked up, instead of the hurricane berating them Nanny was stroking Lance's very confused face.

* * *

><p>Coran entered the medical bay with doctor Gorma at his side to be met with an onslaught of Nanny's tirade, randomly targeting all in the room. He glanced to Lance and Pidge who were laughing so hard they had to hold onto each other for support. Hunk was buckled over with laughter in his bed. Allura was burrowed deep into Keith's chest and sobbing while Keith was doing his best to calm her. He cleared his throat but only Lance Pidge and Hunk seemed to hear him.<p>

Lance got control of himself first and came to Nanny's side. "Nanny, please calm down. Allura has been keeping watch over you all…." Lance then gasped as Nanny suddenly met his eyes and reached up to tenderly stroked his face.

"Your here?"

"Yeah I'm here, were all here." He tried to pull back but her other hand had is arm in a vice grip.

Coran walked up, thankfully noticing Allura was no longer crying, her red eyes watching Nanny and the Blue's pilot with the same confused curiosity everyone else was. He then glanced up to Keith standing behind her. He should be thankful that Keith was there for her but again he felt that ever present fatherly protective streak over his adopted family. Coran grimaced as his concerns of the two rose again, on the one hand he knew their need to be close, how their personalities meshed together so well, each balancing the weakness of the other and making each other stronger, he being her strength she being his heart but he also knew first hand where that kind of closeness could lead. His stomach knotted at the thought of the heartbreak that would cause them all. He rubbed his chin, how was he to deal with the fact that the best thing for her could ultimately become their worst nightmare.

Coran pushed those thoughts away and took a deep breath then turned back to Nanny who was still focused on Lance. "Nanny, we are all here. You were hit with a spell. How do you feel?"

Nanny blinked a few times then as if just realizing what she was doing pulled her hands away from Lance. She glanced around to all in the room her eyes eventually landing on Keith and locking horns with him.

Keith took a tentative step back away from Allura his eyes searching the others for help, daring not to speak and cause a charge.

"Nanny?" Allura ventured to move in. "Nanny please, talk to me, I need to know you're alright." Allura sat down on Nanny's bedside.

"Oh child!" Nanny disengaged from Keith and turned to look Allura over again then grabbed at the sleeve of her robe. "This is how you dress when I am not attending to you?" Nanny tisked. "Where is your hairbrush, we must fix this right away."

The whole room relaxed. Coran smiled as he watched Keith walk back to his bedside to get well clear of Nanny range and slip on his uniform jacket as an extra layer of Nanny guard. The poor boy was always under the unjust close scrutiny of the woman, and apparently it was to be no deferent from her sick bed. The boy was wise enough to know when to pick his battles, and now was not the time to fight her demands. Glancing back to Nanny's bed to see her now fussing with Allura's hair Coran was content that Nanny seemed to be acting herself. He motioned to Keith and Lance to walk out into the hall with him.

* * *

><p>Lance pouted in sympathy at Allura's frown as Nanny tugged on her hair, as the loose sexy waves of golden goddess were slowly being tamed to civility. How in the hell could Keith have been in a room all night with Allura looking like an untamed kitten and not do anything. That was it… Keith was insane, that was the only thing he could think of, certifiably insane. Or a eunuch, Lance chuckled, knowing full well that was not the case it was still fun to muse upon. No, he knew in spite of how Keith behaved, and in spite of the garrison rumor mill, Keith was all male and had all the red blooded desires they all did, he just had some un-humanlike, and unhealthy in Lance's opinion, capacity to box it. Lance frowned, if Keith were to continue to have his way he would live and die alone in spite of being in love. Lance shook his unbelieving head… and in spite of his love looking like that. He looked up to regard Allura's now questioning eyes as she stared at him trying to read his thoughts. He smiled at her. "Sometimes friendship is not enough you know."<p>

"What?" Allura's brow shot up at him. "Lance if this is going to be another one of your stories."

Lance grinned. "Allura do you dream?"

"Of course I do. Ouch!"

"If you had properly brushed and set your hair after washing it wouldn't hurt!" Nanny scolded.

"Nanny, there is really nothing wrong with my hair, I like it this way."

"Nonsense child."

"I'm not a child, Nanny."

_Not a child at all, _Lance thought and he smiled as Allura and Nanny dissolved easily into an old argument that they had many times before. Lance then looked up to see Coran as the elder beckoned him to come to the hallway. Nodding Lance excused himself with a bow and make his way out into the hall.

Once the three men were in the corridor and the door closed Coran spoke. "Even though they appear fine I still think we should be cautious here."

Keith continued to adjust his jacket into place. "Yes, if what the woman said is true, and this is just a planted seed, it is very possible we won't see its growth right away."

Coran nodded his agreement. "I want to keep them under constant surveillance. Any behavior out of the ordinary needs to be reported to me."

Lance nodded then rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace, this all just didn't seem right.

Keith looked to Lance. "What's eating you, Lance?"

Lance sighed. "Just seems to easy, still thinking we should give Sven a call, see if he can come. If this was a plan to disable the princess and make us a lion short, that they got Hunk instead could still work into whatever plan they have in mind."

Keith nodded. "Yeah, I think that would make me feel better too. Until Doom plays their next card we may not figure out what this spell was for."

Coran smoothed his mustache. "Agreed. I believe he may be more receptive if you two made the call. I will sit watch here." He looked at Keith. "Promise me if you feel anything odd in yourself you will let us know. I don't want to take any risks. Come back here once the call is complete, this is only another temporary release from medical observation, do you understand me."

"Understood, Coran." Keith nodded "We'll go make the call now."

Lance watched amused as Keith stood frozen, visibly fighting off the urge to go back into the room and check on Allura one more time. Lance grinned and took lead and walked down the hall to the elevator. Keith eventually caught up to him as the elevator doors opened that would take them to the control room's level. They stepped inside and the doors swished closed. "You both look good ya know." Lance said with a slight smile while looking forward at the doors.

"Huh?" Keith asked keeping his eyes trained at the doors.

"You, you just look, well, rested, relaxed." Lance probed.

Keith chuckled. "Funny, I don't feel relaxed."

"You also seemed pretty relaxed when Allura was crying."

Keith's brows knit together. "If you had been the one standing there you would have done the same thing."

"True." Lance then rubbed his mouth and muttered. "But I don't think she would have enjoyed it as much."

"What?" Keith's head finally turned to Lance as the doors opened.

Lance grinned as he stepped out, the two walking across the hall to control. "Uhh, never mind, guess I was just hoping you might have liked it."

Keith shook his head as he keyed in his security code and the door to control opened. "You think too much." He pointed to a side conference room. "Let's make the call from there."

Lance nodded. "See, and here I was thinking YOU think too much. Perhaps if you thought less and felt more…"

Keith rolled his eyes trying to ignore him.

"I mean if I was alone all night with a gorgeous gal, you'd better believe I'd not be thinking at all."

Keith paused at the door as the doors opened. "First of all we were not alone, Hunk and Nanny were in the room." He walked into the conference room and towards the large round table. "And second of all the hospital staff were in and out all night, hardly the environment to inspire 'not thinking'." He turned to shoot Lance a challenging look, brow raised.

Lance took it all in, gears spinning in his head and grinned big.

Keith threw his hands out to his sides. "What!"

Lance chuckled as he walked past Keith to take a seat at the table and muttered. "Well at least you were considering not thinking."

Keith turned to face him, crossed his arms across his chest. "What did you say, Lieutenant?"

Lance slowly spun his chair around to face Keith taking the time to relax his face, tone no longer teasing. "Sorry, I know it must have not been a picnic for you in there. I'm sure you would have much rather not been in there at all."

Keith relaxed and took the seat next to Lance. "It wasn't all bad." He began configuring the computer to make the call to Pollux. "Did you know Allura likes terran literature?" he keyed a few more buttons. "All this time and I didn't know that." He began entering in his security codes. "I wonder what else I don't know about her?"

Lance bit down on his lips hard and took a moment to collect himself. "There is probably a whole lot you both have in common if you guys were ever given a chance to really get to know each other." He smiled. "I bet I know more about her than you do, like she likes wild gardens over fussy ones, her favorite midnight snack is berries, her favorite films are old mysteries and historical dramas. Weird how they have me and the others attend social events with her as her escort but never you, eh?" Lance nonchalantly covered his growing smirk with his hand.

"Huh, wonder why that is? Probably because they'd rather have me on guard duty I suppose." Keith keyed the last button opening the secure communications link. "Castle of Lions, of Planet Arus calling. Requesting Permission to speak with Sven."

Lance smiled, thankful Keith could not see his face. Perhaps his bull by the horns tactics have been wrong all along, perhaps it was time for him to plant small seeds of his own and see what grows.

"Castle Pollux here, Commander. It is good to hear your voice." The chief of Polluxian security answered. "Enabling video feed now." The screen in front of Lance and Keith came to life and his smiling face appeared.

"Thank you, Chief." Keith nodded. "I know this is an unscheduled call, I appreciate you taking it. Is Sven available?"

"We have sent word to him. I should know in a… ah yes. Patching you through to his room now."

The chief's face dissolved to show a darkened room and Sven's half shadowed face, looking sleepy, hair a bit disheveled. "Hello guys, it is good to see you."

Lance and Keith smiled back, Keith apologizing for them. "Sorry, I always forget were about six hours different on time."

"It's okay, used keeping odd hours anyway, old habits and all."

"True." Keith chuckled. "Listen Sven as you may have guessed by this call we have a bit of a situation here. Haggar let loose a spell at Allura and…"

A woman's gasp came from the other end of the call and both Keith and Lance leaned back with surprise.

Romelle suddenly slid into the image, her hair down, they really couldn't tell what she might be wearing as her hair covered whatever it was. "My cousin! Is she alright?"

Lance took note of the whole picture and beamed. "Good evening, Romelle."

Keith elbowed him in the ribs. "She is fine, Romelle. The spell missed her, but unfortunately hit Hunk and Nanny instead. As of now they seem fine, they were unconscious but woke with no real symptoms this morning but I can't imagine Hagar would make a trip out here just to knock Allura unconscious for a night."

"Neither can I." Sven agreed. "So you want a back up pilot just in case?"

Keith smiled. "Read our minds."

Lance nodded. "All we can assume at this point is this spell was made to take out the blue for some future attack. While they may have not gotten the blue if whatever was supposed to happen to Allura happens to Hunk, were still screwed."

Sven looked to Romelle l who gave him a slight nod. He then turned back to them. "Hmm, I've always wondered what it would be like to fly the yellow. I'll be there as soon as I can." He turned back to Romelle and Keith and Lance watched a silent exchange between them. Sven asked without turning away from her. "Would you mind if Romelle came too? She really needs a break from this place."

Keith sighed. "Romelle I know Allura would always welcome your company and I'm in no position to refuse you, but just know with the unknown nature of this spell and possible looming attack you may be putting yourself in needless danger."

Romelle sighed, her eyes still looking into Sven's. "No more danger than I face here."

Lance and Keith both looked at each other and shrugged. Making note to make time later to press for details Lance turned and smiled at the screen "We will get a room prepared for you both." then flinched at the sudden sharp pain of Keith's boot imprint on his shin.

Sven and Rommel both turned back to the screen and nodded. "Thank you Lance." Romelle answered for them.

Keith smiled as Lance leaned down to rub his chin. "When should we expect you?"

Sven looked up to his ceiling in thought. "Shouldn't take us long to make arrangements and our orbits are very close this time of year. If not by dinner tonight, tomorrow for sure. I will send a transmission when we are underway."

Keith smiled. "It will be good to have you here my friend."

"It is good to feel wanted." Sven answered. "Goodnight." The transmission cut off.

Keith's brows knit together. "What did he mean by that?"

"Donno, Don't care." Lance leapt to his feet. "OH MY GOD THEIR SLEEPING TOGETHER!" He began prancing around the room arms flailing. "Oh my god! Hell Sven is more uptight in the girl department than you and he's… damn!" he fell back into his chair.

Keith spun in his chair to face him. "Really Lance? Is it that much of a surprise to you? It was clear to everyone that they were deeply in love with each other. So what if they are sleeping together?"

Lance's brow shot up and he spun his chair to face Keith. "So what indeed!" he beamed.

Keith put his palm into Lance's face, grabbed it and spun him away. "Don't… Don't even go there."

"Go where?" Lance shrugged as Keith stood and walked out of the room. Lance spun his chair to shout as the doors were closing. "Hey, my mind wasn't going anywhere your mind wasn't already at first!" He grinned as he watched his friend almost imperceptibly flinch. Lance smirked, _this may just be the thing to set Keith's wheels finally in motion._


	20. Germination

(Sorry for the big gap between updates, holidays were busy busy busy, but in a good way. Now back to unfolding this tale!)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Germination<strong>

Romelle pulled her thick cloak in tightly around her, the chilled winter's air of Pollux bringing a slight flush to her cheeks. She looked out onto the royal balcony to the imposing figure standing there, the skin of his muscular bare arms and legs glowing golden in the fading light of the sunset, only the fur cloak draped over his broad shoulders providing him any warmth. He didn't seem to be bothered with the cold as the ice breeze whipped around him playing with his flowing shoulder length locks of russet hair as he looked out over the snow kissed kingdom. Romelle sighed and approached him.

"I feel like you're not coming back." His deep rich voice spoke without looking.

"Bandor, don't be silly, of course I'm coming back." She reached out to touch his arm which was surprisingly warm to the touch.

The King of Pollux turned to look down upon his older sister. "Why?"

Romelle paused at the question, why indeed. She looked past the king and out onto the village below the castle which used to feel so welcoming to her but now… _why indeed._

King Bandor reached up to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. "I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy and if you both decide that has to be somewhere else then so be it. But believe me when I vow this to you, I will keep fighting for you… if not for us for our children."

She looked into is large determined brown eyes and knew he would be true to his words. "You are far more a King that father ever was. I believe if anyone can change our future, it will be you."

Bandor's thick brows knit together as they did every time he thought of his father, and how his father's outdated beliefs and choices had changed their fates five years ago, he had to grow up fast and his naivety of youth had long faded. No he was not like their father. "Fathers folly only proves to me all the more that our old, arrogant and superstitious ways are madness." Bandor's eyes shimmered.

Romelle closed her eyes and stepped in close to embrace her brother and she felt his strong arms wrap protectively around her. "You are not our father."

Bandor pulled back and looked down into his sister's eyes and smiled genuinely at her. "I just hope one day I can find the happiness you have…" He then looked up past her as they heard Sven entering the balcony. "…You both have. I am just sorry that not all on this world can embrace that happiness. Sven, you have always honored us and honored my people. You have taught me more about true honor than anyone of this world ever did."

Romelle stepped back and into the hands of Sven who had walked up behind her. Sven gave her shoulders a squeeze as he acknowledged the King. "Your Majesty, I wish I could continue to serve you and your people here. But until the council will approve of us I believe my staying here is just causing your planet's politicians unnecessary distractions when they should be focused on more important matters."

Bandor reached out and clasped Sven's shoulder. "Our politicians do not speak for all the people. Give me time, I will rectify this for you, I promise you."

Sven shook his head. "Bandor, do not risk weakening your power over me. Your planet needs to be strong and unified to prosper."

Bandor's jaw flinched. "I will not have this planet be the planet of old, of hate, of tarnished beliefs. No Sven this is the very fight, a true catalyst for change. I will not let your sacrifices for this world be summarily dismissed just because of where you were born. The politicians grow old, it is time for the children of pollex to set our new truth and our new path. There will be a time when you are welcome here again! This I swear!"

Romelle looked up into her younger brother's eyes, her own eyes growing misty. How different would they be if they had not met the Voltron force all those years ago and saw a different path? How different would Bandor had been if he hadn't had the Commander of Voltron as a new role model for true nobility… and then a couple years later he had Sven when he settled here after rescuing her from Lotor's hands? And how different would she have been if she had not met Allura and felt the true spirit of what Arus was vs the lies they had been fed all their lives? How different would her life had been if she had not been captured and tossed into the pit of skulls only there to meet the one man who would show her what love truly meant? And now they stood at yet another moment of monumental change. How will her life change again? She reached into the folds of her cloak and pulled free the crown that she wore to royal functions that denoted her place in Polluxian royalty and passed it to Bandor. "Keep it safe, one day I will be able to wear it with pride again." She felt Sven's strong hands move down from her shoulders down her arms to wrap around her and she leaned back into him.

Bandor spun the crown in his large fingers. "I will miss you two more than you know." He then tucked the crown into the folds of his cloak and smiled at them. "Come, I know you are anxious to get underway, and Arus needs you. Let me walk you to your ship."

"I would like that very much." Romelle smiled at him taking his offered arm.

* * *

><p>The sun had long set on Arus and the castle was growing quiet as most of the staff had settled in for the night. Coran walked the quiet halls to the med bay to check in one last time before he too would retire.<p>

The door opened and Keith sat up taller in his seat on the sofa, his eyes focusing in on the elder and spoke softly. "Coran, is everything okay?"

Coran smiled. "Everything is fine." Coran scanned the room to see Hunk asleep and softly snoring, Nanny also asleep and not so softly snoring, and Allura asleep in her own bed, a blanket tucked in tightly around her. Coran took a seat next to the Captain.

Keith relaxed as he watched Coran glance around the room. "Was a long day, they all fell asleep a while ago."

"And not you?"

Keith lips tugged up into an embarrassed smile. "Just catching up on paperwork." He shrugged.

Coran shook his head and reached over and picked up Keith's reader. "I believe when I asked if you minded spending another night in here that it was implied work was not part of the requirement." He keyed the reader off and handed it back to Keith.

"Coran, I feel fine, really. It's just paperwork."

Coran chuckled. "I know you far too well, there is no such thing as just paperwork with you. Indulge your elder and take the night off, please."

Keith sucked in his lips in a failed attempt not to smile at Coran's assessment.

"And before you suggest otherwise I still believe you being in here is the best thing for Allura."

Keith's brow arched up in confusion as concern danced across his face, his lips parted. "Do you believe she is still in danger?" Keith clasped Coran's arm. "Did that woman tell you something?"

"No no, nothing like that. It's just… well…" Coran stroked his moustache as he struggled to most neutrally explain his thoughts without explaining too much. "I don't think the Princess should be alone, not yet, and it's not like she would want to leave Nanny's side."

Keith looked to Nanny, and then to Allura. "I believe you are right. She would not wish to be anywhere else."

Coran couldn't help but to smile at the concern on Keith's face, his worry for Allura plain in a rare moment of transparency. He then felt his stomach tie in knots as it did when his mind jumped to imagined conclusions when he would catch them in those rare unguarded moments. He glanced back to his sleeping charge. "She is beautiful."

Keith flinched and turned to look at Coran. "Pardon?"

"She is beautiful both in beauty and in heart. Her heart loves easily, and is also as easily broken."

Keith's head tilted in thought. "Yes, she is a caring person. If something were to happen to Nanny she would be distraught." Keith looked back to Allura.

Coran closed his eyes, _and if something were to happen to you she would be devastated_. Over the years Coran had placed many invisible walls between them. Walls of class, walls of propriety, walls of physical distance. Yet no matter the wall the strong connection between the two was only growing stronger, the earlier night of Keith knowing in his gut that Allura was in distress only sealing that reality for him, that physical distance no longer matters, the two are connected and the truth of it was she was indeed safer with him close both in mind and in body than if separated from him. Coran took a deep breath. If only… if only… so many if onlys. If only they were not at war, if only Allura wasn't an only child, if only Allura's parents were still alive, if only Orla could be recognized as queen, if only Allura wasn't such a beauty, if only Keith were not a passionate soul… if only they weren't soul mates. Coran shivered at that last acknowledgment at how every time he had that thought all the puzzle pieces fell neatly into place, as they always did.

"Coran?" Keith asked. "Are you alright?"

Coran swallowed and looked to Keith who's eyes were genuinely concerned for him. "Son have you ever had a problem where it's very obvious solution is the core of the problem?"

"Like a circular argument?" Keith rubbed his chin. "I can't say I have, but then the obvious is rarely the true solution to a problem."

"True." Coran sighed. "And yet sometimes the answer is so simply obvious you refuse to acknowledge it."

"Coran is there something I need to be made aware of?" Keith's brows knit together.

"It's nothing, just an old man's wandering thoughts." Coran patted Keith on the knee and then stood up. "Promise me no more work. You need your rest too."

Keith looked up to Coran but did not say a word.

Coran raised his brow. "Promise me."

Keith sighed. "Alright, fine." And set the reader on the low table in front of him. He then fingered the worn book that was sitting there. "Is reading allowed?" He asked with a smirk.

Coran grinned. "As long as it's not reports."

Keith picked up the book and leaned back against the sofa and put his feet up on the table and flipped it open, an indignant scowl playing on his lips. "Spoilsport."

Coran laughed and then ran his hand over his moustache eyeing the familiar book with a smile. "Don't stay up too late commander."

Keith looked up with an embarrassed smirk as he flipped open Alfor's old journal. "I'm making no such promises." He chuckled. "Good night, Coran."

* * *

><p>Allura stirred and slowly blinked open her eyes. The med bay was darkened, the sound of the twin chorus of Nanny and Hunk's soft snoring bringing a smile to her lips. She glanced across to Keith's bed but it was empty. She turned over and there, sitting on the sofa, a lone spotlight illuminating him in the darkness he sat with a book cradled against his knees, sock clad feet propped up on the low table in front of him. She then noticed the blanket tucked in around her, something that wasn't there when she lay down for what she thought was just a nap. Was it a nurse? Did Nanny get up? Or was it, Could it have been…? She flushed at the thought. "Thanks for the blanket." She whispered to him.<p>

His eyes darted up from the pages and found hers and seeing her awake a soft smile grew on his lips. He spoke softly so as not to wake the others. "It's a bit cold in here tonight, you looked chilled. I'll never know why they keep these rooms so cold." He then crooked his head. "Are you feeling alright? You fell asleep quite early."

"I'm fine, really." She sat up and smiled. "I think I was just a whole lot more tired than I thought. Or else it was Nanny and Hunk's marathon debate on cooking oils during dinner that wore me out and falling asleep on them was my only escape." She blushed.

Keith softly chuckled. "Lucky you, they went on for hours. I'll have to remember that trick. I just tried to stay hidden in my work so Nanny would forget I was here."

Allura quickly covered her mouth to hold in a laugh. "What time is it?"

Keith looked up to the clock on the wall behind her bed. "Almost midnight."

"Midnight?" Allura pulled her blanket in around her as she slid to the side of her bed to stand up and walk to the sofa. "So what is keeping you up, Commander?" She kept the warm blanket wrapped around her like a cloak.

His eyes followed her every move intently. He then blinked and sat up taller as if just registering the question. "Oh, um." He had not thought of trying to explain to her that Coran had given him her father's journal. When he had been allowed to go to his room to get a Nanny break and clean up for the night he couldn't resist the chance to fetch it.

"More fairytales?"

He glanced to the floor. "Umm, not exactly." He turned to her without actually meeting her eyes. "It's um, your father's journal."

Allura sat herself onto the sofa next to him and curled her feet up beneath her. "Really?" She beamed.

Keith bit his lip as an embarrassed smile grew on his lips. "You're not upset that I'm reading it?"

Allura smiled. "Why would I be? If I'm right that's the one he wrote about the Lions isn't it?"

Keith met her eyes. "Yeah, Coran gave it to me to read."

She reached out and touched the book. "I'm sure he wrote it with the intent that the next pilot of the Black would read it." She closed her eyes. "My father used to journal all the time. He always said he was able to think through problems easier if he would write about them. It's how he processed information."

Keith smiled looking back at the book his guilt at reading it dissolving away. "You know I think there are more truths written in here about the Lions than I've found in your history books."

Allura sighed. "Yes, unfortunately those in power tend to want to erase the history they don't find to their advantage. Large chunks are missing out of Arus's historic records especially on anything related to magic. I can barely find records of my own father's rein, all I can really go by is the stories I hear about him."

Keith looked up to meet her eyes. "History is written by the victors."

Allura angled her head as she took that in. "Yes, exactly." She glanced down to the journal.

Keith pulled the book over opening it up between them and flipping to a sketch of five circles surrounded in a shimmering ring. "Blown apart then mended, the five lights reunited, the lions spirits drawn inexorably together linking powers, linking minds." He leaned back letting the book down. "I used to think I was imagining it. Hearing things, feeling thoughts when I was in the Black. But if what he writes in here is true, the potential of the Lions is so much more." He turned to look at her. "I don't know how to describe it, it's like I'm connecting to this place on some level I can't explain."

"Like the bonding." Allura whispered.

Keith's brows furrowed. "Bonding?"

"It's well, it's when two Arusian people… When two souls are meant to…" She looked away with a shiver scrambling for a diversion. "Germs."

"Germs? The bonding is germs?"

"No. Germs, that's why they keep these rooms so cold."

Keith's eyes flashed to her and saw her trembling beneath her blanket. He immediately stood up and went to a nearby cupboard and pulled out another two blankets. Tossing one down to his seat he opened up the other one and carefully draped the second layer around her. "Better?"

Allura nodded. "Thank you."

Keith then opened up the other blanket and wrapped himself in it then sat back down. "So germs eh? I suppose that makes sense." He chuckled, as he picked up the book and flipped again to scan his eyes over the sketch again.

Allura smiled as she watched him as he made himself comfortable, adjusting his position on the sofa to lean back and putting his feet back up on the table. Her mind went back to those nights long ago when she would sit with her father as he would write. How she felt so warm, safe and loved in those special quiet times. In that moment she wanted to share so much, how she thought they shared too the mythical bond but she swallowed that down, instead she scooted over close to him to regard the image. "The legend is, when spirits unite there is a link shared. The Bonding." She reached over and traced the line of the circle. "The five lions share this bond, and when they become one, they are one, think as one, move as one."

Keith turned to her his breath warm on her temple. "This bond." He spoke softly. "Is it supposed to be just while within the lions or can it…"

* * *

><p>"Anyone up?" Lance quietly called into the room before he appeared in the doorway. Seeing the two on the sofa pull slightly back from one another he froze at the door. <em>Shit damnit<em>. He wanted to take back is words. Quickly collecting himself he smiled trying to act casual and cool as if he hadn't noticed a thing. He rubbed his hands together as he crossed the room to them. "Geesh why is it so cold in here?"

Both Allura and Keith shared a tension diffusing laugh. Allura then smiled at Lance. "Germs."

"Germs eh?" Lance plopped himself strategically down close beside Keith so there would be no way he could move any further away from Allura.

Keith shook his head with a roll of the eyes as he turned to Lance. "How are things in command?"

Lance leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "All is quiet. Haven't been any reports of unusual Doom activity from anywhere in the quadrant."

"Good." Keith nodded.

"I did however get that call we were expecting. Our special guests should be arriving tomorrow." Lance beamed and elbowed Keith.

"Guests, what guests?" Allura frowned. "This is hardly the time to receive anyone."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Lance tisked at Keith.

"I didn't want to tell her until it was confirmed." Keith glared at Lance.

Allura grabbed Keith's shoulder and pulled him around to face her, her arms crossing in front of her royal chest. "Tell me what exactly?"

Keith chuckled at the defiant pout on her lips. "We asked Sven to come back us up for a while." He watched as Allura's facade slowly began to crack, a soft smile growing on her lips. "And Romelle is coming with him."

"Really!" Allura squealed, then remembering the two others sleeping in the room she slapped her hand over her lips. She glanced over to see that Nanny was still asleep then lunged forward throwing her arms around Keith.

Lance seeing the opportunity moved his hand to the center of Keith's back, pushing forward so he couldn't lean away.

Allura began to sniffle. "I haven't seen her in so long." She hugged Keith fiercely.

Lance grinned. "Yeah, she asked to come and o'l softy Keith here thought you'd want to see her, so he didn't refuse her."

"Really!" Allura beamed at Lance over Keith's shoulder and squeezed Keith tighter. "Thank you so much."

"Aww, ain't nothing fair Princess." Lance winked. "Right Keith?" He then leaned in against Keith to wrap his arms around the both of them, making a Keith sandwich and giving Keith no choice but to also join the embrace, which at first reluctantly did but Lance soon noticed that Keith began holding her tighter and tighter of his own need. Lance slowly peeled himself back to watch them lost in an embrace with one another and smiled.

Nanny began to mumble and stir and the three on the sofa froze. She muttered again. "Princess is that you? Are you up?"

Allura snapped her eyes up to the two men. "Oh no!" She whispered. With the stealth of a cat Keith pulled Allura up off the sofa with him and quickly glided her past Nanny's bed and to her own. He then slid across to his just as Nanny's eyes opened to the sofa to find Lance nonchalantly lounging across it, Keith's book lay open in his hand. Lance gave her one of his trademark lopsided grins. "Oh Sorry Nanny did I wake you? I like to read aloud."

Nanny blinked a few times then beamed. "Oh I know you do, Sweetie."

Keith and Allura shot each other confused looks and then quickly turned over and played dead as they felt Nanny's gaze turning towards them. "Ah my Princess still sleeps. Good, she needs her rest." Nanny smiled as her eyes stayed on Allura a moment before going back to Lance.

Lance slowly stood up and made a show of stretching as if he had been sitting for hours. "Well I suppose I should head to bed, beauty rest and all." He grinned.

"Do you have to go?" Nanny asked.

Lance's eyes knit together. "Um, well, I really should, have first security flight in the morning."

Nanny nodded. "Of course. I understand. I will miss you."

Lance took a small step back, utterly confused. "I'll um, miss you too?"

"Goodnight sweetie." Nanny smiled then dreamily closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Nanny?" Lance shook his head and walked to the door, tossing Keith's book at Keith just missing his friend's silently laughing face.

Lance then walked over to Allura's bedside and leaned over. "Goodnight Princess, sweet dreams."

Allura quietly giggled and whispered back. "Goodnight Sweetie." And then burrowed her head into her pillow to muffle her giggles.

Lance shuddered, then slowly backed out of the room feeling the sudden and very urgent need for a shower.

* * *

><p>In a low ditch next to the open field where the picnic had been a single seed lay. Having absorbed the moisture of the earth it had ultimately rested upon it swelled and its skin cracked open, a small hairlike root began reaching out to touch the earth.<p>

* * *

><p>"Transport two eight seven delta requesting permission to dock."<p>

"Transport two eight seven, permission granted, docking bay 3. Welcome back Admiral."

"Thank you." The admiral smiled and keyed his computer to allow the garrison freighter to take navigational controls. He then sat back and closed his eyes relived to be off doom and beginning his long journey back home to earth. He was confident that King Zarkon would play the role he intended. And with a chuckle also confidant that the King would have is own agendas. But whatever those agendas were the Admiral believed they would still serve his purpose. At any rate the wheels were now turning

The ship rocked as it docked and he felt his weight shift as the gravitational generator of the freighter took hold of him. He opened his eyes and keyed the transport's gravity field off. He then stood up and made his way to the exit. A few hisses of air equalizing pressure and he was inside the docking gate of the freighter. There to greet him was Lieutenant Mathis who he had brought with him on this journey to oversee things for him. Mathis was overly ambitious as well as a master of intelligence and propaganda, as well as having a checkered enough past to have enough skeletons to act as leverage to ensure his continued dedication.

Mathis smiled and shot his eyes up to the nearby surveillance cameras then glanced back to the Admiral. "How was your trip, Admiral? Were you able to take in a few sites when coming back from the inspection of the outpost?" Mathis asked with a smile keeping to the cover they had devised for his little side trip from his official duties that had brought him to this quadrant.

"Ah yes, thank you, Lieutenant. You know it is true what they say, you can see the holograms of the wonders of the universes but it still cannot compare to seeing them with your own eyes. The rings of Ordon Nine were particularly moving, thank you for recommending them."

Mathis nodded. "I do have several important items that will need your attention. The crew will see to your belongings."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I would like to be debriefed immediately."

The admiral and lieutenant walked the ramp towards the inner halls of the freighter. It was not a glamorous ship but a very functional one, and one that its captain and its sparse crew obviously took great pride in. Intergalactic class freighters were the backbone operation of Garrison, the vines that carried the lifeblood of supplies to all the Alliance controlled space.

It had been a challenge to come up with a plausible cover for a journey that would take him away from the Galaxy Alliance Counsel for two months. But he with Mathis's help had managed to manipulate messages in such a way that it seemed there really was no other option than to send one of the council of 12 to the outlands to show moral support for all the unsung work that was being done out here. It was then only natural that the Admiral would want to take a few personal days to do some site seeing while the freighter's cargo was transferred. That those sites he wished to see were also notorious for warping any kind of radar trace or communications was the perfect cover to screen his true destination, well out of Alliance space and into that of Doom.

They reached the suite that was the Admiral's quarters for the duration of the long voyage, Mathis had been sure to sweep it of any surveillance equipment so any work or conversations that took place in it were secure. As they settled in at a large table Mathis passed across a report reader to the admiral.

The admiral glanced over the screen displaying several account balances. "Good, I see all is on schedule."

"Yes." Mathis smiled. "While you were gone as you surmised, the council indeed voted for a significant reduction in military support to the Drule space colonies, the details of which they have not decided."

The Admiral laughed. "And I bet that has motivated our sponsors even more."

"Indeed it has."

The Admiral skimmed the report on the vote results. "This vote may play into a new task we have. I will need you to work your magic." The Admiral grinned. "Draft me a communication. Let the council know that I do not not agree but I fully support their decision. Then explain to them that while away I had some new insights into where our new focuses should lay. Indeed I agree that the troops that have been deployed to deep Drule space have worked honorably and worked well and helped bring a new peace. But they are not just machines we can just keep using. They need time to retrain and further hone their skills. As such my recommendation for a reduction is to pull out the most costly force. They have been out there far longer that a tour should last, they have done their jobs admirably and deserve a reprieve to recharge and retrain for redeployment."

Mathis began to smirk. "And the most costly force in Drule space is the flagship of the whole Drule campaign… the Explorer. Brilliant."

The Admiral smiled. "Yes. And what better gesture of good will and trust to the Drules to pull the Explorer out of their space."

"And where do you suggest they deploy next?"

"Arusan Quadrant, more specifically to Arus." The Admiral laced his fingers together on the table in front of him. "Arus has long been asking for more support, and it would give the two Garrison teams a long needed time to regroup and learn from one another."

"Sir is this wise? Will this not change our new arrangement with Doom?"

The Admiral smirked. "Let's just make sure to remind all of the Galactic Alliance's core belief, we are the universe's defenders we do not attack unprovoked, not matter who or what it is. If Doom does not attack…"

Mathis began to laugh then grew quiet. "What is to stop them being sent back once the Drule skirmishes break out again?"

The Admiral grinned. "All things in their time, lieutenant, all things in their time."


	21. In A Galaxy Far Far Away

_((( Hello all, thank you again for all the kind words of support. love to hear you are enjoying the ride too._

_Again I apologize for the long gaps between postings of late, its peek work busy season so hard to find the time to write. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) )))_

* * *

><p>In a galaxy far far away a lone wavy dark haired man looked out a large plate window to the vast expanse of space. He reached up to touch the cold glass.<p>

"Beautiful isn't it?" A deep resonating voice came from behind.

"Beautiful if you like deadly." The dark haired man half jokingly replied.

The other man laughed. "Jeff, you live for danger."

"True." Jeff turned around and leaned back against the rail that ran along the window to regard his commander. "Miss it, ya know. I know this is what we've been fighting all these years for but now that its here… there has to be more we can be doing than this."

Hawkins studied Jeff a moment. "Changes have you thinking like the rest of us. We have been out here a long time with only one mission, now that mission is at its end, not knowing where well be sent next. I think we're all feeling a bit lost." Hawkins moved up to the window to look out into the vast nothingness. "Hard to imagine five years ago we all just embarked on this journey. On the one hand it feels great to have done what we came out here for, on the other now that its finished it seems, well, empty."

Jeff turned to the chiseled profile of his commander. "Sir. It is because of you and your leadership that we are on the cusp of peace here. I could have never placed trust in Hazar like you were able to."

"Generations of war can do that, make one see one's skin over ones heart. Hazar is a good man. He wants what we do, peace and prosperity as do most of his people. One lesson I have learned in command, is never to judge solely on the past. Always be mindful of it and cautious of it, but remember to be open to alternate possibilities. People can surprise you." He turned and winked to Jeff.

"Ha ha." Jeff smirked. "You know you would have had a very dull job if it weren't for me and my… personality."

Hawkins turned around and leaned back beside Jeff. "Personality?" He crossed his arms across his chest. "I think your 'personality' caused me most of these grey hairs." He reached up a hand to brush it over one temple.

The two men laughed then Jeff again grew quiet then sighed.

"Your thinking about your future? Your reenlistment forms are due the end of next month. Thinking of asking for a reassignment?"

"Am I that transparent to you?"

"Pretty Much." Hawkins chuckled then took a long breath and sighed. "With Garrison command perpetually arguing over who needs us most next, here we sit spinning our wheels, they can't even come to a consensus on pulling us in for a long needed leave." He turned back around to touch the window and look out to the stars. "While the conflict may be at an end here there are other galaxies out there who do need us, but each politician has their pocketbook attached to a different system. Its seems only full out war would ever get them to agree so for now we need to get used to this view. "

"Ughhh, I'm just bored, board with it all. We haven't had a real fight since Hazar took control. Instead of calling us home Garrison just keeps us out here on escort duty, a job which any squad of cadets could do. The team is exhausted and feels the same as me. I didn't sign up just to be a decorative escort for supply ships. I want, I NEED to be doing something! Were fucking Voltron god damnit."

"Face it, you're just an adrenalin junky Jeff. If there is no real danger you loose your mind."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jeff shrugged with a grin. "Danger is what keeps us sharp. Danger is what keeps us tight. We're starting to get sloppy."

Hawkins nodded. "Yes you are right, but there is something to be said for down time. Jeff you need to learn how to relax too." Hawkins smiled. "And on that note, come on, let's go see what Cookie has for dinner."

Jeff shuddered. "That's not exactly the kind of life and limb adventure I was looking for!"

* * *

><p>The three women of the Vehicle Voltron team sat together at a booth each picking at the remains of their dinners absentmindedly.<p>

"Sea team has escort patrol next." Lisa said as she spun her spoon around in her soup. Her eyes flashed up to see Commander Hawkins and Jeff walk into the dining hall. Her eyes momentarily met Jeff's then fell back to her soup with a sigh.

"Don't tell me he's being an ass again." Cinda scowled watching Jeff lead Hawkins to sit down at a table at the opposite end of the room.

"Again?" Lisa let out a pathetic laugh. "More like always."

Ginger shrugged. "He's just stir crazy, bored out of his mind like the rest of us. He doesn't know how to sit still."

Lisa sighed again. "Life isn't just about chasing robeasts. It shouldn't be."

"Oh no, not the biological clock thing again." Cinda tisked.

Lisa looked across to Cinda with a wiry smile. "Easy for you to say, your species' lifespan is much longer that humans, you can have kids well into your sixties."

"True, but it takes our males that long to be mature enough to handle parenthood!" Cinda laughed, the other two joining her in giggles.

Ginger sighed. "So it is safe to assume you and Jeff are in a 'off again' phase, yet again?"

"Ughh, I never know with him. Are we dating are we not dating? Are we serious or not serious? He will never give me a real answer and whenever I ask for one we end up in a fight and don't talk for weeks." Lisa dropped her eyes again. "Just tired of seeing so many other couples on the Explorer hooking up, getting married, having babies, it's hard not the want that too."

Ginger scoffed. "You're just too into the danger boys, Lisa. Boys who want adventure don't want to settle down. There are plenty of nice eligible men on this ship who would love to settle down. Admit it, support staff don't excite you like…"

"Like what.?" A rich Australian accented voice asked as he walked up to the table of the three women.

Ginger stood up and grabbed Cliff by the arm. "I give you case study number one." She looked Cliff up and down who recoiled at her sudden scrutiny. "A danger boy. Would rather face down a robeast than talk."

Cliff nodded. "This is true."

Ginger then reached up to squeeze his biceps. "Spends his 'quality time' in the gym."

"Hey, a man's got to keep in shape, ya never know when…"

"Yeah yeah." Ginger pointed to his abs. "Thinks a romantic dinner is protein shakes."

Cliff grinned as he patted his firm stomach and held up the shake in his hand.

With a grin Ginger reached up to ruff his perfect blond hair.

"Hey!" Cliff yelled as he carefully adjusted his hair back into place.

"Thinks his hair is his most precious position."

Cliff stood up proud gesturing to his thick blonde locks. "Well look at it!" He grinned.

Ginger slid back in the booth next to Lisa. "Lisa, if you really want more than just that in your life you're going to have to look past the danger boy."

"Gee, Thanks!" Cliff laughed and sat down in the booth next to Cinda. "So trouble in paradise again I take it?"

Cinda pointed to Jeff's table well across the room.

"That bastard's an idiot, if you don't mind me saying." He added with a wink.

Lisa looked up and smiled. "Thanks Cliff."

Ginger shot her hand up between them. "Oh no you don't, no prince charming her with that accent when she's down!"

Cliff laughed his voice taking on a high born British edge. "So what accent would you prefer it in?"

Cinda elbowed him hard in the ribs, buckling him over and bringing rolls of laughter from Lisa and Ginger. "Oh sorry captain."

Cliff gasped. "no... prob…lem." He rubbed his ribs.

Lisa shook her head, her long hair cascading around her. "Bwah, trust me, Cliff isn't my type." She smiled at him. "Too high maintenance. I don't want to date anyone who takes longer to get ready than I do." She grinned.

Cliff adjusted his flight jacket so it framed him perfectly. "No Worries. I have no interest in dating anyone on the force." He looked to the ladies at the table. "Love you all too much to put you through that grief." He grinned. "I can admit it. I'm the last bloke I'd let my sisters date." He pointed a finger at all their noses. "You know how those flyboys are, just one thing on their minds."

"Robeasts!" Ginger laughed at him.

"Ha hahahah." Cliff grinned. "Well yeah, them too." He winked at her as he leaned back against the booth and sighed. "With Jeff you just have to remember, he always needs to try to prove to himself that he is the best, without a constant challenge he gets lost in his head. Being top is everything to him. Now that were not challenged as a team every day, he's finding it hard to define himself now."

Cinda shook her head. "Come on, he has to get over that some time. It's about doing your best, not being THE best."

Cliff took a breath. "Look I'm not defending it, just letting ya know how it is. Up to you how ya deal with it."

"It was his father." Lisa looked over to Jeff's table and sighed. "He expects no less than perfection. When he found out Jeff was not top at the academy he almost disowned him." Lisa turned away, eyes shimmering.

"Oh no!" Cinda reached across and smacked Lisa's hand. "No poor abandoned puppy pity! Anyway his father became all smiles when Jeff got the top post here as captain of the air team and lead of the force so that's all in the past."

Lisa shook her head clear. "Sorry, yeah, your right. He shouldn't be hanging on to that old baggage."

Ginger giggled. "She's got it bad."

Cliff chuckled. "I give em one week before their back together."

"Two weeks!" Ginger grinned.

"Three days." Cinda winked.

"Hey!" Lisa gasped as the three all extended their arms and group shook on the bet.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Commander Hawkins made his full rounds of the ship, making point to stop and talk to the many people who kept the Explorer and its crew flying and in top shape. His last stop on his rounds before bed was the bridge, and as expected Captain Newley was in command, even in this time of dawning piece ever vigilant to the heartbeat of the ship and the space around it.<p>

Newley lifted his head from a diagnostic scan. "Good evening, Commander."

Hawkins nodded at him. "How is she?"

Newley keyed through some readouts. "All systems are green. Power cell five's maintenance was completed on schedule and is back in full operation."

"Ah good. And how are you?"

Newley paused, finally pulling his eyes off his screen and spun around in his chair to regard his commander with a raised brow. "Me sir?" He let out a chuckle. "You've been talking to the stir crazy crew again haven't you?"

Hawkins smiled. "That's not an answer, and yes."

Newley leaned back in his command chair. "Sir, this room is my life, whether that is running headlong into battle or orbiting a peaceful planet, the daily challenges of keeping this ship operational still remain."

Hawkins looked at him with a skeptical eye. He was about to speak when the consol in front of Newley chirped and flashed to a screen showing a private incoming encrypted communication. The two men exchanged dumfounded looks as the code it was using was used only by Garrison command for covert communications.

"Forward it to my office." Hawkins nodded and headed to a side door and to his office behind it where he punched up the monitor and accepted the incoming call.

There on the screen was the image of a smiling Admiral Graham. "Greetings Commander, I hope this unscheduled call is not interrupting anything."

Hawkins chuckled. "You can interrupt my boredom anytime, Admiral." He sighed. "But I suppose your just calling to tell me more of the same, Garrison has not come to a consensus yet…" Hawkins quirked a brow. "Hmm, but your frequency choice has me puzzled."

Graham nodded. "Mmmmm yes. I want to keep this off the radar for now, I have something I want to propose to the council that I want to run by you first as it would directly affect you."

Hawkins crossed his arms across his chest. "Now you have me concerned."

Graham chuckled. "At ease Commander." He rubbed his white bearded chin. "You may want to sit down for this one."

Knowing and having worked with Graham for over a decade Hawkins knew this was going to be a whopper. He cocked his head to Graham then with an exhale he walked over to a side cupboard where he kept his best whisky. He slowly poured himself a glass then walked back to his desk chair and sat back into it. He leaned back and propped his feet up on his desk. He took a slow sip then locked eyes with Graham's image. "What do you want from me this time?"

Graham chuckled. "Still haven't forgiven me have you?" He leaned back in his own chair.

"Rip my personal project to pieces and you expect me to just get over it?"

Graham smiled. "Seems to me you did just fine in spite of it."

Hawkins grumbled and took another sip of whiskey not wanting to bother to explain the intricacies of how that conclusion while correct was also wrong on so many levels. He absentmindedly brushed his fingers through his prematurely graying temples.

"So how are things faring on the Explorer?"

Hawkins sighed. "You can read that in any one of my weekly Garrison reports. Ship is fine, crew is stir-crazy and in long need of a well earned break. So can we just jump to the point of this call? You only talk to me like this when you want to take something. Who do you want this time?"

Graham laughed. "I forget how easily you can read me, James."

"Wonderful, first names, this is going to hurt isn't it." Hawkins took another swig of his whisky. "So then you do want someone. Who is it then?"

Graham grinned. "Not so much a who as a what."

"You're not taking Voltron!" Hawkins slammed his glass down and sat up. "I have worked ten years! TEN YEARS on the Vehicle Voltron project. I personally selected the prospective cadets, designed their training programs, molded them into…"

"Hawkins! HAWKINS!" Graham raised up his hand to the screen to silence the tirade. "I don't want just Voltron, I want the whole ship, that is if Garrison command decides to go through with this proposal. I've been asked by a colleague to consider instead of pulling the team in for a leave the potential of a specific temporary redeployment of the whole Explorer team."

"A redeployment?" Hawkins leaned back. "That is highly irregular without a down time. I understand that our roll here is done but this team has been in the thick for five years and most of my team's reenlistments are up. All my team are career garrison officers and I know they are eager to see action again but they have also been worked to the bone they need time to recharge and find their heads again. To just redeploy to do it all again may be too much for some. I don't know if all would stay on for another tour in deep space and we can't do it without all of them."

"Your concerns are well understood and have already been taken into consideration. I wouldn't expect to send an overworked force into the thick unless there was a real need, especially a force as politically important to us as Voltron. I assure you this proposed assignment would allow for regular planet side leave and its primary focus would be on team retraining."

Hawkins cocked his head. "Wait a minute! If you're thinking of deploying us on some Garrison recruitment public relations planet parade you can forget it! My team is here to defend the universe not to just gain the Alliance points!"

Graham laughed. "I understand while an impressive site Voltron could be you do far more for us politically when used vs just seen. Trust me."

Hawkins scoffed. "Trust you? Ha."

Graham leaned forward and propped his elbows on his desk. "James, I want you to take this idea in with an open mind, I think you'll actually agree with it. But please let's keep this between us. I don't want word getting out on this to anyone until it's a go."

"Fine fine, just drop the bomb already. Where exactly do you want to send my war exhausted ship?"

"As you know Garrison has operations spread thinly across many galaxies, some areas far too thin and yet by some miracle some manage to hold on while others don't."

"Spare me the freshman political science lesson and get to the point." Hawkins took another swig of whisky.

"It has been brought to my attention to consider deployment of your ship to the Arusain quadrant."

Hawkins spit out his drink and slammed the glass down. "What! Wait what happened to the other team are they?" All the color drained from his face.

Graham waved his hands. "No no, they are fine, and actually have been holding on remarkably well considering they were a last minute skeleton team and have had no outside support for five years."

Hawkins grumbled. "You set them up to fail."

"Fail? No, not to intentionally fail. Their mission just had a very low probability of success."

"With some of my best men!"

"They were not your men, they were Alliance men therefore MY men." Graham gave Hawkins a toothy smile. "Though I do have to admit without having been on the accelerated training track you designed for your team I'm sure they would have never pulled it off." Graham lifted a brow. "I chose to believe in a legend and believe in them and I am forever thankful five years ago I did. Why can't you be?"

Hawkins glanced away, not wanting to look at Graham's smug face. "So what exactly is it you are proposing?"

"The Explorer to join with the Arusan team. Give them the backup support they have been needing for years. Both teams also using the time to cross train with one another, learn from one another." Graham slyly smiled. "I ask you, who is better qualified to train a team on large robot fighting techniques than another Voltron team?"

Hawkins didn't know what to say, the idea was all too surreal to him. He just sat open mouthed.

"I take it by your silence that you are considering it?"

"Does that mean I can say no?" Hawkins snipped back.

"No." Graham smirked.

"Meghhh." Hawkins hated being in the position he now was. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Graham he agreed with him but he had to admit the idea was a brilliant one. Allowing both teams to work together would be a huge boost to morale, not only for the teams but for the Galactic Alliance as a whole. A public relations boon that was also politically and team beneficial… that is if old wounds had healed over better than his had.

As if reading his thoughts Graham spoke. "I have yet to contact Commander Kogane to get his opinion on the matter."

Hawkins fought to hide it but the corner of his mouth curdled up with pride… _Commander? Kogane_.

Graham paused a moment to watch Hawkins then spoke. "I'll give you 24 hours to think on it and give me your… ahem… honest opinion on this idea. Once I have your assessment under advisement I will contact Commander Kogane for his opinion. Please tell no one of this, as for now this is all just theoretical."

"Understood."

Thank you, Commander."

"Yes, Sir." Hawkins robotically replied with a salute then the screen before him went dark. "Well fuck damn." He slowly began to smile then laugh. "Fuck damn!"

* * *

><p>Back on Arus a restless Keith stirred in the darkened and quite med bay. He opened his eyes but they hardly seemed to focus. He pulled himself upright to try and clear his head but everything around him still seemed in a haze.<p>

He looked across to see Allura, a reading light that was left on surreally illuminating her sleeping form, the rest of the room seeming all the darker because of it.

He slowly rose to his feet and padded his way to her bedside, stopping at the foot of her bed with a gasp. She was no longer in the modest sleeping gown but instead must have changed into the sheer one from the other night. Her blankets and sheets were nowhere to be seen. He looked around her bed to see where she could have tossed them but there was nothing.

Allura murmured something in her sleep shifting her shoulders so her arm slid off her torso allowing Keith a full view of her womanly curves. She mumbled again, it was not a sound that concerned him as there was an ever so slight smile curving her lips.

Keith took a step forward his fingers of their own will reaching down to graze along the exposed soft skin of her calf. As he slowly inched his way up along her bedside his fingertips grazed her milky skin and then along the shear fabric. His fingers slid up her thigh, over her hip to dip down into the curve of her waist and up again to graze along her ribs.

He suddenly recoiled back. _What am I?_ He shook his foggy head. Staggering away he rubbed his eyes looking around the room again, all seemed normal just darker and hazier. He slowly padded his way away from Allura's bedside past Nanny and Hunk's sleeping forms and into the back bathroom. He approached the small sink, turning on the water he bent over to splash his face to only then unexpectedly hear the door close and click locked behind him.

Before he could react Keith suddenly felt a pair of dainty hands touching his bare back. He snapped his eyes up to the mirror to see Allura standing behind him as she began inching her fingers around his sides to his chest and then flexed her fingertips into his skin. He tossed his head back in recoil from the sudden sensation. He couldn't remember when or why he would have taken off his tee shirt but when he snapped his eyes back to hers in the mirror he didn't care. He quickly spun around in her grasp to grab onto her hips then spun her around with him so she was against the sink. He hoisted her up to perch on its edge, his pelvis locking her in place there. "You." He whispered to her.

"You." She whispered back, reaching up a finger to trace the line of his jaw.

"Why are you in here?" He angled his head to sent her hand at his face.

"Why did you wake me?" She let her fingers brush along the soft skin of his lips.

His eyes fell into the depths of her blue ones. How could he answer that? He just had to touch, he couldn't help but too. His rigid body throbbed against her answering her question far more vividly than any words could have.

She gasped and closed her eyes as her head tossed back, her parted lips glistening wet in the dim lights of the bathroom beckoning him to taste them.

His mouth swiftly crashed against her's and they began to consume one another. His arms sought out the sheer fabric of her gown, wanting to feel every inch of skin beneath it as her legs parted further and wrapped around him pulling him to her, their pelvises soon finding an intoxicating rhythm, only the soft cotton of his sweatpant covered briefs holding him in check.

He heard a muffled voice coming from outside but didn't care to listen. "Keith?" The voice grew louder and more insistent. "Keith? Keith! KEITH!

He jumped, suddenly finding himself back in his hospital bed, tee shirt in place and a blanket wrapped around him. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the room's bright lights to find Pidge's worried face looking at him.

"Hunk's Gone." Pidge clasped his shoulder. "Did you see or hear him leave?"

Keith sat up and rubbed his suddenly aching temples. "Gone? No, no I didn't. I must have been sound asleep… Allura?" He shot his eyes across the room to Allura's bed where she still lay asleep. He noticed she was again in the modest dressing gown she was before and completely covered in her cocoon of blankets. Keith took a few breaths to try and re-center himself.

"Allura and Nanny are fine, it's just Hunk that is missing." Pidge added to help his commander assess the situation.

Keith nodded as he turned to sit up on the side of his bed pulling the blanket atop his lap then reached across to grab his uniform pants. "Full Report."

Pidge went into military mode. "Approximately fifteen minutes ago a nurse came in, she found you three sleeping but Hunk's bed was empty. We have security on full alert, but have not gone into full alarm mode as we don't know if this is a real threat."

Keith slipped off his bed turning his back to Pidge to slip off his sweats and will his aroused body to relax enough to slip into his uniform.

Pidge continued. "The last time the Nurse was in the room was the previous hour so we know he cannot have been gone longer than that. Lance is in with the doctor reviewing the tapes of the room to pinpoint when he left and possibly what state of mind he was in at the time."

Keith blanched as he turned and grabbed up his uniform jacket, _oh gods please let that have just been a dream_. He pulled his jacket on. "Hour is a long time." He looked across to Allura. "Pidge I need you to stay here. I'll go see what I can find out."

Pidge nodded as Lance appeared in the doorway, walked up to them and spoke. "Reviewed the vid log, he left 45 minutes ago and seemed agitated. He searched around the room a bit then left."

Keith still unsure if what he had just experienced was all just a vivid sleep deprived dream dared to look up to Lance's eyes but saw nothing in them saying he saw anything else, but knowing the Lance's poker face he found no comfort in that. "Alright, think, where would an upset Hunk have gone?"

The three men stood looking at one another then all three spoke at the same time. "Kitchens." Keith and Lance turned for the door.

The two walked quickly to the elevator and when it arrived got in keying the floor where the kitchens lay.

The door closed and there was a brief moment of silence before Lance let out a soft chuckle while looking ahead.

"Something amusing?" Keith turned his head to him with a raised brow.

"Oh nothing." Lance grinned.

Keith's mind was reeling, it _was a dream, it had to have been, or was it?_

Lance laughed.

"Out with it." Keith glared.

"Just wondering what I may have seen on the tapes if I hadn't interrupted you two from your… reading."

Keith's face contorted in confusion, the bathroom encounter so potent, having blocked out all memory of what had happened before he went to bed. His mind struggled to remember.

The doors opened and Lance walked out and towards the kitchens leaving Keith stunned a moment. Keith quickly shook it off and was after him, jogging the few steps to catch up to Lance's long purposeful strides.

Lance was still smiling. "Getting all nice and cozy and then this buffoon had to walk in. Tisk tisk, O'l Lance is loosing his touch."

Keith blinked, it all coming back to him. "We were just reading."

Lance grinned bigger reaching the Kitchen doors. "So tell me this, since when do you 'read' with anyone?"

Keith's jaw twitched as his mind searched for a reply but his attention was diverted as he heard a worried woman's voice coming from behind the door. He keyed it open and they both entered weaving their way around the equipment towards the voice.

"Stop, you've had enough, you're going to make yourself sick."

Rounding a corner Keith and Lance came upon them, the cook Angela was kneeling in front of Hunk who was sitting on the floor surrounded in discarded containers that had once contained various confections.

Keith quickly knelt down beside her and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder.

She looked on him with utter desperation. "He can't hear me."

Keith nodded and turned back to Hunk and looked into his dilated eyes. "Hunk buddy? You there?" He reached out and shook his shoulder but it was if he wasn't even there as Hunk spooned out another mouthful of chocolate ice cream from a giant tub of it. "Hunk! Can you here me?"

Keith turned to Lance who nodded and lifted his com to his lips. "Hunk is in the kitchens, send the doctor immediately."

"HUNK!" Keith got right in his face but there was no reaction.

Suddenly from overhead a torrent of water came crashing down onto Hunk's head. Keith grabbed Angela to pull her out of the way taking the bunt of the overspray on his jacket. Keith grumbled as he looked up to see a smiling Lance holding a large empty bowl overhead.

"Well it works in the movies." Lance shrugged.

"Wha? Where am I?" Hunk's muttered voice called their attention back to him.

"Hunk?" Keith slowly leaned back in.

"Ughhh, my head hurts." Hunk closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, his pallor looking a very off color.

"Oh no." Keith backed away reaching a hand back up to Lance. "Bowl!"

Lance blinked in sudden understanding and tossed it to Keith who got it to Hunk just moments before he hurled up.

Angela quickly got up to get a couple kitchen towels and wet them at a nearby sink,. Returning she draped one on the back of Hunk's neck and dabbed his forehead with the other. "Hunk? You okay now?"

"I." Hunk settled back. "I don't know."

"Do you remember coming down here?" Keith asked.

"Yes, and no, it's all a bit of a blur." Hunk closed his eyes. "It was like all I could think of was eating, nothing else mattered. There was no food in the room so I came here."

Doctor Gorma with two nurses and several palace guards entered the Kitchens and approached.

Keith and Lance shared concerned looks. Lance pulled Keith aside. "Do you think this is the spell?"

Keith thought a moment. "Passions need… Could be we all know Hunk's passion for food." Keith looked back to Hunk watching the doctor administer something to him. "We can't risk him flying at this point. What if he zones out like that in the Lion?" Keith's com chirped and he raised it to his lips. "Keith here."

Allura's voice answered him. "Keith, please come quick we have a… situation in the med bay."

Keith and Lance shared a look. Keith quickly glanced to see that the med staff and guards were helping Hunk. With a nod to security Keith spun on his heal and took off back to the medical bay at a full sprint, Lance and two of the guards close on his heels. "On our way, Princess."


	22. The Green Eyed Monster

(here ya go, the loooong awaited next chapter, hope its worth the wait. Work is slowing up for summer so should have some more spare time to write in the coming months. :D

Thanks again for taking the time to leave reviews and feedback, knowing folks are enjoying the ride makes it all the more fun to write.

Thanks Again!  
>DreamtimeDancer)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Green Eyed Monster<strong>

Keith and Lance wasted no time racing back to the medical ward. Sprinting past the lift entirely to the stairway and taking the stairs down in leaps and bounds. The fitness of each man as well as the lighter gravity of Arus made them seem to supernaturally glide down them leaving the trailing guards lengths behind.

They arrived to chaos, a crowd of nurses at the door, some fighting to get in as others were fighting to get out. Feeling the two men approach they parted allowing them to pass. Keith suddenly froze in the doorway causing Lance to careen into the back of him and bounce off back into the arms of the gathered nurses.

"Nanny?" Keith, still in a bit of shock crooked his head trying to take in the scene for the room they had been in not ten minutes ago was trashed, furniture in disarray, mattresses upturned pillows and sheets scattered like confetti. His eyes sought out Allura who was standing in her modest sleeping gown in a low crouch ready stance off to one side of the room, her hair in tousled disarray that did something to his body he quickly had to swallow away. His eyes then tracked Allura's back to their focus on Nanny, who was pinned face down on the floor by the tall yet lithe Pidge who was only a fraction of her weight. Pidge, while far lighter, being a skilled martial artist was using a hold on her that was more about leverage than strength that she could not get up from.

"Let me go this once!" Nanny scolded the young man perched lightly on her back. "Do you hear me! This is inexcusable!"

"Nanny calm down." Allura put on her most soothing tone. "Everything is alright. Hunk will be fine." She turned her head to Keith with a pleading look in her eyes urging him to back her up.

Keith nodded. "Yes. Hunk is fine, he just went down to the kitchens for a snack." He shrugged his shoulders as he looked back to Allura still trying to puzzle out the scene.

"Hunk?" Nanny struggled on the floor. "No no, my sweetie where is he? He's off flying again I know it!"

Pidge rode out the movement keeping the lock on her elbows. "Nanny, please calm down."

Nanny's head snapped around to the doorway to lock dagger eyes with Keith. "You're all the same... your kind... a bad influence on my sweetie!"

"Hey now, that is enough of that!" Lance reluctantly pulled himself free of the concerned nurse's arms and walked up to stand beside Keith, hands on his hips and chin held high ready for a brawl. "I don't care who you are, you will never take that tone with..."

"Sweetie!" Nanny screamed and with inhuman strength bucked off Pidge and charged Lance.

The nurses that were standing behind Keith and Lance scrambled away. Keith managed to just angle his body out of her way so as not to get bulldozed over. As Nanny reached Lance her arms shot out and grabbed him into a crushing hug, staggering the stunned man backwards off his feet. Lance was held up by Nanny's crushing embrace and the only thing holding her up from toppling completely on top of him was Keith who had just as quickly wrapped his forearm firmly around her neck.

"Nurse!" Keith barked as his muscles trembled to hold the ox of a woman back. "Sedation!"

Allura and Pidge ran to either side of Keith each grabbing an arm to help him pull Nanny back off Lance but the three together made little progress. The determined woman seemed to inch further and further away from them as she continued to crushingly embrace Lance.

A nurse was soon beside them injecting Nanny's arm and the woman slowly started to go limp in their grasp.

Lance managed to wiggle free of her slackening arms and landed with a thud to the floor. The look on his face was a mixture of confusion and concern with a tint of a curious green shade. He scrambled out from under her so the three could slowly let her down to the floor. Lance looked to the three then back to Nanny then back to the three. "What... was that about?"

Allura squatted down next to the now still form of Nanny as two nurses did the same. She looked over to Lance. "I don't know. Pidge was just waking me up when she all of a sudden jumped out of bed and started having a fit."

Keith squatted down next to Allura and instantly regretted it as the intoxicating sent of her perspiration from the struggle hit him full force. He quickly looked away from her to Pidge. "Are you alright?"

Pidge smiled as he rubbed the kinks out of his hands. "Just bruised pride."

Keith dared to look back to Allura kneeling at his side, his concern for her overriding his fear. "And you?" His hand balled into a fist at his side in an effort to prevent it from reaching up to pull a stray lock of golden sunlight from her eyes.

Allura slowly looked up to him through her unruly hair and blushed. "I... me... fine just fine..." She shot her eyes over to Lance who had two nurses helping him back up to his unstable feet. "Lance, are you okay?"

Lance wobbled around a bit as if trying to remember how to walk. "Gods I need a drink." He shot his hands up into his hair to smooth it back into place, looking completely unraveled.

Keith took a deep breath then extended his hand over to Allura to help her up to her feet. As her hand landed lightly in his he closed his eyes then slowly stood, pulling her to her feet with him, quickly letting go of her hand. He gestured her back to her bed which he pulled back roughly into its old position. She gave a nod of appreciation as she sat down on the end of it. Keith leaned back against the bed next to her as Pidge helped Lance into the room and to sit on Keith's torn apart bed across from them.

"Well that was... interesting." Pidge shrugged.

Keith shook his head. "This is bad. We can't let Hunk fly, if that happens in the Lion..." He let the thought hang in the air as he watched the nurses lift Nanny onto a gurney.

Allura and Pidge's eyes followed the gurney as they wheeled Nanny past them, Keith's eyes however were then focused on Lance. Seeing Lance who was always put together so unraveled was concerning. "Lan..." His thought was cut off by Allura's squeal as Hunk appeared in the doorway.

"Hunk!" Allura cried springing from the bed and rushed up to Hunk's wheelchair. "How are you? Do you feel okay?" Allura stroked his clammy cheek.

Hunk meekly smiled. "Yeah, fine, just don't know what came over me. I just need to lay down for a bit."

"Shh, it's alright. You just rest up. Well get you settled in."

The nurses helped Hunk move from his wheelchair into his bed and Allura scurried about tucking him in. She pushed his wet hair back from his forehead. "Do you need anything?"

Hunk's smiling eyes met Allura's. "Sleep... and chocolate."

Allura smiled at him and giggled. "Sleep, my sweet prince. Then chocolate." She bent over and kissed his cheek.

Keith shuddered as a wave of intense jealousy began churning in his gut. He shook his head. _No, no it's just Hunk_. He got a hold of himself. What was wrong with him? This was Allura, the one who loved them all the same, nothing to be jealous of. His mind flashed through his memories of Allura's obvious affection to them all. Bestowing loving kisses freely to them all... to them all? No, not to all. His eyes flashed to Lance then to Pidge, and back to Hunk as a twisted vision of Allura running to Hunk on the love bridge with a crescendo quite different than the Lotor reality. Keith shook his head clear, _where did that come from?_

"Control to Commander Keith." Coran's voice echoed into the room from a wall com as his com simultaneously chirped to life, snapping Keith fully back to reality. "Come to Castle Control immediately."

"On my way Coran." Keith snapped. All eyes in the room turned from Hunk to Keith. Keith regarded their concerned faces and then turned to Allura. He felt he needed to say something but with his gut still churning couldn't fathom the words to speak. He gathered what wits he had about him and resorted to canned protocol. "By your leave, Your Highness." He nodded to her as he stood, then realizing how harsh that sounded he added. "Figure out what you guys can, I'll be back as soon as I'm free." He then took his leave.

"Yes sir" Pidge answered as Keith marched out the room.

* * *

><p>Allura took a deep cleansing breath. She closed her eyes willing the hunger for him away and again mentally thanking the timing of Hunk's arrival to give her something else to focus on rather than his presence, his closeness, his musky scent. She glanced back down to Hunk who's eyes had closed. Bending over to drop another kiss on his cheek, she stroked his damp hair out of his face one last time then got up and walked back to her bed and sat down on it. "Just another dull morning in the castle." She sighed.<p>

Pidge gave her a reassuring smile. "Well at least we know the spell's effect."

Allura nodded. "It seems so." She then glanced to the floor to hide the tingling blush at the thought of how she would be acting if the spell had hit her.

A lingering hush hung in the air, Lance finally breaking the silence. "I don't get it?"

Pidge chuckled. "What's not to get? Hunk's passion is obviously food, so then it looks like Nanny's secret passion is..." He turned to Lance with a raised brow.

"Pidge stop." Allura half ordered and half giggled. "But I do have to admit, Lance, it does kinda seem that way."

"Oh no. No No No." Lance threw up his arms. "She's just deluded. There is no way that she is...is... is... belgh." Lance stood up and shook like a dog trying to get dry and started to pace the room.

"Do you think that's it?" Pidge asked, moving across to Allura's bed to perch next to her on the end of it. "I mean the spell. It just amplifies one's desires?"

"NO!" Lance spun on his heal. "It does not!"

"Lance, calm down." Allura smiled at him. "You of all people have commented on how no woman is immune to your charms, so you've been proven right."

"That!" Lance trembled pointing at Nanny's bed. "Is no woman!" He sputtered earning a chorus of giggles from the few remaining attending nurses as they went about putting the last of the room back together.

"Lance!" Allura tisked then giggled as she stood up to cut him off from his pacing. She grabbed him by the upper arms and looked into his eyes. "Lance, I need you to calm down. We really need you hear thinking with us."

"Your right, your right." He glanced over to Nanny's bed and shuddered again. He then looked up to the ceiling then down to meet her Allura's and gave her a lopsided grin. "I suppose it's better off her than you. I mean we can't have you lusting over o'l Lance."

Allura gasped and fruitlessly fought the flush creeping up her neck. Her mind was instantly sent reeling back to thoughts of Keith and remembering the dream she was just woken from, a dream of him waking her up and then her daring to follow him.

Lance grinned at her giving her a hug to hide her embarrassment from the rest of the room. He leaned in and whispered. "Mmmm, or is it someone else you would have been lusting after if the spell had hit its mark, hmmm?" Lance chuckled. "Dang what I wouldn't have paid to see that happen."

Allura wanted to disappear in that instant. Her body was reacting to her dream's memories in ways that confused and excited her all at once. She buried herself into Lance's arms. Thankfully the nurses were finishing up and took their leave of them.

"But why?" Pidge asked to no one in particular into the quiet of the room.

"Why what?" Lance pulled back from Allura but kept his arm draped around her so she could stay burrowed into his chest. He studied Pidge as his genius mind was analyzing the new pieces to the puzzle.

"To what end?" Pidge shook his head. "Okay so if the spell had hit its mark and..."

"Hey Squirt." Lance's eyes locked onto Pidge cautioning him to not finish the thought. Lance turned to Allura "Hey, why don't we let you freshen up then we can sit down and talk more about this." He tugged teasingly at her unfashionable robe.

Allura inwardly sighed, thanking Lance's keen insight sensing her need to not think much further on what embarrassing state she would be in if the spell had hit her full force. "Thank you, Lance." She moved towards the stack of folded up clothes in a cubby at her bedside, stooped midway and turned back to him. "And Lance?"

"Yes beautiful." Lance beamed.

"Stop calling him Squirt!"

* * *

><p>Keith moved quickly to Control. He knew Coran wouldn't have called him the way he did if it wasn't urgent and he didn't want to waste any time on getting an explanation. With every stride he tried in vain to free his silly jealous thoughts of Allura so as to have a clear head when he arrived.<p>

When the doors to Control opened the image than met his eyes on the main screen turned him cold. Every cell in his being shivered and his precious Allura was all he could think about, protecting her, keeping her safe, keeping her... his."

His eyes locked onto the blazing yellow eyes looking back at him. "Prince Lotor."

"This is not Her Highness!" Lotor roared. "I demand to see my beauty."

"She does not wish to see you!" Keith feinted, taking Coran's lack of saying who it was on his Com as a cue that Allura shouldn't be here for this, and for that he silently thanked the elder. Keith strode up to stand next to Coran who took a step to the side deferring rank to the younger Commander.

"I highly doubt that, Commander." Lotor smiled. "She either hasn't been told I've called for her or you have her locked away so she cannot come to me."

Keith's knuckles turned white at his sides. "What do you want, Lotor?"

"Me, oh I want nothing, for now." He licked his lips. "This is just a social call to speak to my love." Lotor gave a toothy smile. "As I am sure you now well know, Haggar has freed her! Freed her of all that was holding her back. She is free to express her true love for me. You wouldn't want to keep her from her true desires would you, Commander?"

Keith's eyes narrowed. He now had conformation that Lotor was behind the spell which in a way was good news, it meant it wouldn't have been a fatal spell as he would never intentionally injure Allura. King Zarkon would have had no problem casting a lethal spell. He also now had the knowledge that Lotor didn't know the spell missed its mark, a valuable bit of information he would be keeping to himself. "She will not be speaking to you."

Lotor laughed. "Meaning you will not permit it? Hahahahaha. How long are you going to keep her locked up and away from me? She will find a way, and she will come to me of her own will! It is our destiny!"

"You are a monster!" Coran bellowed at the image which just laughed back at him.

Keith reached over and placed a calming hand on Coran's shoulder as Lotor spoke again. "Am I the monster, or is it you? Keeping her from me, polluting her mind with lies! YOU are the monsters! I've done nothing to her other than free her mind!"

Keith snarled. "So help me if that spell causes her any pain..."

"Pain? Pain! You are the ones causing her pain by keeping her from me, from her true desire!" Lotor closed his eyes to compose himself and then slowly reopened them. "Tell my love I will call her again tomorrow." His eyes focused in on Keith, "That is if you do not fear the truth!"

The transmission cut off in the middle of Lotor's maniacal laughter and the screen flashed back to scans of Arusian airspace.

"He doesn't know it missed" Keith half whispered.

Coran shook his head, "It seems not." The elder studied Keith a moment. "That is if the spell really did miss."

Keith's eyes narrowed. What if it hadn't missed? What if that intense dream he had was spell induced _. What if Lotor is right, and the spell would call her to him? No no, the spell worked on ones desires she couldn't want... him... could she? _

"Son?" Coran studied Keith.

Keith began to tremble. "Do you think that she..." Keith half breathed not even wanting to fully acknowledge the thought.

Coran moved to stand before Keith. "Son, there is one thing I know, and that is our Princesses' heart, and than devil has no place in it. You know this."

Keith looked up to meet the elder's eyes, painfully aware he was showing far more emotion than he could control. "I know this?" He whispered back more as a question than a conformation.

Coran nodded. "So I understand the spell has manifested in Nanny not long after it did in Hunk but you and Allura have not been overcome."

Keith took a breath. "Yes, it seems so. Though its manifestation in Nanny... It has us all puzzled. She seems to be focused on Lance."

"Lance?"

Keith nodded. "Hunk's attraction to food is common knowledge and it had been made even more acute with a recent stress in his personal life so that I can understand. But Nanny's... er... attraction has us baffled." Keith sighed and looked up to the monitor where Lotor's image had been. "But at least now the motive for the spell is clear."

Coran's jaw twitched. "I will speak to Liadan. With this knowledge she may have a better understanding of how we can dispel it and protect ourselves from future similar attacks." He took a deep breath. "Nanny and Hunk must remain in isolation. As for Allura I don't think she should be left alone, Lotor will be planning something and whether his spell has her or not, I fear for her safety."

Keith swallowed then nodded in agreement. "I will see that she has someone with her at all times."

"Good." Coran turned to the captain of the guard that was on station in Castle Control. "I want all units on alert for anything unusual and report in, no matter how mundane it may seem."

The captain of the guard saluted. "It will be done, Sir."

Coran then turned back to Keith and looked him up and down. "As it seems you still have your facilities and are unaffected you are hereby put back on full duty."

"Sir? I"

"Something to report, you do feel alright don't you?"

Keith took a focusing breath. "Feeling nothing out of the usual." Keith said evenly for it wasn't untrue, as he did have these kinds of dreams and thoughts often, just not as vividly. That dream could have been brought on by anything and it wasn't anything close to Hunk and Nanny's trance like state. The last thing he wanted to admit to Coran was his ever-present lustful thoughts towards the elder's charge had intensified.

"Good, because I really need you now."

Keith nodded then glanced up to the screen showing Arusian airspace. "Sven and Romelle will be here soon. I want to get Sven training in the Yellow as soon as possible."

"Just in time it seems. Good." Coran let out a sigh. "Never ends does it?"

"Doesn't seems so, Sir." Keith gave the elder a half smile. "I will go update the others with this new information."

"Thank you, Son."

Keith nodded and took his leave, the guard on duty saluting him as he made his exit. In the great hall he raised his com to his lips. "Keith to Lance."

"Go Cap!" was Lance's snappy reply.

"I'm on my way back. Is everything okay?"

"Hunk and Nanny are still out..." Lance then took an overly long dramatic pause. "and Allura is fine and with us."

Keith rolled his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath, Lance's jest helping to sober him back to reality. "On my way." He killed his com. How was it that even when they were a man down and under threat Lance still managed to sneak in his jabs. Keith chuckled to himself, suppose that's how they all kept sane, joking their way through the toughest times so they didn't dwell on the unthinkable. If Lance ever stopped joking... then it would be time to really worry.

* * *

><p>Lance was comfortably sprawled out, feet up on the table in front of him and arms wide on the room's small sofa. Allura now in her jumpsuit was sitting beside him leaning against his arm. Pidge, nose deep in his portable report reader was tucked in on her other side pointing things out to her. Whenever Allura was worried she liked to have people close, as did Pidge. Lance had to admit he liked the role of big brother he played for them at times like these.<p>

The door opened and Keith stepped in pausing to regard them and giving them a forced smile that was contrary to the weariness that held his eyes. He took a deep breath and made his way in and pulled up a chair across from them and heavily sat down into it.

His gaze met Allura's eyes and she offered him a soft smile. "Hunk's been asleep since he got back and Nanny is still sedated." Allura informed him.

"Good." Keith nodded to her returning a forced smile, but that smile quickly faded. He took another deep breath that the rest all recognized as him focusing on something important and grew quiet to regard him. "We received a communication from Doom. Lotor was behind the spell."

"Lotor?" Lance baulked. "Why would he want Allura to become all passionate about..."

"Him." Keith interrupted.

"What!" The three gasped then Allura continued. "Wait, the spell was to make me fall in love with him?" Allura went pale pulling her feet up under her and leaned into Lance.

"No, not exactly." Keith dropped his eyes from them. "It was meant to amplify the feelings you already have for him."

Lance started laughing. "You can't be serious? Allura doesn't even like him she lov... errrr…. Loves Space mice." He caught himself, this was not the time to bring up the obvious and close both Keith and Allura down.

"Yeah, Space mice." Keith muttered and kept looking away. "But understand it or not that is his plan. And he will be coming for her at some point so we have to be on our guard." He then slowly looked at Allura who was looking more and more frightened. "But he doesn't know the spell missed its mark. So we have at least that advantage."

Allura's eyes focused in on Keith's as if looking for something to hold onto. It took all of Lance's willpower not to grab her and toss her across into Keith's lap. Instead he moved his arm to wrap around her shoulder and her hand came up to give his a thanking squeeze.

Lance took a breath. "Okay, so this spell was meant to amplify Allura's passion, and in Lotor's deluded mind he thinks her passion is him, so he is coming here to..."

Keith broke his eyes away from Allura's. "So she will go to him of her own will and live happily ever after."

Lance reached down and grabbed a side pillow and tossed at Keith's head which snapped up and locked eyes with him. "You do know how ridiculous that is don't you? He's delusional." The look in Keith's eyes held so much doubt Lance wanted to punch him. Lance grit his teeth... _Godamnit I wish that spell would have hit you two so we could stop this game._ Lance took a cleansing breath. "Pidge, I need coffee, you need coffee? Yeah thought so, come on. These two need to talk."

Lance spoke so fast Pidge couldn't respond, he just slowly nodded his head. He looked across to Keith then over to Lance who gave him a nod and gestured to the door with his eyes. The two men silently stood and made their way out of the tension filled room.

Once the door shut Pidge grabbed Lance by the arm. "Are you sure this is wise to leave them? What if the spell really did hit them?"

Lance snorted then smiled at Pidge. "And that's a problem because?"

* * *

><p>Allura sat in a panicked silence. Fear over the spell's intent still had her in its grip and here she was now sitting for the most part alone in a room with him, the one who could protect her as well as the one who was the focus of all her desires. There was no one else here for her to cling to to distract her from her thoughts... She sat frozen looking at the closed door the two men had just exited.<p>

"Allura I need you to be honest with me." Keith's voice was uncharacteristically weak. "I need to know as your protector if there is any truth to Lotor's plan. That if the spell has partially hit you would there be any chance it would influence you?"

Allura started to breathe heavily as she clutched a pillow to her lap and focused her gaze across to his hands resting on his knees as they fidgeted within each other.

"Allura, I can't trust that the spell missed us completely, please, if you do have feelings for him have you felt anything intensified?"

Allura snapped her eyes up from his hands to his downcast eyes, her own lips trembling too much to speak. His shimmering eyes met hers and something sliced deeply within her, a pain of loss so intense she had to swallow to contain it. "Spell? I think maybe..."

His eyes then darted away ripping her heart away with them. "I see." Keith pulled back.

"No!" She gasped. "No you don't see." She got up and moved to perch on the small table before him and grabbed his restless hands to try and still them.

Keith flinched and pulled his hands free of hers and sent them into his unruly hair. "This spell, if it makes us think things, feel things, do things that we would normally keep hidden..." He shook his head again. "If he is right and you do have feelings for him, I... "

"No." Allura felt the pain rolling off him, she felt it as if it was her own emotion, and it tore at her gut. Such pain. "I haven't felt anything and I assuredly don't love..." Her mind then again went racing back to the intense dream Pidge had woken her from and she flushed, _was that the spell?_

Keith catching her sudden change in expression stood up and turned away. "Allura please tell me the truth. I need to know." Keith's voice began to waver. "I can't protect you if I don't know the truth."

Truth?...silence hung in the air. How could she possibly tell him the truth when she was afraid to even admit it to herself? She again felt a resurgence of pain pouring off him the sensation amplified by the silence. "Keith..." She stood up and mentally willed his eyes to meet hers _look at me._ He slowly turned back to her his eyes drifting around to fall into hers.

* * *

><p>In a distant field in a shallow ditch a seedling reached up and cast its protective shell aside, the rays of the Arusian sun hitting it for the first time, filling it with the energy of life. The seed pulsed across the land.<p>

Keith rocked back as he felt an energy wave roll through him unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt consumed and needing to consume all at once. He looked down to Allura standing before him, his gaze shifting to that of a cat eyeing up its prey as his body of its own will began pumping to life, seeking to plant its own seed. He shook his head to clear it but the pulsing thoughts of needing to consume her kept coming.

She reached out and clung onto his jacket as her head slowly tipped back calling his focus to her swanlike neck. His eyes locked in on it. _Princess Mine _he thought as he breathed in a half snarl.

"Yours." She dreamily whispered back, her eyes defocused on the ceiling as she clung to his jacket.

Keith let out a low groan as his body cried out to touch, to taste, struggling to keep his hands at his sides.

Her eyes fluttered down to him and then wandered slowly over him in a way that just made him want to drink of her, as if she was his only fuel. _No, no, no_. But her eyes say, gods her eyes say...

_Yes_...

Keith heard her sweet voice in his head. His eyes found his Allura looking at him with all the hunger he dared to ever imagine. He tried to swallow his selfish desires away valiantly denying the reality of his bodies' reaction, and in spite of his will his hand defied his mind and slowly reached up and caressed her cheek, his thumb tracing the contours of her cheekbone. He forced out a strangled whisper. "You."

Her eyes danced with his. "You." She whispered back.

Behind them was a sudden crash. Keith spun around and instinctively pulled Allura behind him, his eyes focusing on where the noise came from to see Hunk, bed overturned.

"Where! Where is it!" Hunk demanded.

"Shit" Keith froze. "Shit shit shit." His mind was slowly coming back to him. "Spell. Allura it's the spell."

"Spell? mmmmm yes, spell." She drunkenly leaned against his back and grabbed onto the fabric of his jacket as if she was about to fall over.

"Sweetheart! Where is he!" Nanny screamed from her bed.

Nanny's voice seemed to sober Allura instantly. "The spell!"

The door to the room swished open and a panicked Pidge and Lance raced in followed by the doctor and several nurses.

Keith nodded to Allura to go to Nanny. They held each other's eyes for the briefest of moments but for Keith it felt like time stopped, his mind still lingering in a slowly clearing fog as a million dreams, doubts and fears raced through his head. He was no longer sure if what he saw in her was real or what was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He focused his mind to the present. _Be careful_ he thought to her as he headed to Hunk.

* * *

><p>"Nanny! Nanny please!" Allura rushed to the woman but it was as if the Nanny she knew was not there. "Nanny!" She waved her hand in front of her eyes but the woman did not register a thing.<p>

"Sweetheart!" Nanny suddenly cried out at the sight of Lance approaching them.

Lance shot Allura a look of confusion then turned to Nanny. "Its okay, Nanny." He closed his eyes for a moment as if to center himself then took a deep breath then opened them. "I'm here, now come on, we need you to stay calm."

Nanny reached out to stroke his hair. "Stay calm! How can I possibly stay calm knowing you're out there fighting those monsters."

Lance took another breath. "I'm not fighting any monsters today. Please lay down."

Allura smiled at Lance, and mouthed _Thank You_. Nanny was soon under his full control and doing his bidding. Allura fluffed up Nanny's pillows as Lance guided her back to her bed.

"Come on, we need you to get well." Lance patted her bed. "Your kitchen isn't the same without you."

Nanny shook her head but did as she was directed and slid back into bed. "Sweetheart there is nothing wrong with me. I don't know why they are keeping me in here."

Lance smiled at her. "I know, but you know how the doctor is, as overprotective as some Nannies." He shot Allura a wink.

Allura and Lance were both taken aback as Nanny suddenly laughed, their Nanny rarely if ever laughed. "Oh sweetie! Only because you need protection." Her face just as suddenly dropped all expression. "I wish you wouldn't fly."

Allura relaxed as she watched Lance weave a spell over Nanny, calmly reassuring her. She then glanced over to the other side of the room where things were not going nearly as well. Keith was restraining Hunk as Pidge was trying to reason with him but it didn't seem as if they were getting anywhere. She looked down to Lance who was now sitting on Nanny's bedside her hand tightly interwoven in his as she lectured him on the dangers of flight.

Lance glanced up to Allura with a shrug and then motioned her to go help the others.

Allura whispered _thank you_ again to him then rushed to the other side of the room. _Nanny just wanted Lance so Hunk just wants... food_... she froze in her tracks. _Chocolate!_ She raced out the door.

* * *

><p>"Allura!" Keith called as he saw Allura sprint away out of the corner of his eye. Every cell of his being wanted to race after her but he knew he had to keep hold of Hunk as the big man was growing more and more agitated. He already had a sore jaw from the struggle. He wanted to restrain Hunk not hurt him, but he was quickly coming to the point of no other options as Hunk continued to fight to get free and landing a solid hit here and there.<p>

"Hunk?" Pidge tried again. "Hunk big guy, can you hear me?"

Keith tried to focus on what was going on but his mind again was chasing after Allura. _Why did she leave? Where did she go? She's alone!_ His arms suddenly lost all strength.

In that instant of panic Hunk broke free of Keith's relaxed hold and made a break for the door just as Allura reappeared in it. She reached up in front of his nose and presented the most decadent looking chocolate muffin and Hunk froze in his tracks.

Allura pulled the muffin away and hid it behind her back. She then tisked him. "If you want this you have to go back to your bed."

Hunk slowly nodded his head.

All Keith could do was watch dumbfounded as Allura using only the power of a chocolate muffin gently guided the big man back to his bed. Keith shook his mind free and went over to help Pidge and the nurses upright the heavy bed.

Hunk obediently crawled into bed and only once Allura had tucked him in did she hand him the muffin, which he inhaled. Allura then leaned over him and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Now if you rest you can have another one. Okay?"

Hunk looked at her with hollow eyes but nodded his understanding. Soon the doctor was moving in to re-administer the sedatives to both Hunk and Nanny lulling them both to sleep.

Allura took a step back from the bed to allow the doctor to work. Keith couldn't help but to smile at her as he walked up to her. "That was brilliant."

Allura avoided looking at him. "Thanks." she looked down at the floor. "But I can't really take credit for it, got the idea from Lance's approach with Nanny." They both then turned to see Lance still perched on Nanny's bedside, her hand in his talking to her as she was drifting off to sleep.

Keith's gaze turned back to Allura and he studied her as she watched Lance watching Nanny drift off. "Do you feel alright?"

Allura turned to him. "Me?" She cautiously glanced up to him with a forced smile, a smile that instantly faded. "Keith!" She was on him in a flash grabbing onto his arms to push him down onto a nearby stool. Her hand reached over to touch the tender skin of his bruising jaw. He winced partially from the sudden realization that Hunk's elbow must have connected far harder than he thought and that of her soft fingers on his skin. "Are you hurt?" She whispered.

Keith reached up to touch his jaw and move it through some rotations his fingers lingering next to hers. "It's just a bruise."

"I'll be the judge of that." Doctor Gorma cautiously approached them.

Keith flinched at the doctor's voice and felt all the blood leave his face, his hand grabbing onto Allura's at his cheek and squeezing it far harder that he intended to as he leaned away from the doctor.

Allura squeezed his hand back, guiding it down from his face so the doctor could see it better.

Distracted from the doctor's approach he met her eyes. Keith felt a wash of calm from her pouring over him. He stayed lost in Allura's eyes as the doctor looked at the bruise.

"Ah good, some cold compresses and he'll be fine." The doctor smiled then turned sullen. His eyes scanned the room and then back to the two of them. He took a deep breath then spoke low. "We need to talk."

Keith felt the calmness leave him as Allura's soothing energy disintegrated into fear. He gave her hand a squeeze which called her eyes to his. A new wave of energy surged through him, of need, not of his own but hers. It was tugging at him to reach out and pull her into his arms. He swallowed the sensation away instead pulling her hand tight to his side.

The doctor spoke softly. "This spell is beyond by control. I cannot keep sedating them, it will begin to do more harm than good. If this continues to escalate we will need to isolate them so they can't hurt themselves or anyone else."

Keith closed his eyes and nodded his agreement. There was no point in arguing the truth.

"And you both still feel unaffected? Any symptoms?" The doctor asked.

Keith kept his eyes closed as he thought of how to least embarrassingly answer that question.

"No, nothing." Allura answered for them.

Keith opened his eyes to look up to her raising one brow out of the view of the doctor.

"Just feeling the stress of worrying about Nanny and Hunk." She added, her eyes drifting down to Keith's to give him a worried frown.

Keith then felt Allura's hand tighten on his and he squeezed it back and absentmindedly began stroking it with his thumb.

The doctor looked across the room to Nanny's bed were Lance still sat. "In the meantime I'd like to keep Lance here as he seems to be the key to Nanny's state."

"You what?" hearing his name Lance quickly looked up and angrily eyed the three of them. He freed his hand from Nanny's grip slid off the side of the bed and strode over to them, his fury quickly dissolving to a smug lopsided grin as he approached.

Keith curiously noticed Lance's sudden change in demeanor. Seeing that Lance's eyes were focused on something obviously quite amusing to him he tracked their gaze, dropping his own eyes down to self-consciously become aware of his intimate grip on Allura's hand. He loosened his hold and slowly let his hand drop away. Keith decided to go on the offensive before Lance could make a snide comment. "If you're the only one who can calm her then it makes sense for you to stay here."

Lance froze as his face contorted as he sputtered. "No way, just keep her drugged!" His whole body shuddered.

The doctor waved his hand. "No. Not possible without risks. Continued sedation can be very detrimental and it won't get us any closer to a cure."

"If there is one." Lance muttered as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Lance." Allura switched on the charm that none of them could resist. "Please." She walked up to him and reached up to touch his arm. "I love Nanny but I can't help her..." She gave him the full force of her sparkling blues. "But you can."

At seeing Allura touch Lance Keith instantly felt that churning in his gut again. He tried to swallow it away. _Its Lance, he's like a brother to her, get over yourself._ He kept trying to reason with himself but his stomach refused to listen as the sensation of freefall enveloped him. He turned away and closed his eyes hoping not looking at the two would help, but then his imagination took over, and the pictures that came to his mind of Allura affectionately kissing Lance began looping in his mind. He snapped his head back to them to see Allura's hands on Lance's, and her intoxicating blue eyes bespelling him. He grit his teeth then snarled. "Lance, you are to stay here and do the doctor's bidding, that is an order!"

Lance and Allura took a step back from each other at the unexpected outburst. Lance shot Keith an angry scowl and then in a mocking tone replied. "Yes sir." He saluted Keith and then followed it with a non regulation arm gesture.

Keith chose to ignore it, at least they were apart now and he was beginning to be able to think clearly again. He reached a hand up to rub his temple. "Lance, can we just try and get through today?"

"Castle Control to Commander Keith." Keith's com cracked to life again.

"Oh what now!" Keith growled and snapped it to his lips keying it on. "Keith here, go!"

"Commander." Coran's voice responded evenly. "The shuttle from Pollux is making its final approach."

Keith blinked a few times to clear his head and get a hold of himself. "Thank you, Coran. I will head out to meet it. Keith out." He took a deep breath.

Allura grabbed his arm startling him and throwing him off balance. "I'm going with you!"

Keith recovered quickly as he shifted his weight and crossed his arms across his chest. "You are NOT going outside!"

Allura turned her blue eyes full force on to him. "So, are you going to order me to stay in here too?"

Keith felt his knees beginning to fail him.

"Go on." Lance teased. "Order her. I sure don't want to be left alone in here."

Keith's pulse flared at the thought of Allura and Lance together. "Fine!" Keith spat then glared down to Allura. He gestured to the door. "Your Highness."

Once in the hall and on their way he snapped his com back to his lips. "Have the security codes checked out?"

"Yes commander, all is in order, and Arusian space is clear."

"Patch me through to the shuttle." He waited a moment. "Commander Keith to shuttlecraft."

"Ah my old friend, how do you fair on this fine day?" Sven's familiar and welcome voice met his ears.

"I have been better and been far worse." Keith replied.

"As have I my friend, as have I."

"We will see you when you land. Keith out." Keith dropped his com with a sigh, thankful to put his mind at rest that at least Sven and Romelle were in the shuttle and were both fine, Sven and he having come up with several casual conversational codes in case all was not well. If this was a Lotor trick Sven would not have responded appropriately. His mind was then again freed up to fixate on the blond by his side. Why had she insisted on coming with him? Only one horrifying conclusion came to him. _Lotor_, he thought. Did the spell have her as frazzled about Lotor as he was over her? Did she think Lotor would be out there to greet her? He shuddered at his thoughts and started walking faster. The sooner he could get this royal trip outdoors over with the better.

* * *

><p>Keith was suddenly walking so swiftly to the hanger bay Allura was finding it hard to keep up with him without switching to a jog. But the wave of fear of him pulling away from her gave her the boost of speed she needed to keep up, but as close as she was the fear continued to percolate through her at the thought of him not being by her side. The idea of being left in the medical bay without him there petrified her. Their was no way she was going to let him go anywhere without her, not with Lotor actively after her. A chill rolled through her and she slowed a bit to readjust her stride. "Will you slow down!"<p>

Keith ignored her.

The fear started to give way to rage. Why was he running from her? He was supposed to be her sworn protector. He'd been aching so confounding the last hour, warm, cold, warm, cold, and now when she needs him the most he's gone cold yet again. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing… absolutely nothing." Keith kept his eyes trained on the large doors just ahead of them.

Allura caught back up to him. "You are a being royal ass."

Reaching the large hanger bay doors Keith finally stopped. "Ha, that's funny coming from you, Highness."

"What to you mean by that!" Allura stood beside him as he began keying the lock.

Keith paused and turned to her. "What are you hiding from me princess?"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Really?" Keith cocked his head.

"What are you insinuating?" Allura fumed, her cheeks taking on a flush of rage.

Keith keyed the door open. "You lied." Keith said coldly as he walked outside, walking past the ranks of guards lining the way from the landing zone to the castle.

Allura caught back up to him and spoke softly. "I didn't lie!"

Clear of the guards and on the perimeter of the landing zone Keith stopped and shifted into military attention eyes looking out to the sky and the ship growing larger in it. Keith's mouth snarled. "Bullshit! You just lied to the doctor."

"I did not." Allura stood next to him, her jaw set and looked defiantly up to him, royal pout in place.

Keith turned his head and eyed her skeptically. "You did so, you told the doctor you haven't been affected by the spell."

"I haven't!"

"You haven't? Really?" Keith snorted. "And yet you demanded to come out here with me. Thinking your blue lover boy will be here waiting for you?"

"What!" Allura went pale.

"You heard me!" Keith's cool facade was quickly unraveling before her eyes

"No, I came out here to greet my cousin!" She fibbed. "And anyway how would you even know if I've been affected?" She glared at him then gasped. "Wait!" She looked him up and down. "What have you been feeling?"

"I asked you first!" Keith spat.

"I feel nothing!"

Keith turned to her, grabbed her arm and leaned over to her to whisper. "So you are honestly going to tell me you haven't had any unusual thoughts or compulsions?"

Allura pulled her arm free and spun to face the descending ship, eyes remaining focused forward. "Unusual, no."

Keith grabbed her by the arm again and spun her back around to him. "Allura." He tried to look in her eyes but they darted around avoiding his. "So you have... felt... something" Keith took a deep breath then sighed. "Space mice, right." Keith looked off to the ship growing bigger and bigger against the horizon and muttered. "or is it really Lotor."

Allura could barely hear him as the sound of the spacecraft was growing louder as it descended to the tarmac but she saw the foul name move across his lips. Allura turned to him, frustration building and building in her. "For the hundredth time! I don't love Lotor!"

"It's okay, Your Highness." Keith's voice was so cold. "You don't have to lie to me."

Allura ripped her eyes away from him, her rage at him bubbled over and she screamed out in frustration. "Ughhhhhhhh! I said I don't love him!"

"Then what are you hiding, Your Highness?" His military posture was back in place.

Every cell of her body was trembling in her anger. How could he even think she would think of Lotor that way? She held in a scream as her mind reeled not able to think straight anymore. She just wanted to end this conversation here and now. In exasperation she absentmindedly blurted out. "Fine, if you must know the truth. I've been having inappropriate thoughts about my superior."

"Pfff." Keith snarled, stance perfect, eyes front. "You don't have a superior, you're the ruler of this planet."

"Is that so… Commander?"

Keith sputtered then snapped his head to her. "You?... Wait?….What?"

She instantly wanted to take it back. _What have I done?_ She kept her suddenly shimmering eyes trained forward afraid to look at him. She got control of her voice and spoke coolly. "I told you my secret now you tell me yours."

"I... well." Keith's military posture all but dissolved away.

"Tell me!" She snapped.

"Well." Keith shifted about, his hand coming up to rub his neck.

"Fantasizing about surprise practice drills? Flying? oh I know... Paperwork!" Allura's voice cracked as she had to almost scream to be heard over the engines as the shuttle gracefully landed. The dust kicked up by the descending ship began stinging her reddening eyes and she was thankful to now have an excuse to shield them from his view.

"Allura!"

She brushed herself off fighting back tears. "Fine don't tell me!" She took a quick step forward toward the shuttle only to be stopped mid stride by Keith's hands suddenly gripping her arms from behind her. He yanked her back to him and she felt the firm press of his chest on her back. She shivered as his warm breath caressed her ear.

"I've also been having inappropriate thoughts about my superior." He took a slow inhale that she could feel. "Your Highness." He just as quickly let her go and marched past her towards the shuttle's descending ramp.

Allura stood trebling as she watched him stride away. "Keith?" She breathed, not quite able to believe what she just heard.

Keith turned to her from several strides away, "Are you coming or not?" He snapped. His words were cold but even at the distance she could see the growing sparkle in his eyes betraying him through his detached facade, confessing so much.

She lifted her skirts and made her way to his side and they both regally walked side by side the rest of the way to the landed shuttle as the military guard snapped to full attention behind them. Allura searched for the right words to speak, but everything she could think of sounded so insignificant to what they had just both confided in each other so she instead chose silence.

They stopped at the shuttle's ramp as its engines began powering down and a looming silence began to weave its way around them like a comfortable cloak. Keith slowly turned his head to her but did not say a thing. He just looked at her. His eyes studying her as if he had never seen her before.

Allura met his gaze with a blush and bit her lower lip.

He snapped his eyes away and back up to the shuttle door. "So not Lotor then?"

Allura flushed brightly and began to giggle, she couldn't help herself. She dropped her head down to regain control and when she looked back up she found him looking at her with amusement dancing in his eyes. She shook her head. "No, not Lotor."


	23. Reflections of the Past

I'm back and here is another chapter for you! Thank you all for the continued support, feedback and reviews, keep em coming!

Author Notes: The show always had some glaring storyline holes and nonsensical plot lines. The historic elements presented in this fiction are not based in any of the original shows but are instead inspired by them. These are my own musings as to the answers to some of the nagging questions I always had with the original show… Why didn't Haggar just blow up Voltron again? Why did they need Garrison pilots, no one living on Arus knew how to fly? What actually happened to Alfor and why can he still hang around but Allura's mother is never seen? Who is Queen Orla and why is she not recognized as queen? How could Allura hear Keith's thoughts? What is the story of Coran and his wife and son? Why is Nanny a total… well you know. And of course we will have to explore our lead characters pasts.

As with classic Happily Ever Afters, the beginnings are often rough and ugly tails. I did warn that this was going to be an epic didn't I? heh.

Oh and I can't write accents for the life of me so you'll just have to imagine Sven's. :D

* * *

><p><strong>23 Reflections of the Past<strong>

Coran sat at control twisting his moustache in his fingers watching the monitors in front of him as the shuttle's door opened and the couple from Pollux appeared in it. With a heavy heart he let out a sigh. The universe just wasn't fair in matters such as love, of that he could personally attest. As he watched the young couple descend the ramp his thoughts wandered back to when he was their age and also very much in love but chose to deny it. A Love forbidden, inconvenient love yet true love no less. A love ordained by the lion spirits themselves. A love that his heart still held dear and could never make room for anyone else.

He thought back on his choice all those years ago, to stay and protect the realm or to escape with her. Duty or love, such a hard choice and one to this day he has doubts he made the right one. The very people he chose to stay and help Alfor protect were the very ones that broke his short marriage apart, the close-minded populace that ultimately brought on the demise of Voltron and the death of their beloved king. He shook his head, no, not all the populace just those in power. The common people only believed what they were told to believe, and during a time of war, it was easy for the propaganda of fear to take root, fester and grow. He still loved the people of Arus in spite of the dark days not long passed.

As a planet they had to let go of the past and move forward into a new future or dare to repeat it. They cannot loose Voltron again. But how do you convince a populace to let go of their long held superstitious beliefs? He took a deep breath, if he knew the answer to that question they would have never lost Voltron in the first place.

He glanced back up to the monitors to see the young couple embracing Allura. Allura, she would have to be the key, the key to a new beginning and a new understanding, she had a heart to embrace them all in all their differences and all their imperfections no matter their beliefs, who they were, or where they came from. Could it be possible that her love for her people and their love for her could transcend long held superstitions and shortsighted traditions?

He watched as the three opened their arms to Keith and he tentatively stepped into the embrace. _If only the people could be as free of heart and open minded as their fair princess was. _The two couples paired off and regally walked back to the castle together. He sighed, one couple already a tragic story of unmentionable horrors, escaped, only to be rebutted for that very love that kept them sane though their nightmare. And one couple whose story was yet to be fully written. How much longer did he have until the inevitable happened and he would have to test Allura's ability to woo her people to a new path?

For years he knew well of the intense love shared between Keith and Allura, teenage longings growing into something much deeper but up until now when those thoughts had sprung up he had been able to push them out of his mind. But now thinking about the other night when Keith somehow just knew Allura was in distress his imaginings were nagging on him about them yet again but now he was beginning to conclude a much more potent situation, one with far more reaching consequences that he really didn't want to think about. _Could it be so? _He shook his head_, No, no, it can't be, he's not Arusin. But if it is true what does that mean, for us? For Voltron?_

He took a breath as he remembered himself many years ago waking out of a deep sleep to thoughts not of his own but thoughts of … hers, her thoughts of him. He let the prickling sensation roll through his body at the memory. It was in that moment he knew it wasn't infatuation, they were destined to be together, and it was that moment that he made the choice to change his path, rules be dammed.

He closed his eyes to picture his beautiful bride and their beautiful son. How long had they chosen to deny their love just because it wasn't proper? Too long. The one bitter thing age had taught him was that time was far too short. When he was young there seemed to be so many tomorrows, so many days to come. How many times had he put his life with her off till tomorrow when he could have been making memories to keep him going today? So many choices that lead to a dream of a life missed living, because he put it off so long. And when he finally gave in to it the bliss was painfully short, his bride and son soon gone, now just a memory, his soul forever split in two.

If his newfound realization to what may be happening between Keith and Allura was true he didn't want to think about the pain and loneliness they had to be in in denying themselves the content bliss that allowing themselves to love one another could bring them. He rubbed his temples but the more he watched them he could only come to one conclusion, they needed to be together. But in allowing them to be together what chaos would that bring to the fragile realm? Would it unite, or polarize? Or would the heartbreaks of the past have to be repeated again.

* * *

><p>"You look like hell." Sven smiled at Keith as the four stepped apart from their welcoming embrace, the two Princess's staying huddled close and whispering who knew what to each other. Sven was always amazed at seeing the two women together and how similar they were, they truly could pass for sisters.<p>

Keith sent his hands to rake through his unruly hair. "Yeah well it's been a…" His eyes briefly caught Allura's. "Interesting, last few days."

Sven caught the look. "I see." He grinned at him.

Keith shook his head dismissively. "Come, let's get inside." Keith and Sven each walked on the outside of the two chatting princesses'. "Sven, if you are not too tired from your flight I would like to get you up in the Yellow as soon as possible."

Sven smiled across to Keith. "The sooner the better for me, I miss those cats. I imagine the Yellow will take a bit to get used to."

Keith nodded. "Yes they all have different er … personalities."

"Personalities eh? I suppose that is a good way to describe it."

Sven paused as they reached the castle doors. Five years ago he stood here facing an unknown future, through those doors his life had taken so many unforeseeable twists and turns eventually landing him in a hell that ultimately became the key to his salvation. He suddenly felt Romelle's hand interlacing with his and he looked down into her supportive blue eyes. He gave her a wink and a nudge, embarrassed at how easily she could read right through his stoic facade and loving her all the more for it.

Allura grinned at them. "You are welcome to the Castle of Lions, our home is yours." The doors opened wide to them and the four made their way inside.

Keith led the way down the main grand hall. "Coran has assigned you to a suite on Allura's level. The castle stewards will tend to your luggage."

Sven nodded his appreciation. The full nature of the relationship between he and the princess of Pollex had never been discussed but it seemed news of it, as well as, he assumed, the charged politics that accompanied it had reached Arus. Not one of the castle staff that had appeared to catch a glimpse of the visiting royalty seemed to be surprised by their familiarity, but he did catch a few disapproving glances from some of the people. He glanced down at his hand still interlaced with Romelle's, for a brief moment he thought about releasing it to show a bit more propriety. But instead he gave it a squeeze. It was time to set the tone for this new path, he wouldn't be hiding any longer.

* * *

><p>Allura's mind and heart were still racing from the exchange she had with Keith just as Sven and Romelle arrived, yet outwardly she tired to project calm cool and dignified as she calmly strolled down the castle halls of the castle, engaging is small talk with Romelle and nodding to her people who had materialized from the woodwork to catch a view of their visitors. It never took long for news such as a surprise royal Polluxian visit to spread like wildfire. By her side walked her beautiful and obviously in love cousin. She seemed to be radiating an intoxicating glow. How could anyone think she looked like such a beauty as Romelle? She reflexively ran her hands up into her disheveled mop of a hairstyle. The last thing on her mind these last few days was her looks, thank the gods Nanny was distracted or she would never hear the end of it. Her hand then went to touch the bare skin of her face, she hadn't been in makeup since the day of the picnic. What are her people thinking about her now? What was he thinking?<p>

_You're so beautiful._

The one clear answering thought resonated in her head. Her eyes snapped to her other side to see a bemused Keith looking at her with a twinkle in his eye, upon her seeing him he sobered and turned his eyes forward. "This way." His voice was clipped as he gestured to a private side hall.

Allura's breath caught and she almost stumbled as they changed direction but had managed to cover the misstep as a slight curtsy to her cousin. As they walked down the small side hall all she could then feel was heat. The heat radiating from his body walking at her side, and the heat washing through her and burning over her cheeks. She almost felt drunk on it.

Thankfully in a few more turns and a torturous moment in the lift filled with small talk, they had reached the medical bay and the distraction of Lance and Pidge rushing up to greet their greatly missed friends as they entered the room took all focus off her. All focus but one pair of eyes. She slowly turned to see them locked on her, dark and as bottomless as shadows in the night.

Keith stood lingering in the doorway, leaning against its side as his teammates reunited with Romelle and Sven and were guiding them to Hunk's bedside. Allura feeling the pull of those dark windows took one step towards him, froze, then took another as their eyes moved in a dance of their own.

As she got close his eyes darted away to look at Sven and Romelle and her eyes followed his. His voice was soft with an uncharacteristic waver to it. "I'm sure you and your cousin have much to catch up on. Lance and Pidge will keep you safe while I go train Sven."

Allura's eyes flashed up to him in the sudden realization that it was the moment they would be parting. She closed her eyes to ground herself and let the sudden feeling of nausea fade away. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his concerned ones which were again looking at her.

"Believe me I don't want to go but we have to do this now, if… when Lotor attacks…"

"Shhhhh." She touched his arm and he flinched causing her to recoil and clutch her arms to herself.

Shaking his head he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just not... thinking straight." He looked up to her with a sheepish smile, his eyes then slowly began drifting over her betraying other thoughts.

Allura watched him as his concerned face softened as he took her in, unconsciously letting the full weight of his confession wash over her with that look. When his eyes lingered on her lips she swallowed.

The room grew quiet behind her and she panicked, spinning to find the silence was not them being watched but instead Romelle leading the others in a quite prayer over Hunk's bed. She let out a breath leaning back slightly and she bumped into Keith. Jumping at the brief but electrifying contact she let out a silent gasp, her hands coming to cover her flushing face. She slowly turned to face him to find him trying to hide a smile.

"At least I'm not the only jumpy one." He whispered then bit his bottom lip.

Embarrassed she dropped her eyes to the floor, collected herself and then slowly lifted them up, taking in every inch of him along the way.

When her eyes finally reached his his own eyes flared "Not good." His breath was beginning to come in gasps. "Not good at all." His hands fisted at his sides. "I really need to go."

Allura overwhelmed by the intoxicating feelings rolling through her slowly nodded her head. "Yes… you do." She bit her own lip to stop its trembling.

"Try and get some rest if you can." He gave her a forced smile.

Allura nodded, and smiled back, trying to ignore the sudden weightless feeling in her gut at the knowledge she just gave him permission to leave.

Keith swallowed then looked back up into the room. "Sven, if you are ready lets head to Control and get you out there."

Sven turned to Romelle to give her a soft kiss. "I will be back soon, my love."

Romelle blushed taking Sven's hands in hers. "I know you've missed this, now go." She grinned at him.

Sven grinned back with a wink then walked up to Keith and Allura.

Keith hesitated then slowly took a step away from Allura. He turned his gaze to Lance. "Promise me you will keep her safe."

Lance's brow shot up his eyes dancing as if in battle with himself. His thoughts soon gave way to a smile. He gave Keith a lopsided reassuring nod. "With my life."

Keith swallowed again as he looked at Allura once more. "Be safe." He then pulled himself away, turned and walked down the hall with Sven. Allura stood arm in arm with Romelle at the doorway and they watched the two men go.

Keith paused at the end of the hall to look back and Allura unconsciously gasped as she felt those familiar arms wrapping around her as the smell of him washed over her… _be safe_. She closed her eyes to drink in the sensation. She slowly reopened them to meet his at the end of the hall, he nodded his head to her then turned down another corridor, out of site.

Romelle leaned into Allura's side, speaking softly. "And what was that about?" She teased.

Allura flushed, so many thoughts she couldn't dare to speak aloud she focused in on the one cold hard truth that was most upsetting her. "He doesn't want to leave me unguarded." Allura's eyes began to shimmer. "Romelle, the spell… Lotor is coming after me."

* * *

><p>Keith was barely hanging onto control of himself where Allura was concerned and feared what might happen if and when the spell pulsed again. What would he do to her if he lost control and his desires ran unchecked? If his recent dreams were any indication he would be no worse than Lotor or even his own father, he shuddered. Add to that Allura's confession that she is being affected the same way was enough to tip him over the edge of self-control. Just the mere thought that the feelings he has been having all these years could be reciprocated only had proved to amplify his need to know her and know her in every way a man could know a woman. The walk back to med bay had been a challenge of self-discipline unlike any he had ever had. He constantly found himself correcting his behavior. Thank goodness Lance wasn't with them or….<p>

"Arus to Keith, Something wrong?" Sven asked.

Keith froze in his tracks, suddenly just registering Sven may have been talking to him. He took a few breaths thankful for the distraction to break him free of his thoughts he resumed walking. "Sorry, just in my head." He mentally searched for something else to focus on and his jaw instantly clenched. "We just found out Lotor was the one behind the spell so we're all on edge."

"Lotor? But why would he…" Sven's mind visibly played with the puzzle pieces.

"He tried to bespell her, he still wants Allura for his own. I don't know if he will ever stop pursuing her."

"He has a twisted mind, there is no way of knowing." Sven nodded.

"When I think of what he wants from Allura, I fear that I can't control the rage that builds within me. Sometimes I find myself dreaming about just going out and hunting him down myself, finish it once and for all."

"Ah, a good dream." Sven looked wistful. "It is nice to fantasize about."

"Sven." Keith's jaw flinched. "I'm not that kind of man, I DON'T lose control."

"True, YOU don't." Sven let out a soft chuckle then a deep breath. "But do remember it's not all bad. It's such thoughts that kept me alive in my time in the pit. Those kinds of thoughts help to keep you focused, keep you driven to survive in spite of the odds. The problem is when you get stuck only thinking of revenge. That is the road to madness." Sven sighed. "It took love to pull my mind free of only those thoughts. Believe me you don't want to get those thoughts stuck in your head too much. They will consume you."

Keith glanced over to Sven, his eyes studying him. "Do you not still dream of hunting him down?"

A dark cloud washed over Sven's face but he quickly recovered. "Yes, some nights I think of all he did to Romelle, all he would do to her if he had his hands on her again…" Sven shook the thoughts free. "But I don't keep it bottled up inside anymore, you shouldn't either or it just festers."

"Meh, bottling is what I do best."

Sven shook his head. "Stubborn as always. You need to have someone to share your thoughts, your fears. Take it from someone who has lived the alternative, keeping it inside just intensifies it, sharing it will help you process it and ultimately think clearer."

Keith shot up an amused brow. "You actually let someone in that head?"

"Yes." Sven smirked.

"If I told someone what was in my head they'd think I'm nuts."

"We've all known you for years, we already know your nuts." Sven grinned

They reached the door to Castle control. "Ha ha." Keith chuckled as he reached down to key the door to control open. He then gestured to the expansive room before them. "Welcome home my old friend." Keith stood back and watched Sven take in the familiar sight. Glad to have the task of re-training Sven to occupy his thoughts for the next few hours.

Sven turned to the room and smiled at the welcome site, spying out Coran seated at command.

Coran turned from the command console and beamed at them as the two men walked up to him. "Sven, it is good to have you back."

Sven bowed before Coran. "It is good to be back, Sir."

Coran took a step forward, taking the younger man in his arms. "You are always welcome here, Son." Coran glanced to Keith and studied him a moment. "Commander."

Keith nodded to Coran. "We would like to get out in the Yellow as soon as possible."

Coran paused a moment then smiled. "I had anticipated as much. Sven, your old uniform is waiting for you below in the launch room." Coran reached out to Sven and reverently passed him the key to the yellow then took a step back from the two to stand upon the command platform reaching a hand over to raise it up. "Good luck!"

The two men saluted Coran then each sprinted to the tee bars for the quick decent down to the bowels of the castle where the lion launch room waited for them.

* * *

><p>"Gods I've missed that!" Sven beamed as his feet touched bottom, looking up to see Keith landing effortlessly across from him.<p>

"Does get the adrenaline up doesn't it." Keith smirked back.

The room was five sided with a ring of five holes in the ceiling where the T bar tubes ended and in the floor below those were five matching portholes that when keyed to open would drop the pilots into the transports to their ships. In the center of the room was a lift platform that would raise them back up to control for the return trip. Each side of the room was the prep area for each lion and color coded to that lion. Sven grinned at the addition of a blue screen that must have been added after he left to give Allura some privacy when changing. He caught himself instinctively walking toward that blue side before he turned toward the yellow section. There hanging next to Hunk's yellow uniform was his own black one. He walked up to it to touch the old familiar fabric.

Keith watched him from his seat on the black bench in front of his own side as he was pulling free his white boots. "We all miss you ya know." He stood up to change uniforms. "Lions miss you too."

Sven laughed as he looked over his shoulder. "You still talking to the Lions? Your right, you would sound nuts to the team."

"Yeah, well half the time I'd have to agree with them." Keith shrugged with a grin.

Sven chuckled as he began changing into his uniform, frowning to find it was loose on him. It had taken him a long time to put back on some of the muscle weight he had lost when imprisoned on Doom and he still was a shadow of his former self. He still had a lot of healing yet to do from his emotional scars and the physical remnants of that experience were a constant reminder of that. "Keith?"

"Yeah." Keith answered over his shoulder as he zipped up his flight suit.

"You mind if while I'm here we get in some personal training time. I haven't had anyone to seriously spar with in so long."

"Sure." Keith turned. "I'd like that and I'm sure the others would too."

Both men picked up their helmets and walked to stand on the floor hatch to the yellow. "Ready?" Keith asked, sliding his helmet into place.

Sven nodded and with a grin slid on his own helmet then tapped the button on the console in front of him and the floor beneath them pulled open dropping them down into the transport below. Sevn leapt into the pilot's seat and Keith perched to its side and with a pull of the throttle they were off rocketing down the launch tube towards the desolate lands of Aurs's great desert.

They were moving too quickly to be able to talk, both bracing themselves against the G-forces the transport's speed inflected upon their bodies. Soon the vast distance was covered and they were lifted into the belly of the great yellow beast which began to growl in protest.

The door closed as the pilots chair shifted into place, Keith moving to stand behind it. Keith reached out to place his hand on the wall of the cabin. "It is okay my friend." He spoke reverently. "Hunk will be back soon, but until then Sven will be piloting you if you will allow it."

Sven rolled his eyes as he adjusted the command seat to his tall frame. To his astonishment the sounds of the Lions protest quickly faded. Curiously he turned to look at Keith who had his eyes closed as his fingers were stroking the metal skin of the cabin. Keith had always talked to the lions, they always joked about it but this was different than what he remembered it felt almost as if… the lion heard him?

Keith opened his eyes with a bemused smile, gathering himself he turned to Sven. "So let's see what you remember." He sat down into one of the rear seats and buckled himself in. "Pidge and Hunk have modified a lot of the systems since you left so you may find the controls a bit more touchy than you remember."

Sven nodded then turned back to the controls. Pulling free the key he reached up and placed in into the key slot and the Lion's controls began sparkling to life all around him. He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath then keyed in the launch sequence.

The yellow Lion sprung to life far smoother and faster than Sven remembered the Blue ever being. He urged the Yellow towards the cavern that twisted its way to the surface. Reaching the last light of the setting sun he took a leap into the air and towards the faintly twinkling stars slowly making their appearance in the early night sky.

Sven was riding on air, he did miss this, far more than he wanted to admit. He cut back on the throttle letting the lion ship glide into a graceful dive, he banked back down to the vast dunes of the expansive desert. Picking one dune out he alighted onto it the lion shifting easily from flight to a graceful run, running down the face of the sand and then loping up another one. Reaching the apex the lion stopped and let out a roar.

Keith let out a chuckle. "He likes your style."

Sven quirked a brow turning in his seat to regard his friend. "You're doing it again."

Keith laughed then shook his head. "Alright, as you seem to remember the navigation systems well enough. I want you to run the canyon a few times to get real familiar with the controls then you can fly me back to the castle and Ill grab the Black and we'll do some targeting runs and go over weapons systems."

Sven's scolding pout turned to a grin. "Alright." Sven sent the lion into a sprint and then launched it into the air and towards Devils Canyon.

* * *

><p>Pidge made his way to Castle Control, he didn't want to leave Lance and the Princess's but his curiosity over Coran's message about strange Lion readings had won out. He reached control and walked up to the command chair. "Coran?"<p>

"Ah Pidge, I wanted you to look at this. These kinds of energy readings happened before with the Black during the pursuit of Haggar. I had dismissed it then as perhaps an artifact of her magic, but here it is happening again with the Yellow, but the yellow was not involved in that battle."

Pidge's eyes danced over the energy readings, his eyes boggling at the unusual patterns and pulses being made there, patterns and… _pulses_. "I think I've seen this before." He pulled up the chair to Control's computer and begin typing bringing up all sorts of images of archived readouts, his eyes reading and closing them faster than Coran could even focus on them. After what seemed like hundreds of images flashed by one image remained on the screen. Pidge looked at it again and again still not quite able to grasp that this could be true. He tapped the image and it bloomed into animation before them. Complex electrical readings danced all around but with an unmistakable pulsing rhythm of a heartbeat beneath it all. Pidge keyed up the readings from the Yellow to display it aside the other one. "This is amazing."

"What is it?" Coran studied the images still not quite sure what it was Pidge was seeing.

Pidge's fingers danced about. "And you said the black did this the other day?" Pidge found the Black's logs from the chase of Haggar. Pidge keyed up the readouts and lined it up next to the others. "Amazing."

"Pidge?" Coran continued to watch over Pidge's shoulder.

Pidge leaned back in the chair and shook his head in disbelief.

"Pidge?"

"Oh sorry." Pidge leaned forward and traced the lines of the archival readouts with his finger. "This is the signature of Voltron."

Coran looked at him skeptically. "That looks nothing like Voltron's readings."

Pidge turned to him with a grin. "Not our Voltron, but Alfor's Voltron. Before it was blown apart."

Coran shook his head still not understanding. "Alright, but I don't see how it compares too…"

"If you look at what is coming from the yellow, you can see this pattern here." Pidge pointed out some distinctive patterns. "Layer that with what was coming from the Black." Pidge overlaid the two signatures and the two blended together and began to look dramatically more like the archival reading. "And I bet if we had similar shifts in readings from the other lions and we layered those on top."

"It would look just like this." Coran's hand traced over the pulse of the archival readout. "I see a heartbeat."

"Yes, the heartbeat of Voltron, Amazing isn't it." Pidge's eyes marveled at how lifelike the readouts appeared when all of a sudden the readout coming from the Yellow began to shift and scramble back into its familiar random buzz. "Huh?"

"Look." Coran pointed up to the main screen where the image of the Yellow lion hovering next to the Lion Monument was on the screen. Keith was standing on the head of the Yellow Lion and leapt across to the Black. He landed easily on the metal skin of the lion as the Black Lion's eyes suddenly flashed to life. Giving its nose a pat he disappeared inside the cockpit.

"Ummmm." Pidge rubbed his chin.

"What is it Pidge."

"This can't be right." Pidge tapped on the images on his screen a few times shifting them about and bring a new one to the center of the screen. "Keith wasn't even in his lion yet and we were already getting these new power readings."

They both watched the main monitor as the Black and Yellow Lion took off for the horizon. They then glanced back down to the smaller monitor with their energy signatures. The Yellow now reading normal, and the Black humming in its new pattern.

Pidge keyed open the com to the Lions. "Hey boys, enjoying your flight?"

Sven laughed. "Hey, Pidge, Yep, in heaven."

"Hahahaha." Pidge grinned into the monitor. "How are the Lions performing?"

"Grumpy but fine." Keith answered. "Apparently I'm not supposed to ride in the other lions." He added with a chuckle.

"I'm still getting used to the controls in here, seemed a lot smoother at first, now though its behaving a lot more like I remember." Sven replied.

Pidge and Coran shared a glance. Pidge then looked back to the monitor. "Alright, have fun! Shoot some targets for me."

"Will do, Pidge." Sven smiled.

"Castle Control out." Pidge killed the com. "Do you think its something to do with Keith?"

"Most assuredly." Coran stroked his mustache.

"The spell?"

"I do not know, I first noticed it after the spell went off, but I would think if it had been the spell Allura and the Blue would have shown similar readings but there were no changes with the Blue. No, I believe in my gut this is something else. Something is shifting."

"I'd love to get readings of him in the other Lions."

"In time Pidge, in time. Let's keep this between us for now. Keith has not mentioned anything and I don't think we should press this."

Pidge's brows furrowed. "But Why? I need to study these new readings, they may be a huge clue into the interworking's of Voltron's systems that defy all science."

Coran took a breath. "Aright Pidge, I know you and you will be studying this even if I forbid it, but do not tell Keith or the others. We must watch what naturally unfolds here. With your discovery as to what these new readings might mean…" Coran shook his head in disbelief. "I don't want to do anything to disrupt it."

Pidge looked over to Coran. "Um, what could it mean exactly?"

Coran closed his eyes reverently. "That we may have been forgiven."

Pidge blinked. _Forgiven for?_ He was about to probe further on it but Coran's mind was obviously off reliving some far off memory he did not want to disrupt.

* * *

><p>On the distant planet of Doom the tower witch Hagar called home was uncharacteristically quiet. The noises of constant brewing pots and the static buzz of magically cast light absent. The only sound left was the soft whistling of air currents winding their way through the maze of spires high in the tower.<p>

The scarlet red robes of witch Zandra skimmed along the cold floor as she slowly made her way inch by inch along the shelves of tomes that lined the walls. "It has to be here." She muttered. She fingered the thick biding of yet another book to find it cold, she pushed it back into the shelf with disgust. She closed her eyes in thought. _Such a powerful spell, she would have warded the tome, wouldn't she? Or…_ The witch's eyes flew open. "Or she hid it in plain sight!"

"Hid what? Zandra." The unmistakable voice of the Prince of Doom echoed into the cavernous room as her name dripped off his teeth.

The scarlet witch flinched. The Prince of Doom was not someone she had ever wanted to look on again let alone speak too. His bumbling had cost her her one chance to prove her worth, and to add insult to that the young lord beat her as if it was her fault their plot had failed. "I am on a task for your father, you would be wise not to interfere."

Lotor laughed and began to stride towards her. "Is that so?" He gave her a toothy smile. "You will tell me what he has planned. So help me if it interferes with my spell…"

Zandra paused. Having King Zarkon on her side was only protection in principle, there was no true protection when it came to his rouge spawn, for that she had to rely on her cunning alone. She chose to change tactics and lowered her head. "Your highness, my work here is insignificant to your plans. I am most assure you. I am a mere shadow."

Lotor stepped forward to loom over her. "And what prey does my father have you working on?"

Zandra lowered herself to the floor, flattening her body in front of the feet of the Prince of Doom. "Insignificant research I assure you."

Lotor snorted. "More of your useless and brainless warped foliage I imagine."

"Yes yes… more… foliage."

Lotor tossed his head. "My father is an idiot." He spun away to walk to the large table in the center of the room, his hand reaching out to caress a crystal ball sitting perched atop it. His fingers stroked the stone delicately. "Soon my love." He then snapped his head back to Zandra to focus a blazing eye on her. "Stay away from Allura!" His lip curled up revealing a white fang in a cruel promise. He turned and his train of white hair whipped around him as he strode away chuckling.

Zandra remained frozen on the floor until she could hear his boots no longer. She slowly peeled herself up to stand to her feet. Her mouth tugged into an amused smile. What was the Prince of Doom up to? Her eyes wandered to the crystal ball sitting upon on the table in the center of the room that had captured his attention. She walked up to it. As she got closer the faint image of a small sprouting plant floating in the center of crystal came into focus. "Interesting." She walked around the large table to take it in from all sides. "Very interesting." The one thing Zandra knew and knew well were plants. The sprout was young, only a few days old but it was a fast growing weed, a common dandelion by her assessment. Whatever plan Lotor had Haggar working on it would not be long before this magically bespelled plant bloomed.

She looked over the table again to see a tome sitting open to one side. Her lips curled into a smile at the possible clue. She moved closer to it to read the pages it was open too, her keen eyes dancing over the ancient words of a simple yet powerful compulsion spell. She laughed, It was no wonder the Old Hag had drained herself. The energy needed to cast such a spell was immense. Beast magic was one thing but the energy needed for focusing a person's thoughts was quite another.

Her eye then caught the shimmer of some magically screened scribbling in the margin of the page. "What's this?" She waved her hand over the page and with a few ancient words the text sparkled to light. It was Haggar's notes from years ago… twenty years ago! Her mind was suddenly racing. Zandra's eyes grew wide as she began thumbing through the pages of the tome reading more of Hagar's scribbling. "Why that lying Old Hag." She cackled. "She was not the one who destroyed Voltron!" She snatched the heavy book off of the table and tucked it under her robes and made a hasty exit to devour this newfound knowledge.

* * *

><p>The distraction of the training session regrettably over Keith brought the Black Lion in and it landed gracefully on the giant tower overlooking the forests of Arus which glistened in the evening's moonlight. The glow slowly faded from its eyes and it powered down. He sat in the quite of the cockpit just listening to its slowly fading sounds. Having put distance between himself and Allura had allowed his mind to think clearer, cleansing his thoughts, and now going back had him terrified, terrified of losing his self-control, the one thing he swore he would never do again.<p>

Taking Sven's advice he decided to confide in the one friend he knew would always keep his confidence. "I'm afraid to go back inside my friend." He lifted his gloved hands to look at them. "I'm afraid of what this spell may make me do."

The large metallic cat let out what could only be described as a purr of contentment.

Keith gasped at the sensation that accompanied it. "You're as bad as Lance!" He shook his head. "Anyway you're a machine what would you know about…" He felt the rush of crimson wash over him as a wave of carnal lust and desire rode him, wild and fierce. He tried to shake it off but it was so potent all he could do was sit and let the tingling sensation take him then slowly fade of its own accord. He had always had such thoughts and desires, but now with this ever growing need to see, to touch, to consume… and that he was close to snapping was undeniable. The thought of having to confess what was happening to him to the others or worse, Coran, the one man who trusted him with Allura's virtue… he just couldn't bring himself do it, to admit his dark desires and in so doing also have to admit what truths he had been keeping hidden even from himself all these years.

Sven's voice rang into the cockpit snapping Keith to the present. "Yellow to Black, all secure and heading back."

Keith keyed his com open. "Good job out there, Sven. You haven't forgotten a thing. Hey umm…" He took a deep breath to focus all his will. "Do you mind keeping an eye on Allura tonight for me, I'm afraid… er… afraid I'll be so backlogged in work if I don't get some paperwork done tonight. I'm sure she and Romelle will want to catch up."

Sven's image studied Keith from the monitor. "Sure, but I think if it's just paperwork it can wait and…"

"No, really it can't wait any longer or Garrison will have my ass, and I have some diagnostics I'd like to do here."

"You're hardly at the beck and call of Garrison any longer." Sven smirked, "But fine, your mind is obviously made up, I'm not going to argue it anymore."

Keith exhaled, one thing he missed about having Sven around is he would never keep hounding him like Lance would. "Thanks."

"Alright, Sven out."

The com cut off and silence enveloped him. Keith's gut churned. He trusted Sven and the others with his life but how will he possibly manage not seeing that she was safe for himself? His stomach clenched. He was just going to have to trust in them, because he also knew it his gut if his reactions to her were just going to get stronger then she was no longer safe with him. And now having the knowledge that she was also having the same thoughts of him, it just made it all the more intoxicating and dangerous for him… He closed his eyes and whispered her name like a prayer. "Allura... I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Threads of life spinning, energies flowing, voices from the past filling her ears. Energy lines had again inexorably drew her to the most hallowed place deep under the castle, the crypt of the ancestors. To her eyes the walls were alive, buzzing with the memories of the past… happy, sad, heroic and tragic figure's stories filled her head in a dizzying yet comforting quilt of truth. Here was the one place she could focus herself, and although the energy here was a far cry from what she was used to in the past she felt restored. She found it on her first night in the castle and had come every night since, intoxicated by the energy and the whisperings of the voices. So many stories they had to tell.<p>

How possibly could this one place of energy focus have survived when the others had long faded? Perhaps not gone but dormant she dared to muse. Perhaps something or someone was keeping this last spiritual vortex open. She found herself having something she hadn't had for 20 years, hope.

Here like in the days of old she could open up her mind and touch the minds of the past. Speak to them and get their council, again be the spirit guide that she was born to be before the slaughters. But the one voice she longed to hear was glaring absent from the chorus. The one voice she missed above all others. She closed her eyes and sat quality trying to picture her face.

"Liadan." Coran bowed as he entered Alfor's crypt to see the old woman sitting quietly within it. She did not answer him but he knew she was listening. "I did not think you would wish to stay this long. Yet you are still here."

"I am still here." She answered plainly

"There is nothing you can do to help Hunk or Nanny?"

"No, Haggar's magic is beyond my skills. I am old, my powers are long faded."

"And yet you are still…"

"Here." Liadan opened her deep set eyes to look past Coran into the darkness of the crypt. "Like you I still hope for answers. I can hear them… hear them whispering."

"Who?" Coran asked moving to the carved stone bench the woman was perched upon.

Liadan turned to Coran with a raised and disapproving brow. "How quickly you forget your past."

Coran's nostrils flared. "I have forgotten nothing."

Liadan crooked her head, her body filling with life and looking far younger than her years. "You say you have not forgotten, yet you live as if nothing happened."

"You know nothing about my life. My suffering."

In the dim light of the crypt Liadan's eyes began to glow. "Your suffering is a mere shadow of mine."

"She chose her path."

"You and that path killed her!"

"She is not dead!"

"She was ripped from us, it is worse than death." She gestured to the crypt. "In death her spirit would still be here with the ancients, now it is lost to us forever."

"It was her choice!"

"And if you could go back in time, would you have asked her to make that same choice?"

Coran froze. "That, I honestly cannot say. I just couldn't let her stay here and be hunted down like the rest. But I do know she would have made the same choice again, to save the child." He closed his eyes and then slowly reopened them. "Never presume I did not love her with all my heart and that I don't love her to this day, she is still the first thing I think about when I awake and the last thing I see before I sleep. She is and always will be my life and my reason for breath. It was her choice to make."

"You corrupted her."

Coran's eyes narrowed. "I LOVED her."

Liadan spun away in a fury of robes and walked up to the tomb of Alfor. After some time she composed herself. "I… I am sorry. I am old, I lose control of my mind sometimes."

Coran slowly approached her. "I understand."

She chuckled slowly turning to him, her eyes still slightly glowing. "How can you understand?"

Coran shook his head. "I am sorry, you are right, I cannot possibly understand."

She looked up to meet his eyes. "Nor can I understand your sacrifice."

"I sit alone at night and hope, hope that they are out there, still alive, just waiting for the right time to return to us. It is all that keeps me going."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"I have too."

Liadan grew silent and reflective then whispered. "She was beautiful wasn't she?"

"Yes, the most beautiful woman in the galaxies."

"And her child was as beautiful as her."

"And I'm sure has grown to be the most handsome man in the galaxies."

"I miss her. The not knowing is the worse, are they alive are they dead? Do they think of us? Have they started new lives? From the moment I had conceived her we were connected. We were one until you came into her life and that thread faded as a new one formed."

"You, you knew we were bonded?"

Liadan raised a brow, "I'm a witch, of course I knew."

"Yet you made our lives a living hell even though you knew the Lion Spirits had already joined us?"

"Mothers prerogative."

Coran tried to look angry but he couldn't help but to laugh.

Liadan smiled. "You are a good man Coran. If times had been different…"

Coran sighed. "If…"


	24. Coffee with a Dash Of

Helloooooo, i'm back :D

As it's been a looong time since posting, here is the story synopses to date for those who need it…

It has been five years since the young cadets first arrived on Arus. As Doom's lazon supplies have been strained over the years their attacks have grown less frequent but were still an always looming threat. Meanwhile across the galaxies the Explorer team has been in a holding pattern as under the leadership of Hazar peace treaties are being penned between The Galactic Alliance and the Drule Empire. Not all in power on both sides are happy with the looming peace and clandestine plots are afoot to try to influence change.

Lance is still the forever bachelor playboy, living his personal life close to the flame and often getting burned in the process, but loving every minute of it.

Pidge, now nineteen, has found true love in a young tech and is proving to be the most grounded and mature one of the team.

Hunk has lost in love again, dumping his latest love interest who was just using him for status and in a hope to move up the chain of command. He tries to play it off as if it's not a big deal, but the rejection is weighing heavily on him.

Sven and Romelle have grown closer and closer on Pollex, but the Poluxian Royal Court does not approve of their relationship.

Keith still buries himself in his work but is beginning to finally acknowledge why it is he does that. Its not that he has a need to live his life for work, more the need to not have the free time to think of the life he really would want to lead, or more who he wants to lead that life with, the one that is often just a breath away, the one who over the last few years has become his closest friend, his true confidant. The knowledge that he and Allura could never really be together, as well as demons from his past keep him in check.

Allura has matured into a strong woman, her every thought and desire for her planet and its people, or so she continues to try to focus herself, though her dreams tell her of her true heart's desire. Her dreams and the gnawing thought that there is something more powerful than just friendship between her and her closest friend, that a legend of old, older than Voltron, may be linking them. She has continued to try to convince herself that what she has been feeling is just her imagination fed by her ever enduring juvenile crush and she needs to grow up from such girlish fantasies of being 'lion blessed', that kind of thing doesn't happen any more, if it ever really did.

Nanny and Coran are both having to adjust to the changes in their charge, no longer the young trusting girl, now she has a strong mind and will of her own. Coran has a fatherly pride in seeing the resilient and confidant woman that Allura has become but is also sad in the loss of the child that was Allura as she no longer comes to him to discuss her problems, instead of going to her father figure choosing a peer, the one who has become her best friend, the commander of the Voltron Force for her council. Nanny still struggles with letting her little princess live an autonomous life and heated battles continue to erupt as Allura asserts her will more often, pushing Nanny further and further out of many parts of her daily life.

Lotor in his ever persistent delusion of Allura's love for him has hatched a plot of his own to make her his, having Haggar whip up a spell for him to do the job no-robeast ever could, bring him his future queen of her own will. Haggar knowing the spell's targets true nature takes great pleasure in doing the arrogant Prince's bidding, knowing full well that the outcome would be far different than the Prince desires but she pays a heavy price as she is not able to escape before the Red Lion Pilot finds her and lets loose his fiery fury. She barely escapes back to doom, but still remains in a state of stasis as her body slowly heals from its burns. Which Zandra seeing the void created by Haggar's absence makes a power play to regain Zarkon's favor.

Haggar's spell was cast, but unknown by the powers of Doom its intended target, the Princess of the Planet of Arus was pushed clear of the epicenter just as the spell's energy was released, the spell instead focusing its energy into the unintended targets of Hunk and Nanny, Keith and Allura being thrown clear of the epicenter by the magical explosion.

Coran has sent for an old friend, one wise to the old ways of Arus before the destruction of Voltron, hoping her wisdom in the ancient magic's would be able to help them counter Haggar's spell but the woman is unable to help, but is soon distracted by other changes happening around the castle, undercurrents of the magics that had been long ago silenced she has been feeling pulsing to life in and around the castle again.

A pilot down Keith and Lance send for Sven who they found has gotten A LOT closer to Romelle than they could have imagined, Sven leaping at the chance to leave the growing pressures of the politics of Pollux and come back to Arus, Romelle choosing to come with him.

With every day the spell's hold on Nanny and Hunk increases, intensifying their deepest desires. It is more than obvious what Hunks desire is, his appetite has always been the stuff of legend, Nanny's however has the entire team baffled, and has a certain lion pilot feeling VERY ill at ease. Both have been heavily sedated to keep them under control.

As for the two that escaped the blast, it has become apparent to each of them that maybe they had not completely escaped its effects as first they thought. Neither was willing to admit it to anyone else or to even fully to themselves for admitting the symptoms would be admitting what emotions they have long been suppressing for years. As much as they tried to suppress it it has become obvious to one another that the desires they have long been hiding were mutual. Each now is in an internal battle of maintaining control and propriety while also knowing the other's true heart's desire.

Lotor has contacted the Castle of Lions declaring his intentions and giving invitation to Allura to join him. Allura upon hearing of his declaration has become fearful of Lotor coming for her as he has done in the past. The only place she feels safe is at the side of her sworn protector, the fear of Lotor overriding her fear of the spell's hold of her and what it may make her do.

And now you're caught up…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>As for notes on this chapter… well, um yeah… *ahem* Your welcome ;)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee with a dash of…<strong>

Keith having successfully avoided the team and Allura the rest of the evening had just finished walking the dimmed corridors of the castle on yet another perimeter patrol before settling into the team's rec room to get some report reading done. He stretched out lengthwise on the long L shaped sofa with his reader resting on his stomach, a fresh cup of coffee in easy arms reach and stifled a yawn. He had set the large monitor on the wall to display security scan readouts from Castle Control as well as a view of the med bay so he could keep an eye on things.

He had been radioing in to Sven every hour on the hour for a status update, making up jobs for himself to keep him 'too occupied' to join them. He had learned that they all had had dinner in the medical bay and then the trio of Allura, Romelle and Sven had retired to Allura's suite so that the women could catch up with one another without disturbing those sleeping and give Allura a long needed distraction from the condition of Nanny and Hunk.

Lance, under doctor's orders had stayed on watch in the Med bay. Keith had to order Pidge to take the night off. One of them needed to be rested. Of all of them Pidge was the only one in a serious relationship and Keith, while never knowing that kind of comfort himself, could understand the young pilot's genuine need, whether he vocalized it or not, to have personal time with his girl to re-center himself. Reaching into his pocket Keith pulled out the small chip that he had stashed there, fingering the tiny device He shook his head, still not quite believing how grown up Pidge was. While they may have been very young when they first met, they were adults now. He reached over to set it down on the table and picked up his coffee.

Keith took the first sip. Coffee at night was a familiar friend and he let the hot drink slowly slide down his throat. For others coffee was a stimulant but he hated the jittery feeling he would get from drinking too much, instead for him it served as a tonic that soothed his nerves. He savored every sip, drinking just enough so as to be taken away by the flavors of his preferred rich blends. He closed his eyes savoring the scent, the rich flavors danced in his mouth as he relaxed every muscle. In his revelry the small chip on the table quietly chirped, a calming familiar sound as the guards made their rounds. A few moments later the door to the rec room swished open and he turned to see who it was and froze. "A… Allura! What are you!" On eye contact he jumped causing some of the hot liquid to spill onto him. "Aghh."

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Allura rushed into the room, pausing at the small kitchenette to grab a towel.

"I'm fine I'm fine." Keith tried to sit up but could not move far and not spill the liquid further that for the moment was contained to his uniform jacket.

Allura took the coffee cup from his hand setting it aside and began to blot up the beads of coffee that were balanced on the front of him before they could stain it.

"I got it." He grabbed the towel from her, then realizing his harsh tone sheepishly dared a smile to her. "Sorry, thank you."

She smiled as she reached down and delicately picked up the report reader from his stomach saving it from the danger of getting any further coffee on it, the proximity of her digits causing a shimmer to ride along his skin. Thankfully she didn't linger, she took it in hand and walked back over to the kitchenette grabbing up another towel to wipe it clean of coffee spatters.

Keith finished dabbing up the remaining droplets of coffee. He shifted to sit up, inspecting the surroundings, content that the mess seemed to be contained to just his jacket and not the sofa below. He reached over to pick up the coffee cup to wipe it down as well as the ring it had created on the table top.

"Here." Allura appeared back beside him sitting down next to him handing him a fresh clean and dampened towel while setting his cleaned report reader down on the table in front of him.

He took the offering. "Thanks." He began to wipe his hands off with the fresh towel still trying to gather his wits.

"Would you like another?"

Keith looked at her utterly befuddled. "Umm, another?"

Allura laughed at him. "Another cup of coffee?"

"Coffee?" Keith blinked a few times then laughed. He dropped his forehead into his hand with the wet rag in a vein hope to focus. He then turned his head to her. "Yes, thank you." He watched her smile then stand up, picking up the half empty cup and dirty towel and walk back to the kitchenette to prepare two cups of coffee. As she walked his eyes lingered on her pink jumpsuited hips as they swayed with each movement. "Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Hmmm?" Allura called as she measured out some grounds of Aurs's finest.

"Allura what are you…? Why are you not with Romelle and Sven?"

Allura grew still and he could see the skin of her neck flush. He unconsciously tasted his lips as she slowly turned to face him, the flush creeping into her cheeks. "I think they needed to be… alone." She darted her eyes away from him.

"But Sven said he'd watch you for me." Keith froze, wishing to take those words back.

Allura flashed him a challenging stare. "I know what you did. I told him not to worry and that I would go be with Lance in med bay."

His eyes narrowed. "This isn't med bay."

She turned her back on him pouring the two cups. "No, I don't believe it is."

"Allura! This is serious. You can't be unguarded. Lotor is…"

Allura lifted the two cups and walked back to the sofa, outstretching one cup to Keith. "I am not unguarded. And I believe the safest place for me to be is right here with you."

Keith raised a brow as he reached out to take the cup. "Allura, I really don't think this is a good idea. What if the spell flairs up again? I can hardly protect you from him if my thoughts are thinking about…." His eyes followed her as she sat down next to him and slowly took a long seductive sip of her coffee. "….er…. other things. We really need to tell someone what's happening."

"No!" She snapped her head to him and shot him a piercing stair. "No NO NO! If we do then they will lock us both up and there is no way I am going to let them lock me up again. Ever!" She heavily placed her cup down on the table to glair at him.

Keith blinked remembering back years ago when she had been imprisoned, and tied up no less, in her own room, leaving her a sitting duck, if there had been a breach,_ If_ _they had gotten to the castle that day… _He shuddered. No wonder she didn't want to be alone or in her room. He set his own cup down next to hers. "I'm sorry, I didn't…" he let out a deep breath. "Okay. I understand, and I'm the last one who would want to confess my private thoughts of loosing my self control." He paused then looked to her. "But Allura, I'm really afraid I'm going to hurt you."

Allura's expression softened, eyes focusing on his. "You could never hurt me."

Keith shook his head with a chuckle. "You have no idea." His cheeks started to tingle and he looked away.

She reached up to touch his chin and pull his face back to hers. "You could never hurt me." Her fingers ran along the tender skin of his bruised jaw that wrestling Hunk back to bed had earned him.

Keith's lip twitched as he clinched his teeth to keep himself in check. His eyes pleaded with her to understand. "The thoughts, the compulsions I've been having, I'm afraid of becoming as one minded as Lotor."

"You are not Lotor, nothing like Lotor."

Keith bit his lip as he leaned in closer smelling the coffee on her breath. "Don't be so sure." His body was growing alive as the tingle of his cheeks began spreading across his skin, every cell crying out to also be touched.

"You would never hurt me." She whispered.

"Tell me no, Allura. Please, tell me no. If you tell me no then…"

"No." she whispered. But the tone of her voice was the opposite of what he needed, instead it was a soft caress that sent a shiver through him as her fingers slid along his jaw to lightly drag across his lips.

"No." He repeated but now was finding it impossible to understand why he said it.

"Oh my!" Allura suddenly froze. "I… I'm so…" Her eyes blinked as she realized where her fingers were and pulled them free of the skin of his lips. "Sorry." She blushed a beautiful crimson.

His mouth parted at the loss of the touch then he pulled away. "Shit." He exhaled. "This is not good." His eyes met hers and she seemed suddenly wounded. "I, I mean…. Ughhh." He sent his hands into his hair and leaned back searching for the words to try and explain why something that felt so right was really wrong. _Why was it wrong again?_

Allura looked away then started to shake.

"Allura! Allura, I'm sorry I…"

Her trembling was soon accompanied by the song of her soft giggles. She turned her crimson face back to his. "I'm soooo sorry," She flushed. "Really." She bit her bottom lip.

He couldn't help but to be instantly bespelled by her. He let out a laugh at misreading her. "Gods this night is going to be torture." He sat up pulling himself back up a bit. "You." he pointed to the other end of the sofa. "Over there." He slid as far back as he could on his end.

She laughed as she scooted back to her side of the sofa adjusting the large pillow behind her and leaning back against it. Pulling another large pillow into her lap she crossed her arms across it with a comical petulant pout. There was a long silence while Keith settled himself back in. Taking his report reader back into his lap, he then reached down and grabbed up their two cups of coffee, stretching over to pass one to her.

Allura leaned in and took the cup but didn't say a word.

He watched her intently as she kept her lips pressed tightly together as she leaned back against her pillow again settling in. _Silence, silence is good_ he decided. He leaned back himself, shifting around so they each faced one another on opposite ends of the sofa. Their feet just met in the dreaded neutral zone and he took great care to bend his knees up just enough so his feet would not touch hers. He set his reader on his thighs and keyed it on and went about reading the day's reports, occasionally resting his cup by his side to type a note or reply. From time to time he would glance up to look at the large monitor to see the surveillance scans, then back to his reader, consciously avoiding looking directly at Allura and getting sucked into the fog of the spell again. Strangely he found that the silence between them was not uncomfortable, he had to admit, he really needed to have her company, to know she was safe… with him. He smiled as he read and hoped she would take it for a reaction to what he was reading and not that it was her presence.

* * *

><p>Allura sat with a pillow in her lap holding her coffee cup cradled in her two hands. She still felt giddy, she knew she should feel embarrassed for acting the forward way she had but she didn't. Her cheeks pinked up just thinking about it again. If they hadn't stopped what would have happened? Her mind spun thinking of all the possibilities and reveling in the knowledge that he too was also feeling the same things. No wonder she was thinking like a giggling teen. She occupied herself with her coffee, taking it one slow sip at a time, and lowering the cup back down to the pillow between each sip. She dared to look across to him, focused again on his work. <em>Does he ever not work? <em>She wondered. _At least he seems to enjoy it_, she mused seeing the soft smile on his normally stoic features.

As she watched she relived her memories of the day, specifically one memory, their confessions to one another out on the tarmac. They were arguing as always and in frustration she had blurted out she had been having thoughts about him and he, to her still unbelieving ears, confessed the same. She raised her hand to her mouth to suppress the grin that was growing there as she began thinking of all the inappropriate thoughts she has had and was beginning to wonder more and more about his. Her eyes studied him now intently curious. She watched him as he hid a soft yawn , his eyes remaining transfixed on the report he was reading. He reached down to pick up his cup and lift it to his lips. Her fingers tingled recalling the velvety soft feeling of those lips under her fingertips. "What kind of inappropriate thoughts?" she asked in her half daze without thinking.

Keith gasped, his hand snapping to his mouth to catch himself before he got coffee all over himself again. He took a few deep breathes then lowered the cup slowly back down. "Ummmm what?"

In her mind Allura knew she should be mortified, but she wasn't. Was that part of the spell? Dropping her inhibitions? She didn't care, she really wanted to know the answer. She closed her eyes then slowly reopened them to find him looking at her dumfounded, his mouth half open. She took a breath. "I asked, what kind of inappropriate thoughts are you having?"

Keith swallowed hard. "Allura, I hardly think…"

"Tell me!" Her eyes sparkled with challenge.

He broke the connection and looked down, then after a long moment he spoke. "Thoughts I shouldn't have." He took a deep breath. "Lucid dreams mostly."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Impossible dreams." He sighed.

"Tell me!" She leaned forward on the pillow on her lap.

His eyes snapped up to hers in a challenge of his own, they seemed to change color as she looked at them. His mind was obviously struggling but he did not utter a word.

She set her coffee cup aside then leaned back, lifting the pillow on her lap and hugging it to her chest. She closed her eyes. "I had a dream last night. We were all asleep in med bay, but you had woken and gotten out of bed. You came across to my bedside and touched me, but you touched me in a way that… well..." She blushed and rolled over onto her side pulling the pillow in tight. "But then you walked away."

"Allura?"

She hid her face in the pillow to hide her blush. "I didn't want you to go so I..."

"Followed me?"

She slowly turned to look up to see his confused face. "Yes."

He swallowed hard. "Into the…. Bathroom?"

She shifted to sit back up, keeping the pillow tight against her, eyes looking bewildered as she peeked over it. "Yes."

He leaned back a bit. "And in there we…" He swallowed again…

"Kissed." She whispered.

Keith's cheeks grew crimson. "Kissed? Is that what you'd call it?" Keith's hand came to his mouth to unconsciously wipe his lips clean. He shook his head clear. "Wait, how is that even possible? We had the same dream? The spell?"

Allura's mind raced. He had the same dream? Did they actually dream that together? "Keith?" Allura asked. "Do you ever feel like, well that… You said when you were in the lions you felt some kind of a connection."

Keith nodded.

"Sometimes I think… that we…" Allura sucked in her bottom lip.

"Are connected? Keith cocked his head. "How?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

She dropped her pillow back to her lap. "Close your eyes!" She challenged him.

Keith rolled his eyes as he carefully cradled his cup in his hands then did as he was told.

"I want you to think a thought to me."

Keith snapped one eye open to look at her skeptically. "Think a thought? Allura?"

"Think!"

Keith sighed, closed his eyes again and grew quiet.

Allura also closed her eyes and tried to quiet her mind but it was racing so much she found the task difficult. There were so many random thoughts swimming in her head she found it impossible to know what if any were his. She let out a sigh. "Well I guess it doesn't work like that. Ughh, maybe it has just been my silly imagination."

Keith opened his eyes looking at her uncertainly as he took another sip of his coffee the emptiness of his stomach becoming apparent. _Wish I had a biscuit._

Allura stood and walked to the kitchenette, grabbing a small cookie container from the counter. She walked back to the sofa opening its lid and reaching it down to him so he could pull out a biscuit. "Here."

Keith froze. "Allura?" He stared at the offered box utterly perplexed.

"Hmmm? You said you were hungry."

"Allura, I didn't say a thing…. But I…" He paused, shifting to sit up straighter. "Think something to me!" Keith closed his eyes.

Allura was confused as she set the box down on the table then sat back down on the sofa, she heard him clear as day, he wanted… could it really be? She gasped. _The bond_.

"Bond?" Keith's eyes slowly opened. "Are you going to finally tell me what this 'bond' is?"

_He heard me? He_… Allura's mind was racing again_. Could it?_ That was all lore from the past. Couples weren't bonded anymore, and for those who had been bonded the links had long ago faded… the spirit bondings all ended back when… when Father… Allura fought down the choking feeling that came up when she thought of her father's death. "Never mind, I'm just being silly."

"Allura!" Keith set his cup aside and slid over to her. He grabbed her shoulders to force her to look at him. "What's wrong? Tell me!"

Allura continued to avoid his eyes, embarrassed.

"Fine." He let her go and reached back over to his reader, grabbing it up and keying it awake, his fingers typing on the screen.

Allura dared to look onto his screen, her eyes opening wide upon reading. "No! no, you really don't…" She tried to grab it from him.

He angled his body away so she couldn't touch the screen as his Arusian ancient archive search result popped up on the screen. "Bond, The Bonding, The Lion Spirits Blessing." Keith clearly read the words on the screen. "Definition: The union of two spirits on the spiritual plain. The joining of parts. To fuse as one." He took a long pause. "Spiritual Betrothal." He raised his brow. "You really think we?" Keith looked over his shoulder to Allura.

She closed her eyes. "Go on, keep reading."

Keith shifted to settle back against the sofa reader in hand. "The bonding is characterized by an innate knowing of the feelings of the other person, of shared emotions and sometimes thoughts." Keith looked back to Allura quizzically.

"Read!"

"For those in tune with the Lion Spirits the bond was most common between mother and child, it fading as the child grew into adolescence but for some it would continue on into adulthood." Keith paused, "Hmmm, like a mother's intuition." he pondered then continued reading. "More rare was the bonding between couples. When it was said to happen legend speaks that the couple was 'Blessed by the Lion Spirits'.

"The mighty robot Voltron is also spoken in lore of using the bonding, the five elemental lion spirits bonding with the five lions giving each its power and purpose."

"Many scientists had done research into the phenomenon and had done exhaustive tests on 'bonded subjects.' While no concrete conclusion could be made one way or another it was concluded that some sort of extra sensory perception did exist between the test subjects, however they could not conclude its origin was based in Lion Spirit worship."

"During the invasion from Doom as the Lion temples were destroyed so too died Lion Spirit Worship and the instances of the 'Lion Sprits Blessings'. There has not been a report of a bonding since the Doom invasions and destruction of Voltron. Current detractors say the bonding never truly existed and that it was just individuals with extra sensory perception that had been influenced by the lion cults, however many of those living who had experienced it personally still speak of it reverently." Keith turned off the reader and sat lost in his thoughts.

After a long silence Allura shrugged. "Silly huh."

Keith set the reader aside then whispered to himself. "So maybe I'm not crazy."

Allura looked to him, wishing desperately now to hear what he was thinking.

Keith looked to nothing in particular. "I talk to the Lions." He turned to her raising his hand to silence any response. "I talk to them and I always felt like, well, that they also talk to me." He shook his head. "Not like we're talking now but more… raw… pure emotion than words." He paused to look her up and down. "Sometimes I think I feel that… from you."

Allura slowly nodded and met his eyes. "I feel like I know when you are happy, when you are sad, when you are frustrated…." She looked out the wall of windows to the twinkling skyline. "Even when you are halfway across the galaxies." She glanced back to him. "Not here." She pointed to her forehead, then taking a deep breath she dropped her hand to her chest making a fist over her heart. "But here, in my gut." Butterflies started fluttering in her belly, could this really be what was happening?

Keith swallowed, leaning closer to her. "It's strange, somehow by having a word for it, the feelings, they seem more real, not just my imagination." His brows knitted in concern. "You're scared?"

Allura slowly nodded. Yes she was scared, scared of what it all could mean for them if it's true, scared of the unknown.

Keith sat up looking confident as if trying to reassure her. "Like the research said, this bond stuff hasn't been since the end of the Lion covens. This may be nothing, may just be part of the spell's effect… and nothing more." But the wave of doubt she felt from him as he spoke did not match his demeanor or confident words.

"Keith, I've felt this before the spell, just maybe not as… acutely. Have you?"

Keith swallowed. "I…"

Allura sucked in her lips, feeling his emotions swirling in a cloud around him.

"Yes, I have." He looked up to the ceiling. "Countless times. Actually I think it may have even happened the night before the spell." He turned and glanced back down to her, meeting her eyes. "I think your fearful thoughts woke me up." His sudden recognition of that surprising him, he took a quick inhale of breath then slowly let it out. "And before that… "

Allura could see and feel his mind swimming in a flood of realizations.

He looked at her and cocked head, a soft grin tugging at one corner of his mouth. "How do I always know when you are in trouble, where to find you?"

Allura blushed as the memories of his countless rescues came rushing to her mind, not just the physical ones but also the many more emotional ones, when her life and her responsibilities were about to overwhelm her, he always seemed to somehow know, and was there, supporting her or counseling her. He was always there when she most needed him, whether she realized it at the time or not. "I…" Her eyes fluttered up to his. "Thank you."

Keith cocked his head further. "For?" He studied her.

"Knowing." She whispered.

He slowly leaned in towards her. "Knowing what?"

Allura's lips softly parted. "Knowing… me."

Keith's eyes shifted, a fire lighting behind them. He moistened his lips. "Allura" He whispered her name.

She reached up to caress his stubbled jaw but he caught her hand before she could touch it, holding it firmly in place inches from his face.

"We can't." His eyes smoldered. "I don't want to hurt you, Allura."

Allura looked into their fiery depths, her lips trembling from the lick of his hot coffee scented breath. "I already told you, you could never hurt me."

"Tell me no. Please goddess, tell me no." Keith pleaded as he closed his eyes. His breath shuddering.

Allura felt pain, pure unadulterated pain washing over her. _Pain?_ Pain and something else, something she had no words for. Her eyes studied him as he waged some inner struggle with himself. "You could never hurt me." She whispered as she lifted her free hand to caress the other side of his face.

He shivered at the touch. His eyes flashed open as he grabbed her hand on his jaw and pulled it to his lips, his hand holding it firmly in place as he tasted her.

She gasped as his upper lip drug across the skin of her palm in a wet caress as his mouth closed along her skin, his tongue swirling along its surface to taste it. She felt her body turn to liquid and pool on the floor, never dreaming such a sensation could exist.

Keith gasped, releasing both of her hands. "Oh gods… I am so sorry. I…" His hands shot into his hair that seemed more unruly than usual. He pushed himself back, a look of utter horror on his face.

Allura sat stunned as she tried to collect her liquid body back to her. Her eyes glanced down to her tingling palm which now lay limp in her lap, her gaze focusing in on the moistened trail shimmering on the heal of her hand.

Keith's eyes followed hers and he paled, slowly sliding himself back, all the way to his corner of the sofa and pulling a pillow firmly into his lap.

Silence filled the room, not the comforting silence as before but a deafening one. Allura continued to watch her hand as the moisture slowly evaporated away. She lifted it up to her own lips, her mouth parting, to taste what he had tasted, to taste him. Her eyes glanced up to him as she held her hand in her own mouth and they locked eyes.

Keith's lip curled into a snarl and he pushed the pillow harder into his lap. "Don't… please don't." But his eyes pleaded something entirely different and that look was all she could focus on.

She slowly closed her eyes tasting the flavor of coffee mixed with the salt of her hand. Her lips and tongue stayed in place as her eyes rose back up to him, looking into his dark dilated ones. Something deep with in her stirred, a primal need. Looking at him she sucked at her hand wanting to get all the flavor she could, slowly pulling her lips free in an faint but audible smack.

Keith groaned out, his hands becoming white fists in the pillow wedged firmly on his lap.

Snapping out of her trance and shaking the fog off Allura flushed crimson, pulling her hand from her mouth she quickly scooted back to her corner of the sofa, utterly mortified. The two sat in a stare off, Allura shoving her hands under her legs so as not to look at them, as Keith's fists continued to force their way deeper into the pillow on his lap. What had come over her? What was she doing? She looked at him utterly bewildered.

Minutes ticked by, the silence growing even more and more deafening when into that quiet a soft chirp cracked into the stillness and they both jumped. Their overreaction to the small sound from the chip laying on the table was so absurd they each couldn't help to begin to smile and then laugh.

They grew quiet as the sound of marching boots grew steadily louder then faded away as a night patrol passed by the doorway.

Allura felt the spell's haze lessen. To distract herself she stood up, picking up their coffee cups in one hand and the small container of biscuits in the other. She walked back to the kitchenette tucking the container away then took her time to slowly and methodically wash and rinse the cups clean even though she knew it was an unnecessary task for her to do. She then turned and leaned back against the counter to regard him. She watched as he sat blankly staring out the window.

Keith eventually took a deep breath closing his eyes. He raised his hand to cover his mouth as he let out a stifled yawn.

Allura felt the wash of exhaustion come over him, like a light inside of him was fading fast. "Been a long few days. Even you need to sleep sometimes. Why don't you go to bed?"

Keith opened his eyes cocked his head and focused in on her. "And where would you go then, your Highness?"

"Where I'm safest." She crossed her arms across her chest. "With you." Allura answered unflustered, still not knowing for sure where this newfound confidence was coming from but was beginning to enjoy it.

"Oh no, no no no." Keith shook his head.

"Okay, a nap then, here." She pushed herself away from the counter and made her way back to her place on the sofa. "We're both exhausted, We will be mentally stronger to fight whatever this..." She fluttered her fingers at her temples. " is if we rest." She sat back down on the sofa.

Keith swallowed, his jaw set and looking defiant but conceded to her argument with a sigh. "Your right." He wiped his eyes with his fingers. "Feels like I've been up for days. And what sleep I have had has been…well…"

Allura felt a wave of embarrassment come from him. She leaned forward reaching out a comforting hand for him.

"Allura no!" Keith yelped, pushing her hand away. "Your side, my side, got it?"

Allura gasped, her hand snapping to her mouth, the spell fog effect fading even more so she was again finding herself embarrassed by her forwardness. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." She blushingly scooted back again to her side of the sofa. She wanted to speak but watching his body change before her as he admitted his fatigue distracted her. The muscles he normally held rigid began to relax, his posture changing as he settled back against his side of the sofa dissolving into the pillows there. She imagined herself reaching a hand out to stroke back the loose strands of his raven hair and she began to fanaticize about how his hair would feel running through her fingers.

His right eye suddenly snapped open and looked at her. "Your side my side." He reminded her.

She sucked in her lips not to laugh at being caught dreaming. "My side your side." she repeated with a blushing soft smile and settled back into her corner, pulling a pillow back to her chest into a caress to occupy her hands. She watched him as he closed his eyes and quickly drifted away. All the team could do that that, she mused, one minute awake the next minute asleep. She could never understand how they could just instantly turn off like that. It always took her forever to fall asleep, her mind was always racing this way and that. She took a deep cleansing breath and glanced back across to him. Seeing him there sleeping instantly quieted her mind, even with hem asleep she felt safe. She soon felt the same intoxicating sensation of relaxation come over her that she had experienced in the hospital room and in spite of herself she found herself being pulled along with him to sleep.

* * *

><p>A new day was dawning in the valley of the Lions as the sun begin to peek its way over the horizon, long shadows being cast along the rolling hills.<p>

In a low ditch a small seedling felt the early lightening of the sky and spun its young leaves to the glowing horizon, waiting for the energizing warmth of the sun. As the first morning rays touched it it pulsed with energy. A new set of fresh leaves slowly parted, a small bud forming between them as it stretched for the sun.

* * *

><p>Her scent danced around in his head, faint at first but growing stronger and stronger. He licked his lips as if he could taste it.<p>

He felt the sofa shift beneath him as the light passing through his closed lids dimmed. The scent grew strong as the unmistakable caress of warm breath brushed along his face. He let the sensations roll over him, dizzyingly intoxicating himself. He knew full well he could never have her in life, but he was not going to deny tasting her in his dreams.

The air swirled about him and he slowly opened his eyes to the fog of his dream to see two deep blue orbs looking back down into his. Her red and swollen lips parted as his gaze traveled down to them, so close and so tempting. They slowly began their descent to his, his own lips twitched in anticipation. He suddenly snarled, reaching up he grabbed a fistful of her loose golden tresses and pulled her head back.

Allura let out a whimper of disappointment but it was cut off as he thrust himself upright pushing her up with him, as his own lips took hers and began forcing her backwards, their bodies crashing hard against the other side of the sofa.

His hands found her wrists and pinned them down to either side of her head as his mouth took total possession of her. Her hands flexed as her body writhed with his attentions as his knees pushed their way in between her legs, pushing them apart and pushing her sheer nightgown up in the process. She let out a garbled gasp as he shifted so his pelvis could nest against hers.

Keith let out a groan and threw his head back as his body trembled at the intimate contact. He glanced down over her, the sheer gauzelike fabric of her nightgown the only thing keeping him from seeing all of his prize. He released her hands and pulled back to sit up on his heals as he sent his hands to slowly rake down along the sides of her torso to the hem of the flimsy garment. He pinched the worn lace trim in his fingers, so delicate was this nightgown that haunted his dreams, dreams… dreams…

* * *

><p>Keith shot up on the sofa gasping for air. Hearing a yelp and a gasp his eyes darted across to see a jumpsuited Allura looking just as disoriented and flushed as he was. They both stared at each other. A strangled "You." Keith finally managed to say. His eyes lingered on her disheveled golden hair, glimmering eyes and softy swollen lips. "Dream… it was just a…."<p>

"Dream." Those swollen lips answered him.

A second wave of energy pulsed through him and he growled. Without thought he lunged forward, his hand again grabbing at a fistful of her tousled locks and pulling her lips to his, His body crashed against her pushing her down into the sofa, one hand firm in her hair as the other caressed her face.

As he consumed her her arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him in to nest tightly against her recreating the contact of their dream. Her hands began tearing at his red uniform jacket, trying to get at the skin beneath it. She let out a frustrated snarl of her own and with unknown strength shoved him over throwing them both off balance. He rolled off the sofa and onto the floor in front of it taking her with him. She landed perched atop his groin. His hands were instantly gripping firmly onto her hips, shifting her so she ground against the length of him as her body pressed firmly against his pants.

Her desperate hands reached out for the zipper of his jacket, quickly opening it so she could get at the tee shirt beneath. She grabbed onto the shirt's material and with a forceful tug pulled it free of his pants and just as quickly sent her hands under it. His whole body bucked, his back arching off the floor as her hands made skin contact, pushing their way up under his shirt and along his taught skin. As her hands reached his chest he pulled her pelvis firmly along him again causing her to cry out and dig her nails into him.

His hands began to fight to find an opening in her pink jumpsuit. Giving up he let out a snarl of frustration, pushing the table aside and quickly flipping her again onto her back and pinning her firmly to the floor with his hips. His hands again restrained her wrists at either side of her head "Princess mine." He groaned.

"Yours." She whispered back shifting her hips in a way that made his head spin. His mouth descended on her again, tasting every inch of the exposed flesh of her neck. She purred again, her body quivering beneath him. "Yoursssss"

His eyes darkened. He released her wrists his hands coming to the neck of her jumpsuit trying to get a grip of its hidden zipper while her newly freed hands reached down to the button of his pants yanking and pulling at the waistband to get him free, each other's desperate movements impeding the movement of the other.

*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*

They both froze as the emergency tone on his com rang out.

It took a few moments for each of them to comprehend what the noise was, as if coming out of a drug induced haze. "Alarm?" Keith whispered more as a question. "Attack alarm!" It finally registered. He shook his dizzy head and looked down to see Allura looking just as confused as she lay on the floor under him in her rumpled pink jumpsuit, hair in utter disarray. Realization of what just happed and almost happened hitting them both at the same time. They quickly scurried back from each other.

"Not a dream" Allura mumbled. "Not…" Her whole body flushed. "… Dream."

"Control to Keith, come in." Pidge's voice from Keith's com rang into the room.

Keith started, blinked a few times then began looking for the com, but couldn't find it.

"Keith come in."

He tracked the voice to find the com had somehow been pushed well under the sofa. He lay down on his belly and reached for it pulling it to him. "Keith here, report." His voice rang with authority, but his weary body spoke of his confusion. He pulled himself up to his knees and rubbed his eyes in hope to clear the fog from his head.

"Dang, there you are, been beeping you five minutes. Not an emergency, figured that alert tone would finally get your attention."

Keith took a breath. "Sorry Pidge, was just…" he looked to Allura who was trying to adjust her twisted jumpsuit back into place …. "Taking a nap." He let out a breath as he watched the pink fabric glide into place over the curves of her body. He forcefully had to rip his eyes away from her. "Utterly Exhausted." He confessed as he turned to lean back against the sofa. "What's up?"

"Another wave of that spell just hit again, stronger than before. Coran called me into control so he could head down there. We just got med bay under control for now but Gorma is insisting we move them into lockdown confinement before they hurt themselves or someone else further."

"Anyone seriously hurt?" Keith's eyes flashed to the monitor on the wall seeing Nanny and Hunk both in their beds but the room was a mess and there was a bustling of activity all around them.

Not that I could see, but from the tapes Lance is goona need therapy for years!" Pidge laughed.

_Tapes!_ Keith gasped his eyes shooting up to the ceiling seeing the security camera for this room had been focused on the doorway and not on the sofa. He let out a sigh. "Good."

"Umm Keith. One more small thing."

Keith rubbed his eyes. "What is it Pidge?"

"Ummm, well, its just become apparent that no one knows where Allura is."

At that their eyes met and in spite of themselves they began to quietly laugh.

Pidge continued. "Sven said she went to spend the night again with Nanny. Lance said she never showed up, but all scans say no one came in or out of the castle, and her tracking com was left in her room. Coran insists that it's nothing and she just wanted to be left alone but you know our Princess, sometimes she…"

"It's aright Pidge, Allura is with me….er… We were both taking a nap in the rec room."

At that the camera in the ceiling began to slowly pan around. They each jumped up and slid back to their neutral sides of the sofa as if they had been resting there. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and tried to adjust his tee shirt and jacket somewhat back into order. Keith then spotting the out of place table stretched a leg out, hooking his foot around it and dragged it back roughly into place just before the camera had them in view.

"Ah good, your highness." Pidge sounded utterly relieved. "I hope everything is okay?"

Keith passed his com to Allura. "Sorry for worrying you Pidge. Yes I'm fine. Coran, was correct, I just needed to be alone for a bit. But the commander insisted I not be left unattended so stayed with me."

"I'm sure he did." Pidge snickered.

Keith snatched the com back. "Enough Pidge."

"Sorry cap."

Keith looked out of the large glass windows to see the first glowing rays of the sunrise lighting the rolling hills of the valley below. _So much for sleep_. He sighed. "Alright, were heading down to med bay. Let Coran know were on our way. Keith out."

"Roger that. Control out." As the com link disconnected the camera that was on them begin its slow track back to focus on the door.

Keith took a deep breath to clear his head as Allura stood up to walk up to the window to use its reflection to fix her hair as best as she could.

It took all of his focus not to stand up and walk up behind her and... He shook his head clear of the lingering fog. "Allura we have to try and stay away from each other. If we hadn't been snapped out of it we…."

"We what?" She slowly turned to regard him.

"Allura, you know full well what." His eyes traveled up and down her curves. "If that jumpsuit of yours wasn't so hard to, ughhh. No, no no. I won't, I can't, I'm not Lotor!" He bent over, hands fisting in his hair, his head dropping to his knees.

Allura rushed up to him, squatting down in front of him. "You're not Lotor!"

"How?" He dared to look up at her trough his disheveled hair. "How am I not? Didn't I just try and take you? Force myself and my desires on you?"

Allura's expression changed but she turned before he could read it. She stood up and moved to the door but didn't look back. "There is one big difference." She slowly turned to face him, a slight flushing smirk coming to the corner of her mouth. "I don't want Lotor to touch me." She keyed the door open and quickly escaped through it.

Keith sputtered and shook his head as the door closed, _I understand you don't want him to touch you, but how does that make me any different than_… He swallowed in realization. _Touch you_… "Princess?" He felt a wave of embarrassment coming from her. "Princess!" He leapt to his feet fumbling to just tuck his loose tee shirt back into his pants and all but gave up at trying to zip back up his jacket. He gathered up his things, stuffing the chip and his com into his pockets and with reader in hand he bolted out the door after her. "Allura!"


	25. Shadows of the Past

_Reviews Q & A_

_Taking the cue from some of the other FF authors (wade *cough* wells *cough*) I'm going to try and make a point to answer some of the reviews that are left in between posting chapters. For me reading these comments on other's fics has been a fun way to see little peeks into the mind of the author… and if it motivates more reviews all the better! I'll keep this section in italics so if you're the type that doesn't want to read them you can easily skip down to the meat of the chapter. _

_Again thanks to all who take the time to review, it's an amazing creative and motivational boost to know others are enjoying what you do!_

_Cubbie And Chris: Yep, food is always a recurring theme to me. I'm not so much a foodie but I find that when taking a meal it is often one of the few times in the day when we stop and 'be'. It is also a time for conversing with family and friends or sitting alone in quiet reflection (same with elevators, heh). And well, if you can never think of drinking a cup of coffee the same way again, all the better! _

_Keithnallurafan: Thanks, while I haven't had time to write this story has been always a focus in my mind, it feels good to be writing again._

_Barret9559: Hahaha, yep, I'll admit it I love to make K a brain wreck. As for your wish, I think your goona like this chapter. ;)_

_petite0312: Thanks! I'll try and keep posting more chapters as I get them down, unfortunately at times life gets in the way and writing has to get put on hold._

_JustLucky05: I think we all want to see that happen. *grins wickedly*_

_PeacockF: Aww shucks Thanks! Making the characters feel true to cannon is always a goal._

_bluebaby1219: Thanks, not abandoned just a busy life. I couldn't get these characters out of my head if I tried. Heh._

_AA – MamaBirdCat: True confession time… I LOOOOVE torturing Lance, call it a sick addiction if you must but it's just tooooo fun!_

_Imhooked: Thanks it feels really good to be back at the keyboard!_

_Bknbu: Thank You. Making the scenes and the dialog visual is always one of my primary goals in writing, finding that balance of giving enough that you can see the characters but not so much that your distracted by the details._

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes on this chapter:<strong> Please make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright positions and fasten your seatbelts, you're going to need it. ;)

*small voice* I did mention this was going to be an epic didn't I?

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>25 Shadows of the Past<br>**

"Allura!"

She heard her name called from the rec room as she quickly made her way down the hall turning around a bend that would take her to the hall with the lift to the med wing. Her body was still tingling from the dream, from what happened after, what would have happened if they hadn't stopped, from her confession that she wanted him to touch her and more potently in the realization that he wanted her, not just as a teammate, or as a friend, but as a woman... a lover.

She passed the occasional castle staff members who were on their ways to their morning shifts whom all moved out of her way, bowing and curtsying as she went but she barely noticed them, lost in her swimming thoughts. How different this felt. She knew the feeling of being lusted after well, it had always sickened her to her core, but this, this was completely different. To have the one man she wanted in all the worlds losing his legendary self control over her, it was in a word, intoxicating.

"Allura."

She heard her name again from around the corner behind her and failed to stop the creeping flush of crimson to bloom across her skin as she felt him getting closer. Hearing some more staff approaching that she did not want to see in her flushed state she ducked into a side alcove out of site to collect herself. She closed her eyes and focused on taking some cleansing breaths to get a hold of her senses. She heard their footfalls pass, and then a new sound met her ears and her eyes snapped open, the oh so familiar sound of boots, a particular pair of white boots. She looked out to see him walking past and then freeze mid step. She held her breath, flush growing.

He slowly turned on his heel to face her, his tee sloppily tucked back in and his red jacket hanging loosely about him, reader in one hand at his thigh. His head cocked to the side, an amused smirk slightly tugging on his lips. His eyes suddenly flashed to one side to the sound of softly rustling skirts approaching. His focus then came back to look at Allura with a nod of understanding. He took a few steps back and turned to face the oncoming staff. He slightly inclined his head to them with a soft smile as they passed calling their attention to him and away from Allura's hiding space. The two young maids curtseyed and then giggled to each other as they made their way down the hall.

Keith looked after them his brows furrowing in confusion. "Huh?" His eyes then traveled down himself, his hand going to his messily tucked shirt. He let out a laugh as he ran his free hand over his more disheveled than normal hair.

Looking at him rake his hand through his hair she was suddenly swimming back in that fog. Allura bit her own lip as she took a predatory step toward him.

He slowly turned back to look at her only to let out a yelp and take a step back further. "Allura?"

She kept walking, her eyes locked on his rumpled shirt as if she could see right through it.

Keith slowly backed away until he hit the hallway wall behind him. "Ally!" He snapped his fingers a few times.

Allura froze as he intercepted her hand with his just before she could touch his shirt, interlacing his fingers with hers and directing it away. "Oh I…. Ohhhhhhhh." She flushed.

Seeing she was back he lifted their entwined hands to his lips and whispered. "And how I do want to feel your touch, but not because some spell is making you do it."

They each stood waiting for the other to speak, mouths occasionally twitching into slight smiles which were just as quickly hidden away. The sound of a muffled giggle caught their attention. Keith suddenly snapped his eyes to Allura's, quickly releasing her hand. Tossing his head up with a snort he then glared back down to Allura. "I don't agree, Your Highness." His surprising angered tone was confusing to her at first until he raised the corner of his mouth to her out of sight of the maids who had paused at the juncture of the two halls to watch them.

Allura's eyes sparkled in understanding, pushing back from him further her hands fisting at her hips. "Need I remind you that I am the ruler here, Commander?" She shot him a challenging look and raised her chin to him.

Keith shifted his weight and crossed his arms across his chest seeming to grow ten inches. "Need I remind you that I am in charge of this planet's security, ergo, your security?"

The maids then seeing the show was not what they at first believed but was instead one of the duos infamous arguments hurried by, quickly curtseying to them and moved on.

Allura pretended to take no notice of their passing. "Commander, do not make me regret having you in that position."

Keith snarled back at her his tone cold and even. "Well then what position would you rather have me in?"

Allura gasped, her royal demeanor all but falling to the floor in a puddle. She stood open mouthed and flushed.

Keith, suddenly realizing the unintended double entendre of his words froze. He looked about to see that thankfully their audience was no longer in earshot. "I… errr….. so um…." He looked up to her sheepishly. "We better get out of these halls and away from each other before we... "

"Agreed." Allura cut him off before he could put words to where her prior actions were leading. She took a few breaths to focus herself and pull herself together to represent the royalty she was.

"This way, Your Highness." Keith gestured to the second passage that would take them to the lift to the medical bay.

They walked side by side each keeping their hands firmly to their sides and their eyes focused ahead of them. They soon reached the lift that would take them down to the medical levels. Allura could feel the beads of sweat beginning to form on her neck at the thought of riding alone with him in the elevator but as the door opened she inwardly sighed in relief as there were several members of staff heading to their morning duties already in it. Keith gestured to her to enter and the others bowed then parted to give plenty of room for her Royal Highness and the Commander.

Outwardly each wore their well-practiced masks of calm authority, however inwardly their emotions were a jumble and that each could acutely sense the others emotions did nothing to abate it, at one moment lust, to be overtaken by embarrassment, dissolving into fear, fear of the unknown, fear of the forbidden, fear of being discovered and being forced apart from each other. By the time they reached their destination each was lost in a reflective melancholy.

* * *

><p>Cloaked in shadow the witch Zandra wove her way through the corridors of Haggar's tower. Having read Haggar's tome she only found she had more questions than answers. She reached the main chamber and stopped, her research again was to be interrupted by the arrogant Prince of Doom. She tucked herself into the shadowy space between two bookshelves, hoping he would not see her and she would not have to have another encounter with him.<p>

The prince was sitting at the large table that dominated the room, his eyes transfixed on the large crystal ball sitting atop it, or more the image within it, the small dandelion seedling now a young plant with many strong leaves. The witch focused her keen eyes on the image of the plant floating in the ball, her knowledge of botany noting that the magically accelerated young bud of a flower was soon to bloom.

"Soon my love. Soon." The prince spoke in hushed tones as his figures stroked intimately along the surface of the crystal. "Soon your love for me will blossom and they will no longer be able to keep you from me, their lies, their deceit clouding your mind to your true heart's desire."

The witch shook her head in amusement. She only had dealings with the princess that haunted Lotor's thoughts once and even in that short time before the girl was swept up and away from the fight she could clearly see that she had no such thoughts of Lotor. In order for such a compulsion spell to work a seed of thought had to be there in the first place. Magic had no power to alter ones thoughts, only to enhance them.

She looked again to the prince lost in his revelry, she could either confront him, continue to hide here and wait him out, or...

She quickly made her mind up and slowly began inching her shadow-cloaked form along the walls, careful not to make a sound. Reaching the other side undetected she ducked into the small alcove that led to a spiraling set of stairs that rose to the top of the tower. Measuring each step she slowly made her assent, her footfalls becoming more relaxed as she put distance between her and the daydreaming Prince of Doom.

As she ascended what was a small draft became a strong breeze causing her red robes to flutter about her and she used her staff to help steady her. At the top of the tower was a lone room and in it, enveloped in a green glowing vortex of energy floated the unmoving form of Haggar the Witch. Zandra quickly drew her wand, her yellow eyes searching the room cautiously.

She heard the shriek before she could see it, spinning around she let loose a static shot at the blue blur racing towards her. The cat's back arched and it hissed as it backed away, it's scorched and charred flesh making it look all the more demonic and menacing. "Away!" Zandra commanded waving her wand at it again and the cat sprang away, quickly disappearing into the shadows.

Tucking her wand back into her robes she approached the floating Haggar and began to slowly walk around her. The body had been stripped of all clothing and treated with healing balms before being placed into the stasis field. Zandra paused to study Haggar's spell blackened skin, darkened from many years of overuse of the dark arts. Haggar's addiction to the dark magic had taken payment of her body many years ago, slowly mutating what was once a beautiful woman into a blackened and withered hag.

She walked completely around to look again at Haggar's face, seeing her dull yellow eyes through lifeless slits, mouth slightly open showing two fang-tips gleaming white against the darkness of her flesh. "I know a secret." She teased. "And what will you do for me to keep that secret?" She waved her staff at one of the chairs along the wall and it slid obediently to her side. Taking a seat in it she smiled. "Tell me, Haggar, tell me how you destroyed Voltron… or should I say tell me how exactly you got the people of Arus to destroy Voltron for you?" She closed her eyes and focused her mind into that of the hags. The head of her staff began to glow. _Tell me, Tell me of that day… Tell me…_

* * *

><p>As Keith and Allura reached the medical wing they were ushered inside by the extra guards that had been sent down to calm the situation.<p>

They soon found Sven and Romelle sitting hand in hand on the sofa in the adjacent waiting room.

"Allura!" Romelle cried, rushing too Allura. "You're safe."

Allura embraced her cousin. "Of course I'm safe, Cousin, I just needed to be alone for a bit. Overwhelmed by this whole spell business. How are Hunk and Nanny?"

"Out for now, Gorma has re-sedated them. They asked us to step out of the room as they prep to move them." She took Allura's hands in hers. "Allura, it was so frightening to see them like that. I can understand why you would need to get away for a bit." Romelle gave Allura's hands a squeeze then looked to Keith. "Are you okay, Commander?"

Keith blinked a few times, he then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly remembering he must be quite a site. "Yes fine, just exhausted. And please, Romelle, call me Keith. Sven is one of my oldest friends after all."

Romelle smiled at him. "Sorry, courtly habits and all." She turned to Sven who was still sitting on the sofa avoiding looking at the group. "Sven?"

"Some friend." Sven muttered. "You ask me to do one thing, one thing and I…" He fumbled with Allura's communicator in his hands.

Keith shook his head. "An impossible thing might I add. Keeping tabs on this one when she has her mind set on other things is still an impossibility." He shifted to glower at Allura.

Sven and Romelle both turned to look at Allura who glared back at him, royal pout snapping into place. "Need I remind you again who is in charge here?" She challenged him.

Keith glowered but had to bite his cheek to hide a smile. "Very well." He hissed. "Your Highness."

Allura's eyes narrowed on him.

"See Sven, impossible." Keith shrugged giving his friend a reassuring smile.

Sven nodded, his eyes shimmering in amusement. "I see. Much like her cousin." He shook his head at Allura then stood up and handed her communicator back to her.

Allura unapologetically shrugged then turned back to her cousin. "Come with me, I need to see them."

Romelle nodded and the two women left the room, Allura shooting a glair at Keith as she left that Keith couldn't help but to chuckle at.

Sven walked up to Keith's side and let out a soft chuckle of his own.

"What?"

"You two." Sven smiled. "It's like you are an old bickering couple, yet you skipped all the good stuff." Sven grinned.

"Oh don't you start with me. You of all people know full well why nothing can ever go on between us."

Sven's expression suddenly changed, his mind lost in thought.

Keith flinched, knowing he hit a nerve, a line he should have never crossed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's alright, Keith. I know you are on edge, I should have not teased you."

Keith dropped his head so his hair fell forward, after a few breaths he stood up flipping it back into place. He looked to Sven with an understanding smile then caught his own reflection in the glass doors. "Wow, do I really look that bad?"

Sven nodded. "Ja."

Keith shook his head at himself. Handing his reader to Sven to hold he went about tucking his shirt in properly. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep since this whole thing started."

"Well we are here now. Let us take some of the burden off of you and Allura. Romelle is well trained and can take a watch shift as well as I." Sven declared with conviction as Keith wandered over to a nearby hand washing sink.

Reaching his hands under the spout Keith wet them and then reached up to smooth his unruly hair somewhat back into some sense of order. Looking more himself he turned back to Sven "Thank you. We truly need you both."

Sven's eyes lit up. "You have no idea how good that is to hear." Sven walked up to the other man reaching out to him and embracing him. The two men shared a strong hug, supporting one another and giving one another strength, the memories of the many conflicts they had faced together strengthening each other's resolve. "We will get through this." Sven promised as they parted.

"Thanks Sven." Reaching out his hand for Sven to hand him back his report reader, he nodded to the doorway and the two walked down the hall to where the two princesses were standing looking through the observation window into the large ward where Hunk and Nanny lay.

Doctor Gorma looked up from Hunk's bedside catching Keith's eyes. He stiffened a bit then closed the file he was typing into and walked out of the room to the four in the hall. "Commander." He motioned to Keith to accompany him just down the hall to his office being sure to keep a good distance from the pilot.

Keith grit his teeth. "If you will excuse me a moment." He slightly bowed to the two princesses then marched past the doctor. He entered Gorma's office to see Coran already sitting there.

The elder stood as Keith and the doctor walked in. "How are you doing?" Coran asked as Keith moved to stiffly stand beside him, his muscles flexing like a coiling rubber band.

"Fine, I'm fine." He waved off the question turning to intensely stare at the doctor. "Where are you with Hunk and Nanny?"

Gorma moved to his desk to have it between them, motioning for Keith and Coran to sit and when they did he sat down in his own chair. He took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose looking utterly defeated. "Physically they are fine." He shook his head. "But this, this is just something I cannot cure." He avoided Keith's eyes and looked to Coran. "Has your friend been able to come up with anything?"

"No, nothing." Coran stroked his moustache deep in thought. "This spell is too strong for her to counter."

Keith's jaw twitched as he leaned back into his chair and looked away from the pair of them.

"I promise you we are doing all we can." The doctor tried to ensure them.

"And what if that's not good enough?" Keith asked the wall.

"It will have to be." The doctor solemnly replied.

"So we just wait?" Keith turned and glared at the doctor.

The doctor cleared his suddenly tightening throat "I'm afraid that is our only choice at this point. But we have to move them into the shielded isolation bays. I cannot risk my staff's safety if this continues escalating."

Keith's eyes narrowed on the doctor. "So you can do nothing. Just lock them up and watch!"

"Commander!" Coran snapped. "That was uncalled for."

Keith stood up. He swallowed mentally editing himself knowing his mind was being irrational as it always was in this place and talking to this man of 'medicine'. He straightened his jacket. "My apologies, Doctor." He tried to not growl the title but failed. "As for now I have work to do. If you will excuse me."

Coran nodded as if knowing any words to the contrary would be useless.

Keith nodded back to Coran, made a passing glance to the doctor and took his leave. He walked out into the hall glancing down it to see the nursing staff beginning to move Nanny down the hallway that led to the smaller security enabled isolation wards. Wards, that's a laugh, prison cells is what they were.

He felt Allura's mind reaching out to him before he saw her looking at him, the feeling of concern for him swirling through him.

_I hate doctors_ He thought and his body shuddered shaking it off as he walked up to her.

"Doctor Gorma is a good man." She said to him on his approach. "And he has been charged with an impossible task." She then sighed as Hunk was now being wheeled between them and down the hall. _He will do all he can for them._

"Yeah yeah." Keith froze, just realizing part of that conversation happened in their heads. He looked to her in surprise to see her with much the same expression. He then felt that familiar foggy feeling beginning to creep into the air between them. He shook it off backing up a bit and making sure to keep the width of the hall between them. "Stay with them. Lion patrol is overdue and I'd like to get Sven some more air time."

Allura nodded her understanding of more than just his words. The spell could flare up again at any time and they surely did not want to be together, let alone in public when it happened. She turned to her cousin taking her hand in hers. "Stay with me a while?" She smiled. Romelle squeezed her hand back and the two walked down the long side hall and through the guarded security doors to the secure cells of the med bay.

Keith turned to Sven who was down the hall a bit from him watching the pair go. "Hey, Sven. Care for a little more lion time?"

Sven's gaze snapped to Keith, his solemn eyes suddenly gleaming. "I thought you'd never ask."

Keith crossed the hall and looked into the now vacated room that Nanny and Hunk were just in and Sven followed his gaze to see what had caught his attention. In the back of the room sat a rather beaten down and disheveled looking brown haired mop of a body sitting slumped in a chair. Keith knocked on the doorframe.

The body slowly shifted and peered up through a tangled mass of brown hair.

"Are you alright?" Sven asked.

The shell that resembled Lance shivered. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure? It often helps too…"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Sven shrugged.

Keith gave Lance a soft smile. "Well then, are you at least up for some recon, Flyboy?"

Lance's weary eyes instantly lit on fire. "Oh hell Yes!" He stood staggering a bit to find his legs beneath him. He grabbed up his leather jacket that was lying next to him and pulled it on, taking the time to adjust the collar just so. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Amen." Keith added under his breath.

* * *

><p>Floating in the abyss, neither here nor there a voice in the far off distance sent her mind to thinking about the past, of the events that led her to her life's crowning glory. She was again in the body of her youth, the scars of the dark arts were so much easier to hide back then.<p>

She spun around letting the long cascade of smooth blond hair wrap around her, its soft strands brushing along her hips. She ran her slender fingers through the silken mass. How long had it been since she had her own natural hair, before it began to fall out in clumps? Years? Decades? had it really been so long? Her eyes then looked at her hands, not claws but delicate fingers with fingernails so healthy they looked luminous. She had the beauty of a goddess, she snickered… _a goddess indeed_.

The voice again penetrated her thoughts _Tell me… Tell me about that day._

The sounds came to Haggar's memory, voices shouting, clanging of weapons, cries of pain, gurgling sounds of death, and crackling fire burning all around. Her mouth tugged into a satisfied smile, it was a beautiful night.

The images began to come into focus, torches burning brightly in the night, being held aloft by the villagers in battle with their own kin, hunting them down, hunting them all, leveling the Lion Temples to the ground.

As the image of a goddess she had come to them all in dream visions. Battle worn and fearful their minds were easy targets, reinforcing their mistrust of the things that could not be explained.

As she hovered in the heavens over Arus she split her spirit into five parts, each directing a band of fear drunken villagers to one of the five temples of the spirit lions. Her focus blinked from place to place, repeating the same mental reinforcements. Her spell carried breath wove about them all, whispering thoughts into their ears as the compulsion magic rolled about them in intoxicating waves. "They are the evil ones, they brought this war upon us, magic is evil, twisted, devils, they must all die or we will never be free." She cackled in glee at the memories, fear in wartime was such a simple yet effective weapon.

The witches of Arus turned out to be a much easier target than she imagined they would be, oath sworn to protect their flocks they could not, would not fight back with deadly force against their own kind. Their ever diminishing defensive wards were soon defeated as the villagers slowly and methodically struck them down one by one, with each death their magic was exponentially decreased.

The five separate groups rallied around themselves, victorious in cleansing their planet from this evil, the elemental temple's rubble at their feet. Seeing the job was not completely done Haggar's spirits darted around the villagers again. "Destroy, destroy it all! Nothing must remain!" She pointed to the still faintly glowing runes on the temple floors. "Destroy it!" She cackled with glee as she saw the villager's clubs rising to crash down atop the last of the glowing runes.

Her five parts then looked up into the sky and quickly winked away, the five spirit shards then merging with that of the illusion of her former self she had created in the heavens, raising her hands in welcome to the giant robot approaching her. She smiled and let loose a brilliant flash that cracked through the heavens…

Her magical cackling laughter slowly grew to fill the void of space. Yes, it was a glorious night.

* * *

><p>The old crone Liadan tossed in her bed as images of that fateful night almost twenty years ago replayed in her mind. "Noooooooooo!" She screamed as one after one her sisters of the coven and the handful of Knights of Arus who were sent to defend them were slain. "Stop! Stop! we are not your enemies!" She raised her hands to ward off the upcoming lynch mob, but to her shock, the powerful lightning magic that should have come easily to her hands just flickered in useless sparks.<p>

"Come." A strong knight's hand grabbed at her arm. "We cannot win this battle, we must escape."

"No! I will not leave them!" Liadan cried.

The man tugged her forcefully to him. "They are already lost." He yanked her off her feet and drug her away.

Her body went limp in the shock of the images of death all around her. The man swooped her up and tossed her body over his armored shoulder as he ran, ran as fast as he could, dodging and ducking out of the path of the flaming tracer arrows that were ripping through the air after them. She raised her head up to see what was once her home being enveloped in a flaming pyre, her tears coming unabated.

He ducked behind a large rock outcropping to shield them from the arrows chasing them. Setting her down behind the rocks he began un-holstering his blaster to repel their pursuers when a sudden flash from the heavens illuminated the world as if it was instantly a sunny day, then the world fell into darkness.

Their eyes blinded by the flash could only see dancing spots of brilliant light, the sounds of the victorious cheering in the distance had ceased. When her eyes slowly adjusted back to the darkness she could see five brilliant streaks of light in the heavens, each of a different color streaking down towards them.

"By the gods, no!" The man cried out to the sky in utter horror. In the distance they heard the mob of villagers begin to scream as the dazzling lights grew bigger and bigger in the sky, the brilliant white one's path streaking straight towards them.

With a crash that rocked the earth from beneath their feet they tumbled to the ground behind the rocks as a thunderous wave of debris rocketed over their heads.

The world went silent.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" The man by her side cried and scrambled back to his feet. He froze in shock for a few moments for the land as they knew it was laid to waste. Gathering his focus he took off running back towards where they came. "My King!"

"Coran!" Liadan called after him but it was no use. She pulled herself back to her feet and followed after him to the glowing white epicenter of the blast. She carefully picked her way through the upturned earth, rocks that had never seen the sky tossed about like confetti, trees ripped out of the ground by their roots, and many bodies… mutilated and torn into unrecognizable pieces littered the ground.

The white glow slowly faded as she reached what should have been the grounds of the Lion Temple of the Air. The site that then met her eyes was forever burned into her memory. There at the center of the blast lay a lifeless giant mechanical black lion, hot steam rising from its metallic skin.

She saw Coran as he was fighting his way up the pile of loose upturned rubble that the lion was half embedded in, the rocks giving way under his feet, but he pressed on trying to reach its head.

"Coran, No!" But her warning came too late as he reached out his hand to the giant muzzle only to pull it back with a cry, forcefully having to rip his leather gloved hand free and sending himself tumbling back down the pile of rubble. He looked in disbelief at the remains of his glove still steaming from the intense heat. "My King?" He whispered.

Liadan closed her eyes to reach out to the Lion Spirits to listen for the beat of their king's powerful heart, but for the first time in her existence the spirits did not answer her, all there was was silence. "We have been forsaken." She whispered. _Forsaken._

The woman woke up in a cold sweat, swimming in her memories of that fateful day. Her mind again habitually reaching out in vein to the Lion Spirits but instead of silence this time she felt a tingling caress and the very faint but unmistakable sensation of a soft pulse, a heartbeat... "or have we…"

* * *

><p>Pidge sat in control, his eyes dancing across far more readouts than any human should be able to read at the same time, but then again while he looked it he wasn't particularly human. He was again studying the strange new readings the Black Lion had begun making over the last few days that it was again making as Keith, Lance and Sven went out on planet wide recon.<p>

"Three point sweep." Keith had called out over the com and the three powerful lions launched and roared out across the skies in three opposite directions.

Pidge focused on the readouts as the Black Lion roared its approval and the readings increased in intensity. "Fascinating." He murmured as he typed out some notes on what he was seeing. Focused he was but not so focused that he didn't see a blip appear on the satellite communications relay. His mind shifted gears instantly, his eyes widening in surprise. Top secret security clearance, priority one. And this was not just any intergalactic linkup, this one was from Garrison's highest levels of command using a security protocol only used for covert communications, Keith's eyes only.

As he was about to open the com to the Black Lion his eyes drifted to the scrambled code of the third party of this communication link and he instantly flinched. An address code he knew by heart, the Explorer. _What could this be?_ Pidge's fingers twitched in the knowledge that with a few hundred or so keystrokes he could crack the safeguards on this call so he could listen in on its encrypted conversation but he stopped himself. He fidgeted in his seat, anxious to know but also fearful. He pulled his hands away from the keyboard as his mind flashed to thoughts of his brother who was stationed on the other side of the galaxies on that very ship.

He had been hearing from Chip more often now that their mission out there seemed at an end. Happy he was for his brother's success, happy and a bit envious he had to admit for he had no idea what it would be like living in peace. He had to really focus on that ideal as peace was something he had rarely known in his few years of life. Born on a planet embroiled in conflict, his brother and he were evacuated to earth just before full scale war had broken out. All communication with his family had been lost. His brother and he being sent to an overcrowded, under funded and poorly staffed government run home for un-sponsored refugees, homeless, orphans and troubled youth. And in that very place where they were sent to be safe they were mercilessly ridiculed and bullied for being so different than the rest of the boys living there who were mostly of human descent. Add to that they could not speak a common tongue and he and his brother were all the more outcast.

Pidge smiled at the memory that then came to him. Of one boy in that awful place that stood up for them, and could speak enough basic conversational Baltan to communicate with the two young boys. He had helped to teach them English, the common language used by the Galactic Alliance and knowing he had their back the other boys quickly learned to leave the two alien offworlders alone. That one boy had done far more for them than the staff of that awful place ever did, and he was the first person besides his brother that Pidge had learned to trust, and for all the years after he had never done anything to dislodge that trust, it had only grown stronger.

Pidge nodded his head to remind himself of that fact, in total faith that if this communiqué contained something he needed to hear, he would hear it soon enough. He keyed a secure com line open to the Black Lion. "Control to Keith."

"Keith here. What's up Pidge?"

"Got a P1 Security Alpha call for you."

"A what? Really?" Keith answered. "Alright patch it in. Black Lion out."

Pidge watched the readouts as the Black Lion roared to a halt, its cameras showing the magnificent view before it as it perched atop a rock outcropping on one of Arus's vast mountain ranges. He squirmed in his seat as his mind imagined all the worst case scenarios, but the lion sat still, its readings quiet, and the voice com and cockpit visuals remained muted giving him no answers.

* * *

><p>Keith landed his lion and powered down most of its systems to quiet the background noise. He looked at the communiqué blinking on his main monitor, brows knitting together in utter bewilderment. When had Garrison High Command ever contacted him this way? Never. Hell, he was even beginning to doubt they even knew they still existed out here in the Arusian quadrant. He reached up to his helmet pulling it free and then keyed the computer. "Keith Kogane, security clearance Alpha 4879, Voice identification Kogane, Keith."<p>

The logo of Galaxy Garrison High Command appeared on his screen as the computerized voice of Galaxy Garrison played an auto response message _*Security clearance alpha one accepted, Keith Ko Gain. One moment please.*_ The cockpit then filled with the absurd patriotic music-on-hold that he remembered from his cadet days, the same crap that always played behind the 'officer in training' clips they were forced to watch ad nauseam.

Keith sat for a couple minutes pondering what this could be about when the image went blank to then become the image of the highest ranking officer in Garrison Command in full military dress no less. Keith blinked in disbelief.

"Commander Kogane." The white haired and bearded admiral smiled, his polite public persona oozing out of every pore.

Keith inwardly flinched, while he was indeed ranked High Commander on Arus, in Garrison he was still officially just a Captain. In Galaxy Garrison rankings a Planetary High Commander outranked an Admiral but his rank on Arus only had standing within Arus's territories. That the Admiral would choose to defer to his otherworldly rank had him confused. "Admiral Graham." Keith saluted.

Graham saluted him back. "I trust all is well on Arus."

"As good as can be expected in the shadow of Doom. We still remain under constant attack." Keith chose to spare him the details of their current situation that would surely not be of any interest to the Admiral.

"Ah, yes. As I have read in your monthly reports. You and your team have performed remarkably well with little support under the most challenging of circumstances."

_Little indeed_. Keith felt the sudden need to spit but he held it in, swallowing his disgust but his jaw twitched in his anger all the same. "Thank you, Sir."

Graham reached up to remove his white dress uniform's hat and tossed it onto his desk then leaned back in his chair and sighed, his public persona fading away to reveal the cunning Graham that he showed few. This was the side of Graham Keith had the unfortunate pleasure of getting to know in the Academy. "At ease, Keith." He then reached over to a box on a side table to pull out a cigar, clipping its tip then lighting it. He leaned back again taking a long first puff letting the smoke slowly roll from his lips.

Now Keith was really worried.

"So is that the cockpit of the Black Lion? Quite an impressive machine."

Keith just grew more confused. "Yes, Sir."

Graham raised a disappointed brow. "Please Keith, just call me Graham."

"Sir? Yes sir, er Graham." Keith leaned back and ran a gloved hand into his hair. "With all due respect, Si… er, Can we just get to the reason for this call?"

Graham smiled. "Always loved you're no nonsense approach to things." He took another long puff of his cigar. "I have a proposal for you, firstly as head of Arusian military and secondly as Captain of the Space Explorer team stationed on Arus."

Well that explains the choice of rank he was greeted with. At any rate, Keith did not like where he imagined this was going. Garrison Command, this very man, all but threw them to the wolves and never sent them a thing sans that walking mistake of an envoy general to 're-train' them whose manicured nails and textbook combat experience had nothing to do with the realities of war.

The more Keith had thought about that incident after the fact he had grown to believe it had all been a setup. Graham needed to take that cocky general down a few pegs and what better way to do it than to send him to Arus and have him be out performed by a Garrison Captain still in his teens. Keith was convinced it was all just another one of Graham's creative 'Training Lessons' only this time his little experiment could have gotten them all killed. If Keith hadn't taken back over command they would have lost Arus that day.

At least after they sent that idiot packing Arus was able to enact a special wartime clause that politically Garrison had no choice but to agree to that made them able to conscript Keith for use into their own ranks and elevate Keith's rank to Acting High Commander in Chief of Arus's forces so such a thing could not happen again. While Keith was officially still on the books as an Alliance officer his conscription to Arus's ranks gave him the power to overrule any Alliance officer's orders involving Arus. Keith held in a smirk, _Coran really should have been a lawyer_.

But sans that one incident never had one ounce of real support from Garrison or the Galactic Alliance come to Arus. They had been left to fend for themselves. Keith understood why, the Alliance had been stretched so thin with the wars with the Drule empire they didn't really have much choice in the matter, but it didn't make it any easier to know you had been basically sent on a one way throw away mission, no back up, no cavalry, no one to evac you out if it got too thick. The only real communications exchanged with the Alliance were the standard perfunctory monthly situation updates, or the rare personal message or care package.

But because of his elevated Arusian rank Keith knew Graham was in a rare position of having to actually negotiate with a subordinate, one that he ultimately had little to no control over anymore. Keith's eyes narrowed as the memories of all the times Graham had gone out of his way to make his time training at the academy a living hell came back to him.

Looking back into the eyes of this man Keith's jaw flinched again. "Go on." He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his pilot seat, his dark eyes focusing keenly on the man's image before him.

Graham smiled. "Oh come now Keith. Am I always the bearer of bad of news?"

"Yes." Keith answered flatly.

At that Graham laughed, laughed a full belly laugh, it taking him several moments to collect himself.

Keith sat frozen, un-amused.

Graham relaxed back in his chair taking another long puff on his cigar. "Alright, here is the situation. Because of new treaty requirements requiring us to lessen our military presence in other systems we are in the rare position to send you one of our support fleets for an indefinite amount of time."

Of all the things Keith could imagine coming from this man's mouth that was surely not one of them. He blinked his eyes not quite sure if he heard his words correctly, his shock dropping him back into protocol. "Sir?"

"This fleet would of course be under your command as the head of the Arusan military, but it would be expected that you would also be willing and able to work hand in hand with the commander of the fleet for your mutual benefits."

Keith knew there had to be a catch, with this man there was always a catch, of course it would be a fleet that needed their help, not the other way around. "Sir, with all due respect. While we are surly in desperate need of help Arus is hardly in the position to support an entire fleet. Our people and the planet's limited infrastructure are completely tapped, many communities are still focused on basic survival."

"Ah, well you see that is the best part, this fleet is entirely self-sufficient, their crew has been specially trained and sent by us to bring peace and prosperity to the planets in far off galaxies. They have with them highly skilled scientists and engineers with training focused on the building of planetary core infrastructure such as food, water, shelter, and the other core necessities of life. They also have with them Garrison's top remote medic unit with the latest in all medical technologies, fully trained and experienced in universal medicine. And as for their defensive unit… well it's by far the best in all the galaxies." Graham paused with a grin. "Present company excepted of course."

"Of course." Keith grumbled. "Sounds too good to be true, like some imaginary dream team you've just made up in your head."

"Exactly." Gram grinned from ear to ear.

_He's lost it, the man has completely lost it_. Keith had to focus to not roll his eyes as he looked at this man beaming out at him from millions of light-years away.

"I have on hold the Commander of this other unit if you would like to question him on the validity of my offer, the details of his prior operations and their skill levels." Graham leaned forward with a sudden cat that ate the canary smile. "I believe you may know him."

_Know him? Probably_, Keith had met dozens of 'full of themselves' generals and fleet commanders in his academy days. "Fine, patch him in." Keith reached up to rub his eyes feeling a headache growing that wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon. He took a few cleansing breaths.

"Commander Kogane."

Keith's heart stopped. Only one man had that memorable bass voice.

"You do not know how good it is to see you, Keith."

Keith slowly looked up, his view screen now showing a split screen, on one side the cheshire cat grin of Admiral Graham on the other none other than Commander James Hawkins, the most decorated living Commander in the Alliance. "Commander… Hawkins?" Keith knew he suddenly sounded like a green cadet. He blinked his head clear. "Graham, what? What is this really about?"

The two men just smiled at him like a couple of proud parents.

Keith gathered himself up regaining his commanding aura. "Hold on." He raised a gloved finger at them. "Are you actually proposing to send the entire Explorer fleet here? To Arus?"

"Exactly that." Graham nodded back to him with a grin then he slowly leaned back to take another long inhale of his cigar. "That is if Arus is agreeable to it."

Keith's eyes narrowed skeptically. "To what end?"

Gram laughed. "Does everything have to have an ulterior motive to you, Keith?"

"With you, sir?" Keith lowered his head so his eyes looked out from under his brows. "Yes." He hissed.

Hawkins chuckled. "I believe he has you pegged, William."

Graham shook his head. "Touché. Fine Fine." He leaned forward resting his forearms on his desk. "I concede we have our own reasons but those very reasons would be mutually beneficial for us all."

Keith leaned back in his chair resting his elbow on the armrest at his side and leaned his jaw on his fist. "Go on."

Graham spiraled his hand in the air. "Hawkins, if you would please sum up what you concluded in your report to me for the Commander." He then leaned back in his chair to puff away again.

Hawkins took a deep breath. "In short, Keith." His soothing yet commanding deep voice rumbled into the cockpit. "My team has grown soft and I am afraid without a new challenge soon we will lose them to other ventures." Hawkins met Keith's eyes letting him see the genuine concern in them. "As I'm sure you are aware the members that make up the majority of my defensive team are almost up for enlistment renewal. They are all true career material, every one of them in the tops of their fields, but with the burn out of many years of constant battle and now with what they feel as utter pointlessness I am afraid we will lose some of Galaxy Garrison's best if we don't make a change soon."

Graham then picked up the explanation. "And that is where your situation comes most to mind. Your team has been and still has to fight threats that Hawkins' team could only dream of, and you've done it over and over again with a mere handful of pilots. Your knowledge and expertise would be invaluable to them. As for you, Arus is still struggling just to survive and rebuild, in great need of the very skills the Explore Fleet's colony building teams are specialized in."

"And…" Keith added looking un-phased.

Graham rolled his eyes. "And yes yes, it would be exactly the kind of political boon Garrison needs to help counter our dwindling military and exploration funding as well as open new quadrants and planets to trade and perhaps even join with the Alliance."

Keith sat quiet for a while pondering their words. "Admiral Graham, would you allow me a private conference with Commander Hawkins?"

Graham grinned. "Of course, Commander." The man leaned forward and with a touch of his hand the screen switched to the muted icon, letting the other two know they now had a private line.

"Commander Hawkins, please tell me honestly, how do you feel about this?"

Hawkins closed his eyes a moment. "My biggest concern is your team and mine." He met Keith's eyes. "I know we did not part on the best of terms and there are a lot of unresolved issues between us. But I also believe you and I can work around our past. However, you and Jeff were always oil and water and I tell you now, he has not changed."

"Understood." Keith took a deep breath and he closed his eyes trying to imagine it. He slowly re-opened them a soft smile tugging on his lips. "It would be something though wouldn't it, two Voltron's side by side."

Hawkins smiled. "Indeed it would be." His face softened "Keith, look, I know you got a raw deal, you were used, mislead and ultimately sent off to lead a near suicidal mission. I understand your apprehensions and mistrust of Garrison but I promise you, I am only in this for the good of my team, and I believe we can truly help you as you can help us. Whether Graham has something else cooking up his sleeve I have no idea. I just know in my gut, we were good together and I think together we can make a real difference for Arus and the entire Arusan quadrant."

Keith still couldn't believe what he was hearing. This really was an offer they couldn't refuse. This could completely change the tide of the war, not only for Arus but all of its sister planets long oppressed by Doom. Lion Voltron's biggest weakness was that its power was tied to Arus thus only being able to make limited runs to nearby planets, never really being able to fully protect them. But with an additional remote unit able to keep the space around them also free? Well they could push Doom back all the way to… well… Doom.

"Please Keith. I believe I owe you at least this much."

"Yeah..." Keith gave Hawkins a sideways smile. "You do." He then let out a chuckle as the other man grinned at him. "Alright, fine, let's get the big man back." Keith raised his hand to unlock Graham's feed.

"Keith, wait." The resonating voice of Hawkins rang with an uncharacteristic waver. "You do know how proud I am of you… of all you've done?"

Pulling his hand back Keith swallowed as he looked up to regard this man, his idol from almost the moment he met him but then seeing something he had never seen before, a wet shimmer in his commanding eyes. Keith found it difficult to look at him let alone respond, he instead just nodded.

Hawkins shook it off with a sniff. "Alright, where is that old goat?" Hawkins keyed the muted com line back open on his end to return Graham into the conversation, the other half of the screen switching back to show the reclining form of Admiral Graham, his spit and polished shoes now resting crossed ankled on his desk, his cigar a mere stub. Graham's eyes switched between the two images on his end and he smiled at the pair of them. "So when do I give the order?"

Keith blew out a slow breath then with a deep inhale he glanced up, looking and sounding every part the Commander he was. "Send me the full proposal of what you are offering. I will present your offer of aid to her Highness and the Chief Royal Advisor. Arus will get back to you when it has made its decision."

Graham grinned and he kicked his feet down off the desk and leaned into the screen. "Oh you did good in finding me this one Hawkins, good indeed. I do believe I owe you a drink."

"You owe me far more than that." Hawkins' voice rumbled.

Graham laughed. "Well then, when next we are together, two drinks it is!" He focused on Keith. "I am sure we will hear from you soon." His eyes flashed back to Hawkins. "Hawkins, I suggest you prepare your fleet for an extended intergalactic flight. I foresee one in your near future." He flashed Keith a wink.

The screen before Keith suddenly went blank and then switched back to one of the sweeping camera views from one of the lion's cameras. _*end of transmission* _the computerized voice of Garrison spoke.

Keith instantly deflated into his seat, his restraints the only thing keeping him from sliding completely out of it. His hand went up to grab a fistful of hair on his forehead. "Holy Shit."


	26. The Wheels Begin Turning

This chapter ended up being so long with so many characters and sub plots that I went ahead and split it in two. As such the next installment shouldn't be far behind. :D

A Special thank you to Cubbie and Hubs for helping me to give my Cliff a bit more Aussie realism. :D

* * *

><p><em>Answers to Reviews <em>

_ -AA - MamaBirdCat: Holy Shit. Indeed, heh. And yep I love playing with Keith, Lance and Sven so fun to making them squirm._

_ -RossoDiSera: Mmmmhmmmmm, Arus is not above sin, It has been fun devising a backstory for Voltron's history that is not all love and roses. And yes, Keith had been a garrison pawn and knows it so his trust has been justifiably tainted. Glad you like how I'm unfolding the plot and backstories. There is a whole lot I want to get across yet I hate exposition just for expositions sake, so it's always a challenge to subtly get the ideas across._

_As per prior chap Hahaha, yep. I mean really how many of our first times was all smooth and easy like the movies? Heck when is it ever like that! "Ouch, you're on my leg!" Hmmmm, as for the latter, we shall see. ;)_

_ -JustLucky05: If I promise to make it up to you later in a BIG way will you forgive me? *wicked grin*_

_Yes the two Voltron's are vastly different, Zandra has got her work cut out for her._

_As for Romelle or Sven seeing it happen, well you may just get your wish, well half of it. ;)_

_ -wade wells: Thanks, feel really good to be back and in the zone of writing again and being part of this great community of writers. :D  
><em>

_ -Feli3: Yep, to me Keith and Jeff are oil and water, their personalities always seemed to be very different to me. It's been fun coming up with a past for them that is not the buddy-buddy norm._

_And speaking of Jeff…_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>26 The Wheels Begin Turning<strong>

The lights were dimmed into their nighttime cycle as the huge ship floated in the deep darkness of space making the billions of twinkling stars and bilious gaseous clouds glow all the brighter. Against the large glass windows looking out to the vast expanse around them two figures stood silhouetted against a halo of stars, an invisible barrier was looming between them until the man ever so slowly moved his hand over to touch the top of the woman's hand and she didn't pull away. Their fingers slowly intertwined with one another's.

Cinda leaned back against the bar with a knowing smile and elbowed the man next to her who was sitting on his stool slumped over and resting his head on the bar.

"Uggg… what?" A grumbling reply came from the groggy captain of the land team.

"You own me ten credits." Cinda smiled.

"What for?" Cliff slowly pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes.

Cinda pointed across the dining hall to the window. "Three days."

Cliff turned his head to look. "Pfff, their not back together till they've…ah, shit." Cliff shook his head as the couple by the window melted into one another in a tender kiss. "Right." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disk. "Ten credits." He slapped it onto the counter.

Cinda turned and picked up the disc with a smile.

Cliff chuckled. "Remind me never to be bettin against you again."

Cinda laughed. "Now why would I want to go and do something like that?"

The large doors to the dining hall opened and in walked Krik. He saw Cliff and made a beeline to him, his posture and serious look on his minty blue skinned face instantly telling them this was not a social call. "Cliff, Commander wants to see us up on the bridge. Where is Jeff?"

Cliff slowly turned on his stool and pointed a finger across the way to the dimmed area by the windows.

"Shit." Krik buried his face in his palm. "Here we go again."

Cliff crossed his large arms across his chest. "You goona interrupt him? 'Cause I ain't bloody doing it!""

"Not me." Krik waved his hands.

"Oh, you boys are such wusses." Cinda pushed herself off the bar and strode across the room directly to the smooching couple tapping Jeff on the shoulder. "Excuse me. Captain, but I believe you are needed on the bridge."

Jeff growled. "Go away!" And continued his kiss but Lisa soon was pushing him away. "Hey, come back here." He tried to pull her back but she kept her arms outstretched between them.

"You heard her, Captain. Orders are orders." Lisa said with a coy smile.

"Orders shmorders, I'll go when I'm damn ready and right now…" He quickly shot and arm out grabbing at Lisa's waist and yanked her back to him.

She let out a gasp but soon collected herself pushing him away again. "Will you go before we both get into trouble?"

Jeff's lips twitched into a smirk. "I see, so you're going to tease me as punishment, well two can play at that lady." He reached out to give her butt a squeeze and then walked away stopping to turn back to her. "Can I come by later tonight?"

Lisa sucked in her bottom lip then slowly nodded her head.

Jeff smiled back at her then turned to leave the room, the other two captains meeting him at the door.

Lisa let out a sigh as the door closed behind the three men.

Cinda let out a breath and turned on Lisa pushing her shoulder. "Lisa, what the heck?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I just… ughhh I don't know."

"Just tell me. Is this what you really want?"

"I… I don't know."

"Fine." Cinda sighed and moved over to drop into a window seat near them. "At least you earned me ten credits."

"What?"

"The bet. I had three days till you two hooked back up."

"Bet!" Lisa's mouth dropped open. "Wait, if you didn't want me to get back together with him why did you bet that I would?"

"Because I know you too well." Cinda winked at her. "And don't mistake me, I don't mind if you and he are back together I just don't want to see you get your heart broken again like the last time."

"It won't" Lisa shook her head.

Cinda raised her brow at Lisa. "And the time before that…"

Lisa sighed, plopping herself down onto the seat next to Cinda.

Cinda tapped her lip with her finger. "And the time before that."

"Hey!" Lisa shoved Cinda.

Cinda just laughed. "And the time…."

Lisa giggled, "okay okay, I see your point."

"Liar." Cinda shook her head at the other woman. She then turned to her friend grabbing her arms in her hands to look into her eyes. "Lisa I'm just worried that you are just in love with being in love verses really being in love. You know he can't give you what you really want."

Lisa closed her eyes and dropped her head to lean it against her friends shoulder. "I know, I just hate being alone."

"I know." Cinda raised her hand up to sisterly stroke Lisa's long black hair. "I know."

* * *

><p>"You owe me ten credits." Cliff huffed at Jeff as the three captains strode down the hall that led to the bridge.<p>

"Me? What for?"

"You bloody well made me loose a bet." Cliff grumbled.

Krik began to chuckle.

Jeff froze. "What bet!"

Both Cliff and Krik stopped and walked back to Jeff each moving to either side of him and grabbing an arm and began dragging him down the hall. Krik answering. "The usual. How many pools were there this time?"

Cliff shrugged. "Lost count at fifteen, but I think the sanitation crews had a few more side pools going."

Jeff's head was spinning as the two drug him through the doorway of the bridge where his eyes caught three men over at the navigation panels exchanging credits. "You've gotta be shitin me."

"Captains." Hawkins deep voice instantly sobered them all into command mode, each man coming to full attention. Commander Hawkins walked up to the three men then silently raised his palm out to his side. One of the navigation officers walked up to him and placed a pile of credits into it. Without a word Hawkins closed his fingers around the chips and slipped them into his pants pocket.

Jeff stood stunned but Cliff and Krik cracked into muffled laughter.

Hawkins raised his brow and the two quieted. "My office, now." He turned back over his shoulder. "Captain Newly, will you join us"

"Yes sir." Newly replied from the helm. "Helmsman, you have the bridge."

* * *

><p>Hawkins stood behind his desk in his office slowly looking over his four captains, four men who had proven themselves over and over against insurmountable odds. He smiled proudly at them taking them all off guard. "At ease." He gestured to the row of chairs beside them. "Please have a seat."<p>

The four men looked at each other all equally confused and then moved to the chairs each sitting down to face the desk.

Hawkins moved around to the front of his desk and leaned back upon it. "What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room, is that understood?"

The four men again exchanged glances then turned back to Hawkins nodding their understanding.

"I do not want anyone on this crew to hear word of this as it is only in the very preliminary stages of planning and things may change, I don't want to unnecessarily get anyone's hopes up."

"Yes sir." The four collectively replied.

"This includes pillow talk." Hawkins' eyes focused in on Jeff, who swallowed.

"Understood sir."

"Good." Hawkins relaxed a bit. "As you all know the true need for us out here is at its end and with the signing of the new treaties with the Drule Empire the Alliance as well as the Drules have to reduce their military presence to show their good faith. For the last several months Garrison command has been in closed debates as to where to send us."

"So tell us something we don't know." Jeff snorted.

Hawkins grinned. "I believe I now know where they are going to send us."

The four men instantly perked up. "It's not another boring support mission is it? Bloody hell." Cliff rolled his eyes. "I get bored shitless on them."

"Neh, it will be a diplomatic mission, the Voltron planet parade begins, oh look it's Voltron." Krik wiggled his fingers his face sneering in disgust at the thought of it.

"So long as this ship gets to go somewhere and do something useful I'll be happy." Newly added with a shrug.

"I don't care where we go so long as we get to fight something!" Jeff slapped his fist into his palm in front of him.

Hawkins chuckled. "Well, it's all of that and more."

"What?" The four collectively asked.

Hawkins held out his fist, first extending his thumb. "One, it is indeed a support mission, we will be backup to the primary unit assigned there."

Jeff's eyes turned to fire as he grabbed the arms of his chair about to spring up. "Voltron is nobody's backup! They back us up!"

"Settle down there, Captain." Hawkins chuckled, catching Jeff totally off guard. Once Jeff slumped back into his seat he continued. "Second." He extended his index finger. "We will be there to put on a good show for the Galactic Alliance."

The three Voltron captains began grinding their teeth but Newly just shrugged. "Go on."

Hawkins raised another finger. "The ship and its entire fleet's resources and training will be put to full use. There will be a great need for all of our teams and specialists." His eyes landed on Jeff. "Including Voltron. And yes, Jeff, you will get to blow stuff up on a fairly regular basis from my understanding." He added with a wink.

The four captains exchanged confused looks.

Hawkins crossed his arms. "Additionally, there will be ample time for regular planet side recreation, something we've long needed yet this fleet has rarely had the luxury of since we launched."

"Catch?" Cliff spoke up "There is always a one, innit?"

Hawkins shrugged. "Well you will have to take training from the other unit and in return you will have to teach them all you've learned about Voltron."

Jeff began to fume. "Oh hell no! There is no way we are sharing our secrets! So what they really want is an excuse to have another team trained to take over Voltron!" He jumped to his feet. "Nobody else is getting their hands on Voltron on my watch, I'm not done with him yet!"

Hawkins snorted. "So Jeff does that mean you are signing your tour reenlistment papers? Or do you expect Voltron to just close up shop if you leave?"

Jeff fell back into his seat utterly defeated knowing full well his threats were nothing if he was truly mind set on leaving the Alliance. He sighed. "So then this other unit, it is going to be trained to take over Voltron isn't it."

Hawkins looked up to the ceiling. "Now Jeff why in all the galaxies would the other team want to take Voltron?"

Jeff cocked his head looking at Hawkins as if the senior was an idiot, Krik speaking up in his stead. "Sir, this is Voltron we're talking about. With all due respect who the hell wouldn't want to control it?" The four captains all leaned forward to hear the answer.

"Well for one, there are only five of them, and only four of those are even Garrison trained. Voltron is not much use only having five pilots when there are fifteen ships to fly. And secondly…" Hawkins took a long pause for extra dramatic effect. "They already have a Voltron."

"No bloody way!" Cliff yelled, slapping the arm of his chair.

Krik looked confused. "They already have a…? they already…? THEY ALREADY HAVE A VOLTRON!" He then began sputtering in some language that sounded more like clicks and chirps than words.

Newly just shook his head, a grin growing on his face as he sat back in his chair.

Hawkins waved his hand in front of Jeff's face to see if he was still with them. When the younger man flinched he let out a chuckle. "So Jeff. Is that agreeable to you? Or after all these years are you still afraid of a little competition?"

Jeff's jaw flinched, his eyes slowly rising up to meet Hawkins. "Are you seriously saying they are planning on sending us to go work with the other Voltron team?"

Hawkins nodded. "Looks like it, if Admiral Graham gets his way that is, but I've never known the man not to." He then keyed up a large map of the known universes on the screen on the wall beside them. He walked up to the screen clicking through a few layers of the map, his finger then reaching to point out a portion of Alliance controlled void space millions of light-years away from their present position. "Newly, in the meantime I want you to ready the ship for a warp jump to this sector to, let's say, do a full diagnostic test on our ships systems."

Newly took in the map and nodded, "Hmm, and conveniently in a direct line to the Cerulean System." He added with a smirk.

Hawkins nodded back. "Yes, I don't want to waste any more time out here spinning our wheels when they need us. And as we haven't warp jumped in a long while I believe fully testing out the systems with an extended jump is long overdo, wouldn't you? If it so happens to put us weeks closer to Arus then so be it" He then turned to scan them all. "Again I must remind you, this information does not leave this room. Nothing is confirmed. I will be the one to do the announcement when and only when it is time. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The four captains responded.

"I want all Voltron's units fully serviced and functioning at 100 percent. Additionally I want all pilots clocking extra time in the simulators. Last thing we want to do is to show up in a middle of a battle rusty and embarrass ourselves in front of our new hosts." His eyes shot to Jeff to note any reaction seeing a subtle jaw flinch. "You are dismissed."

The four sat a second, still a bit stunned by the news then slowly stood up smiles growing on almost all of their faces as they turned to leave and began walking out the opening door.

"Jeff." Hawkins called. "May I have a moment."

Jeff froze, the growing tension in his shoulders obvious as the door in front of him closed leaving him alone with Hawkins.

"It's been over five years."

Jeff slowly turned to look at Hawkins, jaw twitching. "I'm fine!"

Hawkins' brow rose at Jeff's tone. "I can see that."

"You have read the reports on Arus haven't you? You are aware of the change in Garrison protocol that has occurred in regards to their command?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Must you rub that in?"

Hawkins ignored the comment. "We will both be expected to be respectful and follow Arusian Command's orders while working in their territorial space. Is that fully understood?"

"Yesser." Jeff mumbled.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Hawkins barked.

"YES SIR!" Jeff shot back with a crisp salute while clicking his heels together.

"You are dismissed." Hawking stood as he watched the captain leave his office. He had been hoping that time might have lessened old wounds but apparently all they were doing was festering. He took in a deep breath. His only hope was that Jeff could be a big enough man to keep his emotions in check. He turned to his small liquor cabinet, now indeed was a time for a drink.

* * *

><p>Keith sat for the longest time in his lion looking out over the vast vista in front of him watching the shadows shift as the sun slowly moved to its apex in the sky, the mountain ranges stretching out like long fingers to kiss the horizon. Arus thankfully had many unspoiled regions like this, rugged and unpopulated so were spared destruction in the constant battles with Doom who always focused on populated areas to cause the most terror to the people of Arus.<p>

His mind was still reeling at the whole possibility that soon they may no longer be alone in the constant war with Doom. He smiled at the idea of working with Hawkins again, a man that in spite of the past he truly respected and still idolized. His mind then began wandering to his memories of all the others from his days at the academy that were also on that ship. Pidge's brother Chip, his old roommates Cliff and Krik, Hunk's best mate Rocky, the inseparable trio of Ginger, Lisa and Cinda. And then there was Jeff.

Keith let out a low breath. He didn't know quite how he would react if he came face to face with Jeff again, the one who did everything in his power to beat Keith at everything, his underhanded methods costing Keith the thing he had been training for all his years in the academy, the number one slot on the Explorer's defensive team. Keith keenly remembered the rage and hatred he felt for Jeff. He then shook his head with a laugh,_ yeah but if I had gotten that seat, I never would have been sent to Arus, would have never had the honor to pilot you, my friend, and I never would have met… _his mind began to wander to completely different thoughts.

The Black Lion suddenly started to rumble all around him in a low contented purr. Keith flushed as his skin began to tingle in response to the seductive energy the Black was sending him back. He slapped the steering column in front of him, "Hey, cut that out!"

The lion's rumbling faded but the teasing emotions he was feeling from it didn't. "Fine." Keith laughed. "I think we both need a distraction." He keyed open his com to Control. "Keith to Control, I'm heading up to check the satellite relays."

"Roger that." Pidge's voice replied over the com, then after a long pause he tentatively asked. "Umm, Keith, is everything okay?"

"Huh?" _Oh the transmission_. "Yeah, Pidge all is fine. Was just an Alliance update on the finalizing of the Drule treaties is all." Not really a lie but the last thing Keith wanted to do was tell Pidge about the call and get his hopes up on seeing his brother until he knew it was really going to happen.

"Ah okay." But Pidge's voice didn't sound quite convinced. "Control out."

Keith let out a sigh, he couldn't imagine how much Pidge must miss his brother. The two were inseparable from the first day he met them to the day they were split apart, each being sent to opposite ends of the galaxies. He was going to have to talk to Coran and Allura about this as soon as he got back, he shook his head… no, maybe just Coran and then Coran could talk to Allura. Last thing he needed was that spell hitting them while in a private meeting with the advisor.

His mind soon began wandering again and the lion began to purr. "Enough!" Keith laughed. He pulled back hard on the controls of the Black and it instantly responded, springing up off of the rocky outlook and shot straight up for the sky with a roar. The cerulean sky around him quickly gave way to the inky blackness of space, a vast carpet of stars shimmering to life in the heavens above him. The lion growled out a contented purr.

Keith keyed up his radar, locking in on the closest of Arus's defensive relay system's satellites. He was about to send the Lion towards it when a sudden wave of energy rocked through his body, the lion echoing him in a roar of excitement. His eyes momentarily rolled back in his head, reeling back as every cell in his body pulsed with sudden primal need. The lion then snarled as Keith grit his teeth, fighting off the familiar effects of the spell.

Keith defocused his eyes and centered his breathing, willing his body to relax. He felt the lion's presence strongly resonating in him and focused his mind there instead, his mind's eyes view slowly shifting from that of the cockpit to one completely different. All he soon saw around him was a sea of shimmering stars floating in a pool of infinite blackness. He felt totally weightless and unencumbered as if he was floating among them. A soothing calm came over him as his body gradually unraveled letting loose the energy into the space around him. The silence of space enveloped his body and mind finding a place of relaxation only ever idealized before.

He sat quiet in that meditative place for the longest time until a whisper of thought tickled at his consciousness, it slowly growing louder and louder until it finally screamed out his name. _Keith!_ The wave of emotion that suddenly hit him on hearing his name snapped him back into his body, his mind sending out his arms to grab at its source. "Allura!" He cried out as the sensation of her trembling body rode him. The Lion snarled as he bit his lip to clear his head. As suddenly as the sensation hit him it was gone. With a flick of his finger he snapped open the com. "Keith to Control. Report!" He gasped out.

A few moments passed before Pidge's voice answered him. The young pilot's voice rang with the practiced military discipline drilled into them as a method to cope with stressful situations revealing Pidge's true anxiety. "Commander, looks like the spell hit again. The situation is beginning to calm down. Hunk and Nanny were going nuts and trying to break free but the cells were able to contain them."

Keith let out a breath. "How is Allura?"

"Allura?" Pidge paused then replied. "Looks like she's real upset, but Romelle is with her."

Keith closed his eyes and opened his mind… _upset?_... that didn't make sense, what he was feeling was something far different. As soon as his mind connected he quickly blinked it clear as waves of carnal thoughts threatened to crash back into his conscious. He fought off the urge to head back to the castle to check on her with his own eyes or to call her just to hear her voice, but the lingering tingling sensation that accompanied that idea made him swallow it away. "Understood." He replied to Pidge. "Keep me notified if anything serous happens, I'm going to continue my sweep. Keith out."

"Roger cap. Control out." Pidge replied.

Keith wrapped his fingers around the Black's controls and rocketed off towards the first satellite. He slowly let out a breath, a soft smile slowly growing on his lips from the sensations still lingering in the air around him… _upset?_ He chuckled, _hardly_.

* * *

><p>"Shhhh shhhhh, it's okay." Romelle softly stroked Allura's hair as the two sat on the floor down the corridor from the cells where several of the nursing staff were trying to talk down Hunk and Nanny through the security doors. "Look." she pointed down the hall. "It's passing now, Nanny has started to calm down. She'll be fine soon."<p>

Allura didn't seem to hear her and continued to hug her legs in tight to her body, rocking ever so slowly as her body shivered.

"I know its frightening to see them like that. It's okay to be scared." Romelle brought her arms around Allura to hold her. Allura's sudden squeal and scramble back made her jump. "Allura!"

"No, I.. uhhh" Allura peered up to Romelle through strands of sweat soaked hair that had cascaded in front of her flushed face. "I'm sorry." Allura's words came in gasps. "I'm... I'm fine… I…" She suddenly closed her eyes again and her whole body shook.

Romelle watched her cousin in the grips of an obvious panic attack and sighed remembering her own battles with the same. It took her months away from Lotor and that horrific pit, as well as the medicine of Sven's arms to finally get over them but even to this day they would sometimes sneak up on her. She turned around to look back into Nanny's cell, the woman bodily pressed up against the glass door whimpering as her hand continually pawed at it. Allura had so few people left from her childhood, was it any wonder seeing Nanny is such a state would be too much for her?

She reached out her hand again to touch Allura's hair. Feeling Allura finally starting to calm she scooted in closer. Allura's body finally let go and wilted into Romelle's embrace. "Shhhhh, shhhhhhh." Romelle whispered. "I have you." She continued to stroke Allura's damp hair. Romelle felt the trembling sensations slowly fade, Allura's breath slowing and becoming more regular.

Romelle looked up and glanced down the hall to see amongst the nurses a petite dark haired woman kneeling at Hunk's cell talking to him. She noticed she wasn't a nurse, instead she was dressed in one of the cooking staffs' uniforms. Romelle smiled, whatever the woman was saying to him was having an amazing effect calming the big man down. Romelle continued to watch as she sat with Allura draped across her lap as Allura ever so slowly began to return to herself.

Eventually Allura sluggishly pulled herself upright, wiping away the drops of wetness that had pooled under her eyes. "Thank you, Rommy." She sheepishly smiled at her cousin. She reached up to push the damp strands of hair out of her face.

"You okay? Maybe you should get out of here for a bit?"

Allura nodded. "Yes." She ran her fingers over her sweat soaked neck, threading a finger into her collar of her jumpsuit to let some air in. "I would feel better if I go freshen up." She glanced over to Nanny's cell. "Can you?"

"Sure." Romelle gave her a reassuring smile. "But have some guards go with you, I'm under orders not to leave you alone, remember?" She gave her cousin a cautionary look with a smile.

Allura bit her lip and slightly flushed. "Okay, I wouldn't want to get you into trouble." She let out a soft laugh.

Romelle grinned as she slowly stood up pulling her skirts into place then reached down to Allura who took her hands and Romelle helped her to her feet. "Go on, take your time." She then leaned in to touch her forehead to Allura's. "I'll be here if you need me."

Allura nodded back. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Allura took her leave motioning to two of the guards standing at one door to escort her and she regally made her way to her quarters. The guards nodded to her at her door and positioned themselves at either side of it. She thanked them then opened her doors calmly walking through them. Once the doors closed behind her she let out a gasp falling back against them, alone at last. Her hand came to her mouth as her other traced over her pink jumpsuitsed body, the material uncomfortably sticking to her damp skin. She pulled at the fabric, but the suction of the dampness refused to let it free. She pushed off the wall and stumbled into her bathroom turning on the water in her shower and setting it to a refreshing cool misty spray.<p>

Her fingers moved up to the zipper at her neck and began painstakingly pealing the soaked garment free. She struggled as she pulled and pushed it down her body finally reaching the tops of her boots, there in seeing her mistake she dropped bodily to the floor in a heap in front of her shower.

In spite of herself she began to giggle, her hand again coming to her lips. Shaking her head she reached down to unzip the side of one of her boots and kicked it free, repeating on the other leg. She then pulled off her socks and proceeded to wriggle the rest of the way out of her jumpsuit.

She laid back against the cool glass wall that framed in part of the shower in just her sports bra and panties, the cool air of her bathroom and the mist from the shower hitting the newly exposed damp skin which chilled and invigorated her all at the same time. She slowly rolled to her side and pushed herself up staggering a bit to her feet, her hands then going to her sports bra and pulling it over her head and dropped it onto the pile of discarded clothes. She reached down to pull down her panties then froze at the odd sensation there, her mind suddenly becoming keenly aware of exactly how aroused she had been. The material stuck to her in the most intimate of places. She couldn't resist the temptation to reach down between her legs and feel beneath the material, her fingers gliding down her pelvis under the fabric to touch the saturated fabric, her thoughts imagining his fingers...

_STOP!_

She almost jumped out of her skin falling backwards and into the stream of the cold water before she could catch herself, the cold blast of water shocking her fully aware. Her hands gripped at the wet glass wall of the shower as she looked all around confused. She heard a voice, didn't she? Her mind suddenly realizing who's voice it was.

She let out a breath, stepping out of the shower she dropped down to her knees in front of her pile of clothes and began fumbling through them for her communicator. Her damp fingers keyed it on and opened a secure channel to the Black. She stepped back into the shower taking the communicator with her. The cool water helping her to keep her head clear. She looked down at the device as water droplets began to collect on its surface and touched the button that would send the call. She slowly slid down the wall of the shower to sit on the floor and into the cool water puddled there, the water thoroughly soaking through her already wet underwear.

She heard the com connection click open. She could keenly sense his presence as well as hear the signature sound of the Black's systems but he did not utter a sound. She looked up into the stream of the water to let it fall into her face afraid to speak herself.

After a long pause he finally broke the silence sounding confused but slightly amused. "Where… are you?'

A small smile bloomed on her lips. "You yelled at me." she teased.

"You were going to make me crash." He laughed, his tone again sounding confused. "Where are you? What's that noise?"

"In my shower." The sudden sound of the Black roaring came over the com so loudly that she had to turn it away. As she cautiously brought it back she could hear his heavy breaths.

"You called... to tell me… that?" His voice was growing rough.

"No. I…" She closed her eyes. "The spell, did you feel it?"

He growled. "I felt you feeling it."

Allura sensed his husky words wrapping around her body in a caress and she blushed. "If you had been here…"

"Is exactly why I'm up here." He interrupted her. He let out a muffled laugh. "Pidge said you were upset."

"Upset?" She couldn't help but to laugh herself. "I suppose it could have looked like that. I was out of it there a bit. I think I worried Romelle almost out of her mind."

"You had me going out of my mind too." He grew quiet, his tone changing again. "Strange though. It didn't seem as bad up here, I was hoping its effects were diminishing."

Allura gasped. "Oh no, not diminishing. If anything it was stronger."

"Stronger? Hmm, maybe proximity has an effect? If it is getting stronger then we will have to keep staying away from each other."

Allura's mind began to fancifully wander to another option. "Keith?"

"Mmm?"

"What if we…" Allura closed her eyes and didn't dare to finish the thought.

"What if we what?"

"Yes, your right we need to fight this. I'll see you when you get… um… I mean. Just be safe."

"Enjoy your shower, Princess." She could feel his smile in his words. "But not too much." He added with a chuckle.

The connection cut off and she keyed off her com tossing it out the shower door and let her entire body relax intending to do exactly that.

* * *

><p>"The wheels are soon to be in motion, King Zarkon." The face of Admiral Hale smiled smugly from the screen on the wall of Zarkon's private chambers. "It is time you set them on motion on you end."<p>

Zarkon with wine goblet to his lips raised the ridge of his brow.

The admiral's image bowed. "No disrespect intended, your Majesty."

Zarkon took a slow sip and smiled imagining the day when he would be adding this man's head on a spit to the pit of skulls. "In due time, Admiral, in due time." He smiled.

The admiral nodded. "I will keep you informed, your Majesty."

"I expect no less." Zarkon killed the encrypted communication link knowing he would be unable to remain calm much longer while looking at this fool. He slowly stood up setting the goblet aside and stretched his towering body. "Soon enough." He mused.

He walked out of his private chambers onto the raised dais of Castle of Doom's throne room. He turned to one of the elite guards posted there. "Have the men been gathered?"

The guard bowed deeply. "Yes. Your Majesty, they await your call in the war room."

"Good. Have them sent in." Zarkon smiled a wicked grin and then moved to his throne and turned to sit upon it his open hand rising at his side. A slave appeared immediately at his side producing another goblet and placing it into his waiting hand and filled it with ruby liquid as another slave produced his scepter.

The lower level of the room quickly filled with a hand selected group of two dozen men, their skin pale, ears rounded and their eyes glowing in the very rare color found on Doom of ruby red, strongly showing Doom's distant genetic heritage to the Drules. Their lithe bodies were still young enough not to have been tainted by the dark magic's of the planet's core. _Throwbacks_, Zarkon mused as his eyes wandered down the line of them. "Good… Very good."

Generations of selective breeding and the taint of the planet's core itself had created his superior race of Drules, the Doom line evolving far quicker in just a few generations than natural selection could ever dream, but on occasion one of these rare genetic anomalies would pop up in the breeding pool. He took a reflective sip from his goblet. In the early years he would have them culled at birth, a constant reminder of his Drule past as well as a complete waist of resources to raise them to the age when they could be made into slaves, but every now and again one would slip through.

His thoughts then wandered back to the day when his own son was born, so pale he thought the thing was dead. As the handmaidens stood ready with ritual dagger in hand to put the thing out of its misery he showed a rare moment of pity and for some unknown reason to him even to this day he let it live. His lips grimaced at that mistake. He had ordered the mother killed as she, like all the wombs he had used before hers, was obviously the genetically flawed reason for that mistake of a whelp. He had the thing taken from his sight unwilling to look on it any longer. Over the years he had tried to conceive again and again, each subsequent time the child either died in the womb or the child was so deformed it died on its own moments after birth. Even now any woman he beds cannot manage to produce life from his potent seed leaving him no choice but to acknowledge that slickly pale ghost of a thing as his spawn. He took another sip from his goblet, swishing the wine around in his mouth then spat it to the floor.

He set the goblet aside and drew himself up to his feet then methodically made his way down the steep stairs to where the men stood. He slowly walked the line of them. "You have all been chosen for a campaign unique to your particular skills. This will be a covert operation, you will not take any tie to Doom with you, you will look Drule, act Drule, be Drule. Do you understand!"

"Yes, your Majesty." They all robotically responded.

"Good good." He turned to walk back down the line. "The details of your mission will be relayed to you as you progress." He eyed one of the men out, one he had known had excelled as an arena fighting slave for many years and stopped in front of him. "You!" He looked into the man's ruby eyes. "You will be the acting commander of this mission."

"Yes, your Majesty." The man bowed deeply casting his eyes to the king's feet.

"You will report to me and only me of your progress and take orders only from me."

"Yes, your Majesty." He remained low.

"Honor me and honor Doom!" He called out and the men all roared in reply. "Your ship and supplies stand at the ready and your first orders are to be opened after you launch. With speed!" He made a grand sweeping gesture with his scepter, the fabric of his robe flying about him as them men all roared their approval and double timed out of the throne room.

As the men rushed out a lone figure sauntered in. Zarkon met that figure's yellow eyes and snarled. If only he had been born with red eyes and smooth ears he could have sent him on this one way mission of death, but knowing the Galactic Alliance's scientists would have easily detected such a magical altering of appearance when they autopsied the bodies, he could not risk it, they needed to look Drule through and through.

"Father."

"What is it now, Lotor?" Zarkon let out an exasperated breath as he turned away from his son to walk back up the stairs.

"As commander of your armies why was I not made aware of the formation of this strike force?"

Zarkon didn't turn around and just continued up the stairs. "Because it has nothing to do with you."

"You cannot attack Arus! Not on the eve of my victory!"

Zarkon spun around in a fury of robes. "Your Victory? Don't you mean Doom's victory, therefore MY VICTORY!"

Lotor dropped to his knee casting his eyes to the stone floor. "Yes, father."

Zarkon flinched at the title. "Go to your whores, Lotor." And he walked away back into his private chambers the door closing with an echoing thud behind him.


	27. Dreams

_Thanks for all the wonderful and thoughtful reviews, keep them coming! Its a fuel that helps to keep us writers motivated to keep going!_

_Responses to Reviews!_

_ RossoDiSera: Thank you, one of the goals of this fic was to come up with backstories and motivations for all the characters, whether they are expressed in the text or not, It has helped me immensely plot wise to have them more fleshed out and three dimensional as well as it makes them so much easier to write for. When fully fleshed out in your mind you just have to plop them in a room, give them a situation and they go at it!_

_As for Doom and Zarkon's history it has been a fun challenge to come up with the reasoning for the differences between the two 80's shows as well as explain away why in over a thousand years Zarkon has only had one son. As history has often shown, rarely is the blame for that kind of shortcoming placed where it truly belongs._

_ FroofyB: You may want to stand in the shower for parts of this one, err, or maybe not. lol. And yep, Lance is just too fun not to mess with._

_ Guest: __Thanks for pointing that out ill need to go back threw and review the older chapters. Sometimes my dyslexia gets the best of me and words flip flop all over the place and I never see it. Writing fan fiction has been my therapy to get better at overcoming it. Glad you're along for the ride!_

_ AA - MamaBirdCat: …oh yeah turnabout and all is a GOOD thing! As for Keith and Jeff, the sparks will indeed be flying._

_ JustLucky05: hahahha, or should that be bwahahahhaha. Yep, luckily symptoms of extreme stress are sometimes similar to symptoms of other things. *wink wink nudge nudge* As for if Keith.. well you're going to enjoy this chap, heh. To how Jeff will be when Keith is in charge, I think I can safely say without giving away any major spoiler, it won't be pretty but it will be sure fun to watch! *evil grin*_

_ bknbu: :D, My goal for Lotor is such that he is not going to be the one dimensional insanity driven character from the show. Happy to hear you had a twang of pity for the blue boy. :)_

_As for K and A the tension knob is just going to keep turning up! _

_ Smithy: Oh the Royal girls are going to have so much fun with the Explorer girls. It just feels like they would all hit it off. As for Keith and Jeff, well most of their exchanges will just be grunts and glowers, heh. As for Lance and Ginger, not sure there, will have to see what the characters decide, for now Lance is too busy dodging Nanny's loving advances to think about cute blonds!_

_ bluebaby1219: Well this chapter is a looong one so hope it helps you get your fix!_

_ Cubbie And Chris: :D thanks. Honored that you find my fic one that you can go back to and read and read again. As for my name I find writing for me is like a walk into the dreamtime when time stands still and the world dissolves away into the dreamland. That word has always resonated with me so I took it up as my moniker. ;)_

* * *

><p>Notes on this chapter. Alright this is a LONG and meaty one so be sure you're all snuggled in for a lengthy and heavy read before you dive in.<p>

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams <strong>

Lotor's eyes were focused straight ahead as he stormed his way into Castle Doom's war room. He walked up to the man standing in the middle of the room looking at the large view screen of a group of ships readying to launch and clenched his teeth. "Cossack! What is the meaning of this? Where are these ships going?"

Cossack didn't even bother to turn his head. "What ships?"

"You idiot!" Lotor raised his hand to thwack the back of Cossack's helmeted head then pointed to the screen. "Those ships!"

Cossack shook his head, adjusting his horned helm back into place. "Oh, those ships. Why didn't you say so?"

Lotor sneered as his limited patience was balancing on the edge. "Well?"

Cossack shrugged. "I don't know."

"Useless!" Lotor bellowed and stormed out of the war room to the hall that led to the main hanger. He could feel Cossack falling in behind him. Halfway down the hall Lotor froze and spun around. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not." The side of Cossack's mouth curled up in an absurd pout.

"Then where are you going?"

Cossack cocked his head. "To my ship."

Lotor roared. "You just said you don't know where those ships were going!"

Cossack shrugged again. "Don't." Then continued walking down the hall past the prince who was turning purple in rage.

"Stop right there!"

Cossack stopped and slowly turned around.

"What are your orders then?"

Cossack in a rare moment looked serious. "My orders are not to tell the Prince what my orders are."

Lotor's eyes rolled back in his head. _Was it no wonder they always lost with men like this commanding in Doom's fleet._ Lotor ran his tongue across one of his fangs in thought. "If you don't know where your going do you know where you're not going then?"

"Ohhh that, sure!" Cossack visibly relaxed. "Well I know were not going to Arus, or to Pollux, or to Caspia, or to Oron, or to Earth, or to…" His face twisted in thought. "What was the name of that jungle planet?"

The tension that was in Lotor's shoulders visibly relaxed. "And what of your payload?"

"Payload?" Cossack looked at Lotor as if he was an idiot. "No cargo, we're to intercept some lazon shipments and escort them back here."

"Ahh." Lotor walked up to Cossack giving the man a pat on the shoulder then resumed walking down the hall. He paused to turn back at to him. "You were good in keeping this from me."

Cossack beamed at the rare compliment. "Thank you, your Highness." He bowed respectfully to Lotor.

_I'm surrounded by idiots!_ Lotor snorted as he continued down the hall then made a turn that would take him to his personal quarters. His father's attentions were obviously elsewhere and for now not a concern of his, a contented grin coming to his lips. Arus was still his and she would be safe… for now.

He reached his wing of the castle and the two guards at the doorway snapped to attention saluting him as they opened the large double doors for him.

Lotor gave them no notice as he strode into is private domain, his sanctuary. His blond concubines were soon on him searching his mood to ascertain how they could serve him. One gave him a wicked smile and guided him off to an alcove that was blanketed in a sea of pillows of exotic fabrics as another came up behind him to unfasten his weapon belt. Lotor's eyes drooped as he allowed them to guide him into a world of temporary bliss.

* * *

><p>Lisa lay in her bed, her head laying against the chest of the man she had long hoped to live out her years with. She closed her eyes and listened to him breathing, but it wasn't the rhythmic breathing of sleep, he again was lost in thought. "You're not sleeping."<p>

He took a deep inhale. "Sorry, a lot on my mind."

"Thinking about your reenlistment again?"

He let out a puff of breath in a chuckle. "I think that fantasy is over now. I don't think I can give this up to someone else." He reached down to pull her up on top of him. "So I think you're going to be stuck with me for five more years." He searched her eyes. "That is if you choose to stay."

She swallowed. _Yes, but it would be five more years of the same, commitment with no commitment_, could she manage that? "I'm sure Hawkins will be happy to hear that news."

Jeff laughed. "Well I haven't told him yet, more fun to watch him sweat."

A pit grew in Lisa's stomach. He dropped his question so fast. Did he really want her to stay? She lowered her head down and lay it on his shoulder so he would not see the growing disappointment in her eyes.

His arm came up around her wrapping around her waist while his other hand went onto her long black hair to stroke it. "I just got to thinking on who they would get to replace me. Would they promote Cliff or Krik to the lead or would they bring in someone new?"

She shook her head. "Surely it would have been one of us."

He sighed. "I don't know."

She propped herself up on her elbows to look down on him. "You've been evasive on the whole reenlistment thing until Hawkins pulled you away tonight. What do you know? What exactly did he tell you?"

"What if there was someone better that could lead the team?"

"What?" She looked on him annoyed, back again was the self-berating Jeff from cadet days. "You are the best and Hawkins knows it or he wouldn't have picked you! You tested highest, you finished tops in your class, you excelled at every test they threw at you!"

Jeff didn't meet her eyes, instead looking up at the ceiling. "Did I? Did I really?"

Lisa didn't know what to say. What she wanted to do was kick him out right then and there… but she wanted this, whatever this was going to be to work. As this conversation was obviously not going to be a dialogue she instead bit her tongue and lay back down sliding off him to lay alongside. Whatever it was that Hawkins had said to him had really set Jeff off. She closed her eyes. "Try not to think too much, you'll just work yourself up over nothing." She closed her eyes. "And try and get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Hawkins sat at his desk in his private office swirling the contents of his glass of whisky in his hand. His mind lost in his memories of several years ago when this team was just a dream. A pet project of Admiral Graham's, and he being brought into it from the beginning placed in charge of scouting out the best prospects and to design a training program to quickly separate the best of the best from the rest, as well as give them the skills needed for the unique challenges that lay ahead.<p>

He slowly closed his eyes letting the memories of those early days fill is mind, of that first week in exclusive training at the academy. He sighed. They were all so young back then.

"This is stupid!" Jeff declared.

Hawkins eyes shot down the line of cadets to pick out the young but strong hot head from the group to quench the fire before it spread to the others. He crossed his arms as he stared down the boy. "Care to expound on that… Cadet?"

Jeff raised the blunted practice saber in front of him. "Sir. You do know this isn't the dark ages? We fight with blasters not metal swords. Sir!"

"So, Cadet, you do not feel that learning the ancient art of swordplay to be a good use of your time?"

"Sir. I think our time should be spent in the simulators or on the firing range."

Hawkins brow shot up. "Firing range…"

"Firing range, Sir. Sir!"

Hawkins took the weapon from Jeff's hand and lifted it up in front of him taking a few swipes in the air. He then reached his other hand to its blunt tip bending and flexing the thin practice blade. "Soldiers have been studying the art of sword play since before recorded time. Why?" He slashed the blade out fast, it cutting through the air and its point landing on Cliff.

"Sir!" Cliff snapped to attention. "Because… you may be weaponless in battle and a sword may be your only option? Sir."

"Good." Hawkins nodded. The blade snapped through the air again landing on the tall and muscular Sven. "Holgersson!"

Sven stiffened at attention. "Sir. Tradition? Sir."

Hawkins nodded his head. His eyes then flashed to his side the blade sweeping in a clean arch to follow them. "McClain!"

The young cadet flipped the blade he held in his hand from one to the other. "Sir. Because it makes our dress uniforms look damn good! Sir."

Many in the line of cadets began to snicker, a quick clearing of Hawkins throat silencing them. He took a deep breath. "Well yes, I suppose it would be rather silly to have a weapon as part of your uniform that you didn't know how to wield. Wouldn't you agree…" His eyes shot down the line back to Jeff. "Cadet?" He flipped the blade in his hand to grasp its tip and extended the hilt to Jeff who reluctantly took it back in his hand.

"Yes sir."

Hawkins took a step back. His eyes traveling up and down the line of cadets. "So are those the only reasons?" He eyed out the dark haired waif of a loner, his head cast down so his ebony mop of hair hung over his eyes. "Kogane!"

The young cadet's head flipped up and he looked out straight ahead. "Sir?"

Hawkins walked up to loom over the willowy boy. "What is the reason we train with swords?"

The boy's eyes finally looked up and met Hawkins', a glint of slight contempt shining in them.

Hawkins scowled. "I see." He turned his back on him. "Well then, it is time you all…."

"Sir." The boy's suddenly confidant voice rang out from behind him. "We study swordplay because it teaches us the value of defense. One must learn to defend against an oncoming attack before one counters it, or else you just both end up dead. Sir!"

Hawkins was thankful he had his back to the cadets at the time for the beaming smile that grew across his face at those words would have ruined his reputation of being a hard ass. He quickly adjusted his expression as he slowly turned around to look back at the boy who's head was again looking at his athletic shoes. Hawkins eyes then drifted back along all those in the line. "I hope you all heard that!" He clapped his hands together. "So we begin with parries! Sword Master, if you please!"

As he walked back to a side observation hall he found Graham standing there with a slight grin. "If they only knew the real truth." Graham chuckled.

They both stood for a moment to look out as the line of cadets was broken into two to pair off with one another and begin a drill of methodical thrusts and parries. With mild amusement Hawkins eyes spied out the look of daggers coming from Jeff aimed at the young mop haired boy down the line from him.

Hawkins slowly opened his eyes with a smile, lifting his drink to his lips to take a slow long sip. _And so it began._

* * *

><p>Having done a full planet wide and airspace sweep Keith looked down to the readouts of the Black taking note of its power levels, down 20%. He grimaced. As much has he wanted to stay out on patrol he would be breaking his own rule by doing so. Lions were never to be drained past 75%. Attacks could come at any time and they needed to be always at the ready even at the end of a sweep or a training mission. He let out an exhausted breath, and as much as he hated to admit it that should go for its pilots as well. He keyed open his come to the other lions. "Keith here, gauges showing its time to turn in. See you back at the castle."<p>

"Roger that." Sven responded. "Yellow is heading in."

Lance let out a low but contented sigh. "Red too."

Keith then linked in Control. "Pidge, were coming in."

"Roger that, Cap." Pidge responded.

"Pidge, can you let Coran know I need to speak with him as soon as possible?"

Pidge paused a moment before answering sounding a bit concerned but Keith didn't notice. "Yeah sure. I'll let him know."

"Thanks, Black out."

Keith reluctantly banked his lion and sent it back down to Arus and to the castle. He pulled up on the controls and the lion gracefully perched itself atop the Lion Monument. He closed his eyes as the Lion powered down around him and that familiar fog began to creep back into his mind as the feelings he felt when Allura was in her shower began to take him. The sudden sonic boom of the Red Lion buzzing his perch snapped him back to reality. He shook his head with a laugh as he watched the Red Lion pull up hard to fly high over the castle and then dive down behind it into the deep volcanic chasm of its home. He bit his lip to focus his mind_, I can do this, I can control this_, he promised himself even as he felt his mental fatigue creeping back again.

He reflexively reached up his hand to pull free the Lion's key, his fingers to only land in the empty key slot and let out a gasp having forgotten that he had never used it on this flight. With a smile his fingers drug along the metal skin of the magical beast. "Thank you, my friend. Rest now. I will be back soon."

In spite of being powered down the Lion let out a low growling rumble sending Keith's memory back to the day he had first heard that sound, a night many years ago when they were walking through the fog into the unknown. That rumble being their guiding beacon in the dark. Keith paused a moment to cherish that memory. He let out a long yawn then gave the lion a pat and keyed his chair to disembark.

* * *

><p>Allura, freshly changed into her usual gown and hair loosely piled up on her head made her way back to the med bay to check on Romelle. She had felt the formality of the gown and its posture changing corset would be a good mental and tactile reminder to keep her head about her. Her two guards met her as she exited her quarters and had escorted her down the halls.<p>

The two princesses had settled in on a low padded bench that the nurses had brought them to sit on in front of Nanny's cell door. It seemed like it had been hours and hours since she returned but she knew it had probably only been a little over one.

"Isn't he handsome?" Nanny repeated yet again.

"Yes, Nanny, yes. The most handsome man I've ever seen." Allura yawned as she and Romelle sat shoulder to shoulder in the hallway of the secured medical bay, leaning against one another for support, Romelle's head leaning on Allura's shoulder.

"And brave! Oh so brave." Nanny answered from the floor on the inside of the room leaning against the door in front of the princesses.

Allura elbowed Romelle who let out a gasp "Ahh! uh what, umm… Yes brave, as brave as a Lion."

Nanny snapped. "Braver! Braver than a Lion!"

Allura sighed. "Yes, fine. Braver than a Lion."

"And isn't he handsome."

Allura grit her teeth and smiled robotically. "Yes, Nanny, yes, the most handsome man I've ever seen."

"He could best all of them, all of those other pilots. He's so brave!"

Romelle nodded, fighting to keep her eyes open. Through smiling teeth she whispered to Allura. "Isn't she ever going to fall back asleep?"

Allura smiled and whispered back. "The Doctor refuses to medicate them anymore unless it's absolutely necessary, we just have to wait her out."

A loud bang on the glass made them both jump. "You do think he's brave don't you?" She gave them a scowl.

Romelle whipped her head up flinging her arms onto the glass between them in a desperate plea. "Oh Nanny, he is so handsome, the most amazing and brave man I've ever met, if only I could marry him and have a hundred of his babies!" She winked at Allura.

"Princess Romelle!" Nanny blanched in shock, "You are a Princess!"

"Yes yes, and he is not my prince. Spare me the lecture."

"He is not for you!" Nanny barked then her arms slowly wrapped around herself protectively her eyes lifting up to the ceiling. "Isn't he handsome?"

The two princesses groaned simultaneously replying. "The most handsome man we have ever seen."

Allura then looked down the hall to the next cell were Hunk similarly sat only his visitor was Angelica the cook from the kitchens. She caught the young woman's eye and gave her a sympathetic shrug then mouthed out a _thank you_.

Angelica slightly blushed then nodded back to the Princess returning to whatever it was she was saying that had Hunk so enthralled.

* * *

><p>Coran arrived at Castle Control on Pidge's summons that the Commander needed to speak to him. He made his way to the dais as the Lions were landing. He watched Pidge as he was playing back various recordings.<p>

"Fascinating." Pidge mumbled as his keen eyes scanned over multiple screens.

"What is it, Pidge?"

"The readings from the Black when the spell hit. The waveforms all spiked. Look." Pidge keyed up the readouts from the Black and the footage from the med bay to display side by side. Syncing up their time signatures he clicked them to play.

Coran stroked his moustache as the images played before him. He saw the moment the spell hit, seeing Hunk and Nanny fly into rages, pounding at the glass, as well as seeing Allura's reaction as she fell backwards against the wall of the hall crumpling into a ball and clutching at her hair. His eyes glanced over to the Black lion's readings that spiked at the same moment Allura hit the floor. An unexpected knot formed in the pit of his stomach and he felt an invisible hand gripping on his heart.

"I wonder if the Black has somehow been affected by Haggar's magic too?" Pidge pondered aloud.

"No." Coran took a few deep breaths. "That is not the spell."

Pidge spun in his chair to look at the elder, adjusting his glasses on his nose but the far away and anguished look on the advisor's face told him now was not the time to pursue questions on this matter. A chirp on the console called Pidge's attention back, and he spun his chair to see the blinking indicator that the pilots were soon to be heading up. He reached over and keyed the dais to rise.

Shortly two of the three pilots emerged beneath them. "Welcome back guys." Pidge jumped down to greet them. He walked up to Sven. "You pilot that lion like you never left, Sven."

Sven nodded at Pidge with a smug smile. "Feels like I've never left."

"Like riding a bike." Lance beamed as he put his arm over Sven's shoulder, looking very much like his old self, his time in the Red obviously recharging him.

Their attention was then called behind them as the light above shoot one lit and Keith swung out of it, boots hitting the floor heavier than usual. Unlike Sven and Lance, Keith looked utterly worn out.

Coran swallowed down the knot that came to his throat upon seeing him then called from the dais as he keyed it to lower. "You needed to speak to me, Commander?"

Keith blinked a few times, forcing a smile. "Yes, yes I do. It's about a communication I received while we were out."

All the others turned to look at him, Pidge's pallor paling as he looked on the commander with apprehension.

Keith's eyes shifted as cracks in his usual stoic facade betrayed his mental fatigue. "Nothing to concern you all yet, I just need to talk too…"

Pidge let out a squeal and sprinted to Keith grabbing onto him in a fierce hug, the young man suddenly seeming the boy he was when they first met.

Keith gasped in surprise and then his arms came around the young man leaning his head down as his hand came up to rest on top of Pidge's head. "He's okay, I promise you, he's okay." The others all looked on Keith curiously,

"You would tell me wouldn't you? You wouldn't keep anything from me?" Pidge's muffled voice asked.

Keith closed his eyes then moved his hands to either side of Pidge's face resting his forehead against Pidge's. "I promise."

Pidge slowly nodded, gradually regaining himself and drawing himself back up to his mature nineteen years. He reached his fingers up to wipe the wetness under his glasses.

With a deep breath Keith reopened his eyes to look on his fellow pilots. "The call was an update on the Explorer."

Coran watched the scene in confusion as the other two pilots visibly relaxed in understanding, both walking up to Pidge and draping an arm over him. "Come on Pidge." Lance tenderly smiled at the younger pilot. "Let's go visit Hunk and Nanny."

Pidge looked to Lance with a soft thankful smile at not being teased. The three pilots took their leave leaving Coran and Keith in Control.

Coran motioned to one of the techs on duty to take over lead watch and then stepped off the dais "You look like hell." Coran remarked as his eyes came back to the commander.

Keith's lip twitched in amusement as his hand habitually went to rake through his hair. "Gee thanks." He let out a sigh. "How are Hunk and Nanny?"

Coran took a deep breath. "I wish I could say improving." His eyes focused in on Keith, searching his sudden far away look. "Allura was very upset by the last spell attack." He watched as Keith's eyes flinched. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Keith's mouth dropped open slightly as his eyes abruptly focused on Coran, fear growing in them.

Coran walked up to Keith putting a fatherly hand on his shoulder, his voice faded to no more than a whisper. "I understand… More than you know, I understand."

Keith's head tilted in confusion, eyes searching the other's face.

Coran not wanting to discuss it further quickly changed the subject, adjusting his coat and putting on a formal air. "So, you needed to speak to me, Commander?"

Keith quickly gathered himself. "Yes, I do." He gestured to the side conference room. "And I don't think you're going to quite believe this."

* * *

><p>"The trick is getting the heat just right, too hot it burns, too cool it cannot be poured."<p>

Hunk turned to look at the cook Angelica, His eyes drooping in ecstasy.

Angelica leaned forward, lifting a finger to the glass. "I then slowly drizzle it over the cool stone." Her petite finger began tracing patterns on the glass. "In a random crisscrossing pattern until it forms a self supporting web."

Hunk's huge hand lifted to the other side of the glass as if trying to catch it.

She smiled at him. "And then I repeat the process with caramel."

With a gargle Hunk's eyes rolled back in his head, his body falling over backwards seconds later.

Angelica let out a gasp but soon stifled a giggle when the sound of Hunk's snoring met her ears. She stretched her arms as she checked the clock on the wall to see the time and gasped. _Two hours!_ She had been sitting there for two hours talking to him. What was Nanny going to do to her when... She sucked in her lips to contain a smile. _Why nothing, nothing at all._

When she had first arrived at the ward for a visit the place was in chaos. Both Hunk and Nanny were in wild rages, banging at the sealed doors to get out. It was a good thing that the only furniture in the rooms were a bed and bathroom fixtures that had been built strongly into the walls, otherwise they would have been destroyed.

The Princess Allura had been sitting off down the hall hugging her legs into her chest and rocking back and forth overwhelmed. Princess Romelle was sitting by her comforting her. It was every bit of a half an hour before Hunk and Nanny had become coherent enough to talk to them, but even then it was still mostly incoherent muttering.

Angelica shifted to stretch out her legs in front of her, shaking them to try and get the circulation back into them. She then slowly stood up. As much as she wished she could stay she knew she really should be returning to her duties. She smiled at Allura who was again acknowledging her and was about to turn to take her leave when the Princess waved her over.

Angelica approached the princess with a slight curtsy, seeing Nanny now leaning asleep against the glass door she reflexively smoothed her cook's whites into place.

Allura gave her a beaming smile, managing to look regal in spite of the circumstances. "How is he?" Allura asked.

"Sleeping finally." She sighed. "But no real change from before."

Allura nodded. "Angelica I wanted to ask you something and please feel free to refuse if I am asking too much." Allura's eyes moved away then back to Angelica's. "Would you mind it terribly if I had your shifts covered in the kitchens so you could help us here? You seem to have the magic touch with Hunk and…"

"Would I!" Angelica caught herself. "I, I mean, of course, Your Highness, I would be willing to help." She gave another curtsey.

Allura beamed. "Oh thank you! I will send word to the kitchens at once."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Angelica grinned then quickly toned it down into a soft smile. "If you do not mind while he sleeps I'm going to go get myself cleaned up and get something to eat."

Allura nodded. "Please, and take your time. I know this is exhausting for us all."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Angelica bowed and took her leave.

* * *

><p>"Somme onesssssss in loooo oove." Romelle sang softly into Allura's ear as Angelica left them.<p>

Allura instantly flushed in a panic.

"Did you see that smile? That is the smile of a girl in Love."

"I? What? Oh, it is?"

"Geesh Allura I thought I had lived an isolated existence but at least I had my castle's staff and it's court's amorous antics to observe." Romelle giggled at her cousin. "You see when a girl likes a boy they get this look. And, that girl is in love, the big L kind of love."

"Na, they have been friends for years, they're not in lo..."

Romelle raised a brow at Allura cutting her off. "Well maybe they are and they just don't know it." She smirked.

Allura thought of all the things she wanted to say back to Romelle to counter her thinly veiled accusation, but then her mind soon wandered back to Angelica and Hunk. "Do you really think so?" She closed her eyes. "They would be so perfect for each other."

Romelle sighed. "Yes indeed… well at least she is." She took Allura's hand in hers.

"There they are, the fair Princesses. In need of rescuing I presume?" Lance's voice called into the corridor as he, Pidge and Sven entered.

Romelle and Sven's eyes instantly locked on one another's and he gave his Princess a dashing smile.

Allura looked up to Lance who was every bit his old self and not the withered shell he was when he left. "Looks like some time in the Red was the rescuing you needed."

Lance grinned at her. "Indeed it was." His eyes then looked into the cells seeing Hunk and Nanny both asleep on the floors by their doors. His hand going to his lips as an uncharacteristic wash of uncertainty came over him. He quickly shook it away as a smile came back to his lips. "You two need a break?"

Romelle nodded. "Starving. How about you?"

Lance smiled back. "Starving too, but it can wait. Royalty first." He gave the women a mocking sweep of a bow.

"Nonsense!" Romelle beamed. "A picnic in the hall it is!" She stood up and reached down for Allura's hands, pulling her up to her feet. "Come on Allura, let's go make these men some lunch."

Allura looked at her cousin in surprise, a smile soon blooming on her face. "That sounds lovely."

Romelle gave Sven a passing peck on the cheek as the two Princesses took their leave.

As Allura looked back at them Lance shot them a grin then turned to Sven. "I didn't know Romelle could cook."

Sven shuddered, his face pinching together. "She can't." He then laughed

Allura let out a giggle as Romelle yelled back. "I heard that!" She then laughingly tugged Allura away to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>Having ordered Keith off to get some rest Coran sat alone in the conference room, unable to hide the smile on his lips that was plastered there at what Keith had told him. That Galaxy Garrison was asking permission to send them aid, and not just any aid but a true force to be reckoned with that would change everything. His mind tried to think back to his life before the Doom raids had begun. Arus was so beautiful back then, sprawling modern cities, sublime rural landscapes, combined with majestic and untouched natural areas that were considered sacred to all Arusians.<p>

"Beautiful." He whispered as his mind then wandered to the most beautiful vision his eyes had ever seen. The woman who became his reason for life. He swallowed away the knot that always came to his throat whenever he thought of her and stood up walking out the back door of the conference room and down the hall to his private study.

Whether it was of all that was going on with the spell, the shock of the news Keith had given him, or his thoughts of what was going on with Keith… The combination of it all proved too much for him to contain anymore. Once sealed inside his study he let his memories of the past come rushing back to him, his mind reaching out desperately to feel the bond he had once shared to again only hear deadly silence, as he had since the moment of Alfor's death. He let out a garbled cry of loss.

He stumbled his way over to his desk to fall into his large chair and leaned back into it as he let the memories of his lost love and their child fill him, their memory always calming him and giving him the strength to go on. Soon, maybe sooner than he ever dared to dream of this war might be over.

He reached into his desk drawer to pull out a tablet and keyed it on to look at the picture of his beautiful wife holding their newborn son. He smiled as his memories of himself the years before that day came to him, the brash young scholar whose steadfast devotion to Propriety, King and Country blinded him to the purest beauty of the world, that was until he saw her, and the world as he knew it shattered.

Holding the tablet to his chest he closed his eyes thinking about those times with his old friend, seemingly lifetimes ago, and drifted he off.

.

"You're kidding?"

Coran smiled at the Prince as he was catching him up on the castle gossip as they rode side by side along the long bridge that led out from the Castle of Lions for the fifth time that week. A unit of mounted guards was riding in formation in front and behind them. "No, your Highness, not kidding at all."

Alfor cocked his head. "Our head pastry chef? Nadine? Impossible."

Coran nodded.

"And he thinks he'll survive that?"

"You know Captain Brice, always up for a challenge."

"A challenge!" Prince Alfor almost choked. "That's an understatement. What, does he have a death wish?"

Coran glanced up as if on cue a half dozen of the Knights of Arus Air Guard flew overhead in tight formation. "I suppose you can say it's an occupational hazard."

Alfor let out a laugh. "Well in pursuing that one he just might get his wish."

A quiet rumbling met their ears as the two approached the weathered and moss covered metallic cat sentinel that was forever perched above the end of the bridge. Coran looked up on it with awe as he always did, the ancient symbol of the Lion Knights of Arus.

As the two rode under the monument and the giant cat let out a roar. Alfor looked up to the big cat with a grin. "Good morning, my friend!"

The first day they had rode out together Coran almost wet himself when the relic of a statue had done that. But this time he was ready for it. Coran couldn't help but to smile as he shifted in his saddle to look up at the beast as it seemed to grin down at them.

He had only graduated with his dual master's degrees in Arusian law and Arusian history with exemplary marks a mere few months ago, soon after getting his dream position as a legal assistant in the royal household. Once there he soon was coached in the finer details of courtly life, royal protocol and such. But how exactly he ended up being thrust into the position of advisor to the young Prince Alfor was beyond him, he surely wasn't that qualified yet. Dozens of men with a hundred times the knowledge and decades more experience had held this post before him. He felt a sudden twinge run up his spine. Of course, he mused, they all had quit in less than a week. He had outlasted them all for he was almost reaching his one month anniversary in service of the Prince. He reached back to rub his rear end which was already protesting from the days of riding they had done before. "So tell me, your Highness." He shifted awkwardly in his saddle. "Why are we again riding horses when there is a perfectly good fleet of hovercraft available?"

Alfor shook his head and mumbled. "Cityfolk." He then laughed as he kicked his horse into a canter.

"Hey! I am not a… whoa…" Coran had to suddenly grab on tight to the saddle as his own horse lurched forward responding to the rest of the guards matching the Prince's new pace.

Coran hung on for dear life, awkwardly bouncing in the saddle with tears coming to his eyes as a stitch began to form in his side. Finally they reached an outlying village where thankfully the Prince reined up his horse back to a walk as they rode slowly through its center. Despite his discomfort he couldn't help but smile at how Alfor rode as if he was born to the saddle as the young monarch swept low to one side of his horse to take an offered daisy from a young girl's hand.

Alfor lifted the small flower to his nose and smiled at the girl then stood up in his stirrups to reach forward and tuck the blossom into the white stallion's mane up by its ears, the horse continuing its steady pace beneath him. Still leaning forward Alfor turned to his new friend. "To answer your question, firstly, because it's traditional. Secondly, because no matter how modern our technology is the people love it. And thirdly…" He sat back then lifted his leg over the horse's neck to hook his leg over the saddle and sit sidewise in his seat. "It's fun." He gave Coran a wink as they slowly approached the end of the village proper.

"Fun!" Coran mockingly rolled his eyes as he ran his hand along his ribs to attempt to sooth an angry muscle there. "You call this fun?"

Alfor laughed. "Coran, have you ever had an ounce of dirt on you in your life?" His eyes drifted up and down Coran's immaculate outfit.

Coran defensively adjusted his coat. "Your Highness, it is important for one assigned to the royal house to…"

"Pfft. Don't you start parroting me more of that protocol nonsense." He gestured back to the castle on the distant hill behind them. "If they had their way we'd all be put in glass display cases as fragile ancient artifacts."

Coran lifted his brow. "Luckily your brother doesn't think like you."

Alfor let out a laugh and swung his leg back down easily hooking his foot back into the stirrup. "Well my brother was born to rule. I however…" He shot Coran a beaming smile. "Was born to live!" He suddenly kicked his horse into a full gallop.

Coran cursed in every language he knew as his hands sought out a death grip on the mane of his horse as his mount took off after Alfor's, the guard galloping up in formation around them. He snarled as Alfor with a laugh took them off the main road and onto a side trail that led into the light woods, purposely riding through the worst part of every stream and mud bog that crossed their path.

None too soon enough Coran finally saw their destination. The Temple of Air. As their horses thundered up upon it he had to admit, the mounted unit did make for an impressive show. The group pulled up to a trot as they reached its gates which swung wide to greet them. Alfor with Coran at his side rode to the front of the men and dismounted, Alfor easily leaping down while Coran had to slide his way off, his legs hopelessly numb from the ride. Coran nodded his thank you to the guard who came up to take the reins.

Alfor started to chuckle. "My dear, Coran." His laughter grew. "Mud is a good color on you."

Coran slowly stretched his aching body up to only then glance down at himself to see his best courtly outfit covered in muddy filth. He reached in his pocket to pull out a pristine white handkerchief and used it to wipe his face, the material coming away with globs of muck on it.

"Tell you what…" Alfor, who was equally covered in filth but somehow just looked all the more the dashing prince because of it, draped his arm over Coran's shoulder. "You help me to deal with all that boring protocol business when I need it and I will teach you how to ride." He dropped his arm to turn back to his horse to take a bag off of the back of his saddle and swung it over his shoulder and then strode up to the open gates of the temple's gardens where he turned to shoot Coran a wink. "You may actually learn to love it."

Coran shook his head and with a noticeable limp fell into step beside him. "I extremely doubt that." He muttered but he couldn't help but begin to smile at the intoxicating personality of the young man that was the Prince of Arus. And in spite of his mud soaked garments and aches and pains he was growing to truly love his assignment as his advisor.

Alfor walked up to the line of thickly robed and hooded priestesses who were there to greet them and bowed deeply. "I bring you greetings from the Crown Prince and his Majesty the King."

The priestesses all deeply curtsied, the head priestess coming up to briefly meet his eyes. "It is you who honor us by asking for this ancient rite, your Highness." She cast her eyes aside as if he was almost too painful for her to look at. "The Lion Spirits are strong within you."

Coran could feel a static electricity building in the air around them as the Priestesses led them to the center of the gardens where on the ground a circle had been created with finely hewn stones.

Several feet outside of the circle Alfor set the bag down kneeing beside it and opened it up to reveal an ornate box. He reached down to open its lid and lifted out its contents, an exquisitely crafted round metal disc with the emblem of the Royal House of Arus on it. He stood up and walked up to the priestess placing it reverently into the woman's hands.

The woman walked the disc around the circle and then placed it down into the middle, the other women circling around it.

Soon the blessing ritual began and the women's chanting filled the air. It was the same ritual they had done for them on the prior four days at four other locations, the temples of Fire, Water, Earth, and Life. The small disc began to glow and rise off of the ground.

Curious to see if it was happening again Coran looked to the Prince at his side and indeed just as the four times before he too had a glow about him, his hair and clothing seeming to rise up on their own all around him as if he was somehow weightless, but Alfor himself didn't seem to notice.

As the ritual completed and the energies settled the lead priestess reached down to reverently pick the disc up and walked back to the Prince. She suddenly froze mid step and staggered back as if hitting an invisible wall. Her wide eyes flashed up to him. "You!" She whispered in an awestruck tone. "You are the one."

Alfor cocked his head. "The one what?"

"The one." She whispered again. Her body began visibly struggling as she attempted to take the steps necessary to return the disc to his outstretched hand. She reached out a trembling hand and dropped the disk into his palm and then quickly fell back, casting her eyes aside as her legs began to wobble beneath her. Another priestess rushed to the woman's side grabbing her in her arms to support her.

Coran moved up to stand by the Prince to defend his honor. "This is his royal highness Prince Alfor. Second son to his Majesty the King!"

The second priestess helped the other woman find her feet then spoke. "I am sorry, your Highness. My mother is a very sensitive empath. She often gets overwhelmed by these rituals."

Coran's jaw flinched. "That is no excuse to behave to the Prince with such…" Coran was suddenly struck silent, not because of the sudden cautioning hand of the Prince on his arm but because of the unexpected and powerful crashing wave of connection he felt as this young priestess with fire in her eyes took down her hood to glair back at him. He stumbled backwards but he could not tear his eyes free of this woman.

"Please pay it no heed. No offence is taken." The Prince bowed but then cocked his head noticing this young woman hadn't looked to him. Her eyes were still locked with… He turned his head to his side and with a sidewise smirk he spoke. "Coran?" He got no answer so he poked him in what he knew were tender ribs. "Coran!"

Coran suddenly snapped to as if some spell had taken him. His heart was racing but there was an echo to it, as if somehow he suddenly had two hearts. He shook his head clear. He looked back to this woman and his heart lurched again and as he looked at her he struggled to remember if he had ever seen a woman more beautiful than she.

He felt a sudden sharp tug on his jacket and he was quickly turned and pulled into a walk alongside the Prince.

"Off limits, my friend." The prince chuckled into his ear.

Coran craned his head around to look back to see the girl's eyes seeking him out as she was similarly being pulled away by her then alert and none too happy looking mother.

Coran couldn't remember much of the ride back to the castle, his aches and pains of the ride were drowned out by the swimming storm in his soul. _Who was she? What was going on? _And most perplexing how was it if he really concentrated he could feel her heartbeat? His mind then thought of the question he most wanted the answer too. _What is your name?_

_Gaira _

It came to him in a whisper of thought. "Gaira" He repeated, it sounding so perfect on his lips.

"What?" Alfor asked.

Coran turned his head to him confused.

Alfor raised a brow at him. "You've been uncharacteristically silent and uncomplaining the whole ride back, you finally muttered something. What was it?"

Coran just looked back at him confused not remembering if he spoke anything at all.

Alfor let out a chuckle. "Come on, it will be dinner soon." He kicked his horse into a canter towards the looming Lion Monument. Soon the group was at the castle's drawbridge where the Prince and Coran dismounted, Alfor taking his treasured bundle and looping its handles over his shoulder and letting their horses be taken away by the guard. Entering the grand hall they were greeted by the newly crowned Princess of Arus.

"Orla!" Alfor grinned, walking up to her and taking her into a brotherly hug. "You are back! How was your visit back home?"

Orla smile beautifully at the prince. "It was lovely, I wish you could have come."

Alfor shrugged. "I wish I could have but alas, a Prince's job is never done." He flashed her a winning smile.

Orla rolled her eyes. "That is an understatement."

"Don't tell me that fool of a brother of mine has been too busy to spend any time with you?" He turned to snap his fingers a few times to get the daydreaming Coran's attention.

Coran blinked and quickly scurried to fall into place beside the Prince, forcing himself to pay more attention, the fog of the afternoon slowly fading away.

Orla looked Coran up and down and lifted her hand to her mouth to hide her giggle. "Where on earth have you two been today?"

"The usual." Alfor grinned. "Chasing legends. Come on if you like, I'll show you." Alfor regally extended out his arm to her to take and gestured to her to walk with him down the hall. He led them to a rarely used side corridor and down a long winding set of musty stairs.

Coran moved to walk in front of them, raising his riding gloved hand in front of Orla's path to make sure it was clear of rouge spider webs that would pop up in these dingy halls from time to time. "His highness still has an insatiable appetite for antiquated mythology." Coran apologized to Orla with a wink.

Orla couldn't help but to laugh, the Prince's exploratory nature was the stuff of legend. Even as a young boy if there was mention of any ancient ruin, catacomb or dusty tomb, young Alfor had explored every inch of it. She looked to Coran's filthy state with an apologetic and understanding smile.

"Here." Alfor stopped in front of a door with the emblem of a lion's head on it and pushed the door open. The torches inside seeming to sense their presence magically lit up and the walls around them began to glow. Alfor led Orla inside and Coran followed.

She looked all around the cavernous room letting go of Alfor's arm to walk up to the intricately carved walls with their glowing images depicting lions and men fighting side by side and ran her fingers along them. "This artwork is beautiful. I had no idea this was down here."

Coran nodded. "Few do, not on the usual castle tours, your Highness." He smiled at her.

She laughed. "I suppose not."

Alfor un-slung the bag from his shoulder and pulled out the box taking out the disc he walked up the steps to the large sarcophagus that rested on the top of a large dais. Orla and Coran stayed at its base watching him as he reverently lifted its lid and set the disc inside. They stayed quiet as Alfor uttered some words that even with Coran's years of study of ancient Arusian he had a hard time making out_. Beast…? Union…? Power…? Protect… ?_ He shook his head giving up trying.

Alfor soon closed the lid and with a sidewise smile he came down the steps and he gestured to the room. "This is the temple to the ancient Lion Knights of Arus, the very guard that our current defenders are named for."

"The legend of giant metallic cats that came to life and liberated our planet from the Drule invasion." Oral nodded.

Alfor smiled gleefully at her knowledge of the legends. "And then they went to sleep for a thousand years."

Orla grinned at the prince. "It is a nice story."

"Story?" Alfor raised a brow. "It's no story. You see…"

Coran sensing one of Alfor's infamous epic fanciful and rambling tales coming on stepped between them resting his hand on the Prince's shoulder. "Your Highness, if you please. I believe the dinner hour is upon us and her Highness and yourself are expected at court."

Orla gave Coran a thanking smile at the out. "Yes. And by the looks of you two you both need a good scrubbing before dinner."

At that Alfor laughed. "If you insist, your Highness." He bowed to the Princess and then held his arm back out to her. As the group exited the crypt the whole room fell back into darkness.

.

Later that night in the large banquet hall they had enjoyed a meal fit for a king, even though the King himself was not present. His son Prince Cadeyrn sat in attendance in his stead, his new bride the beautiful Princess Orla by his side. The King's advanced age was weighing heavily on them all, while his mind was still as sharp as ever, his body as well as his stamina were mere shadows of the man he was in the past. For the last ten years he rarely left his private quarters, his firstborn taking on the role of Prince Regent and living every bit up to his father's legend. The Prince Regent was no young man himself, he was already in his late twenties when the miracle blessing of a second prince was born, well into the Kings senior years.

Coran noticed with a smile at how well Orla had adjusted to her life as the Crown Princess of Arus. It had been a long negotiated courtship but it seemed it suited them both very well, there was true affection there and perhaps soon children. He had grown fond of her through meeting her while in service at Alfor's side. She, like Alfor, was not a stuffy noble and was a true pleasure to spend time with and he was glad to see her happy.

During service Coran studied all the rest in attendance as he had become practiced in doing in his past few months at court, learning what he could about each of them, their wants, their desires, the game of politics was a tricky one. The gathered were a mix of Arusian royals, nobility, high ranking military as well as dignitary's from other planets, each with their own agendas.

His eyes moved past Orla to look on her visiting sister, Lady Adaira. By far the most breathtaking woman at court. Her youthful beauty radiant and intoxicating to all who beheld it, with her sparkling blue eyes and thick locks of golden hair. She wore only the most fashionable gowns and her fondness for jewels was well known, many a suitor showering her with riches to gain her favor. Her laugh was musical as she listened to the man next to her, her eyes focused on him as if he was the only man in the room. Coran noted the sincerity of the look of that gaze but knew the truth behind it, for tomorrow night it would be focused on another man.

As dessert service began his eyes then landed on the head pastry chef as she brought out a spectacular platter of confections to present to the Prince and Princess. His eyes then going to the third wing captain of the air defense corps whose smiling eyes focused in on the curvaceous young woman. He watched with amusement as the young woman made her rounds dropping a tantalizing éclair onto each of the guest's plates to appreciative ohhs and ahhs. But once she got to the brown haired captain she froze, whatever he was whispering into her ear as she bent past him had her momentarily stunned. Coran's hand then snapped to his mouth to stifle a laugh as the platter of éclairs went flying up, the captain's quick reaction time springing up and grabbing it before its contents flung everywhere. He gracefully bowed extending the platter out to the woman who's face was fuming. She ripped it from his hands and made her way past him giving him a wide birth. The captain slowly sat back down interlacing his hands and stretching his fingers out in front of him with a wide grin on his face.

After dinner Coran's eyes scanned the cavernous room which had broken up into smaller groups of chatter to spy out the young Prince Alfor, in his youthful prime at a mere twenty years old and yet as always instead of participating in courtly games he was ignoring all around him and sitting off in a corner scribbling into one of his leather bound books. Coran couldn't help but smile at the young man. Born to a life of privilege, so handsome he could have the attention of any woman in court, married or not, if he so chose to.

By rights Alfor had the upbringing to have become a spoiled brat, the baby child doted on since birth like the rest of the privileged royal court, but he never took to courtly life. Coran's eyes scanned the room eyeing out the many of the noble class that were gathered there. With few exceptions each was too wrapped up in their own personal dramas to see past their noses. These were the people only a month ago he once envied, his years of education to become a courtly advisor was to be his path to live with the aristocracy. He shook his head at himself then smiled, now thanking the gods he was not assigned to one of those.

Instead of playing the court games Alfor chose to focus on his scholarly pursuits as well as taking up the helm of smaller, but the no less important causes that his brother didn't have time for, championing for village and farming rights, working with veterans, helping refugees, improving education for all classes, preserving the world's natural beauty. And totally unknown to Alfor, because of it he truly held the heart of the people in his palm. Pride, Coran mused. Pride, that was what he truly felt when he looked on this man just a few years younger than himself. It was a true honor to serve him, he rubbed his sore legs, that is if he could survive it. He made his way over to the scribbling prince, quietly sitting down on a vacant chair near him so as not to interrupt.

After a long moment Alfor spoke. "They're alive you know." He whispered from Coran's side.

Coran let out a chuckle. "Hardly, they're more like stuffed marionettes to me."

Alfor chuckled, closing his journal on his finger. "My dear Coran, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Alfor looked him up and down. "Such an honest observation from your overeducated lips, I'm impressed." He gave Coran a wink. "But no, I was not speaking of them." Alfor paused opening his book back up to show Coran the sketch of the rumbling statue they had passed under today that he had drawn on its page. "The lions." Alfor glanced out of the large stained glass window into the night's sky. "They talk to me."

It was Coran's turn to chuckle. "You Highness, I do believe I should be the one asking you, how much have you drunk tonight?"

Alfor looked up to see a group of courtiers approaching them. He gave Coran a sigh. "Not enough, my friend. Not enough."

.

Coran slowly stirred awake in his chair, the old ache in his rear end coming back to him and he rubbed his backside with a grin.

His mind then focused on the young man who had become like a second son to him, his hand moving to his moustache. Was it just the nostalgic ramblings of an old man's imagination projecting onto him that he too could have been chosen by the Lion Spirits? But how could that be? The bonding like he and his wife shared didn't exist anymore. The temples were all destroyed and the Lions had been silent since Alfor's death.

His head cocked to his side, _no, no they hadn't._ His memories of that illustrious first night meeting five years ago came thundering back to him. He was in the catacombs below the castle when he had heard the deep rumbling in the earth. He had run up to the castle and he looked out from its ruined uppermost ramparts to confirm his suspicions and to his shock it was undeniably true, the Black Lion that had been silent for over a decade was growling as it did for Alfor all those years ago. Tears had flowed freely from Coran's eyes as his memories of Alfor came rolling back to him as he stood and listened to the big cat mourn.

Coran had gone back down to have Allura join him so she too could hear the cat's song, but to both their disbelief they were soon joined by five off-worlders. Five untainted by Arus's poisoned past. Taking it as an omen from Alfor Coran welcomed the young men, and to his unbelieving amazement the lions after years of silent rejection of anyone who touched them awoke, accepting these off-worlders.

Coran suddenly let out a gasp of realization, the Black wasn't growling out into the night in longing for Alfor, it was growling into the night, calling out to its new master, it was growling a welcome to… "Keith."

* * *

><p>Keith wearily made his way to his room where he headed straight for his bed and threw himself face down onto it, tossing his com onto the bed beside him and not even bothering to turn off the lights. He took in a long and deep oxygenating breath then slowly let his out, letting every exhausted muscle melt into his duvet. He slowly wiggled his body around to get comfortable, head turning to one side, hands coming up by his ears, one knee bending out to his side and utterly dissolved, his mind and body so exhausted that sleep swiftly took him.<p>

He didn't know how long he had slept when a sound roused him. He squinted his eyes closed trying to tune it out so he could get more rest but the sound continued. It was like static, the white noise when an electrical signal was lost. His hand fumbled around on the bed for his communicator assuming it had somehow been clicked on to an unused channel. His hand instead brushed up against a swath of silky soft material. His fingers reached out to grasp it, pulling it to him and opening one eye to the darkness to look out into his sleep deprived fog. He gasped then slowly turned his shoulders to one side to see it better, in his hand was the very tantalizingly thin and lace trimmed nightgown of his dreams.

He tried to move but stopped realizing his legs were tangled within the disarray of the sheets of his bed, his tactile senses becoming aware of the sensation of his soft sheets caressing his skin. His eyes looked down the length of his bed to see that he was indeed completely nude. He closed his eyes again lowering himself back face down onto the bed and forcing himself to focus but all that did was make the sound grow louder in his ears. He took a few more breaths then slowly turned his head to the other side and let his eyes drift back open. He looked through the dark fog of his room to his glowing bathroom which for some reason had its lights on.

As his eyes focused on the light the sound grew louder in his ears, realization punching him in the gut, it was not static but instead the sound of his shower running, the very sound he had to forcefully block from his mind not just hours before. His body reacted in kind, unencumbered by clothing his quick arousal strained into the sheets beneath him. He let out a groan as his hips of their own will ground himself against the bed.

This wasn't real, _not real, just a dream, just_… His body throbbed again and he had to roll to his side to free himself from the tantalizing friction before he exploded. _Just a dream… _He flipped himself onto his back and closed his eyes again and let the sound wash over him, imagining the water cascading down all around him it felt so real, so wonderful so…

His eyes drifted open, wet lashes sticking together. Through the mist of the shower's spay he saw her standing across from him in his own shower, her back to him and resting her hands against the metal wall of the shower as if she was trying to keep from falling. His eyes raked down her wet body completely bare except for a pair of tantalizingly soaked panties that clung to her like translucent skin.

He staggered back against the other wall fighting off the ever rising need of his body as it rose in the direction of his desires. He watched her through the mist as one of her hands came free of the wall and moved to her abdomen then ever so slowly lowered down to the band of her panties. He let out a choking gasp and she jumped, her balance against the wall giving way and she began to slide. He rushed up behind her, one hand coming around to the top of hers on her pelvis, the other grabbing her other hand and pushing it back up against the wall over her head. His pelvis slowly pushed its way against her his body finding the grove of the small of her back and gliding up along the wet skin to nestle tightly along her spine. Her body shook against him. "Keith, Keith I need…"

"Allura." He whispered into her ear then let out a gasp as her body pushed back against him.

Her hand pulled out from under his at her pelvis and moved to the top of his and he let out a growl as she ever so slowly directed his fingers down.

Teeth bared he snarled as soft skin soon gave way to wet folds. He leaned his head into hers his, teeth coming to her ear. "You." His fingers curled around beneath her pelvis directing her hips to roll back and rest even more firmly against him. His teeth grazed along her ear as he slid his length down along her back to her backside. "Princess mine, why are you in my shower?" His hand then slowly pulled her up off her feet, her legs opening wide to perch upon his legs as he nested between her hips, his body sliding along the fabric and into the crease between her cheeks as her bottom relaxed then flexed, gripping onto him. He couldn't help but to push back rolling his hips to feel the tantalizing friction between her cheeks as his fingers continued their journey into her depths, her hand still atop his, guiding his way.

She let out a gasp and her head snapped back. She tugged at her hand over her head still held firmly against the wall of the shower but he only tightened his grip on it and she writhed under him. Her voice came to him in gasps. "Not in… your shower… your … in mine."

His head glanced up to look through the glass walls of his shower. _huh, my shower doesn't have glass…_ "Where?"

Her hand at her groin gripped onto his tightly as her body suddenly lurched against his. "Keith!"

Keith snapped awake, his breath coming in gasps, one hand a death grip on his pillow over his head, the other a death grip on the firm bulge in his uniform pants as he ground his hips into his duvet covered mattress. "Holy shit!" He slowly released his grip on himself as he felt the telltale wetness pooling under it. "Shit." He gasped again.

It felt like ages before his hypersensitive skin calmed enough that he dared to move, slowly pushing himself up onto his jacketed elbows then rolled over onto his back, his eyes then taking in the fully lit room, that he was still fully dressed, under him his bed was still made and instead of Allura's nightgown, his com lay quietly by his side.

He reached up to unzip his jacket to let air get to his wet tee, his hands then coming up to rake through his sweat soaked hair. "Great, now I really need a shower." He slowly turned his head to his dark bathroom in utter fear.

* * *

><p>"Allura?" Romelle called into the public bathroom just down the hall from the medical wing where they had been eating lunch with the boys. "Allura, are you okay?"<p>

The sound of a toilet flush filled the room and Allura slowly stepped out of the stall and walked up to the sink area. She turned the water on and began splashing her flushed face. _Calm down Allura calm down, you can control this_, she continued to repeat to herself mentally.

"Allura!" Romelle rushed up to her side to feel her forehead. "You're not getting sick are you?" She then suddenly paled. "Oh no, don't tell me I gave you food poisoning! It was just sandwiches!"

At that Allura couldn't help but break into a fit of giggles, _oh no Rommy, not food poisoning, not at all_. She took a few breaths. "Just upset Cousin. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Romelle reached out to her cousin helping her adjust her skirts back into place. "You're under too much stress."

Allura nodded and leaned back against the counter. "I just wish I could get my mind to stop worrying." Allura said, omitting the real reason for her current exhaustive and flushed state.

Romelle gave her cousin a reassuring smile. "Then you wouldn't be you, Allura."

"You know who you need?" Romelle leaned back against the counter next to Allura and leaned her head on hers with a sly smile. "You need Keith here, his presence would calm…."

"No!" Allura squealed then scrambled to recover. "I mean, we need him rested to command, not exhausted and trapped here with us." The excuse sounded lame and she knew it but thankfully Romelle just pulled her back into her arms instead of probing her on it.

"It must be so hard for you two. I can't imagine what it's like working as a skeleton crew with so much to do, the whole planet's safety in your hands." Romelle pulled back to look into Allura's eyes. "Promise me that for as long as I'm here you will not think of me as a guest but as someone to share your royal burdens, I'm more than willing to stand in for you whenever you need. Let me help, please. Even if it's just to talk."

Allura dissolved into her cousin's embrace. "Thank you, Rommy." She didn't know how much longer she would be able to run off and hide what was really going on. If this got any stronger what would she do? She blushed fiercely into Romelle's hair at the thoughts that came to her mind, holding on for dear life as she was about to again drown in them.

"Shhhh, shhhh, its okay. I understand."

_Oh, but if only you did..._ Allura mused staying in Romelle's embrace and then began going though her Lion pre-flight checklist in her head to distract her mind.

* * *

><p>A light sheen of sweat glistened on Lotor's skin as he lay, eyes closed and face down beside two of his favorite blond concubines. If he defocused his eyes he could almost imagine they were someone else. One sat at his side by his head, her fingers ever so slowly brushing through his damp hair, the other by his hips, her fingers finding the tightness in the muscles at the back of his legs and working the tension free.<p>

His mind was in a hundred places at once. First in his thoughts was that it would be any time now that his Allura would be going out of her mind for him. He would no longer need these imposters. His destiny was in his grasp, she would be his. Soon his ascension to the throne would be complete and Allura would be his queen.

Secondly on his mind was his pondering on exactly how he would do the deed to ultimately ensure her safety. Now with Haggar out of the way, the time seemed ripe to make a move against his father, however there was something else nagging at him. What exactly was his father up to? And more importantly how could he use it to his advantage? He would have to look into that further. Cossack while an idiot and easy to manipulate information from was not one trusted enough to be ever given the true goals of a mission, there would be only so much questioning him would gleam, and Lotor felt he had probably already extracted all of the details Cossack knew.

Then there was Zandra, the red witch had been poking around Haggar's lab. A witch seeing a vacuum of power was a dangerous thing indeed. The question was would she combust in the process as she did last time, or would she succeed in whatever plan she was concocting? It was too much of a gamble to align either with her or fully against her. He still hadn't forgiven her for her ineptitude, letting that Terran upstart literally sweep his future queen away right from out of their grasp. His anger at that outrage still got the better of him whenever he was in the same room with that witch.

He tried to force his mind to let go, instead turning his focus to the magical sensations of dainty fingers running along the skin of his thoroughly spent body. But his mind fully refused to release the rage that seethed in him any time his thoughts lingered on that red clad witch.

* * *

><p>Her head spinning in her new revelations revealed to her in her long meditation within the mind of Haggar the witch Zandra began to walk around the still form of the hag again.<p>

In all her years how could she have not seen it, now knowing the truth she felt the fool. This witch had misguided them all into believing she had the power to destroy Voltron within her when in fact she had no such gifts. There had been no one left alive on Arus to bear witness to the truth, anyone left alive believed, Haggar blew up Voltron. This Voltron was not stronger than the one of old, it just no longer had the same weakness.

But why had Haggar been wasting all these years channeling Doom's core in the dark arts creating robeasts when the power of manipulation was apparently so much more potent? She eyed the grotesque form of the hag, _and far better on the skin!_ Zandra let out a laugh.

Zandra grinned to herself, oh she knew why. That witch had never gotten over being scorned by Zarkon, and ever since she was always searching for a way to regain what was long ago lost, a torrid affair that was soon to be forgotten, cast aside as Zarkon's ever roving eye moved on.

Robeasts were his passion not Haggar's, the bigger the better. His arena spectacles were a testament to that. With every dark creation Haggar had made for Zarkon her body and mind were poisoned by darkness. Her beauty and her cunning dissolving away and leaving her a withered mess. Her once cunning mind shattered into that of a mad cackling old hag. Zandra was beginning to wonder if Haggar's conscious mind even remembered all of what she was before.

Zandra pulled her robes about her lifting her nose to the hag, while she herself may be old she still resembled a Doomite, her body was still whole, her few dark scars were easily hidden away, and most importantly… her mind was still hers. No, this would not be her fate. No more beastlike creations. She wrapped her lavender skinned fingers around her staff and smiled. Learning more about this compulsion magic was far more fascinating to her now.

She spiraled her way down the staircase back to Haggar's lab being careful not to make a sound as she reached the opening to the large room. Peering inside she let out a breath seeing the Prince was no longer there hovering over the crystal ball. Love, she shook her head, such a silly weakness, it poisoned everyone it touched. Haggar, the Prince, and at times even the great and powerful Zarkon fell to his knees before it.

She walked up to the crystal ball watching the flower's bud swelling, soon to burst. "Love indeed." She reached out a hand to draw her index finger around the globe. But love was for fools. Anger and fear, now those were powerful and useful emotions to play with. "Anger and Fear" She repeated.

"Bahh!" in a swirl of read robes she spun away and head back to her own laboratory to further research Haggar's tome.


	28. Whiplash

_Again, Thanks for all the wonderful and thoughtful reviews. Love to hear what you think and your ideas on the story!  
><em>

_Responses to Reviews!_

_RossoDiSera: Ohh no, not forgotten that little tease seed of info will become a major part of chapters to come. ;) As for Coran, I really wanted to spend time on his backstory, he always seemed like he had lived so much yet hardly any time was spent on him. The normally one dimensional Nanny will also be getting similar fleshing out :D_

_wade wells: I wonder how much longer I can keep turning up the knob till they blow, heh. As to Lotor and Cossack, Cossack is one of my guilty pleasure characters to write for. A perfect comic foil for the ever plotting overly serious Lotor._

_JustLucky05: Mmm Coran's past is going to make a big impact on choices he is going to make. Seeing himself reflected is bringing back all the memories he's bottled away. Yesssss, Keith seems to have a wicked imagination, it's always the quiet ones!_

_Smithy: Stubborn, opinionated and unwillingness to just let go already! Those two men have a lot in common, but don't tell either of them I said that!_

_bluebaby1219: Yeah, I've got so many sub plots it can be dizzying at times! Been fun trying to slowly unpeel them all like layers of an onion. As to what Graham meant by "If only they knew..." he was referring to the weapon of choice of a certain giant robot. ;) To Hawkins' "So it began..." he was reflecting on the first time he saw Jeff and Keith together. The flower is getting closer and closer to exploding, I know there will be at least one team member who is going to be traumatized by it. ; The History of the Lions as well as Vehicle Voltron and both mecha's pilots is going to be the underling story that HHE will be exploring. :D_

_bknbu: :D Glad you enjoyed the trip into the past: Will be more flashbacks as the fic goes, so much history to explore! Alfor has always been an interesting character to me. Coming up with a compelling backstory for him that is not the norm has been a real interesting journey. To nanny, remembering sitting in hospitals with loved ones even in the most awful times the tension is often relived with laughter, hoping to capture a bit of that. Yep, o'l Jeff is overdue to be getting some payback!_

* * *

><p>Notes on this chapter. This is another heavy one and not one if you need to find your happy place. If you want to kill me after reading this, it's okay. ;) get in line behind Lance.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>28 Whiplash<strong>

Allura and Romelle had returned to the hall where Sven, Lance and Pidge sat side by side finishing off their sandwiches, Hunk and Nanny's still fast asleep. Allura gave Romelle's hand a squeeze with a smile then flashed her eyes to Sven.

Romelle squeezed back Allura's hand and went to sit beside Sven, his arm lifting to his side to wrap around her waist. Allura sat down on the other end of the settee next to Pidge who shifted a bowl of Arusian grapes between them so she could reach them.

"Thanks Pidge." She smiled taking one of the small fruits. She then looked over to Lance sitting in the middle of them all who was again looking far off and distant. "Lance, you okay?"

The red pilot looked to her, then let out a strained chuckle. "I suppose." He ran a hand through his hair then leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees to look at Nanny, half cured up on the floor of her cell.

Sven lifted his hand to teasingly ruff the back of Lance's neck. "Can you blame her, Flyboy?"

"Uggg, don't remind me."

Pidge looked over to Lance curiously. "Um, Lance? What exactly was she trying to do when she attacked you?"

Lance buried his face into his hands. "Undo my pants so she could re-tuck in my shirt properly." He let out a breath. "When she reached in and realized I wasn't wearing any… well…"

There was a strained silence in the hall as everyone held their breath so as not to laugh but soon they all exploded.

Pidge slapped him across the back. "Nanny was in your pants!"

"I think my boys have shriveled away in fear, never to return." Lance suddenly looked up to look left and right to the blushing princesses. "Err, umm sorry ladies."

Allura shook her head at him. "So because Romelle's here you're suddenly going to pretend you're a gentlemen?"

Sven chuckled. "I've told her too many stories for her to believe that."

Lance's brow shot up. "Exactly what stories?"

Sven sucked in his lips and looked at the ceiling.

Lance's eyes drifted to the even more flushing Romelle. "Romelle?"

"Nothing fit for a Princess to speak of."

Lance's jaw twitched. "I see. Well two can play at that game. Romelle, did Sven ever tell you about the time He, Jeff and I had physicals coming up and…"

Allura saw Sven's face contort and she leaned forward in anticipation of another embarrassing story from their academy days when her com went off. Seeing who the call was from she keyed it open and lifted it to her lips. "Go ahead, Coran."

"Princess, I need to see you as soon as possible. There is an official correspondence I need to send that I needs your approval."

"Coran, can't it wait? I'd rather just…"

"I am sorry, your Highness, but this really should not be delayed. I will be in the conference room."

"I see." Allura let out a sigh. "On my way." She turned off the com.

Romelle looked at her sympathetically. "A Princess's job is never done."

Pidge got to his feet. "I'll walk you. I need to be heading back anyway."

"Thanks Pidge."

"No problem." He offered his elbow to her and they walked out together down the halls towards the lift to control.

Allura looked to her escort who was lost deep in thought a slight smirk on his thin lips. "What?" She asked curiously.

"Ah nothing." Then after a few steps he added. "Did you know it takes more than a week for methylene stain to wear off if it is on an area of skin that cannot be roughly scrubbed?"

"What?" Allura's brow furrowed.

Pidge blushed. "Uh nothing just… er, science stuff."

* * *

><p>Pidge escorted Allura to Control's conference room where the man was waiting for her. He gave Coran a nod. "I'm going to continue to analyze those readings."<p>

"Thank you, Pidge." Coran nodded to him then Pidge took his leave and walked into Control, letting the doors close behind him. Instead of going to the main control console he left the lead tech on duty there and went to one of the side stations and began keying up the readings from before, his mind struggling to put all the pieces together but he was missing many of the pieces. That Coran obviously knew one of them but wasn't sharing was weighing heavily on his mind. He sat down on the chair and tried to think. It was something about Allura's reaction to the spell and the Black, but Coran had said it wasn't the spell. He keyed up the Black Lion's readouts on his screen then opened the recordings of Keith's last flight to watch them again.

"Increase scans in sector 12b." The lead tech spoke over the com to the guards on duty.

Pidge's ears perked up, the forest just the other side of the bridge. He turned to the main screen. "Something up?"

The tech looked over. "Just the Black making some noise. Making sure it's nothing."

"Ahh." It wasn't uncommon for the Black to occasionally udder a noise, especially if Keith was out and about out there. But as Keith was in his room on ordered rest it was a good idea to check it out, especially when on heightened security with Lotor's threat.

Pidge watched the various scans flash through on the main screen, cameras clear, motion scan clear, infra-red clear, UV clear, magical radiation clear… He turned back to his screens and his eyes then caught something unusual, one of the windows he had pushed aside, the live feed from the Black. Normally it would be flat lined but there it was again, that rhythmic reading that looked like a pulse but it was slightly different this time, the pace between the beats, slower than before, but then it began to elevate just as the lion let out another groan. It then evened out again then after a few minutes faded out to nothing. "Weird." Pidge quickly switched his view to the medical wing but all was still quite there. "Hmmmm." He got up and went to the central command console. "How's it look out there?"

"Sensors and reports from the patrols say all clear. He's seems to have stopped growling."

Pidge nodded then rubbed his neck. "Good, but I think I'd like to go out and check on the Black."

The tech nodded at Pidge. "Probably not a bad idea, Sir." He reached down to hit the button to raise the shoots.

Pidge nodded back. "Thanks." And then sprang for shoot one.

* * *

><p>After lying in bed for as long as he could delay Keith eventually had to give in to how uncomfortable he was. Making his way to his shower he froze feeling something wasn't quite right. He turned to look out the window to regard his metallic friend perched across the lake. Walking to the glass he reached his hand out to touch. "What is wrong my friend?" He closed his eyes and reached out his mind.<p>

His mind found a thread of connection and he felt himself being pulled along with it. In his mind's eye he saw a beautiful visage off of a robed clad woman floating in space, a rainbow of colors surrounding her, so beautiful! Then there was a brilliant flash of light and just as suddenly the sense of weightlessness took him, that weightlessness dissolving away and becoming freefall. No matter how much he fought to keep in control his legs gave way beneath him, unable to keep his balance as the sensation grew more and more powerful, then everything went black.

Moments later he stirred. He found himself collapsed onto the floor by the glass. He ran his hands over his uniform feeling the salty sweat of his skin and also feeling a new heavy stickiness. A strong metallic taste began to grow in his mouth, the familiar taste of blood. He blinked his eyes to focus, realizing he must have bit himself when he fell.

He reached up his hand to wipe his mouth but it came away clean. _Strange_. His eyes then drifted back out the window but the lion was quiet. He struggled back to his feet and wove his way into his bathroom. He walked up to the mirror placing his palms on the counter for support then raising his head slowly up to look at himself. The bedraggled person that looked back at him was hardly recognizable. He looked at his mouth for the cut, pulling his lip this way and that but even though the taste was still strong he could see no blood. He turned on the water cupping his hands beneath it and lifted them up to fill his mouth. He swished the liquid around a few time then spat it out into the sink. Clean.

He looked up at himself again his brows furrowing, not wanting to acknowledge that his fatigue might have just reached the point to become completely delusional. He reached out for his toothbrush filling it with more than enough paste and began scrubbing the taste away in earnest. After several brushings and rinsings with antiseptic he reached for a nearby hand towel to wipe his lips dry, satisfied that at least the taste of mint was stronger than the lingering taste of metal. He then grabbed up his razor and ran it over his stumbled jaw to clean off the rouge patches of hair that had begun to show.

He looked at himself again and let out a breath, unable to stall himself from the inevitable, stripping down and taking a shower. He leaned forward onto the counter and braced himself with his hands as he closed his eyes and began kicking off his boots.

* * *

><p>"Allura did you hear me?" Coran looked across his desk to his charge who's mind was obviously someplace else.<p>

"Huh, wah?" Allura blinked her eyes a few times then looked up at Coran. "Sorry, just exhausted. What was that again?"

Coran rubbed his mustache in concern. "Allura? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so." Her eyes looked far off but then she shook it off and straitened her posture in an attempt to look regal but her loose hair and tired eyes failed to complete the picture. "Yes, I'm fine. Read it again."

Coran's lips tugged to the side. The strain of the last few days had been heavy on all of them. He was going to have to get a firmer hand on making sure they all got their rest. "I'll just paraphrase then." He cleared his throat. "We of planet Arus are overjoyed to hear of your request to send us aid. We welcome any support you can offer us, with the understanding that Arusian sovereignty will continue to be respected as an honorary member of the Galactic Alliance. As stated in amendment 452DW3c 'Arusian Territories and Alliance Polices'." He looked up to Allura who seemed to only be half paying attention to him. "Allura?"

Allura looked up with a start. "Oh, yes." She sat up tall again. "Are they really going to send us aid this time? So hard to believe."

"Well it looks like it, and more help than we could have ever dreamed."

Allura cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Coran walked around his desk to lean against it. "They are planning on sending the Explorer to Arus."

Allura suddenly sobered. "What! That can't be? The other Voltron, here?" Her hands came up to cover he mouth.

Coran smiled. "Looks like it. The Commander got the call when he was out on patrol and I got the official assignment documentation from Garrison an hour ago."

Allura squealed and jumped to her feet and rushed into Coran wrapping her arms around him. "I can't believe it!"

He wrapped up his little princess in his arms, enjoying the feel of her in his fatherly embrace. "In truth, neither can I. I've grown the cynic in matters with the Alliance over the years, it is nice to be proven wrong on occasion."

"Oh, I must tell the boys! I wish Hunk was able to share in this news."

Coran pulled back a bit. "Princess. Keith has specifically asked that only we three know about this for the time being."

"Why, it's such joyous news?"

"He has concerns, genuine ones at that. He feels that until we know for certain Garrison is truly committed to this that it's best not to tell the team, especially under the strain they are all under at the moment."

Allura nodded. "They have disappointed us in the past."

"Yes indeed they have, many times over. His concerns specifically were focused on young Pidge."

Allura's eyes drifted in thought and then came back to Coran's. "His brother." She buried herself in his arms again. "Oh, that would be terrible for him to get his hopes up only to have them change their minds."

"So, can I assume I can include the royal seal on this correspondence?"

Allura looked up to him, eyes wide in amusement. "You have to ask?"

Coran nodded with a chuckle. "Yes I do." He raised a brow. "Your Highness."

Allura beamed at him then took a step back and put on her most regal aire. "You have my permission, Coran."

"Come, let's send it together." He motioned to her to come around his desk to stand beside him. He added the royal signature to the document and then together they both hit the button to send it on its millions of light-years journey. He then glanced over to Allura who then had her eyes closed, hands raised to her face and her fingers twisted in an awkward gesture. "Princess?"

Allura's eyes fluttered open and she glanced at her hands. "Oh something Pidge taught me. You cross your fingers like this when you wish for something to come true."

Coran looked on her with mild amusement and lifted his hand but his old and worn fingers had difficulty duplicating the gesture. "I will have to pray to the lions instead." He smiled at her. "Now about you." He looked his charge up and down, again taking in her darkened tired eyes. "As Nanny is not able to nag you about your wellbeing I believe I will have to step in for her and order you to get some rest. I want to start everyone on mandatory bed rest. As much as we want to keep watch over our comrades, it would be silly to let our enemies win because of simple fatigue. I've already had to order Keith to rest for the rest of the day. And you, princess, are almost looking as worn out as he."

Allura hung her head low. "But Coran, as Princess I don't..."

"No buts Allura." He then smirked. "And I do believe the Blue Lion pilot would agree with me."

Allura's mouth twitched into a slight smile. "Yes, I understand, Coran." She nodded her head, the defiant Princess dissolved away to be replaced by the confidant pilot.

"Please have the guards escort you." Coran dared to add.

"Yes, Coran."

Coran made a mental note to remember that trick. "Good. I will let the others know that you will not be returning to them. I will also be ordering Lance on bed rest. I will keep you all informed if there is any change. But as of now rest and the team's health and mental fortitude need to be a top priority."

"Understood, Thank you." Allura smiled again to her adviser and took her leave.

* * *

><p>Allura nodded to her guard escort and made her way to her suite. As much as she wanted to argue against it Coran was right, they were all dangerously tired. Thank goodness Sven and Romelle were here now. She felt more secure in just knowing that they had Voltron if they needed him, and Romelle was here to give her a shoulder when she needed it. She had missed her cousin more than she wanted to admit it and selfishly hoped that she and Sven would be able to stay.<p>

She reached her hall noting the increase security presence stationed by her door and patrolling the royal wing. She thanked them and then entered her private quarters. She walked into her bedroom and looked to the large expanse of windows and suppressed a shudder at the memory of Lotor crashing through them, knowing it was a silly reaction. The glass had been long ago replaced with a composite polymer material that was stronger than the steel walls of the castle itself. The castle would fall before the glass would break again. Even so, she walked up to the wall an keyed the metal shutters closed, the large metal blast panels sliding down into place sealing her in. She heard the comforting sound of munching overhead to look up to see her little friends relaxed and nibbling up in the chandelier hanging in her bedroom. She let out a breath and finally let herself relax. As she did so the exhaustion that she had been suppressing rose up over her like a wave and as she did so she let her guard down and felt another sensation wash over her. She closed her eyes and her mouth slowly dropped open. She took a few cleansing breaths as the feeling of being under a refreshing waterfall tingled over her skin.

Her eyes suddenly flashed open as the cool shifted to stinging heat. "I must be really tired." She shook her head with a chuckle and walked to her bed to kick off her shoes and then crawled into it, not bothering to change out of her pink dress. She tried in vain to not think about who and what she had been fighting to keep out of her thoughts and in her fatigue failed miserably, quickly drifting into a daydream and letting her freed mind wander to where it most desired.

* * *

><p>Keith slowly let the water wash away the sickly feeling on his skin. Raising his head and opening his mouth to the stream he let the cooling water flow over him trying to clean him inside and out. Once thoroughly rinsed off he reached for the temperature controls raising it up to as hot as he could take it, the steam rising up all around him and filling the bathroom. He reached his hand under the soap dispenser and began scrubbing every inch of his body starting from the top of his head and working his way down. As he scrubbed he fought to keep his thoughts free of his temptations, using his well-trained mental discipline to clear his thoughts of Allura and her shower. <em>Don't think of her<em>, _just think of the water, the flow… the… heat…_

"Ughhhhh." He gave up trying to control himself collapsing against the shower wall, his arousal teasing at his feeble attempt at control as it touched the cool metal wall of his shower the contrast of the cool metal and the hot water bringing a hiss to his lips. The steam was growing thicker, enveloping him in a muggy heat and his body began to sweat.

He closed his eyes and let his mind imagine her body where it was in his dream, his body pressing against the wall of the shower craving to touch. His breath becoming heavy in the thick air as he finally gave in and let go of the last threads holding his mind in check, hand dropping to grasp onto his desire as he flattened against the wall. His mind began swimming with his imagination.

He felt his body press against her, felt her skin tremble under his touch, he heard his name called between her moans, soon driven into a frenzy in the dizzying heat… The heat, her moans, her cries spurring him on further, harder, deeper… her moans becoming screams… screams… screams.

A vaguely familiar shrill ragged voice came into focus and ripped into his ears… "NO!"

He flinched and pushed himself hard off the wall. Falling against the other side of the shower he squinted his eyes into the steam to see Allura, body scarlet with bruises slowly sliding down the wall in front of him. A disembodied but familiar voice softly came from her swollen and bloody split lip. "No… no… no…"

His breath came in increasing heaving gasps. He turned and slapped his palm onto the shower's controls to turn the water off then when he looked back she was gone. He fell out of his shower and stumbled his way to his sink and hunched over it as the sensation of bile began rising in his gut but nothing came.

He looked up to a bluish hue in his fog covered mirror and reached up his hand to wipe it clean only to look into the yellow eyes of his mortal enemy. "NO!" He screamed into the image. "NO!" Then the image began to shimmer, blue shifting to tanned skin, white hair shrinking away and turning to inky black, the reflection twisting into the reflection of very familiar eyes. Deep dark pits of rage looked back at him… eyes he had hoped to never see again. He snarled, pulling back his fist and punched the reflection.

"FUCK!" He screamed as he spun away and he grabbed at his fist. The sudden and sharp pain of the impact stung his senses back to reality. His eyes began to water as he tried to fight the pain. His eyes looked back to the glass, thankfully made of the same ballistic material the castle's window's where it was still intact, but now a line of red was smeared across it. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He cursed himself as he reached down and turned the water on to rinse off his bleeding hand. He carefully began repeatedly stretching out his fingers and making a fist to ascertain the damage. He silently thanked his martial arts training for saving his hand from any real significant damage. The bones had been spared, but his split open knuckle would need attention. He grit his teeth. _Great, just fucking great._

He reached down to a drawer, angrily ripping it open and pulled out the first aid kit he had there. He tossed it onto his counter and went about cleaning the wound, gluing it shut and wrapping it in gauze.

"Why?" He looked at himself in the mirror as he ran his hands into his wet hair to get it out of his face. Why was he thinking of that bastard now? He pulled his hands away looking at his hair as it lay neatly slick back against his head. He let out a snarl and quickly sent his fingers into it to thoroughly muss it back up.

His eyes then looked into the mirror over his shoulder at the shower where moments before he had imagined Allura beaten and battered… his eyes blinked a few times and his mouth slowly dropped open.

He turned and sunk to the floor and buried his hands into his face. _No no no no. I'm not like that. I'm not. I'm not like him!_... His fingers slowly spread open and he looked between them back to where Allura's used body had lay… "Am I?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>The small boy heard their voices coming down the long highly polished bamboo hall, the voices echoing off of the hard surfaces. He dropped to the floor between a plant and a pillar and clamped his hands over his eyes hoping to hide himself away and tune it all out, but the sound just reverberated around him as the voices grew louder and louder.<p>

"You were looking at him!"

"I was looking at everybody!" The woman's words were slurred. "It was a fucking banquet!" He heard the muffled sound of a struggle. "Get your hands off me!" Then the sound of heals quickly clicking away on the floor.

The boy dared to peer up between his fingers only to lock eyes on the imposing tuxedo clad man looming in front of him. The man's body whipped around to face him. "What are you looking at!" He reached down and grabbed the boy by his shirt, yanking him off of his feet. "And where were you when I needed you! You were supposed to do one thing, one thing all night and you failed me!" The man's nostrils flared.

The toxic smell of alcohol on the man's breath made the boy want to gag. He instinctively flinched away then instantly regretted it as his body was tossed hard against the stone column near the wall with a priceless jade vase perched atop it, he and the vase toppling down and it shattering to pieces all around him.

The man raised his hands up and raked them through his immaculately groomed short dark hair. "You're as useless as your mother!"

The shock of the fall quickly took over, numbing the pain slicing at his skin. The boy went limp knowing admitting to the pain would just make his punishment worse.

"Baaaa, Useless. So help me if either of you ruined this deal I will kill you!" He stormed down the hall in the same direction the woman had gone.

When he could finally no longer hear the footfalls the boy groaned and tried to get up but his hands and feet just slid out from under him on the polished floor. He rolled onto all fours and began to crawl his way clear of the shards. He then heard her scream, the shrill sound echoing out of their bedroom. He staggered his way to his feet and limped down the hall after them, oblivious to the trail of red he was leaving on the floor. When he reached the door he froze in fear. His father had his mother shoved face against the wall, her diamond encrusted gown torn clear up her back and he was pressing his body against hers.

"You… are… mine!" The man's voice grunted. "Mine!" he pushed harder against her. "Do you hear me!"

"Yessss." The woman hissed back through her tears. "Yes, my love."

"Liar!" He pulled back, grabbing onto her shoulder and flipped her around. His hand reached for her neck and lifted her to her toes. "I will make you understand!" He spun her around him and tossed her onto the large bed, flipping her again so her back was to him. He reached down and grabbed her hips pulling her back to him and positioned his body behind her.

"Noooooo!" she screamed but he ignored her and slammed his body into hers and she let out a gut wrenching scream.

On hearing his mother's plea the boy couldn't help but to scream too. "Mother!" He cried but the sound was more a whimper than anything. His parent's heads both snapped to him and all he could then see was his father's rage with utter hatred in his dark eyes. He saw the man stand up and walk towards him. He raised his hand up defensively, but before anything happened the world started to go foggy and he fell into blackness.

.

.

His eyes slowly opened, the bright lights all around him blinding him. He tried to raise up his hand to ward off the light but found he couldn't, it was caught on something. He tugged on both arms but it was no use. His eyes finally focused enough to look down to see his arms were strapped down to the side rails of the bed he was laying on, each was wrapped tightly in gauze, a tube with red liquid flowing through it extending up behind him from his right forearm. He blinked his eyes confused then the oh too familiar sounds of beeping machines came to him. He was in the hospital again.

"He's awake sir." A woman's voice called from nearby but his vision didn't quite focus far away yet, the figures just shadowy forms.

"Ah good." An unfamiliar man's voice answered and he felt his bed shift as the man sat down on it. "You are a lucky boy, young man. You lost a lot of blood."

The man's face slowly came into focus. The boy looked him up and down, eyes fixing on his white coat.

"Do you know where you are?" The doctor asked.

The boy shrugged. "Hospital I guess."

"Good." The man smiled.

"And do you know your name?"

The boy looked down to again study his arms and hands all wrapped in bandages, remembering how they got that way.

"Do you know your name?" He asked again.

The boy refused to look up. "Keith."

"Good good. And do you know how old you are, Keith?"

Young Keith looked at his fingers, a few of them also wrapped up in cocoons of gauze. "Ten."

"Very good. Nurse, when they get back you can let his parents in."

"Yes doctor." The nurse replied.

The doctor patted Keith's leg. "You get some rest."

Keith watched the doctor go and then stared out vacantly to the wall across from him.

He heard the voice of his father well before he was in the room, laughing with some other men out in the hall. "What you are doing here with nano science is amazing. I cannot commend you and your staff enough."

"You flatter us, but you know full well we couldn't have done any of it without you."

"Ha, well not so much me as my money!" His father laughed, the other men in the hall laughing with him. "And now let me see that clumsy boy of mine."

Keith looked up to see his father dressed in a fine suit his smiling mother on his arm and they both surrounded in a sea of grinning white coats.

"Awake I see." His father smiled then raised his brow in caution to the boy out of sight of the doctors around him.

Keith dropped his eyes. "Yes sir."

"Such a clumsy boy. I swear he gets that from her side of the family not mine." He chucked the doctors all laughing with him. "Isn't that right my love?"

His mother nodded her head and gave the doctors a beautiful smile. "Yes, always falling down or crashing into things."

"Only this time it was into an original antique Vanderan vase!" His father chuckled.

His mother laid her hand on his father's arm giving it a squeeze. "Now don't you go pretending you liked that old thing!"

He turned to his wife and gave her a tender kiss. "I will have to send you shopping to buy us something new then."

Keith's jaw flinched as she beamed beautifully at him bouncing on her heels. "Oh! I know just the thing!"

The younger doctor that had earlier questioned him came back into the room holding a report reader getting one of the older doctor's attention. "Sir, if I may. I've been looking over his records. I'm a bit concerned that he may have a genetic issue or deficiency. The amount of injures and broken bones he's had indicates there may be a weakness in his…"

"No need, Doctor." The older white coated man put his palm over the reader's screen. "We've already tested him fully, and I can personally attest as having been to our generous benefactor's estate and seeing how this young boy rides their horses I can tell you it's a true miracle he hasn't broken more!"

Keith's father patted the older doctor on the shoulder. "Isn't that the truth! He's a daredevil that one. If only he would put the same focus into his studies." He shot Keith a scowl.

Keith's mother squealed and reached her hand to the older doctor. "Oh! You simply must come to the interplanetary gala fundraiser were hosting in a few weeks. Our polo team will be playing and then dinner after, you and your lovely wife must come!"

The doctor smiled back at her. "How could I possibly refuse? It's the event of the year so I have heard." He then gave her a wink. "All that money in one place and my poor hospital in need."

Keith's father raised his brow in mock offence then laughed. "What do you need now?"

The doctor beamed. "Funny you should ask."

Keith's father shook his head with a chuckle. "Send my office a proposal and I'll see what I can do. Now if you would excuse me a moment doctors I'd like to speak with my son for a minute before we have to leave."

Keith's brow raised. _Wow, he actually remembered I was here_. He then scowled at the doctors as they all bowed to his father respectfully and took their leave, the beaming grin not leaving the head doctor's face.

His father eventually turned to him and crossed his arms. "They are keeping you here overnight until your blood levels have stabilized so I've sent for your language tutors to come here this afternoon."

Keith dropped his eyes. Of course, this man was not here in concern of his son's wellbeing but his own needs.

"This is bad timing, bad timing indeed. Your mother and I are heading to an opening tonight and will be gone the next week on business. You will keep to your studies. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Came Keith's automatic reply to his father's orders.

"As I understand by the nature of your injuries you will be in need of some physical therapy to speed healing. As I need you in good form for the gala I have will arrange for my trainer to come to the estate to work with you."

Keith nodded his head keeping his eyes downcast. "Yessir."

"What was that?"

Keith looked up, meeting his father's eyes. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now we're already three hours late for our chartered flight, we must go." He reached his hand to the small of his wife's back, guiding her out of the room then pausing to turn back at the door to glair at Keith again. "And get a damn haircut!"


	29. A Chance Meeting

_Comments on Reviews!_

_An extra Thank You and Hugs to all who take the time to share their reactions to the ride as they read this tale!_

_bluebaby1219: Ha! Well here it is! Took a little mini vacation last weekend so this one was a bit delayed. _

_JustLucky05: Thanks, was a challenge to come up with a different kind of backstory for our favorite captain that would explain his overprotective ways that is not the norm._

_RossoDiSera: Glad you enjoyed it, there will be more of these backwards viewing chapters to set the stage for the meeting of the teams yet to come as well as flashback backstories for Coran, Nanny and everyone's favorite blue prince :D_

_Agreed on the less is more for some things. To me a reader's imagination can be far more graphic than my words could ever be. I try and set the scene and let the reader fill in the details with their own imaginations. It means everyone will see it slightly different but I kind of like that, facilitating the story but also letting the readers fill in the blanks to their truth. (also goes for the smex stuff too.)_

_Ohh, I've never watched Criminal Minds. I'll have to add that to my Netflix, sounds like something I would love. (I like tall dark and brooding too, heh.) Yes it's exactly that, instead of becoming his past he wants to save the worlds from it._

_MamaBirdCat: Poor Lance, does he deserve all he gets? Maybe, maybe not. But it sure is fun to torture the poor boy. And yep, I think Romelle will be in for a big surprise when she figures out what is going on with Allura… that is if she does. ;)_

_Julie Horwitz: Hi welcome to the madness that is my mind! Coran is indeed a very fun character to explore. We only got brief glimpses into who he was beyond Allura's guardian in the show leaving so many blanks to play with. As for Nanny she too has a story to tell that will explain her peculiar reaction to the spell, but as of the moment she is not in much of a position to tell it. Maybe Lance will be able to get it out of her or maybe he should run, run, run like the wind! As for Keith and Allura, well the spell is effecting them but there is indeed more at work than that pulling them together._

_Bknbu: Ack! I should have put a Kleenex warning on that one I guess! Aww shucks, gosh gee, thank you soooo much. _

_Umm, fair warning. If you think that was bad there is someone who has a far worst 'daddy of the year' tale to yet tell but it won't be for a few chapters yet. _

_AHLondon: Ha! Glad I could through a twist in there that could surprise you! :D Still a few more twists and turns to come. This plot is a pretzel!_

* * *

><p>Notes on this chapter: Pre apologies for the very similar last names of two of the families in this tale. I wanted to stay close to canon with names, hope it doesn't cause too much confusion.<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance Meeting<strong>

"Ughhhh, I hate space jumps." Jeff groaned as he sat in a booth slumped over its table in the lounge and rubbed his temples.

Kirk looked across to him with sympathy. "Just give it a few more hours, your body will get used to it."

"Easy for you to say, your race doesn't have to deal with…" The sound of wreching across the room made Jeff slap his hand to his mouth to fight off the urge to do the same.

"Why don't you just go sleep it off?" Krik offered.

Jeff shook his head. "Can't sleep, too much on my mind."

"Ahh." Krik nodded, not willing to pry into why. He did not want to know what was rattling around in Jeff's head at the possibilities of the upcoming reunion with their old classmates. He looked over to see Cliff approaching with two glasses in his hands, his usual pallor a bit off, blond hair in uncharacteristic disarray and his uniform slightly unzipped so it was hanging open loosely at his neck.

Cliff slid into the booth next to Krik. "Here." He slid over one of the glasses of olive green liquid to Jeff.

"What is it?" Jeff's eyes crossed focusing onto the putrid looking beverage.

"Supposed to be an old space sickness cure. Sammy swears by it."

Jeff lifted his head enough to smell it, its smell more appalling than its appearance. "Oh hell no."

"Well can't be worse than feeling like this." Cliff reached up, pinched his nose then slammed his glass back, swallowing it down fast so he wouldn't have to taste it.

Both Krik and Jeff watched Cliff curiously. After a few moments Krik asked. "Well?"

Cliff sat up a bit straighter then cocked his head to one side, a slight smiled growing on his lips. "Not, bad… not bad at…" His hand flung to his mouth and he bent over grabbing one of the many strategically placed waste baskets that had been set out all over the ship as his body heaved up his stomach's contents.

His own hand clamped over his mouth, Jeff averted his eyes and grabbed his glass, pouring it into a nearby planter.

Krik let out a chuckle. "No wonder the plants in here are so green."

Jeff wrinkled his nose at him then looked to Cliff. "Any other bright ideas, hotshot?"

Cliff slowly sat upright wiping his mouth dry with a napkin. "I could punch you out."

Jeff shook his head. "You mean you could try."

Cliff set the napkin down. "Is that a challenge, flyboy?"

Jeff leaned forward. "Is that a threat, blondie?"

Cliff matched him. "If you want it to be."

Krik rolled his eyes at the pair. "Come on guys, you know one of the side effects of space sickness is…" He saw the two leaning in even closer to one another. "…irrational…"

Jeff reached across grabbing at Cliff's collar and the two men stood up with such force that if the table had not been bolted down it would have been upended.

Krik threw up his hands knowing full well not to get in the middle of any off Jeff's fights. "…..ughh never mind. Have at it."

The two men were soon tumbling out of the booth and onto the floor exchanging blows with one another, but the whole display was more like a slow motion comedy routine as neither's vision was able to focus enough to land a fist on target nor did either have the balance to counter the momentum of their swings. All Krik could do was sit back and try not to laugh too loudly. "Humans." He chuckled.

Eventually the two exhausted themselves both laying flat, one looking up the other faced down. "Has the ceiling always been that color?" Cliff asked.

"Ceiling?" Jeff's voice was muffled. "What ceiling?"

To Krik's relief Tangor walked into the lounge and he waved him over. "Help me get these idiots to bed would you?"

Tangor shook his head at the pair. "I'll take care of this one if you can get Jeff."

Krik nodded and each man lifted a captain off of the floor hauling an arm over their shoulders and walked the two barely conscious men to their rooms. Krik keyed open Jeff's door and drug him through it to his bunk where he let him fall into it.

"Now doesn't this bring back memories." Krik's mind flashed back to similarly poring many a cadet into their bed after nights of binging, a victim of his own genetic makeup making him the designated captain of the drunk cadet clean up task force. He shook his head then reached down to at least pull off the man's boots.

He then looked around the room finding a blanket in one of the side cubbies and reached to grab it but something else stuffed in there caught his eye. He reached in and pulled out a framed photograph to look at it and smiled. An academy awards ceremony. He ran a finger along all those young faces of the class as they stood at attention, some of them became great friends, some growing closer over the last five years, yet others he thought never to see again.

He sought their faces out, the five that were mysteriously cut from the program… little Pidge the kid genius trying to stand as tall as his brother… big kid and mechanical marvel Hunk at Pidge's other side making Pidge look all the smaller… ace pilot Lance who could fly any ship they put him in whether trained in it or not… Sven, best navigator in the tech program, even outscored Sparks… and Keith… Krik let out a sigh at the image of his old roommate, the one who everyone believed was going to be their chief captain. It had confused them all one morning when the final chosen fifteen were called to the flight deck for the first real test flight and those five were not in their ranks and when they got back no longer on base, no word, no notes, no nothing, and their superiors acting as if nothing had changed. Well all but one. He remembered how pissed the normally cool Commander Hawkins seemed to be, five of his aces pulled from the program.

It wasn't odd for cadets to vanish, many had cracked under training. There were well over 200 of them when they first started, the best and the brightest the various arms of Garrison and Alliance schools could offer as well as those few recruited from other places. But it was always pretty obvious why they were removed. But those five were a mystery. There only clue that something odd was up was that Chip would have known if Pidge was cut. All that the higher ups were willing to tell him was that his brother was instead assigned to a top secret program, need to know only. It wasn't until a year later when they themselves were well underway that they heard word via Chip from a letter from Pidge of what really happened, an idea to this day that was still quite unbelievable. And now they were most likely going there too, like going back in time to the days of legend.

His eyes then drifted to the focus of the photo, Jeff center stage receiving his metals of recognition and achievement for the quarter from his father. Colonel Aki had been a role model to them all. A true master of covert operations and ground tactics and he led that part of their training, always going out of his way never to show any favoritism to his son so Jeff could stand on his own merits. Krik's eyes drifted back to Jeff. Maybe Aki tried too hard in that regard, the two just grew further and further apart through the academy years as Jeff just grew a bigger and bigger chip on his shoulder.

Krik let out a sigh, slipping the photo back into the cubby then walked back to the bunk and whipped the blanket open to let it fall over his teammate, "Night night, Cap." He gave Jeff a sympathetic smile and left the room.

* * *

><p>It had been two years since he had walked the halls of Galaxy Garrison Command. While he was still on retainer as a regular consultant he hadn't actually had to set foot on these floors in years. On the one hand he missed it, up until two years ago his whole reason for life and living was Garrison and the Academy but he was also greatly enjoying his retirement, discovering a new life and finding a new and deeper relationship with his wife of over thirty years that he couldn't even imagine having before. She had put up with his extended absences and broken promises all this time, it was now time to make it up to her. They had used his substantial retirement savings to travel the near universe, he showing her the amazing sights he had seen as a soldier in Garrison as well as visiting all new places he never had the time to see before.<p>

If only he had been able to also heal the rift that had grown between he and his son but that had proven fruitless. Any attempt in contacting him was only met with curt, militaristic replies. He let out a sigh as he remembered himself back in his twenties, focused only on the mission, being the best, at the sacrifice of all else. He had risen quickly in the ranks, becoming one of the youngest combat colonels in Garrison's covert ops history, taking on mission after mission no one should have survived and leaving a legacy no son should have to try and match. But then his son was just like him and took it on as a personal quest to top him. He paused to look out the window to the blue skies above and tried to imagine his son somewhere out there in space… and in spite of the odds that is exactly what his son did.

"General Aki!" Admiral Graham's warm voice greeted him in the hall. "I'm so happy you were able to come."

The two longtime friends embraced. "It feels good to be here, and even better news that the old uniform still fits."

Graham let out a chuckle and patted his belly. "Unlike some of us brass, retired or not you will always be fit." He gesture the other towards the video conference room. "You and your wife are coming to dinner tonight?"

"Of course. And then we are off to tour the coast for a few days."

"Sounds wonderful." The two entered the conference room where three others stood chatting.

General Aki nodded to them in greeting. While he respected their ranks he had little true respect for those whose combat experience didn't extend beyond the files on their desks but the realities of any military force was that you needed paper pushing bureaucrats to support it.

The group all took their seats around a large rectangular table as a few video holographic screens shimmered to life around the table as other familiar faces joined the gathering, military and civilian, some beloved and some reviled by Aki. His eyes landed on that of the shimmering image of Commander Hawkins, the feed twisting and distorting on occasion, _hmmm, they must be in warp jump_ he concluded as he nodded to the commander with a sympathetic smile knowing well the discomfort of warp travel.

It was fifteen years ago that they had all come together with a dream, it took them ten of those years to turn that dream into a reality. And now five years after launch date they sat at the end of this chapter of their lives.

"Greetings gentlemen." Graham began. "I wanted to take this time to thank you all for your hard work and dedication to the Voltron project. I wanted to gather you all together to share in this moment. As this first chapter of Voltron's journey reaches its close it is time to pause and think of what all it has achieved. Not only have we scouted out vast new areas in the near universe for colonization we have also gained a most unusual ally in that of the Drule Empire, who's planet's fate can be a lesson to us all in how important it is to live our lives to embrace what we have now and to always plan for our future generations. Because of your work and dedication our children's children will know an entirely different universe."

A chorus of claps and cheers came in response to Graham's proud words. One man's clear and authoritative voice rose above the others calling all in attendance to look on him. The dashing dark haired man with shimmering streaks of silver looked every bit as imposing as he did fifteen years ago in spite of his advancing years. "Admiral Graham, it is you who must take the honor of this achievement. You are the one who were the driving force behind us all. You brought us the ancient technology that advanced our capabilities well beyond where we could have imagined. The new advances in other fields this has brought us have only begun to be seen."

Graham bowed slightly to the regal man. "Akira San, you humble me, but we could not have done any of this without your support."

Akira bowed back, his mouth quirking into a smile. "Believe me, with what this technology has earned my company, it is I who should be thanking you." He winked.

General Aki leaned back and raised his hand to cover his mouth, fighting to keep the frown off his face as he looked at the man. When he had first met Akira he had to admit he too was taken in by his charms, and yes, vast wealth and power but in learning the truth behind those noble looking eyes his perception of the man was forever stained. He was never involved in this project for the greater good of the universe, only the greater good of his business. The man had many deeply buried secrets one of which Aki had discovered. He smiled smugly to himself, if Akira only knew of what became of one of his abandoned 'projects'.

As Graham went on to thank the other individuals personally Aki's mind drifted off remembering the day and a brief chance meeting that would end up saving countless lives in the far universe…

* * *

><p>Sitting in the back seat of his military hover car Colonel Aki sat smiling into the video screen that displayed the image of his wife. "So is there anything you want me to bring you back from New Japan?"<p>

Her face smiled back to him. "A red silk kimono would be wonderful."

He raised his brow imagining his lovely wife in red silk. He lowered his eyes seductively at her. "I believe that can be arranged."

Her face blushed and she raised her hand to her mouth to hide a giggle. "I miss you, come home soon."

"And I miss you too, but unfortunately there was no way of getting myself out of this event with Graham insisting my Japanese heritage would be an edge in negotiations. This project is far too important for the Alliance to not stack the deck."

"I understand. Just be back by next Friday night, you promised him."

He let out a sigh. "I know I know, I will try." The look she shot him made him swallow. The only thing the combat hardened veteran truly feared was the wrath of his wife. "I will be there."

Her face transformed into a smile. "Good."

"Is he there?"

Her face turned to the side looking out. "Jeff! Jeff come here. Your father wants to talk to you."

The ten year old's face begrudgingly appeared on the video screen, his eyes avoiding the camera.

"Your mother sent me your report card. Anything you want to tell me?"

The boy shrugged.

He let out a sigh. "Jeff if you really want to get accepted into the academy you are going to have to take your grades more seriously. A D in history is not going to do."

"What does history have to do with flying?"

"That's not the point!"

His son's intensely focused eyes stared back at him from the screen in challenge.

The man's jaw set then he let out an exasperated breath. "Your grades are what the placement screeners will look at to see how well you can…ughh, never mind, I'm almost to this event. We will talk about this when I get back." His stern expression dissolved into a smile. "Tell you what, I will bring back the application guide you've been wanting that will tell you all the information of what the screeners particularly look for so you'll know what you really need to work on to impress them."

His wife's face appeared beside his son's as she wrapped her arms around the boy. "That would be wonderful, wouldn't it, Jeff?"

The boy's eyes twinkled. "Really?"

He nodded to his son. "Is there anything you want from New Tokyo, son?"

The boy's eyes lit up in mischief. "Oh heck yes! One of their new flight simulators!"

He raised an amused brow to his son. "How about something that will fit into carry-on." He added with a chuckle.

"Pffffffff, nothing cool fits into carry-on!"

"History books do."

The horror at that thought as it crossed young Jeff's face made Aki burst into laughter. After taking a bit to compose himself he smiled. "Alright I have to go, I promise I'll find you something…" He paused to roll his eyes. "_cool_ for your birthday."

"Thanks Dad." Jeff grinned.

"See you next Friday."

"We love you." His wife smiled.

"Love you too." He smiled back at them then killed the call. His eyes lifted up to look out the front of the hover car as they approached the massive gates of the Akira estate, they were of modern design but had a nod to the feudal past of Japan's ancient culture as did most of the architecture on this new land.

New Tokyo was a technological and terraforming marvel laying about one hundred miles off the east coast of Japan. About a hundred years ago engineers had created a whole new chain of massive sprawling islands, collectively two times the size of Japan itself. Built on a solid seabed foundation it was not as prone to the destructive quakes that had brought old Tokyo to its knees half a millennia ago. It was the same island building technology that was used to build Galaxy Garrison's own home base and training academy's vast complex off the coast of California but that was not nearly built to the scale and grandeur with attention to fine details with which the Japanese had done it. To look at these islands you would never know the entire place was man made.

His driver's identification clearing and vehicle passing scans his car was waved through the heavily guarded gates and began making its way down the scenic drive through lush gardens. The gardens were planted in a way to look completely natural, as if you were in a mossy wood. Every plant, tree and rock, expertly placed. The man who built this estate one hundred years ago was one of the ones who designed the terraforming process, the great wealth it earning him building the foundation of the massive Akira Corporation of today. Today the Akira name was on almost everything in technology, from medical equipment to military weapons the latter his reason for being here. Galaxy Garrison needed Akira's financial support, his laboratories as well as his influence. 'Get Akira on board on the project and the rest of the Alliance and investors would join like lemmings!' Graham had said.

After over a minute on the winding entry road the woodland garden gave way to a grassy open field and the large sprawling shinden zukuri stylized modern mansion complex interwoven with traditional Japanese landscaping. Its graceful architecture reflected dramatically in the water features that shimmered around it. A large temporary pavilion had been erected on the open meadow the lay in front of it with a playing field marked off beside it where men on horses cantered about warming themselves up for the polo match to be played for the attending politicians, businessmen and interplanetary dignitaries.

His hover car pulled to a stop where a valet waited to greet him as his door opened and he got out. "This way, Sir." He bowed respectfully.

"Thank you." Aki bowed back. The valet led him to the receiving area where some small groups were lingering in chatter. He instantly spotted Akira standing at the back of the group, the tall imposing middle aged man seeing him and waving him over. Aki nodded and made his way to him. He couldn't help but to notice Akira's stunning wife lovingly leaning on his arm. In doing his research on the man he had read all the gossip columns so he knew of the beauty's history as a top fashion model before Akira married her when she was a mere twenty years old. Now seeing her in person he saw that the paparazzi cameras hadn't lied. While now thirty she still had her youthful beauty. Today she looked quite Asian but that was probably more due to the style of her black hair and manner of dress. But her claim to interplanetary cover model turned socialite fame were her eyes which were more European in set. They were huge and fathomless. Deep emerald green pools that could hypnotize any man who looked too long into them. As for Akira himself, he too was of mixed race, Japanese from his father's side and a mix of races from his American mother. He had to admit the pair looked incredible together. It was no wonder the tabloids loved them.

"Colonel Aki, It was so good of you to come." Akira bowed to the colonel.

Aki bowed back. "It is you who honor Garrison. Without your support…"

Akira waved his hand to silence Aki with a smile. "No need to butter me up." He grinned. "Come, walk with us."

Aki bowed again then fell into step beside the magnificent couple as they strolled the immaculate grounds to meet and mingle with their guests.

"I have to say" Akira smiled as they weaved their way along the paths between the various groups. "that this project of yours is by far the most fascinating thing to come across my desk in decades. Almost sounds like a fairy tale."

"That it is." Aki nodded. "A fairy tale come to life."

Akira stopped and turned to Aki. "I won't bother to lead you along in this dance any longer. Let me tell you now, the Akira Corporation will have your full support on the research, development and testing of this new technology. The technological advances that could come of this are mind-blowing."

Aki beamed then bowed deeply. "Thank you, Akira." He slowly straightened up.

One of the valets approached bowing to Akira. "Sir, you wished to be informed when the Baltan delegation had arrived. They are pulling up now."

"Thank you." Akira nodded to the valet to excuse him. "Now if we can only convince the Baltans to work with us." He winked at the general.

"I don't believe _you_ will have any problem there." Aki smiled back at Akira.

Akira laughed. "Well, we shall see." He gestured back to the receiving area and they walked together to greet the offloading car, Akira's wife still beautifully accessorizing his arm.

Out of the large hovercraft appeared the group of delegates from Balto, diplomats, engineers and their spouses had all been invited to stay the full weekend. The Baltans were an ancient, proud but very insular race, and very guarded when it came to sharing their vast technological advances with outsiders. It was only the ever increasing threat of Doom's growing planetary conquests in the far galaxy making them have the genuine need to reach out to new allies. Technology can't always save you when faced with the ultimate evil in the galaxy... and when that threat is looming at your back door you get very motivated. The recent destruction of Voltron and the fall of Arus to Doom had driven that point home in the most frightening way.

"Welcome to New Tokyo." Akira bowed to the party. "It is my wife's and my pleasure to host you here at the Akira estate for your stay."

The Baltan ambassador approached and bowed deeply to Akira in the traditional Japanese greeting. "Thank you, you truly have a magnificent home."

Akira's wife who had remained silent up until then spoke. Her eyes going to the Ambassadors wife. "I trust that your trip was a comfortable one."

"Yes. Was very… nice." The woman replied methodically in broken English from her husband's side with an apologetic smile.

Akira smiled back at her then reached up his arm to tap a bracelet he was wearing on his wrist.

"Konnichiwa." A young deeply bowing dark haired boy suddenly appeared at Akira's side and spoke.

Akira gestured to the boy. "Ambassador, I would like to introduce you to my son."

The young boy rose up to look at the ambassador and bowed deeply again. "Konnichiwa." And then repeated the movement to his wife. "Konnichiwa." He then rose up and said something to the ambassador's wife in Baltan that made the woman smile beautifully at him then respond in kind, the two having a back and forth exchange for several moments.

"Your son honors us." The Ambassador bowed to Akira again. "It is a rare treat to hear our own language spoken so eloquently by an outsider."

The boy respectfully bowed again at his father's side then stood back up with the same eased masculine grace his father held but when the boy looked up and Aki could see the youth's face he was taken aback by the boy's beauty. There wasn't another word for it the boy was simply beautiful and all the women in the Baltan party seemed to agree with that assessment as he herd their cooing whispers between one another. The boy was slight of build, small for his age which Aki knew from his prep work was the same as his own son. Though young and small he had the bodily presence of his father as well as his black hair which was similarly shortly trimmed. His young face hinted at having the same chiseled features of his father. But his eyes…. His eyes were everything his mother's were, only they were inky dark like his hair which just made them seem all the larger.

Akira smiled putting a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder. "Kogane here will give your spouses a tour of the property and escort them to the polo match while we discuss our business if that is alright with you."

The Baltan ambassador nodded his appreciation. "You are a most gracious host." He then looked down to the boy. "Thank you, Kogane."

The boy smiled back up at him then dropped his head. "It is my pleasure." He then glanced to the ambassador's wife. "And if it pleases you, you may call me Keith."

"Keith." The ambassador's wife smiled as she tested out the boy's nickname.

The young boy getting his cue from his father's hand gestured off to a side gate that led to the sprawling water gardens. The boy then spoke again in Baltan and the women in the party all giggled and walked off to the gate, young Kogane following them.

Aki watched the procession go, impressed at how well this was going and made mental note to brush up on his own Baltan. He then turned back to the ambassador, his entourage and their host.

Akira nodded. "Let us go to the house. We have much to discuss."

Akira's wife smiled at them. "And if you will excuse me I must see to the rest of our guests. Remember the match is at three." She added to her husband with a wink.

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled back at her then led the group to his home and his private study.

As they walked Akira fell into stride next to Aki. "Well that went well."

Aki grinned. "Please tell me you will be sending that one to me at the academy."

Akira laughed. "Academy? Hardly. He has an empire to learn to run." His eyes then began to sparkle. "Though I have a feeling he has a better mind for politics than business. He has a true gift for languages and I can't keep his nose out of history books!"

"Well, if you ever change your mind Garrison is always looking for young bright minds."

Akira gave a snort. "So is my corporation and we pay much better." He added with a wink.

* * *

><p>"… and so I thank General Aki." Graham continued, snapping Aki out of his memories. "…for his vast knowledge in helping to scout out and hand select many of the members of the program and overseeing part of Voltron's unique training program."<p>

Aki's eyes flashed up to the image of Hawkins who was smiling back at him. The shifting image spoke, sparking and delaying on occasion due to the distortion warp jumps caused on signals. "I can personally attest … team has performed well beyond expectations, under the most challenging … circumstances and much of that goes to Aki. Thank you, … my friend."

Aki inclined his head and smiled back. "Ah but it was your program, Hawkins."

Hawkins raised a hand. "But without your guidance and eye for raw talent…"

Graham laughed. "After all these years, you both still need to learn how to accept a complement." The rest of the table shared a chuckle. Graham then cleared his throat. "The reason for this gathering is to officially bring this chapter of this story to a close. I wanted us all to be here at this moment to pause and reflect together." He took a long pause then continued. "Now as the next chapter begins, Hawkins, We of the development team send with you and your team our same hopes and dreams for peace and prosperity as your journey of exploration begins in the far universe." Everyone around the table stood up to look at Hawkins and applauded him.

Aki's eyes blinked. _The far universe?_ He glanced around seeing no one else surprised by this news. He stood up and mimicked the others to try and hide his shock.

"Thank you gentlemen. We hope to make history again." Graham smiled and excused those in attendance each taking their leave and images blinking away. "Aki, Hawkins, stay a moment."

Eventually the room grew quiet, all that remained were the two men and the shimmering image of Hawkins. Graham turned to Aki. "You know I couldn't tell you."

Aki met Graham's eyes. "Yes I understand." His eyes rolled to the ceiling then spoke as if reading text he had read a thousand times before. "Personally involved so unable to make unbiased recommendations." He took a deep breath then turned to Hawkins. "How is he?"

Hawkins had by then relaxed, letting his guard down in front of his old friends and let show how ill he truly felt. He rubbed his temples then looked up, lips tightening into a slight smile. "Aside from… ace sickness, well, but bored out of his mind."

"So is he going to reenlist?"

"He hasn't told me yet, but yes … believe he will … entirely too much like his father." Hawkins raised a knowing brow.

Aki couldn't help to slightly smile at the pride he had in his son's accomplishments and that maybe the little time he had with the boy had made an impact. "If I am permitted to now know, what will be your mission in the Far Galaxy? Exploring for more uncharted planets?"

Hawkins eyes twitched and shifted to Graham. "I can't … ieve you really haven't told him."

The tough as nails Graham took an uncharacteristic step back as both men focused intently on him. "I... well… you see… " He cleared his throat to regain his commanding composure.

"What?" Aki asked growing annoyed.

"We're going to Arus." Hawkins answered.

Aki flinched. "You? … What?" All the color fell from his face. "The other team?"

Graham came up to his old friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are fine."

Aki relaxed and took a few breaths to let that news settle in. He then suddenly looked up to one face then to the other, concern growing in his eyes. "And do 'they' know?"

Hawkins slowly nodded his head.

"And?"

Hawkins shrugged his shoulders.

Graham reached his arm around Aki. "If memory serves me right that rivalry is what drove those two young men to become the best this Academy has ever seen and inspired their whole class to do the same." He made a wide arch with his palm. "Imagine what that could do for a whole universe!"

Aki shook his head. "Destroy it, like they did the dojo?"

Hawkins began to chuckle. "And the mess."

"Barracks." Aki nodded.

"And your personal ship." Hawkins shot Graham a sly smile.

Graham waved a dismissive hand at them. "All in the past."

"Right." Both men answered sarcastically.

"Come gentlemen, it's been five years, they both have grown into fine men."

Hawkins and Aki shared a look with one another. Aki then took a deep breath. "I wish you good luck Commander Hawkins. If my son is anything as stubborn as I was at his age, I do believe you are going to need it."

* * *

><p>Jeff stirred in his bunk, head still throbbing. He opened his eyes and looked around his room as rainbows danced in the periphery of his vision wondering how he got there. His vision shimmered again and he let out a grumble. You'd think in this day and age they would have come up for a cure for space sickness. The old timers say you eventually gain a tolerance to it, the senior crew having a good laugh at all the young pilots heaving up their meals. Apparently the more trans-universal jumps you did the more hardened you get to it. He couldn't imagine how those cargo boys could do this day in and day out, but then again the cargo ships were rarely crewed with humans. Just a few more days and they would be in the middle universe. And then if final orders are given a second jump to the far.<p>

Jeff's mind wandered to the future and what it was going to be like to work with him again. _Work with_, ha, that's a laugh. Work under him. He let out a groan. He closed his eye's and drifted off, his mind wandering back to those first days… the first words they shared.

Jeff had an instant disliking of him, quiet and aloof, talked with no one but those weird kids from Balto. No one knew who he was. He was not military, not from any of the junior academies the majority of them had graduated from. His nonconformist mop of hair was unruly and untamed and no-one made him cut it. He was not schooled or trained in any of the standard prep courses yet somehow had all the right answers the instructors were looking for. And worse of all, even with his slight frame and girlish looks, he held the eyes of every female at the academy!

It was just into the second week of being admitted into the specialty program. About two dozen of them were in the belly of a transport ship all dressed in basic alliance desert fatigues. There were no windows so there was no way of knowing where on earth they were flying them but for the length of time they were in the air they could have easily orbited the planet twice. He looked down the line of cadets sitting on the long bench across from him mentally sizing them all up. Only a few of those faces he could put a name to as most were just a blur in his memories, cadets who self-combusted, quit or were cut from the program. But also among this group were a few who were to become the elite and even eventually his best friends.

His eyes first landed on Lance, another hothead he was growing to like very much, always had a witty smart ass answer at the tip of his tongue and rarely held it back. Near to him was an offworlder, Krikadleon, but everyone just called him Krik. He wasn't sure what to make of him yet. He was obviously from a pre military training track, smart as hell and had a strong score in the simulator run they all did the prior day. Cliff was there too. He was first year academy and struggling a bit with adjusting to academy life, but did it all with a casual grin. Next to Jeff sat a blond haired cherub of a girl, her face and features almost doll like and a voice to match. Her tight golden curls were pulled back into a ponytail, and oh yes his pubescent hormone ridden fifteen year old body had imagined doing many sordid things with her when trying to fall asleep in the bunkhouse, but the reality was, she could kick most of their asses in the flight simulator, scored in the top 10 in their placement test. Worse, she knew how to use her innocent looks and her sweet talking voice to her advantage causing many a male to crash his virtual ship into an asteroid. He had already begun a flirtatious banter with her, figuring giving her a taste of her own medicine may give him the edge but then at night he always wondered what dirty things that sweet innocent sounding voice could say, it already costing him hours of sleepless nights. He turned his head to dare a glance at her to see her long lashed eyes glued at the end of the other bench. He grit his teeth. On _him_ of course. His eyes locked onto that black mop of hair, its owner's head bent down and as usual nose buried in some book.

One dark eye suddenly popped up and looked at him through that mane of black. "What?" The boy's voice was cold and had a bite to it.

Jeff casually leaned back, crossing his arms as he stretched out his legs in front of him. "Just checking out the competition."

The one eye studied him. "Is that so?" The eye shifted to Ginger then back to Jeff. "And your friend there?"

Ginger's posture instantly changed when he looked at her, perking up and leaning forward. "Hi, I'm Ginger."

The eye looked back to her. "I'm…"

The ship suddenly banked, cutting him off and began making a steep descent. "Attention Cadets, landing in two minutes form up in one line outside the ship."

The ship quickly descended, everyone having to hold on as the pilot spiraled his way down in an unnecessarily tight landing helix, as if trying to throw them off their seats. The counter jets burst bringing them to a just as sudden stop in a low hover and then the ship kissed the ground and the engines began powering down.

The cargo bay door opened and the intense early morning sun shining through a cloud of dust blinded them all until their eyes could adjust to it. A trainer they had not seen before was there to greet them. "Cadets! Grab your packs and line up!"

The cadets with their overnight packs slung on their backs filed out and made one single line on the dirt. Jeff looked out to the scene before him. They were out in the middle of nowhere. A dry scrubby area with sloping hills and a cloud dotted blue sky that went on forever. Off to one side was a sprawling modular ranch complex, its several structures creating a maze of buildings with a large roof gleaming over the whole complex that doubled as a giant solar array. The many pens built around it were constructed with found wood in a patchwork of paddocks where horses, cattle, as well as some unusual otherworldly beasts of burden were penned.

The trainer that greeted them walked down the line eyeing them all up as another man walked behind him with a hover cart handing them all two water bottles as well as each a wide brimmed hat with fabric panels to protect the back of the neck. "Welcome to the Outback! One of the few vast unspoiled regions on the planet." He gestured to the hats. "You will all wear covers and regularly hydrate. What may seem lush is really a quite unforgiving environment."

Jeff looked around as he put the cloth hat on his head. This man had an odd definition of 'lush'.

"This is the GA survival skills training base. Here you will be trained on the basics. Finding resources, shelter, concealment and tracking."

Jeff let out a groan. _Great, just great_. He specifically joined the flight academy so his feet would never have to touch the ground and here he was in for a weekend of living in the dirt.

The trainer casually gestured for them all to follow and he walked them towards the ranch, small talk erupting among the cadets.

Jeff began making his way back to Ginger's side when the black haired mop boy blocked his target, walking up to her side and cutting him off.

"Keith." He overheard the mop boy say to Ginger as he caught up to her and then walked on ahead of her.

Jeff watched as Ginger flushed and almost tripped over her own boots, her eyes not leaving the dark haired boy. Jeff slowly made his way back to his place at her side, not that she seemed to notice. Jeff's eyes began boring holes into the back of the black mop's head. This was going to be a long weekend indeed.

* * *

><p>Shaking off the ghosts of his past and hair still damp from his shower Keith made his way back into his room to dress, pulling on a clean pair of pants and a tee. Even though he still felt the tingling haze of exhaustion and he knew he was on ordered bed rest, going back to bed was the last thing he wanted to do.<p>

He felt like a caged animal and began pacing across his room, his mind swimming in thought. As much as he wanted to see her with his own eyes to know she was safe his fear of losing control again kept him in check. He was not that guy, not the kind of guy that let his baser impulses rule his actions. He lived his whole life trying to keep himself in check and had almost always managed to do it. The few times he had lost control continuously proved disastrous, first with his father, then with Jeff and now his latest weakness… _Allura_. He raised his hands to rake back into his damp hair. Oh, but how good did her body feel against his when he did lose control. "Shit."

He shook his head and began pacing again. _Don't think about it, don't think about it._ But the more he tried not to, the more that was exactly where his mind went, wanting to see her, wanting to touch her, wanting to know she was safe. He turned and caught a glimpse of his desk, his mouth tugging into a smile. What would a call hurt? He was in his room, she was in hers…

Before he could talk himself out of it his legs were carrying him to his chair where he sat down bringing up a screen in front of him and his fingers keyed up a private call to Allura's room. It was just seconds before her image appeared before him as if she knew he was going to call. He almost jumped at the surprise of it. He took in her weary and exhausted features and couldn't help but to reach out his good hand and caressed her image. "Allura?"

Allura's face leaned into his hand as if physically touched and she blushed. "I." Her own hand came up to touch the screen. "Are you okay?"

Keith flattened his palm against the image of hers and nodded, instantly relaxing his guard and feeling as if he didn't need to hide a thing from her. "Yes, just exhausted. Can't sleep. Restless. Crazy dreams."

She cocked her head. "Crazy?" She closed her eyes as a wistful smile grew on her tempting lips. "More like erot…"

"Shhhh!" His other hand came up to touch the image of her lips. "Don't, don't say it. Please don't say it."

She bit her lower lip and looked away with a blush causing a growl to come out from the core of him. Her eyes then looked back. "Hey! What did you do to your hand?"

He glanced down to his bandaged knuckles. "Oh this? Nothing. Just a scratch."

"A scratch?" She tried to pin his suddenly shifting eyes. "I've seen some of your scratches. Did you see the doctor?"

He began to chuckle in spite of himself, knowing full well she already knew the answer. He reached to the bandaged hand and unwrapped it, turning it to the screen to show her the clean lacerations that were expertly glued shut. "See. Scratch." He then covered it back up.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You are impossible, you know that?"

He smiled back. "Yes."

"You will have the doctor look at it won't you?" Her exasperation grew as he continued to avoid her eyes. "Don't make me come over there and drag you to the infirmary!"

His head snapped to look at her. "Don't you dare!" He pointed to her image on the screen then to himself. "Your side, my side. Remember?"

She froze, her mouth slightly slacking and then dropped her head, obviously lost in thought as she studied her interlacing fingers on her desk. "Yes… I remember." She slowly glanced up to him through her long lashes her voice growing breathless. "I remember."

He gasped then forcefully swallowed his body's reaction to her away. He leaned forward on his elbows to cover his face with his hands. "Maybe this call was a bad idea." He let out an exhausted breath. "I don't know how long I can keep fighting this."

"Then don't."

His head snapped up to look over his fingers at her innocent looking face that did not match the suggestion those words held. "What?"

The innocent face shifted into that of a knowing one as her hand reached up to touch the screen. "Why are we fighting against what we both want?"

"Allura?" He slowly leaned back. "You're not seriously suggesting that…. That we…" The back of his neck began to flush as his entire body of its own will reacted to the suggestion.

She blinked a few times. "I mean, well… we managed to get some real sleep when we were together before. Why don't we try to sleep now, together?" She took a steadying breath. "Your side, my side." Her finger drew along the screen and it was as if he could feel its touch.

His hand moved to his cheek to try and capture it as his mind slowly managed to come back from its fantasy and comprehend her words. "Sleep, right, yes. We do need to sleep."

She beckoned him to lean forward. "Close your eyes, my Captain."

Feeling inexorably pulled he leaned forward in his chair toward the screen as she bade him.

"Relax and breath." Her words filled his ears.

He took a few deep meditative breaths as her words caressed him. Then as if feeling her hands guiding him he turned his head to one side and lay it down upon his arm on his desk. He imagined feeling her hands run through his hair, calming him, soothing him, while the sensation also stirred things deep within him he long had wished to will out of existence. As sleep began to take his exhausted mind in his half daze he began muttering. "I don't ever want to hurt you, my Princess."

Her soft whispering voice met his ears. "You could never hurt me."

His voice was soon no more than a whisper. "I promised myself I would never hurt anyone like that, ever."

"Like what?" her imagined hands continued to weave through his damp hair.

He began to feel like is old self, a lost, forgotten child. "Like him."

The imagined hands embraced him. "You're not like him, nothing like Lotor."

"My father." Keith muttered as sleep fully took him.

* * *

><p><em>Your father?<em> Allura slightly pulled back coming out of her half dreamy state, her eyes still caressing the image of her now sleeping captain. She again imagined what it would feel like to run her hands through his wet hair, feeling the soft cool locks twist around her fingers. "Shhhh, Sleep, my Captain."

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes trying to remember that face from her dream… or was it his dream?… that angry man that when she looked into his eyes she instantly felt a gut wrenching rage the likes of which she never imagined. She quickly tried to shake the image away, hating the vile feeling that came along with it. She reopened her eyes to look on him again. Whatever darkness that face represented to Keith was his secret to tell.

Keith never spoke of his past, he rarely spoke of the academy days unless he was talking about the others and mentioned nothing of his life before that. Garrison had long ago sent the pilot's records to Arus when Coran had requested them after their arrival. While the other's files were full of who they were and where they were from, aside from Academy stats and reports Keith's file was just a wall of blacked out files that no one had the clearance to see.

She soon learned from the others that asking Keith anything about his past or his family was a taboo subject so it was something she quickly learned to sidestep. But now there was a crack in his facade and as much as she desperately wanted to peek inside she felt that would be a huge invasion. She reached out to touch the image of his sleeping form again.

Her finger traced the outline of his features. She wanted to know him, know all his secrets, know all of him, mind and… body. She shivered at the last thought. She bit her lip as she remembered what she had almost suggested to him before she caught herself. Thank goodness he bought that she was only talking about sleep for the last thing on her mind in that moment was sleep. Deep down she really wanted to just lose control and let whatever this was take them both. If it was really what they both wanted…

She stopped herself from taking her fantasy too far. Her teeth tugged on her lower lip as she leaned forward onto her own desk, cradling her chin on her forearm. Her hand that was touching the screen slid down its surface, resting on her desk as if trying to hold onto his hand resting on his desk just on the other side of the screen. She sat and watched him breathe, his body completely relaxed and soon was taken to that same place with him. Her own eyes drifted shut, a calming peaceful sleep taking her. She imagined his hand squeezing hers and as she felt it in her mind she heard two perfect words as if they were being whispered in her ear.

_My Princess_.


End file.
